


Trozos de Almas

by Kass_Descartez



Series: El Lobo y La Luna [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dream Demon, F/M, Lyrium Addiction, Mage Abuse and Oppression, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship Problems, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 110,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass_Descartez/pseuds/Kass_Descartez
Summary: Maxwell Trevelyan es enviado a una reunión fuera de su hogar. El peso del apellido que ostenta es el motivo oculto detrás de su elección.





	1. Ojos en la oscuridad

Las noches de otoño comenzaban hacer frescas, como cada año ya encontraba por doquier los suministros que le habían traído para el invierno. Cajas llenas de nuevas lanas, mantas, pero en aquella habitación parecía que todo el calor se había esfumado. Su cuerpo sentía que el frio le había penetrado hasta los huesos, la túnica de lana azul obscura no parecía ser suficiente para poder contener su propio calor; mucho menos otorgar un poco de protección a los vientos que se abrían pasó por las troneras. 

Tenía horas caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, era incapaz de permanecer inmóvil en un lugar, tenía motivos para no encontrar calma ¿Quién podría? su participación o falta de ella para ser más precisos. Tenía como consecuencia los problemas que enfrentaba su señora, su mayor temor fue a su encuentro. Todo su ser estaba consagrado a ellos y ahora que había caído o presumía su muerte, era incapaz de pensarlo si quiera, enfrentaría lo necesario para ayudar a su gracia, después de todo el tiempo transcurrido aún no olvidaba a quien debía su lealtad, su vida o muerte eran suyas, nada cambiaria eso.

No tenía motivos para albergar esperanzas de cambiar sus condiciones pero eso no era lo que le impedía dejarse vencer, si se rendía, en definitiva su dignidad era lo único que aún conservaba. Cuando estuvo lista miro a su alrededor, la habitación que ocupara desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, le pareció que era más pequeña, más obscura, un pensamiento lúgubre se apodero de su ser y parecía negarse a abandonarlo, lo que le dijo que en esta ocasión podría ser la última. 

El golpe seco en la puerta le sobresaltó, tan inmersa en sus pensamientos le tomo un momento percatarse de lo que ocurrió.

\- ¡Su Señoría la llama! – se escuchó la voz ronca que reconoció en el momento.  
\- ¡Estoy lista!– fue su respuesta, paciente espero que entraran.  
La puerta se abrió delante para encontrarse como lo esperaba con los guardias enviados en su búsqueda reuniendo todo su aplomo siguió en silencio al grupo que tenía delante.  
Cada vez que ocurría era más difícil que la anterior, ser guiada atreves de los serpenteantes corredores de la gran fortaleza era cada vez más angustiante, pero esta ocasión tenía algo, una creciente sensación de peligro se apodero de su corazón, sintió que el pánico quería poseerle, manteniéndose a penas en calma continuo, sin importar que le esperara no podía retroceder, tendría que seguir y escuchar lo que sin duda no le agradaría en lo más mínimo.   
Como podría después de todo era responsable en gran medida de lo que había ocurrido, no pudo prever las implicaciones de todas sus acciones, y si algunas provocaron más de una consecuencia y era su deber afrontarlas.   
[Su cometido fue ordenado, he igualmente debió haberse cumplido. Como podía negarle algo, cuando escucho la propuesta; por su mente no hubo atisbo de duda. Después de todo era sin lugar a duda la mejor posibilidad, la mejor opción. No había en este mundo una persona capaz de hacerle cambiar de idea o decisión. Con o sin ella cumpliría su deseo, y no nadie podía impedírselo, conocía su determinación]  
Podía ver el final del corredor, la puerta de madera de roble y hierro la esperaba al fondo. Luz de una antorcha bailaba, iluminando su camino. Los guardias se detuvieron flanqueándole a ambos lados, el último de ellos abriría la puerta para que la cruzara y la acompañaría a la sala donde la esperaban.  
Por su mente cruzo una sombría idea que se esforzó en ahuyentar, no tenía tiempo para dedicárselo, no en ese momento, necesitaba todos sus sentidos atentos para la tarea delante, el fracaso no era una opción. Con solo una inclinación de cabeza, la puerta se abrió esperando solo que la cruzara, hizo acopio de toda su entereza y avanzo hacia ella.  
La gran sala era una nave amplia con tres columnas ornamentadas con escrituras rúnicas muy antiguas de la cual no se conocía la existía de una traducción aún. El registro de su antigüedad se había perdido mucho tiempo atrás, el tipo de construcción era demasiado antiguo para precisar con exactitud su origen. Al fondo los tres blasones símbolo del poder de la familia, la torre blanca en un fondo azul, La bestia negra en fondo rojo sangre y la espada atravesando un ojo dorado.  
Al verlos ahí como recordatorio del poder que representan decorando el muro gris. Ante esta visión se encontraba al recordar el motivo que la llevaba a ella, un lúgubre pensamiento apodero de su mente que sin importar la luz que iluminaba la sala se sintió rodeada de sombras en cada rincón desde el corazón de la roca.  
Muy lentamente avanzo sintiendo el palpitar de la roca bajo sus pies, el resonar de sus pasos trasformados en eco distorsionados al chocar con la superficie irregular de las baldosas que cubrían el suelo. Se detuvo a escasos de pasos del fin de la sala, cuatro escalones por encima de él se encontraba la silla ornamentada que fungía como el trono de su señorío. Inclinándose espero ser pacientemente ser llamada.  
El silencio reinante en la sala podía sentirse como una gran peso, que impedía moverse de su lugar por lo que permaneció donde se encontraba esperando la resolución de su juicio, parte de si deseaba terminara con la orden de su ejecución seria la manera fácil de ponerle punto final, mientras la otra parte deseaba encontrar una salida para poder seguirla a donde fuera que se había marchado.  
\- Al alba sabrás tu destino Lady Dalysá – la voz de trueno de Lord Edmund Stanford lleno la sala.  
Apenas noto la mano que lo levanto del suelo para guiarle de regreso, lentamente avanzo rodeado de los hombres cubiertos de armadura brillante en azul grisáceo, portando sus espadas largas y capas de color rojo intenso tras ellos. Solo restaba esperar el alba.

 

.. _  
Los bosques que se extienden al lado del río Minanter están llenos de todo tipo de creaturas. La serie de improvistos a los que se enfrentaba en este viaje al oeste superaba los esperados. Lo que en un inicio se planifico no se había cumplido. Frustrada, molesta y cansada continúo su incursión. Después de su último enfrentamiento no tenia deseos de exponerse a una nueva pelea.  
No tenía la seguridad de si aún persistían las amenazas pero no se encontraban en condiciones de arriesgarse a un tropiezo. Conocía el terreno y era mejor un camino lento por entre el bosque que la toma del camino, con poca cobertura.   
Descubrió que el ocaso caería sobre ella en poco tiempo cuando llego a una pequeña ensenada en la rivera del rio. Tomó la decisión de montar campamento para descansar y comer. También estaba en necesidad de un descanso, pero la falta de compañía le convertiría en presa fácil de ataque.   
Tendría que impulsarse a seguir hasta separarse más de la ciudad de cadenas antes de planear dormir un poco. Después de lo ocurrido carecía de valor para tentar a su suerte y descansar adecuadamente. No tenía el valor para considerarlo tan próximo a la ciudad.  
Con la ayuda de un grifo encendió una fogata, comiendo en silencio y con calma. No le tomo mucho tiempo saber que era observada. En la rivera opuesta del río un par de brillos azules le observaban en la penumbra. No era una amenaza de ello estaba seguro, solo percibía curiosidad.  
La presencia no le amenazaba, supuso que debía tratarse de algún animal de la zona. Entre las opciones que llegaron a su mente se encontró la opción más lógica, se trataba de un lobo. Tal vez un lobo joven solitario que se dejaba llevar por su curiosidad, con ese pensamiento dejo a un lado más lejano del fuego un poco de comida para su “visitante inesperado”. Se cubrió con una manta y se acurrucó junto al fuego.   
Atenta a su alrededor a espera de que su invitación fuera aceptada. Escucho su suave avance, con paso deliberado y decidido. Acepto su oferta en silencio, descubriendo que no busco robar su alimento en la mochila a solo unos pasos de distancia, motivando su curiosidad ante la creatura. Descubrió que se retiraba a unos metros alrededor de su campamento improvisado.   
Descansando solo un par de horas tomo la decisión de continuar con su avance. No fue capaz de encontrar a la creatura cerca de ella, restando importancia al hecho levanto su escaso campamento. Árboles le rodean en su camino al sur, alejándose del rio en cada paso. Pronto tendría que regresar al camino tal vez unos cuatro días, si no desfallecía antes.  
Su segunda interacción llego poco después en el centro de tres árboles cercanos, sentándose en el suelo descansando. Escucho un paso vacilante mientras se mantenía en guardia en torno al lugar donde planeaba acurrucarse para pasar la noche. Sus penetrantes ojos de amatistas encontraron la silueta familiar junto a un árbol al norte, “¿Estaba siguiéndome?” Se preguntó sin debía sentir un motivo de preocupación real. Compartió su escaso alimento con su “Visitante” sin mezquindad, un poco más cerca en esta ocasión. Su cansancio estaba haciendo estragos, demasiados días de viaje sin descanso serian su muerte.   
Pese a sus esfuerzos por negarse a descansar, se mantuvo atenta a su “nuevo visitante”. Comprendió que no era un ladrón que buscaba adquirir sus pocos suministros, irremediablemente término dormida al comprender que no le haría daño. Pasaron horas entes de poder despertar. Sentándose sobre su manta descubrió que el alba rompería en cualquier momento, durmió sin interrupciones durante la noche completa. Barrió con la vista su improvisado campamento en su búsqueda pero no encontró señal alguna de daño o asalto.   
Levanto su campamento sin tener la oportunidad de verle de nuevo, su conducta era extraña. No se trataba de una creatura normal, nunca se había conocido alguna creatura que se acercado tanto solo para saciar su curiosidad. El improvisado campamento fue levantado sin problemas.  
Al retomar su camino al sur encontró un presente frente a sus pasos, dos nugs le fueron entregados, “Le obsequiaba sus presas de caza” una mirada de confusión se dibujó en su rostro ante su pensamiento. Un momento de duda detuvo su mano, finalmente acepto la oferta y los limpio para almacenarlos en su mochila.  
Su mente se concentró en la situación desconcertante durante el día, avanzando con paso tranquilo. Recordó todo lo que conocía, en busca de una posible respuesta. Se encontraba cerca del ocaso nuevamente cuando tomo su decisión.   
Inicio con los preparativos para pasar la noche nuevamente, tomando un espacio un poco mayor a los anteriores en esta ocasión. Preparo una cena con los regalos e ingredientes que encontró en el camino desde esta mañana. Espero pacientemente a que concluyera sus labores antes de buscarle.   
Cuando finalmente la cena estuvo lista fue capaz de ver la silueta de su seguidor, a un más cerca que antes a la vista. No se había equivocado se trataba de un lobo, un gran lobo negro con ojos de zafiro. Estaba detrás de ella desde la tarde que le dio cuenta de su presencia, solo dedicado a observarle.   
Sin duda no era una creatura normal como lo pensó en primer lugar, tenía una idea clara de cómo debería ser su proceder a la situación. Como de costumbre eligió un lugar junto a la fogata, preparo cena para dos, una delante de ella frente a la fogata y la otra aun lado.  
\- Creo el momento oportuno para una presentación adecuada, agradeceré que comparta la cena conmigo en esta ocasión – llamo a nadie en particular – prometo que no muerdo – se giró y espero pacientemente los pasos vacilantes que se aproximaba.  
El sonido susurrante de pasos cambio ligeramente. Sonrió mientras comprobaba que no se había equivocado. Sin apartar la vista del fuego espero pacientemente la llegada de su invitado a cenar, de las últimas noches.  
\- Aceptaste mi cacería – dijo sentándose junto a ella - ¿Cómo descubriste que no se trataba de un animal normal? – cuestiono mirando a la mujer humana de cabello oscuro atado en una coleta, con brillante ojos de amatista; aceptando el plato de estofado.  
\- Si soy honesta no estaba segura, solo me pareció que se trataba de un Lobo demasiado inteligente para su apariencia joven – respondió con honestidad, mirando con curiosidad el varón elfo a su lado. Cabello oscuro similar al suyo y ojos de zafiro oscuro – sin deseos de ofender – agrego temiendo haberle ofendido.  
\- No hay daño – le aseguró – solo estaba curioso sobre el motivo de su apuesta – ella rio ante el comentario – imagino que no es común ver a un mago cambia forma.  
\- No son comunes – estuvo de acuerdo - si es a lo que te refieres – afirmo dudativa – eres el primero que me cruzo para ser honesta.   
\- Una presentación es adecuada para continuar, no estás de acuerdo – extendió su mano a ella – mi nombre es Van Harrellan.  
\- Mi nombre es Eveline Vahell – tomo su mano tímidamente – Puedo preguntar ¿A dónde te diriges? – al tiempo que soltaba su mano.  
\- Me dirijo al sur al territorio llamado Montaña de la espalda Helada en Ferelden – respondió sin expresión alguna.  
\- Es una coincidencia maravillosa – expreso con entusiasmo – compartimos el destino. Sera más fácil viajar juntos, que te parece – cuestiono al no ver cambio de expresión en él.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo es demasiado peligroso viajar solo – estrecharon las manos en acuerdo. 

Su viaje era más fácil ahora con su nueva compañía para compartir la carga, fue una grata sorpresa encontrar alguien con quien poder compartir el difícil viaje por delante. Mantuvo su intención inicial de no exponer a alguien a los peligros que podrían surgir en la travesía, por ese motivo decidió viajar sola por un terreno especialmente difícil.   
Conversaron durante el tiempo necesario en la cena para descubrir que tenían un fin en común, un extraño giro del destino les unió, por así decirlo. Aún les separaban dos meses de su destino, por lo que tomarían las cosas con calma. Viajaban entre bosques alejados de carreteras y caminos evitando los problemas que enfrentarían, si eran identificados.  
Durante el día avanzaban tanto como les era posible, al caer la noche establecían un campamento y guardias para poder descansar. Sin duda eran una pareja de viaje bastante inusual, les llevo a establecer una historia. El hecho de compartir un propósito no les garantizaba no levantar sospechas, sus puntos de acuerdo les llevo a crecer en simpatía.  
Cazaron tantas presas como necesitaron y recolectaron en su andar hierbas útiles para ampliar sus suministros. No fue necesario acercarse a alguna de las ciudades en su camino. Detalle que agradeció en gran medida, lo último que necesitaba era arrastrar a su compañero improvisado aun conflicto innecesario.   
Después de cinco semanas se aproximaron al primer problema en su travesía. Tendrían que cambiar su guardarropa, las piezas que transportaban no ofrecerían suficiente cobertura para la nieve a la que se enfrentarían al llegar a la montaña.  
\- Tendremos que buscar abrigos, Evie – dijo casualmente – entre otras cosas.  
\- Estoy consciente de ello, Van – respondió deteniéndose – nos desviaremos al este, debemos encontrar lo necesario ahí.  
\- Convenido entonces – coloco su mano derecha en su hombro – priorizaremos sus necesidades.   
\- No es necesario preocuparse…. – Evie intento replicar con un gesto Van callo su argumento.  
\- Tengo mi propia piel – señalo con paciencia – concéntrese en sus necesidades.  
Un cómodo silencio cayó entre ellos, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó. No estaba segura de lo que le llevaba a preocupare por ella, pero lo agradecía. Un ligero cambio de rumbo les llevo en dirección a obtener los suministros y mercancías para cumplir sus propósitos. 

 

.. _ ..

Un jardín precioso iluminado por pequeñas antorchas le ofrece un escenario pacifico. Sentada jugando con el agua de una fuente al centro del lugar es reconfortante. Suaves pasos atrajeron su atención. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al saber quién está detrás de ella, siempre busca sorprenderle. Su entrenamiento como asesino le ayuda a escuchar hasta el mínimo cambio a su alrededor. 

Gira rápidamente para sorprenderle cuando cree que no le ha escuchado, su expresión cambia drásticamente al descubrir a un intruso a pocos pasos de ella. Su mano derecha se dirige a su bota mientras se levanta. Su enemigo se impulsó buscando apuñalarle, impide su golpe con su daga escondida. Gira rápidamente buscando evadir su ataque y corre su derecha.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Me atacan! – grita a todo pulmón al tiempo que llega a la puerta al final del jardín - ¡Salgan hay un intruso! – grita de nuevo golpeando la puerta repetidamente y no hay respuesta.  
\- Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie vendrá en tu ayuda – un nudo se instaló en su estómago – solo hay cadáveres ahí dentro – sonrió oscuramente el intruso ante su reacción, orgulloso de sí mismo. Un repentino sentimiento de debilidad le llevo a escurrirse por el muro detrás de ella – vamos no te sientas mal ahora…. – un sonido estrangulado corto su frase. Levanto la vista para descubrir una punta de flecha sobre salir de su garganta y caer a ahogado en su propia sangre. Un grito histérico salió de su garganta sin desearlo cuando una sombra se acercó deteniéndose detrás del cuerpo inerte.  
\- Tranquila no deseo hacerte daño – retiro la capucha de su capa y mostro el rostro de una mujer, con brillantes ojos plateados y cabello negro con mechones blancos plateados - ¿Estas herida? – negó con la cabeza sin poder hablar – vamos no es seguro que permanezcas aquí ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dijo al tiempo que le extendía su mano derecha para ayudarle a levantarse.  
\- Kallian… Tabris – dijo con un nudo aun en la garganta - ¿Quieres eres tú? – cuestiono al estar a su lado.  
\- Llámame Cazadora Lean, escuche tu grito – señalo la pared este del jardín – cruce el muro y observe la escena, discúlpame no ataque de inmediato no sabía que estaba pasando – dijo en tono de disculpa.  
\- Ni yo estoy segura de que acaba de pasar – volvió la vista a la casa nuevamente – afirmo que no hay sobreviviente dentro, mi gente…. – se detuvo inmóvil.  
\- Detrás de mí, revisaremos la casa y recogerás lo necesario. No puedes permanecer aquí – afirmo sin duda alguna – alguien está tratando de matarte y no pienso permitirlo – le miro y solo asintió – indícame el camino, yo me encargo. 

 

Con los ojos cerrados escuchaba los susurros de quienes viajaban por el camino apenas era perceptibles desde el campamento. Era el segundo día de viaje en su compañía, tan pronto oscurecía montaban campamento para pasar la noche, su compañera de viaje se empeñaba en hacerse cargo de las guardias. 

Le tomo muchas horas asimilar lo que había ocurrido, tantas emociones en poco tiempo. En un momento estaba en casa de su prometido a espera de su llegada, en compañía de seis personas de servicio. Al siguiente todos ellos estaban muertos por un asesino que iba al parecer tras ella. Finalizando con un rescate por parte de una extraña que pasaba por la calle y escucho sus gritos, demasiado conveniente para una simple casualidad. 

Sentada en el suelo junto al fuego llevo sus manos a su cabeza con frustración, no podía creer todo esto, no tenía el más mínimo sentido. ¿Había algo que se estaba perdiendo? ¿Si esta mujer era cómplice? ¿Si deseaban secuestrarla por ello la escena? Le dolía la cabeza con las múltiples ideas que le golpeaban cada día. Respiro hondo en busca de aclarar su mente.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza? – a pocos pasos le miraba, rebuscando en el bolsillo de su cinturón - ¿Ocurre algo? – dijo sin dejar de mirarla, tendiéndole un frasco con liquido rojizo.  
\- Estoy pensando – respondió con honestidad, negando al frasco que le tendía – no puedo creer lo que ha pasado – cerro los ojos frustrada – no sé qué creer – dijo derrotada.  
\- Déjame contarte algo entonces – camino hasta sentarse a su lado – alguien importante para mí fue llevado de mi lado por un grupo de templarios, hace unas pocas semanas. Fue lo que me llevo a tu ciudad – observo su rostro hizo una mueca de dolor – escuche que alguien podría ayudarme a encontrarlos. Pero me fue imposible encontrarle. Di un mal giro en una calle y cuando regresaba vi al hombre comportándose sospechoso y yo….  
\- ¿Qué hombre? – Kallian se puse de pie de un salto - De que estas hablando.  
\- El de tu jardín – bajo la mirada avergonzada – lo perdí de vista un momento…. Lo busque pero no lo encontré, estaba a punto de rendirme cuando escuche tu grito. Lo siento mucho debí imaginar que no tenía buenas intenciones – tomo sus manos y llamo su atención – si aún no has cambiado de parecer me asegurare de que llegues a tu destino bien – le dedico una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono más amargo de lo que deseaba – Porque hacer eso para mí, no me conoces no sabes quién soy – la voz chillona sonó estridente a sus oídos - ¿Por qué? – repitió irritada.  
\- No lo sé – sonaba honesta en su respuesta – tal vez no sobrevivirás sin mi ayuda, tal vez eres un poco inocente en tu trato con los demás, tal vez no podrás defenderte bien por tu cuenta… - continuo con un par de frases similares, que le llevo a rodar los ojos – y está el hecho de que me encuentro de camino a Ferelden también – concluyo su explicación – ahora a descansar tomare la guardia y te llamare cuando te corresponda tu guardia una horas antes del alba.  
\- ¿No sé si debería confiar en ti? – Kallian dijo antes de poder evitarlo. Cuando le miro espero ver un rostro diferente. Ella sonreía ampliamente, fue desconcertante para ella.  
\- Es un buen inicio créeme – dijo dejándole junto al fuego. 

 

.. _ ..  
Era la primera hora del este día frio de otoño fue llamado a acudir a la Oficina del Caballero Comandante de la capilla de Ostwick. La noche anterior después de la cena le fue enviada a su habitación la nota con la hora de la cita. Se detuvo delante de la puerta de roble y hierro, llamo suavemente y espero la invitación para entrar.   
\- Adelante te estoy esperando Maxwell - la voz llego del otro lado de la puerta. Cruzo el umbral sin prisa – siéntate te atenderé en un momento – obedeció y espero que concluyera con la carta en sus manos. Finalmente levanto la vista a el – te hice venir porque tengo una misión para ti.  
\- Estoy a sus órdenes Comandante Gregory – la amplia sonrisa de su superior le incomodo más de lo que le gustaba.  
\- Me alegro de escucharte decir eso – abrió un cajón a la derecha de su escritorio y extrajo un pergamino sellado por laca de tono rojo – al medio día partirás a Ferelden como representante de Ostwick. Todo está listo, el viaje debe de tomarte tres semanas. Se te otorgara todos los requerimientos. ¿Alguna duda? – dijo entregando el pergamino  
\- ¿Por qué yo señor? – era lo único que se le ocurrió pensar.  
\- Fue seleccionado debido a que su familia es muy devota de la capilla, nadie mejor para esta misión diplomática – como lo sospechaba nuevamente era una pieza de una jugada política.   
\- Gracias Comandante me pondré en ello de inmediato – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta – lo veré en las caballerizas.

Con sus alforjas preparadas y un caballo ensillado se despidió de sus compañeros iniciados en las caballerizas de la ciudad. Su caballo de guerra de color azabache le llevaba a donde requería desde que ingreso a la capilla.   
El camino que le separaba de la ciudad de cadenas le tomaría solo dos días, planea solo detenerse para descansar unas pocas horas. Al viajar solo no podría darse el lujo de permanecer toda la noche por miedo a ser presa de bandidos y ladrones.   
Su entrenamiento y resistencia le facilitaría el soportar un viaje de tal magnitud sin problemas. Avanzo más rápido de lo esperado al ver las puertas de la ciudad de cadena se abrían al alba para recibir a los visitantes. Se dirigió a la puerta este y dejo su montura en la posada. El ambiente después de la rebelión de magos era pesado. Su camino le llevaba a cruzar la ciudad para llegar al puerto de Wycome, tenía mucho tráfico en la primavera debido a su puerto. Este año sus cosechas eran enviadas por barco a las diversas ciudades de Thedas. Necesitaba asegurar su viaje a Gwaren antes de terminar dos semanas o su itinerario se trastornaría.  
Decidió probar suerte en el mercado primero, recobrar suministros para el viaje antes de seguir su camino. Por las próximas dos semanas necesitaría dormir a la intemperie y debía estar preparado con todo lo necesario.  
Las instrucciones otorgadas por el guardia fueron precisas, al girar el último recoveco llego a su destino. Fue una sorpresa agradable descubrir que la mayoría de los puestos estaban abiertos y en funciones.   
Avanzo entre puestos de carne seca, pociones y todo tipo de suministros para llenar sus alforjas. Las compras habían concluido poco más de una hora antes del mediodía, pero aún se encontraba en el mercado cuando los gritos de la muchedumbre le llevaron al lugar de la pelea. Su curiosidad se disparó al encontrar una escena para la que no estaba preparado.   
\- ¡Te exijo que me sueltes ahora! – el grito de una mujer joven elfa con una mata de pelo marrón oscuro se eleva sobre las demás voces – no soy ninguna ladrona, he pagado por ello como el resto de ustedes – afirmo mientras se retorcía de los agarres de los dos hombres que le sujetaban arrodillándole en el suelo. Con el rostro marcado por la impotencia de ser humillada sin poder defenderse - ¡No soy ningún ladrón!  
\- ¡Conocemos a los de tu clase! – el hombre de piel morena tostada y obeso al frente de ella le grito – no más que animales que roban lo que pueden y se esconden unos a otros – se acercó dos pasos y con un movimiento de su mano, golpeo con todas sus fuerzas una bofetada en su rostro - ¡cállate sucio cuchillo oreja! – una sonora carcajada resuena en el lugar. Segundada por muchos de aquellos que observan la escena.  
Sin dedicar un momento más a ver semejante situación avanza a zancadas al frente de la plaza. Una ira le consume al ver semejante injusticia vil, dentro de un mercado; en medio de una ciudad libre es permitido semejante acto deshonroso.  
\- ¡Liberadle ahora! – grita al hombre obeso, al frente del gentío - ¿Qué prueba tienes de tu acusación? – espeta al hombre mientras le mira con indiferencia.  
\- ¡No la necesito! ¡Ella es un ladrón! Nunca los de su tipo tienen dinero para semejantes compras – afirma señalando a la elfa de rodillas sujeta por los brazos por dos hombre confundidos. Ahora por su intromisión – solo saben robar y mendigan en las calles – afirma una voz a su espalda. Sumándose otras más. De un empujón aparto a ambos hombre de ella, decidido a liberarle.  
\- ¿Te encuentras herida? – cuestiona al tiempo que se acuclilla delante de ella. Le observa negar con la cabeza, se concentra en su rostro y su cuerpo. Tiene una herida en el labio inferior. Fue arrastrada hasta el lugar, la evidencia es su ropa sucia y rasgada – yo me encargare, no tienes de que preocuparte – asiente en reconocimiento – ahora y te disculparas por tu trato inhumano – clava una mirada de odio puro al obeso detrás de el – rogaran su perdón por sus abusos – mira a ambos hombres detrás de ella – ahora.  
\- ¡Cómo te atreves a dar órdenes a mí! Y defender a esa perra – el obeso libera una daga de acero rojo de su vaina con la amenaza con ella – rebanare tu garganta con la de ella – se abalanza con la intención de golpear su cuello. Con la agilidad de un gato silvestre su espada se dibuja en medio de ambos y su daga sale volando a la muchedumbre.   
\- De rodillas – ordena con voz llena de ira con una daga en su cuello – suplicaras su perdón y le liberaras, ven aquí mi chica – extiende su mano a la joven aun de rodillas, pero libre de los dos hombres que la sostenían antes – no te escucho.  
\- Yo… - tartamudea un poco – yo suplico su perdón… - susurra humillado por la acción – señora – el acero acaricio su cuello y descendió.  
\- Puedes hacerlo mejor – espeto divertido – pero no tenemos tiempo. Es hora de partir mi chica – se gira en dirección de la joven y esta asiente en respuesta – toma tus cosas nos vamos – le ayuda a obtener sus suministros, tomando su mochila y le guio hasta la posada para recuperar su caballo. Salieron de la ciudad poco después del mediodía.   
Compartieron la montura hasta abandonan la ciudad. Guardaron un silencio incomodo durante una hora, hasta estar lejos. Llegan a un puente de piedra cerca de un rio pequeño y ella le pidió que se detuviera, con paciencia le ayuda a cargar sus pertenencias y compras.  
\- Yo… yo quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho, señor – dice al tiempo que se inclina ante el – no creo ser capaz de pagarle su intromisión.  
\- No es necesario que te inclines ante mí. Lo que ha ocurrido allá atrás es una injusticia, no pude permitir que continuara – con cuidado desmonto dejando la mochila en el suelo – ahora si no te importa ¿Deseo saber a dónde vas? Tus suministros como los míos son para un viaje largo – observa el brillo de desconfianza en sus ojos a sus palabras – yo me dirijo a Gwaren a tomar el barco. Si te diriges a un lugar cercano o en el camino me sentiría mejor si puedes llegar a salvo a tu destino – le observa abandonar su mochilá en el suelo y debatirse por la respuesta.   
\- No estoy sola – dijo tentativa. Como si tuviera miedo de su reacción – nos dirigimos a Ferelden, seguimos tu camino al parecer – le dedica una sonrisa.  
\- Podríamos conversarlo con tus compañeros y compartir el viaje. Es más seguro viajar en un grupo – ofrece en busca de un acuerdo.  
\- Sígueme – toma su mochila y avanza rápidamente por la rivera del rio.   
\- Espera vas muy rápido – afirma juguetonamente a la chica que sigue. Desaparece de su vista un momento y se detiene al descubrirlo – estas de juego – llama pero no obtiene respuesta – piensas que deseo hacerte daño – cuestiona confundido – un movimiento llama su atención por el rabillo de su ojo. Se gira y descubre a la chica con una daga en alto dispuesta a apuñalarle, no tiene tiempo de liberar su espada cuando escucha un golpe seco, el cuerpo caí inerte al suelo - ¡Por el fabricante! – grita con la espada en su mano.  
\- Fuiste ingenuo iniciado – una voz musical llama detrás del cuerpo inerte – no es mi deseo atacarte, baja tu arma – es cuando la ve. Otra elfa con armadura de cazador y un arco en las manos le observa a unos pasos detrás de la mujer muerta a sus pies.  
\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Su socio? – sisea molesto por haber caído en una trampa - ¿Por qué le has matado? ¿Qué está pasando? – espeta con acidez. La observa rodar los ojos y bajar su arma.  
\- Puedes llamarme Cazadora, no soy su socio, era matarle o dejarle matarte… y acabo de salvar tu vida – guarda su arma y retrocede. Llega al lado del rio y lava sus manos. Regresa y se inclina ante el cuerpo – recuperare mi flecha y me marchare. Ten cuidado con la gente en que confías. Te he seguido desde el mercado temiendo este resultado y afortunadamente he llegado a tiempo – le dedica una sonrisa – toma sus suministros yo… nosotras no lo necesitamos. Cuídate Iniciado – se pone de pie y se aleja por donde había venido, detrás de él. Tomo la mochila y corrió detrás de ella.


	2. Amigos inesperados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un viaje en compañía inesperada es suficiente para mostrarle a Maxwell que su vida cambiará....

Se detuvieron para establecer un campamento antes de que la última luz del sol dejara el firmamento. Desde la distancia observo ambas mujeres, parecían un poco extrañas y opuestas en extremo. Una de piel pálida, ojos plata y cabello negro con mechones de plata casi blanco usando un arco, una cazadora sin duda como se llamó a sí misma. La otra mujer también era elfa de piel como miel oscura, ojos de jade y cabello cobrizo, ella portaba dos dagas como pícaro o asesinos. Conversaban en susurros apenas audibles para él. Termino de montar la segunda tienda y espero a que concluyeran su conversación. Cuando les observo separarse, la morena se dirigió a su lado.   
\- Gracias por tu ayuda, Maxwell – dijo tímidamente – promete que me llamaran cuando me corresponda la guardia – dijo suplicante, por alguna razón desconocida para el Cazadora le impedía hacer guardia.  
\- Descansa Kallian nos encargaremos del resto – respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora - pasa buena noche – por su expresión sabía que no era la respuesta que deseaba. Derrotada entro en la tienda deseándole buenas noches, cerrando la solapa detrás de ella.  
Dejo atrás las tiendas de campaña para tener oportunidad de hablar con la otra nueva compañera antes de retirarse a dormir.   
\- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti iniciado? – le llamo a varios pasos delante de el – tomare la primera guardia, según lo acordado.  
\- Deseo darte las gracias por lo ocurrido, cazadora. Salvaste mi vida sin tener necesidad de ello – observo como asentía en respuesta a sus palabras – Kallian afirma ¿Que le salvaste también? – declaro con énfasis.  
\- Así es, ella fue atacada en su casa por un asesino contratado pero no sabemos nada más, lo siento – se colocó al frente de el en dos zancadas – fue una casualidad guardar la vida de ambos. Coincidimos con un destino y eso es todo – afirmo con voz fría.  
\- Yo no dudo que es una casualidad – afirmo rotundamente – no busco ofenderte o acusarte de intenciones malintencionadas. Solo… - su mano en alto le llevo a callar.  
\- Lo siento, no quise ser cortante – suspiro pesadamente y continuo – Kallian se dirige a Risco rojo, tú al templo de las cenizas sagradas y yo en busca de un grupo de asesinos a ferelden. Nuestros caminos se cruzaron y compartimos el camino. Ahora a descansar te llamare cuando te corresponda tu guardia – zanjo la conversación.   
\- Por supuesto, si deseas descansar llámame antes – le observo asentir en signo de haberle escuchado y regreso a las tiendas. Debía descansar cuanto les fuera posible, pronto llegarían a Gwaren.

Su montura le permitió liberarse del peso de los paquetes. Ambas elfas afirmaron no saber montar, como gesto de solidaridad se unió ambas en la caminata. El alba le dio la bienvenida en camino. A la distancia se aprecia en el descenso de la loma Gwaren, el puerto no más lejos por el olor de la brisa marina. En compañía el viaje les tomo cuatro días llegar a la ciudad portuaria, más descansados y mejor alimentados. Con sorpresa descubrieron que el barco zarparía al día siguiente. Fue una fortuna el hecho de llegar antes, de perderlo tendrían que esperar una semana para el siguiente viaje.  
Ingresaron a la ciudad sin dificultades, sus compañeras externaron su preocupación de que se les impidiera la entrada por ser elfas. Esa noche se instalarían en una posada, tomaron una habitación de común acuerdo. Temiendo ser presas de algún ataque si les dejaba solas. Cedió la cama para ellas, instalándose en el suelo. Diez días de dormir en el suelo en los campamentos, no le haría daño renunciar a una cama. La noche paso tranquila.   
Durante dos días la travesía fue en mar en calma, las tormentas invernales aun no golpeaban. El mar del despertar no era una gran extensión de agua, un día más y llegarían a Risco rojo, acordaron que sería el punto más cercano para cubrir su destino. Aquí se separarían, retomaría su montura y viajera por día y medio hasta Haven un pueblo en la base de la montaña. Ahí Maxwell se dirigiría al norte a las montañas congeladas, hasta el templo.   
Ninguna de las dos elfas quiso explicar con detalle el porqué de ese destino. O a donde se dirigían después, pero no le presto más importancia si deseaban conservar sus secretos. Compartieron un viaje ameno después de todo cruzo el mar del despertar. Antes de despedirse de Kallian y cazadora suplico que le prometieran que si tenían algún problema no dudaran de enviarle un mensaje a Haven el pueblo cercano, y haría lo posible por ellas. Con esas palabras se despidió de su inusual compañía.  
Cruzar las tierras del interior en dirección a la montaña congelada, fue más rápido de lo que esperaba con la ayuda de una montura descansada. Llego a Haven pocas horas antes de la noche, extrañaba la compañía que compartió el par de elfas en ocho días.  
Llego al puesto de soldados a las afueras del pueblo. Entrega el pergamino y espero pacientemente a ser conducido a un templo antiguo en la cima de la montaña. El templo de las cenizas sagradas estaba en la cima. 

 

.. _ ..

 

Por la mañana les había dejado Maxwell el iniciado de cabello azabache, piel canela y ojos lapislázuli que Lean salvo del ladrón en Kirkwall, al igual que con ella siguió su instinto al percibir algo extraño en la mujer. Era un poco inquietante sin duda existía algo peculiar en ella. Salvo dos vidas de una muerte segura por estar en el lugar y momento adecuados. 

Un golpe apagado al otro lado de su puerta llamo su atención levantándose de la bañera con cuidado, escucho con atención conteniendo el aliento. Apenas tiene tiempo de cubrirse cuando un intruso interrumpió en el cuarto de baño. La daga en su mano le comprueba que su visita no es otra cosa que un Asesino.

Retrocede contra el muro sabiendo que está en peligro. No tiene armas con ella, no puede defenderse presa en esta habitación. “¿Había matado a Lean?” el pensamiento le lleno de miedo. Presa del pánico en un vago intento de cubrirse más, sin conseguirlo. Siente un nudo en la garganta sin saber qué hacer.

La sangre le abandono del cuerpo ante la idea perecer ahí en un cuarto de baño. Se rindió deslizándose sobre el muro hasta el piso. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, un gemido ahogado le llevo a levantar la vista. El intruso caía a sus pies sin vida, creando un charco de sangre poco profundo. Recibió una profunda puñalada en el centro del pecho.

\- No te asustes Kallian – detrás del hombre una cabeza llena de cabellos mechones plateados asoma en el vano de la puerta - ¿Estas herida? ¿Te hizo daño? – cuestiona llegando a su lado de un salto.  
\- Yo… yo… - balbucea incoherente - ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién es él? – señalo al cuerpo delante de ella.  
\- Otro asesino – dijo con una mueca – nunca me imaginé que vendrían tras de ti tan pronto. 

Con cuidado le ayuda a levantarse y evadir el cuerpo en el suelo. Ayudándole a vestirse y prepara sus pertenencias para salir de la habitación, su compañera asoma la vista al pasillo con una daga en la mano. Al comprobar que no se encontraban visitantes fuera del pasillo. 

\- Vamos a partir ahora, no te preocupes – toma su mano con suavidad – vamos Kallian no te preocupes saldremos de esta. 

 

 

 

.. _ ..  
El próximo campamento estaba dispuesto al centro de una pequeña hondonada, se acercó con cautela hasta el límite, para encontrar un pequeño grupo de cazadores en proceso de salir. Dos de los arqueros salieron a su encuentro, buscando identificarle.  
\- ¿Quién se aproxima? – rugió el primero de los elfos mientras apuntaba su flecha al extraño.  
\- Un viajero – respondió con voz calmada, la reacción no era la esperada – solo en busca de una conversación con su guardián – levanto sus manos en señal de rendición.  
\- ¿De dónde proviene? ¿Qué es lo que busca? – una voz femenina llego desde la derecha del grupo.  
\- he estado viajando desde el oeste, he visitado algunos clanes en mi camino. Busco solo compartir conocimiento. – fijo la vista en la elfa vestida con túnica verde, cabello castaño y ojos marrón – es mal momento al parecer – se tomó un tiempo para observar el grupo un total de siete miembros se disponía a partir.  
\- Isala, acompaña al viajero - dando un paso al frente del grupo una joven de cabello negro, le indico que le siguiera - el resto regrese a sus puestos – tres de los miembros regresaron al interior, el resto continuo en su lugar.  
\- Lamento interrumpir su partida de caza – dijo a la ligera en espera de una explicación – ir abelas da´len.  
\- Ningún problema hahren – trato sin éxito ocultar su tensión – solo asegúrese de no abandonar el campamento solo – la advertencia salió más rígida de lo deseado.   
No agrego nada más a la conversación, mientras se acercaban al centro del campamento, en el centro una hoguera era el centro de reunión del clan. Encontró prácticamente vacío el lugar, considero la hora del día y se sorprendió de no encontrar el bullicio normal de otros campamentos. Pasaba algo sin duda en este momento y lugar.   
Se quedó solo algunos minutos admirando su alrededor. No se encontraba en un campamento particularmente grande, pudo darse cuenta. Unos pasos a su espalda le distrajeras de sus pensamientos. Un varón mago de túnica azul profundo, con ojos y cabellos negros se aproximaba a él.  
\- Bienvenido soy Anvar segundo del clan – saludo mientras se colocaba a su lado – le acompañare en lo que regresa nuestro guardián. – observo la reacción a las palabras, en busca de algún indicio de peligro.  
\- Gracias, me siento honrado – respondió más intrigado por la situación – espero ser merecedor de su tiempo da´len.  
\- Por supuesto hahren. Como siempre afirma nuestro guardián “Para ampliar nuestro conocimiento, debemos ampliar nuestros horizontes y mentes” – sonrió ante el extraño en busca de signos de comprensión.  
\- Sabias palabras, la búsqueda de conocimiento es la herramienta que evita repetir los errores del pasado – dijo mientras se situaba en el centro de la fogata.  
Continuo con la conversación hasta concluida la cena del clan, en un extraño silencio se retiraron a descansar a los diversos arrabales. El comportamiento atípico estaba resultando demasiado difícil de ignorar, le fue asignado un lugar para pasar la noche en uno de los arrabales. Con la única explicación de que sus ocupantes no lo requerirían por un tiempo.   
En sus experiencias previas dormía en su saco de dormir montando su propia tienda en algún lugar del campamento. Su mente inquisitiva sopeso las diferentes posibilidades para el comportamiento, por la mañana obtendría respuestas. Con el pensamiento se dejó deslizar al setheneran.   
Durante el desayuno el número de asistentes creció al llegar a la hoguera encontró nuevos rostros en la multitud, “deben haber llegado durante la noche” pensó, mientras buscaba a Anvar con la mirada sin éxito. Cuando concluyo tomo asiento en el suelo a espera de decidir cómo proseguir a continuación.   
Después de un tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos, Isala fue enviada en su búsqueda le esperaba su guardián. Siguió a la joven mientras le conducía por el campamento hasta el límite del lado opuesto.   
Se encontraba atendiendo a un grupo de cazadores heridos de gravedad, entre las posibilidades que cruzaron su mente era la más posible. Los ataques por parte de shemlem son más común de lo que le gustaría en este tiempo. No podía culparlos por su recibimiento el día anterior, después de todo era comprensible.  
Ofreció su ayuda y conocimiento para apoyarle en la tarea de atención de los heridos. Mientras realizaba las tareas se encontró uniendo los fragmentos de la información que fue capaz de reunir. Hasta que finalmente su mente se hizo una clara idea de los acontecimientos.  
Terminaron su tarea un poco antes del mediodía, con sus cazadores fuera del peligro. Acompaño de regreso a su arrabal, recibió la invitación de sentados juntos en el suelo.   
\- Bienvenido, lamento no poder recibirle ayer – saludo con formalidad – espero fuera tratado cortésmente.  
\- Estoy agradecido por permitirme refugiarme en su clan, durante mi viaje – agradeció con modestia – cuente conmigo si requiere mis habilidades.  
\- Agradezco su ofrecimiento – observo con detenimiento a su visitante – más ahora que hemos perdido a nuestro primero…. Espere un momento.   
Un sonido del exterior les distrajo de la conversación, busco establecer el orden. Cuando una voz jovial se elevó por entre las demás reconociéndola en el momento. Anvar el extraño segundo del clan traía un informe al guardián.  
\- Se marchó guardián, desobedeció la orden que se le entrego – claramente molesto por el resultado – no podemos permitirle desobedecer.  
\- Basta Anvar, no es momento de esta conversación – con la voz visiblemente tensa rompió su argumento – a sus labores.   
Regreso al interior de su araval para encontrar a su visitante con su máscara fría. Sin duda escucho cada palabra de su conversación previa. Un suspiro rompió su pensamiento, tendría que explicar la situación.  
\- Lamentablemente debo contarle lo ocurrido hace tres días, como le comentaba antes, perdimos a nuestro primero en un ataque al grupo de caza que me ayudo a curar esta mañana – tomo un respiración antes de continuar – y ahora nuestra mejor cazador se ha marchado en su búsqueda, contra mi orden.  
\- Es extraño que un grupo de bandidos ataque a un campamento – comento con curiosidad.  
\- Nos encontramos en medio de una guerra – dijo con un brillo de dolor – nuestro reciente atacante no fueron simples bandidos – sopeso un momento su argumento final – fue una patrulla de templarios.  
\- El tal caso su cazadora se dirige a la ciudad de cadenas en búsqueda de su primero o me equivoco – el pensamiento le incómodo.  
\- Me temo que solo ocasionara su propia muerte – dijo con tristeza palpable.  
Después de su conversación concluyo que abandonaría el campamento. Se retiró a dormir, con la decisión de marcharse alba del clan. Había tomado su decisión, cumpliría su plan como lo tenía establecido. Su pueblo no merecía el destino al que se encontraba atado.  
“Siempre el mismo resultado” pensó ante el recuerdo fue enviado a la distancia, mientras sus pensamientos fueron rotos ante la imagen, laderas llenas de nieve. El sin fin de sonidos y fragancias que lo rodeaban le recordaban que estaba vivo. Sentir la brisa en la piel mientras cruzaba los bosques era un gusto adquirido, se descubrió reconociendo que encontraba vigorizante viajar sin rumbo fijo.   
Deseo poder obtener conocimientos actualizados del tiempo, llevándole a buscar cruzarse con los diversos grupos que encontraba dispersos. Hasta el momento no encontró una reacción favorable, una situación lamentable en verdad. Movimiento errático de un sinfín de Shemlem por doquier.

 

.. _ ..

Los bosques de coníferas les dio la bienvenida al final de la semana. Acordaron montar campamento en la base de la montaña solo días le separaban de su destino. El frio era cortante como lo esperaba. Los nuevos abrigos cumplieron con su propósito.   
Una nevada amenazaba con golpear al segundo día de viaje, buscaron en las inmediaciones hasta encontrar una cueva cerca del camino. Descansarían una noche antes de llegar al pueblo. No tenían la certeza de lo que encontrarían al llegar ahí, debían prepararse para lo que podrían enfrentar al llegar. Después de todo aún se encontraban en medio de una guerra.  
Establecieron un fuego en el centro, compartieron una cena caliente antes de dormir. Como medida para mantener su propio calor corporal, compartieron sacos de dormir y mantas. Pasan la noche en calma sin preocupaciones.  
A la mañana siguiente al buscar salir de la cueva que fungió como su refugio de la tormenta, descubrieron que una familia de osos compartió su idea para resguardarse de la tormenta.  
\- No podemos atacarlos, nos mataran – afirmo en un susurro Evie.  
\- No estoy seguro de poder asustarlos – Van estuvo de acuerdo son su pensamiento.  
\- Están en la entrada debemos evitarlos para poder salir, ¿pero cómo? – cuestiono Evie.  
\- Puede que tenga una idea, confía en mi – fijaron sus mochilas y tomo su mano con cuidado. En un rápido movimiento, como deslizarse sobre la nieve estaban fuera de la cueva.  
\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – cuestiono al descubrirse a varios pasos de la entrada de la cueva.  
\- Eso fue paso del fade – respondió restando importancia – similar a los pasos deslizados de los asesinos – explico el uso del hechizo. Prometiendo enseñarle si tenía la oportunidad.   
Con lento paso avanzaron hasta Haven el pueblo al pie de la montaña espalda helada. La mañana rompió sus esperanzas, destrozadas por un estruendo retumbo desde la montaña congelada. Se las arreglaron para llegan a Haven con la intención de obtener información e investigar sobre lo ocurrido. Escucharon las noticias con desanimo, no existían sobrevivientes en la cima, el templo había desaparecido por una explosión mágica.   
Compañía y consuelo se ofrecieron mutuamente cuando descubrieron el destino del templo en la cima de la montaña. Destrucción y devastación lleno el aire a su alrededor. Su propósito perdido se convirtió rápidamente en un dolor creciente, como un pozo infinito, incapaz de llenado con nada.   
No se desmoronaron gracias al apoyo mutuo, contra todo pronóstico no fueron capaces de abandonar al otro después de lo ocurrido. Compartieron el dolor con el otro, por sus propias perdidas. Después de todo era muy similar, llevándoles a ganarse el respeto, gratitud y amistad del otro.  
Su compañía les permitió aferrarse a la cordura, compartiendo la carga de permanecer en vez de buscar encontrar su camino a ellos. Sus pérdidas personales les unieron de una manera que solo las guerras pueden acercar a la gente. Lentamente trascurrieron dos días, se mantuvieron al tanto de las actividades que ocurren a su alrededor. 

 

 

.. _ .. 

 

Lentos días habían transcurrido desde que llego al lugar. Los últimos acontecimientos lo tenían preso en el pueblo. Necesitaba respuestas a lo ocurrido en la cima. La frustración ante la desaparición de los responsables, sin una prueba que ofrezca orientación sobre el destino a donde podían dirigirse. Pasos descuidados de una armadura interrumpieron su pensamiento. Ignoro el sonido hasta que llamara su atención. Preparado para defenderse en caso de ser necesario.

\- Lady Casandra requiere tu presencia - se giró con la sorpresa en el rostro. Un joven templario de cabello negro y ojos castaños lo miraba con desconfianza - sígueme apostata.  
\- Abrir el camino Ser – siguió al hombre shemlen sin demostrar importancia o temor.

El Frío y humedad mordieron su piel al descender la escalera al interior de la cisterna. Fue convocado por la buscadora para la observación del prisionero encontrado en la cima. Cuatro templarios vestidos de soldados, son los guardias de la improvisada prisión. En la celda al final del corredor una figura esta acurrucada. Llego a la puerta al momento que un brillo verde enfermizo cubrió la totalidad de la celda. 

\- Investiga la marca en su mano. Permanecerás hasta obtener un resultado – la mujer de rostro severo le informo – informarme de lo que requiera para mantenerle con vida.  
\- Estamos al tanto de ti apostata, te vigilaremos – el hombre blindado a su derecha llama – no intentar nada.  
\- Solo comprobare a su prisionero Ser – agrego con paciencia – estoy aquí para ayudar.

Ignoro el comentario del hombre y cruzo la puerta de la celda bañada en luz verde pálida. Descubrió la figura en el piso de la celda, vestía un traje con similitud innegable al de un iniciado templario. Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios sin poder detenerlo, esto no era algo conveniente, en ningún sentido.

 

 

.. _ .. 

\- Se informa que se conformara un grupo de exploradores de primera línea, cualquier interesado en apoyar acudir en busca de la líder de exploradores – un soldado de la recién formada inquisición gritaba la información – ella misma calificara a los interesados.  
Al final se presentó una oportunidad única, antes de decidir salir del pueblo escucho una opción para un nuevo propósito. Concluyendo que era una buena opción como cualquier otra. Compartieron una mirada ante el anuncio ninguno de los dos tenías deseos de regresar a sus lugares de origen, carecían de un propósito. Además de no tener deseos de separar sus vidas aun, en silencio sopesaron las posibilidades. Una mirada les dijo que estaban listos con su decisión.  
\- Podríamos ayudar a todos aquellos que aún tienen algo que proteger – Evie hablo en un susurro, como si temiera que su opinión fuera diferente – quiero ayudar.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, nadie merece pasar por lo mismo – Van ofreció su mano en un gesto tranquilizador – vamos juntos.  
Sin un atisbo de duda se pusieron de pie, salieron en busca de la líder de los exploradores. Sus conocimientos serian de mucha utilidad en el campo. No tenían miedo a perder nada más y podían ofrecer una poco de posibilidades a otras personas de evitar su destino.  
El puesto de intendencia se encontraba abarrotada, el aviso de la solitud de nuevos miembros para su grupo tuvo una mayor respuesta de la esperada. Un grupo de entusiastas jóvenes se interesaron en ofrecer sus servicios.

El pueblo no contaba con una extensa población, motivo por el cual Minerva dudaba encontrar reclutas con las suficientes cualidades para ofrecer una incorporación significativa. La sorpresa llego una par de horas del anuncio, una pareja extraña se presentó como voluntarios.   
Una joven humana de cabello azabache y unos brillantes ojos como amatistas llego acompañada por un varón elfo de cabello negro-azulado con ojos de zafiro. Les había visto con anterioridad en el pueblo en las últimas días, interesados en sobrevivientes en la cima.   
Llegaron al pueblo en busca de miembros asistentes al templo, como muchas de los que se encontraban ahí, solo para descubrir que no quedaba nadie en la cima. Aun se encontraba fresco en su mente la imagen de la mujer cayo de rodillas al ser golpeada por la noticia.  
\- ¿Cuál es el motivo de desear contribuir con mi equipo? – pregunto con genuina curiosidad a la extraña pareja. Estudiando con detenimiento su reacción.  
\- Deseamos ayudar con lo que podamos – la mujer tomo la palabra y respondió honestamente – no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Estoy convencida de que ofreceremos mayor oportunidad de avance con nuestras capacidades – las amatistas le estudiaban el rostro.  
\- ¿Qué capacidades son esas? – su curiosidad fue mayor ante su afirmación petulante.  
\- Un mago guerrero y un buen sanador, por supuesto – respondió con suficiencia y orgullo.  
\- Un pícaro y asesino profesional a su servicio – su rostro carente de emociones le observo bajo sus zafiros oscuros.  
\- En tal caso bienvenidos abordo, formaran parte de la partida de exploradores de primera línea – tendió la mano a sus nuevos miembros – ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?  
\- Eveline Vahell – ella hablo primero – un placer, Líder explorador.  
\- Van Harellan – su compañero continuo – encantado de ayudar.  
\- Llámame Minerva por favor – dijo la mujer enana al ponerse en pie - partiremos en dos días estén listos.  
\- Por supuesto no habrá ningún problema – asintieron antes de levantarse - ¿A dónde partiremos?, necesitamos detalles para preparar el equipo.  
\- Acudiremos a montar un campamento en las tierras del interior – poco a poco entenderán su importancia pensó Minerva – barreremos los caminos en espera de la llegada del Heraldo de Andraste y las fuerzas de la inquisición.  
Con el brazo en el pecho se despidieron de ella, mientras les veía alejarse en camino a la tienda montada a un lado de la botica desde que llegaron al pueblo. Miles de preguntas cruzaron su mente al instante que les vio marchar. 

.. _ ..

 

Aun no rompía el alba cuando dejo todo atrás el pueblo. Necesitaba despejar su mente de todo pensamiento, algo que solo conseguía al vagar por el bosque en su segunda piel. Su vida nunca fue algo fácil, siempre enfrento más dificultades de las que debía. Pero al ser el mismo desde el momento de su origen, su naturaleza fue la culpable de la mayoría de ellos.

No conseguiría lo deseado si continuaba. Su distracción le llevo a notar lo silencioso y tranquilo del lugar. Algo creció en su interior como una alarma silenciosa de que algo no se encontraba bien. Miro a su alrededor en busca de algún indicio de peligro, algo ilógico al encontrase tan cerca del pueblo. Agudizo sus sentidos en busca de algún peligro, poco a poco avanzo en plena caza. Solo le tomo unos minutos tomar la fuente de su sensación de alerta. Corrió cortando el viento mientras sus sentidos agudizados le confirmaban que era la dirección correcta.

Se detuvo en seco cuando al olor a sangre le golpeo la nariz. Al frente se encontraba una cueva pequeña en la ladera de la montaña, con la entrada al lado opuesto de la vista del pueblo. Solo a la vista de quien sabía que buscar, refugio de osos y otros animales. Rápidamente decidió que debía observar primero antes de actuar. 

Sus ojos estudiaron el lugar, su pequeña entrada no le llevo a imaginar un interior tan amplio. Dentro pudo ver dos figuras humanas de pie a medio vestir. Con piezas de ropa dispersa por el suelo de la cueva. Una hoguera moribunda era la única fuente de luz dentro. 

A la escasa luz solo delato el movimiento de la figura agazapada en el fondo. Por su pequeño tamaño y hecho un ovillo, no podía precisar de quien se trataba hasta que un detalle salto a la vista, se encontraba completamente desnuda. No necesitaba más para comprender, salto dentro con el fuego quemando bajo su piel. Deseando bañarse en la sangre de los bastardos frente a él.

Los dos hombres estabas semidesnudos, sin armas a la vista y sin nada más que lana para protegerles de sus garras y dientes. Golpeo la espalda del primero mientras rasgaba su piel para ver fluir su sangre a borbotones y escuchaba sus gritos de pánico y dolor. Le dejo retorciéndose en el suelo y giro su vista al segundo con ojos desorbitados observándole con miedo creciente.

Reconoció el pensamiento escondido tras sus ojos tan claro como la luz del alba que rompería en cualquier momento. No se merecía el librarse de un castigo adecuado a su crimen. Con ello en mente dejo un solo espacio, una pequeña brecha, cuando tomo su invitación callo sobre su espalda derribándole para dejarle fuera de combate como al compañero de fechoría, gritos y aullidos resonaron en la cueva.

Con un paso suave se acercó al pequeño paquete en el rincón. Una joven elvhen de no más de veinte años. Estaba tan asustada que no se movió o grito. Con mucho cuidado se colocó a su lado en el suelo como un gesto tranquilizador. Observo como cerraba con fuerza los ojos marrones, sollozando en un intento de alejar las imágenes de lo ocurrido. Lamio su frente como gesto maternal a un cachorro de su manada, escucho pacientemente sus sollozos hasta que se quedó dormida y se acurruco a su alrededor. Dejando que se pelaje negro como la media noche le calentara.

 

 

.. _ ..

 

Sus pasos cubiertos por la armadura resonaron en el piso de piedra, las celdas se encontraban debajo de la capilla. No podía entender el motivo de la mujer para molestar a esa hora del día. Arrestar a dos reclutas sin enviar el motivo, era impropio de ella.

Aun no era hora del desayuno y tenía muchos otras funciones que requerían su atención, cuando envió a su oficial y este regreso con la nota que solicitaba su presencia lo irrito en extremo. Llego a la cisterna para recibir una sorpresa. La mujer no estaba sola.

\- Agradezco que acudiera, comandante – llamo con su voz fría habitual – debemos discutir un asunto delicado aquí – mostrando un pergamino en su mano.  
\- Tengo actividades más importantes – espeto molesto ante la mujer pelirroja delante de el – si este hombre cometió un error, castígalo.  
\- El tal caso debo suponer que confía en este hombre comandante – ataco la voz a su derecha, que había permanecido en silencio – ¿Puede asegurar que es de confianza? – afirmo con sorna.  
\- No responda, debe ver el informe…. – trata de argumentar la pelirroja antes de terminar su frase, el responde.  
\- Por supuesto que confió en mis hombres – declaro rotundamente – como puedo ser su comandante sin creer en ellos.   
\- En tal caso debo informar que este hombre junto al que se encuentra en la celda contigua herido de gravedad – toma un respiración profunda – son una vergüenza para la inquisición y si no es capaz de verlo que yo. Dudo mucho que podamos tener un punto de acuerdo en alguna ocasión – miro en dirección a la mujer a su lado – favor de informarle y hágame saber su decisión. Estaré en la botica. 

Su furia creció con las palabras del muchacho noble, petulante y orgulloso. Despreciando a los hombres por debajo de él. Era la única respuesta posible a su actitud. Sin dedicarle una sola mirada o palabra, les dejo solos, dedico su mirada a la mujer al frente. El pergamino aún se encontraba en la mano.

Al abrir el pergamino, su furia se fue convirtiendo a cada palabra que leía. Cuando termino con el informe de la situación. En su estómago crecía un nudo, una mezcla de rabia y dolor. Superada por una vergüenza al no ser capaz de verlo antes y evitarlo. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido solo unas horas antes.

Se sintió enfermo ante la imagen que se formó en su mente ante lo ocurrido. La manera en como sucedió todo, defendiendo a semejantes…. La voz cantarina le saco de sus reflexiones, apretando los puños.

\- No podía saberlo, no debes culparte – levanto la vista para enfrenarse a sus ojos marrones rojizos – en tal caso es mi culpa. Debí investigar mejor sus antecedentes.  
\- ¿Cómo paso esto? – espeto rojo como un manzana – delante de mis narices, dos hombres, dos soldados atacan a una niña – grito furioso.  
\- Ninguna niña – escucho el grito desde la celda – el tamaño de un “oreja de cuchillo” no significa que sea una niña – espeto con burla el hombre.  
\- Debería ejecutarte, alimaña – bramo al sujeto – te aconsejo que guardes silencio.  
\- Me encargare de esto, tengo instrucciones del Heraldo de hacer lo necesario para saber si existen otras víctimas – agrego con un brillo en los ojos que no le dejo la menor duda de que tenía en mente, como si lo disfrutara – al terminar viajan a la capital, para ser juzgados – concluyo su informe.  
\- En tal caso solo resta la decisión – cruzo furiosamente los brazos en el pecho - ¿A qué se refiere? – espero por su respuesta.  
\- Las acciones para el futuro, en casos similares – rápidamente informo.  
\- Le informare personalmente, gracias – salió del lugar con los puños apretados.

Cuando se enfrentó a la luz del día en el exterior se sintió peor. Como podía no haberse dado cuenta del tipo de personas bajo su mando. Pretender que todos aquellos que les acompañaban eran persona respetable. Sus pasos vacilantes le llevaron a la cabina de Adán el boticario, encontrándolo fuera junto al elfo apostata.

\- Busco al Heraldo – informo al llegar a su lado – indico que estaría en la botica.  
\- Nos ordenó salir – suspiro Adam el curandero humano de piel morena - la chica despertó asustada al estar tratando sus heridas. Cuando le reconoció se calmó un poco y nos pidió salir.  
\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – un ligero escalofrió le recorrió al recordar el informe – ¿tendrá daños permanentes? – susurro casi sin deseos de conocer la respuesta.  
\- Fue atendida poco antes de llegar aquí. Eso fue vital – se detuvo un momento, debatiendo – no estoy seguro del alcance de sus daños aun pero…. – callo al escuchar la puerta de la cabina.

Finalmente una figura emergió, ayudando a una segunda figura más pequeña. Cubierta con una manta le ayudo a avanzar. Con pasos lentos y tortuosos avanzaron hasta la cabina vacía al lado de ellos. Esperaron en silencio, hasta que finalmente de nuevo salió y se unió a los tres hombres.

\- Debo suponer que su presencia aquí comandante… - su palabra murió al ver su inclinación de cabeza.  
\- Solicito su disculpa. Fue irrespetuoso de mi parte dudar de su motivación para hacer lo que hizo – no le importo los otros dos hombres a su lado – no estoy en desacuerdo con su decisión. Ofrezco mi apoyo en la tarea por delante.  
\- Me alegra saber que estamos de acuerdo – declaro con énfasis – solo un último detalle. La próxima vez que presencie una barbarie de este tipo, serán ejecutados en el acto – le vio levantar la vista, para encontrar sus ojos azules.  
\- Por supuesto heraldo, tiene mi palabra – le vio marcharse sin una palabra más – porque esta tan molesto – se preguntó en voz alta.  
\- No fue informado – el apostata tomo la palabra - Buscaba entrenar en el bosque, cuando encontró en la puerta con la chica al alba – algo se retorció en su intestino ante la imagen – desuda y dando tumbos, cuando llego a las puertas fuimos informado de lo ocurrido – su gesto se endureció – vi el dolor en su rostro al observar a la chica. Como si fuera su culpa.   
\- El Heraldo está furioso por toda esta situación – comprendió la línea de pensamiento - ¿Por qué?  
\- Dijo que ninguna mujer debería pasar por algo como eso – Adam hablo en un susurro – me pidió asegurarme de que no llevara un niño… – la mención llevo a ambos hombres a mirarle.  
\- ¿Qué esta insinuando? – pregunto el comandante.  
\- Ella terminaría odiando al niño, no se merece eso – la voz de Maxwell sorprendió a los tres. Tenía en las manos un cambio de ropa – lo he visto antes. No debería ocurrir si puede evitarse – volvió su atención al Elvhen – ¿Puedo preguntar algo de la cultura elvhen?  
\- Adelante Heraldo ¿Cuál es su pregunta? – su semblante había cambiado ligeramente a curiosidad.  
\- Shivanni menciono que los hombres fueron castigados por un dios elvhen. Afirma que un lobo entro en la cueva cuando hablaban de como matarla y desaparecer el cadáver – un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del humano – Fen… algo. No entiendo.  
\- Fen´Harel – afirmo el apostata con rigidez - ¿Me acompañaría a hablar con ella? Temo que tenga miedo si entro solo.  
\- Por supuesto, con su permiso caballeros – abandono a los hombres y entraron a la cabaña.

El sanador se despidió y regreso a su cabina. Con paso lento regreso a la capilla tenía en mente algo que necesitaba discutir con la maestra espía cuanto antes.

 

 

.. _ ..  
El viaje a ferelden les tomo dos semanas, el barco de pasajeros llego de Gwaren cuatro días atrás. El viaje ha tomado mucho menos tiempo con la compañía de Maxwell y las dos tuvieron casi ningún problema para poder llegar.   
Su destino era llegar al castillo de Risco Rojo, necesita llegar para hablar con algún diplomático. Kallian está nerviosa después del asesino que irrumpió en la posada, buscaron esa misma noche audiencia en el castillo. Llevándose la desagradable sorpresa de que el Arl Teagan abandono el castillo por la presencia de un maese de Tevinter que se presentó ese mismo día en su castillo. Ante la nueva información toda por lo que podría hacer era moverse, se estaba desmoronando su única idea para estar a salvo. No saldrían las cosas como las está planeando.   
\- Kallian tranquila me informaron hay a quien podemos recurrir – llama su compañera a su lado – acudiremos a las granjas del maestro Dennet, caballerizo del arl. Sera el mejor lugar – concluyo al reacomodar su mochila – buscaremos su ayuda para contactarlo.  
\- Si te soy honesta, tengo mis dudas de salir de esto – detuvo su avance, escuchando atenta su alrededor – ¿Qué es eso?   
Un grito a su derecha a pocos metros les sobre salta. Una armadura plateada con el brillo rojo, les golpeo. En lo alto las espadas en alto de los tres guerreros que se aproximan. Lean se tensó al verse rodeadas de los guerreros y el símbolo de la orden que desprecia. 

 

 

Sentado en su cama con la única luz de la chimenea para iluminar la habitación. Las ventanas están cerradas, las cortinas impiden la entrada de la luz de la tarde. Se ha negado a salir de su habitación desde ayer por la tarde, cuando su abuelo solicito su presencia en su habitación. Lord Alphonse Trevelyan siempre fue un hombre duro a sus ojos. Nunca lo vio triste en los diez veranos que ha vivido.   
Siente el frio en los huesos al recordar las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas al darle la noticia de la muerte de su padre. Nunca fue muy unido a su padre Finneas, su abuelo afirmaba que era por el dolor de la pérdida de su esposa. Su madre no había tenido oportunidad de conocerla, “Dio su vida para que nacieras” decía su abuelo cuando le preguntaba.  
Escucho a muchos de los siervos del lugar hablar de su padre pero nunca de su madre, como si no existiera. Cuando pregunto a su abuelo le conto que su padre lo pidió de esa manera. La noche cayo de nuevo sobre su habitación y el fuego de la chimenea su apago un poco. Se acostó en la cama y continúo pensando.  
Con suaves y cuidadosos pasos entro en la habitación fría con la chimenea apagada. Preparo en silencio el fuego nuevamente y se acercó a la cama donde el pequeño dormía. Los ojos cerrados y una suave respiración. Tomo una manta del baúl a los pies de la cama y acompaño a la pequeña forma en la cama. Un suave canto le dedico al pequeño niño, se revolvió en el sueño y se giró frente a ella. Lo cubrió con la manta y sollozo.   
\- ¡Tel numin, Da´len! – llamo una suave voz - ¡eal ebanal, Da´len! Emma mamae.   
Sus ojos se abrieron a la penumbra de la cabina que ocupaba. Recordó el sueño que acababa de tener y los sentimientos del momento volvieron. Una sonrisa perezosa se dibujó ante el recuerdo. Un golpe en la puerta le saco de su pensamiento.  
\- ¡Buenos días, Heraldo! Se le requiere en la sala de guerra – la voz de un soldado llamo del otro lado.  
\- ¡Buenos días Gracias – afirmó poniéndose de pie - en un momento estoy de camino

 

 

Con el campamento establecido fueron dispersados en parejas para investigar el terreno. Marcando los puntos de interés en un mapa para los superior. Distribuyeron las tareas de recolección de información, recursos y apoyo a los habitantes. Fue como continuar su viaje, con la única diferencia del cambio de objetivo.   
Su tarea en cuestión consistía en la cacería de carne fresca para el campamento. Por alguna razón que no entendía del todo, Minerva su líder de exploradores estaba segura de que Van era buen cazador. Por un momento pensó en replicarlo, solo por el motivo de ser elfo se asumía que no desagradaba la tarea de alimentar al campamento. Fue una sorpresa que no ocurrió, por el contrario afirmo que estaba encantado con la idea.  
A la distancia un movimiento borroso le saco de su ensoñación, un carnero saltaba a corta distancia. Al comprobar su dirección reacciono invocando un hechizo de inmolación junto frente al animal. Cuando intento retroceder el impacto de una flecha limpia le derribo. Corrió al animal tendido al suelo esperando rematarle. Descubriendo que estaba muerto.  
\- No sufrió Evie – levanto la vista para ver a Van a pocos pasos de ella – soy mejor con las dagas es cierto. Pero el arco se me da lo suficientemente bien para cazar.  
\- Tengo muestra de ello – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir – con este son ¿cuatro? no son demasiados – cuestiono con duda.  
\- Uno para el campamento, tres para el pueblo – afirmo como si leyera su pensamiento – con el caos no creo que envíen cazadores en busca de carne.  
\- ¡Multa! Es un buen punto – afirmo con una sonrisa – piensas en todo.  
\- Trato – afirmo sonriendo - es solo una de esas veces, regresemos – concluyo entregándole el arco y tomando el carnero sobre sus hombros. Caminarían de vuelta al campamento central. 

 

 

Su pequeña oficina le ofrecía todas las comodidades para desarrollar su trabajo con comodidad, desde la primera hora del día espera la presencia del Heraldo. Deseaba que discutieran algunos puntos sobre su labor diplomática.  
\- Me gustaría saber si hay algo que pueda necesitar, después de todo está ayudando en buen grado a la inquisición – puntualizo esperando tomara a bien su iniciativa – hacérmelo saber Señor Trevelyan.  
\- De hecho hay algo – menciono con atisbo de duda - requiero enviar un mensaje personal.   
\- Solo hacérmelo llegar y me encargare que sea debidamente entregado – ofreció con una sonrisa.  
\- Lo tengo en mi poder – le extendió un pergamino – le agradezco me informe al tener la respuesta.  
Le observo dejar la habitación de inmediato, inspecciono el pergamino encontrando dos trozos de papel. El primero un mensaje para la familia Trevelyan informando de su bienestar, el segundo un trozo aparentemente en blanco. Sin comprender el contenido del mensaje, los sello con cera roja para ser entregados para su envió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tel numin, Da´len: no llores niño.  
> ¡eal ebanal, Da´len! Emma mamae: estoy de luto niño. Soy madre.


	3. Reencuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extraño a sus antigua compañía y el destino ofrece una nueva oportunidad de verles.

Tener un periodo como este no es como lo habían pensado, no sabe qué hacer durante su estadía en el pueblo. Se volverá loca si tiene que permanecer una semana sin nada que hacer. Un rápido pensamiento le lleva a buscar a su compañero.

\- Deberíamos ir a comer, no te parece – cuestiona Van al elfo al otro lado de la habitación – es tan buen tiempo como cualquier otro.  
\- Es adecuado tal vez encontremos alguna tarea que hacer en el tiempo aquí – dice imaginado lo que piensa – vamos ahora.

Salen de la mano de la cabina y llegan a la taberna para encontrar a pocos parroquiano en ella. Toman asiento en una de las mesas, cuando un enano de vestimenta roja se une a ellos.

\- Aceptarían un poco de compañía – pregunta al llegar a su lado – espero no les importe.  
\- Adelante no nos molesta – responde sin duda – bienvenido, maestro…  
\- Llámame Varric por favor – ruega a la joven de ojos de amatistas delante de el – ¿tú eres un peregrino o me equivoco?  
\- Somos exploradores en descanso, de hecho – indico a su compañero – llegamos hoy – informo con calma.  
\- En tal caso bienvenidos agente – saludo con un asentimiento – yo provengo de Kirk Wall. De ¿dónde vienen ustedes? – comento buscando conocer a los dos. 

Cuando escucha sus palabras no puede evitar estremecerse. Su compañero se levanta en el instante. 

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – la preocupación está escrita en el rostro de Van al observarle - ¿Tienes dolor?  
\- Me siento cansada, ¿puedes ayudarme? – mira suplicante al elfo a su lado.  
\- Por supuesto mir asha – le ayuda a ponerse en pie – mis disculpas, continuaremos después señor Varric – les observa marchar de la taberna rápidamente.

Los engranajes de su mente trabajan en busca de una explicación. Sin duda fue una extraña reacción. “¿Tiene algo que ver con la ciudad de cadenas?” Se cuestiona al momento. Un mago que se estremece a la mención del lugar de la rebelión. Puede que necesite observar de cerca, pero que puede ser.

.. _ ..

Las nevadas cambiaron muy poco la apariencia del entorno, después de todo solo habían pasado una semanas desde que paso por el lugar. Sus pertenencias le fueron devueltas una vez que accedió a ayudar.   
Con mucho cuidado removió su collar bajo su ropa protectora, su más valiosa posesión. El pendiente en forma de lágrima y una pequeña luna blanca creciente inferior, no más grande que un pulgar le dio la bienvenida, brillante como un trozo de la luna llena en medio de la noche y colgando al centro de la cadena de hilo de plata. Recuerdo de su madre. Una mano en su hombro le llevo a saltar, ante la intromisión. Se giró para descubrir a la mujer de cabello obscuro que estaba a su espalda.  
\- Deberíamos avanzar – informo ella con calma – está a punto de amanecer.  
\- Por supuesto estoy listo, Casandra – respondió sin más – le sigo.  
A tres días de Haven, hoy llegarían a su destino, a caballo le tomo la mitad de tiempo cruzar la distancia. La escasez de monturas les llevo a realizar el trayecto a pie. No fue un paso desagradable, considerando que ofrecía una oportunidad. Saber si sus amigas se encontraban bien, una vez que concluyeran con los negocios que les llevo ahí.   
El clima más cálido les dio la bienvenida a las tierras del interior, el campamento establecido en las cercanías de la encrucijada. Los agentes de Minerva la líder de los exploradores estaban dispersos, investigando los alrededores. Cumplir con el contacto de la capilla era la prioridad entre las misiones. Están preparándose para la reunión con el contacto.   
Terminaron al centro de la disputa de las dos facciones en guerra. Los pobladores de la zona se encontraron en medio de golpes de espadas y fuego mágico. Ataques a distancia rompieron el aire, un conjunto de fechas impactar a unos y otros por igual, mientras que el resto remataba a los restantes. Se elevan barreras para defender a los miembros de su grupo. Su función era sencilla, establecer la seguridad del pueblo.   
\- Dispérsense en busca de información, reclutas o personas que requieren apoyo, estamos aquí para ayudar en lo que podamos – informo al grupo de compañeros mientras acudía al contacto de la capilla – nos reuniremos en una hora – con un asentimiento se separaron.  
De esta manera iniciaron su trabajo, un mapa con los puntos de interés fue lo primero que vieron al establecerse. Como una observación fue sugerido de hablar con el cabo vale instalado en un campo de entrenamiento cerca del poblado. Entre sus consejos optaron por priorizar el trato con el señor de caballos, la inquisición necesitaría las monturas.  
Avanzas por los caminos era peligroso para personas armadas, hasta el momento encontraron dos lugares aptos para montar campamentos. Tendrían que mantener la paz de la región con el apoyo de las tropas que se estaban conformando con los voluntarios que se unían a la causa.  
.. _ ..

Después del tercer enfrentamiento con templarios en la zona recordó la mención de un campamento templario, su intestino se revolvió como una serpiente. Hombres y mujeres que se formaron como el para defender al inocente de los peligros de la magia estaban ahora atentando en contra de ellos. “Un gran grupo siempre estará propenso a la corrupción” sus palabras pesaron en su cabeza, tenía mucha razón en sus duras palabras era muy ingenuo.   
Tres hombres se abalanzaron en contra del grupo al girar en una curva del camino. Un guerrero y dos arqueros les enfrentaron. A la distancia un cuerno de alarma les confirmo que habían tropezado con el campamento de las fuerzas templarías de la zona. Los primeros tres miembros de sus enemigos se negaron a escuchar, igual que el grupo del cruce. La batalla termino con la misma rapidez.  
Un nuevo grupo de tres hombres fuertemente armados se acercaron a ellos a la distancia una empalizada era visible, llegaron a su enclave. Se concentró en el primer hombre, apenas dos golpes y el hombre se derrumbó. Al hacerse a un lado lo observo una flecha estaba clavada en su espalda a la altura de la nuca, con una precisión impresionante. Levanto la vista y los otros dos estaban en el suelo y sus compañeros de partido se habían adentrado en la empalizada. Corrió hasta unirse a sus compañeros y descubrió una imagen que no creía posible, debía ser un error. 

.. _ ..

Fueron guiadas por los guerreros templarios hasta un campamento con una empalizada de perímetro llenos de hombres y mujeres formaban un gran grupo de dieciocho miembros. Un poco impacientes por la situación debían buscar el momento para escapar. Dos días fueron alimentadas escasamente y mantenidas atadas en una cueva al fondo del campamento. Era el tercer día como prisioneras de este grupo cuando escucha un cuerno de guerra. En un rápido movimiento se liberó de sus ataduras y observo el campamento el pleno desorden. Tomo la daga dejada por un hombre sobre la caja de suministros y se la entregó a Kallian. Encontró un arco a pocos pasos de la cueva. Avanzo oculta en las sombras con el arco y algunas flechas robadas. Bajo el amparo de sus habilidades, consiguió llegar al centro del campamento lleno de guerreros buscando sobrevivir a un ataque sorpresa.   
Los tres hombres corrieron a enfrentar al intruso, escucho los gritos de dos grupos en plena pelea fuera del campamento templario y sus enemigos. Antes de un latido de corazón una flecha vuelo y golpea al hombre a la izquierda cayo inerte al suelo seguido del hombre al centro y el de la derecha al final. Ignorando a los intrusos regreso a lado de Kallian. Escaparían antes de que llegara al final.   
No descubrir más templarios corrió de regreso. Al frente dos hombres intentaron cortarle, les esquivo y dejo paso para enfrentarlos a los intrusos enemigos. La batalla no estallara con ella en medio de ambos grupos. Con un paso deslizado cruzo entre dos hombres golpeándoles con el arco; llego para encontrar a Kallian defendiéndose de una mujer que gritaba que sería su escudo para salir de ahí, intentaba usarla de escudo humano. Sin un pensamiento más libero la siguiente fecha, que impacto con un sonido repugnante en la nuca de la mujer.  
Al llegar a su lado se giró con arco preparado para descubrir frente a ellas. Un enano, un elfo y una mujer de apariencia templario. “Una iniciada, esto es genial” el pensamiento le dejo mal sabor de boca. Kallian estaba tensa detrás de ella, cubrió a su compañera de viaje con su cuerpo. Busca desesperada una posible solución, su mente vaga de un lado a otro.   
\- ¿Están heridas? ¡Bajen sus armas ahora! – una voz llego desde la espalda de los tres situados delante de ella – ¡son mis amigas! – los tres se miraron un momento fugaz.   
\- Maxwell – el grito de Kallian desde su espalda le lleva a observar con detenimiento al cuarto integrante del grupo – ¿Eres tú?  
\- Kallian, Cazadora – se adelanta al trio nuevo, como un miembro de su grupo al parecer - ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no están en Risco rojo? – visiblemente confundido por tenerlas frente a él.  
\- Sufrimos…. un ataque Iniciado – cazadora bajo el arco lentamente – necesitamos contactar a un diplomático – miro un momento a su espalda – ¿Sigue en pie tu deseo de ayudarnos? – volviendo la vista a él.  
\- Por supuesto Cazadora – una vacilante sonrisa asomo - acompáñanos nos dirigimos en busca del maestro Dennet – una suave risa salió de la garganta de cazadora sin intención - ¿Qué es? – cuestiono sin humor.  
\- Era nuestro destino antes de ser tomadas por ellos – señalo los cadáveres – abrir el camino, Iniciado estamos detrás de ti.

 

Comprobaron las heridas de su extraño partido antes de continuar su viaje, no muy lejos del rio establecieron un campamento en los límites de la granja. Se quedó para hacer compañía a los dos nuevos miembros de extraño grupo. Los tres restantes se adelantaron para conversar con el maestro de caballos.   
\- ¿Hace mucho que le conoces? Al “Iniciado” quiero decir – cuestiono a “cazadora” como la llamo él, que por algún motivo no se presentó haciendo uso de su nombre.   
\- Viajamos con Maxwell parte del camino hasta aquí – respondió Kallian la elfa de cabello cobrizo – desde Kirkwall – levanto la vista a su dirección.  
\- Oh! – dijo excitado al saber que al menos una hablaba - Soy originario de ahí, que te pareció la cuidad – cuestiono con una sonrisa al tener un tema de conversación.  
\- Kai es momento de comer – cazadora le interrumpió entregándole un plato – está listo – observo el cruce de miradas entre ellas y como Kai se rindió de un debate sin palabras – el segundo plato es tuyo hijo de la roca.  
\- ¡No por favor! – gimió audiblemente el enano – ya tengo suficiente con Risitas llamándome así. Mi nombre es Varric Tethras.   
\- Lo siento maese Tethras – le respondió con seriedad – no lo olvidare… – su conversación fue interrumpida por el regreso de sus compañeros ausentes.  
La mirada sorprendida del trio no pasó desapercibida. Descubrieron un campamento instalado solo por tres miembros, aunque si eran honestos, solo dos de ellos trabajaron. Kalllian fue impedida por Cazadora de cualquier tarea, por alguna razón desconocida. Tres tiendas, un fuego y la comida lista.   
\- Bienvenidos Iniciado, la comida esta lista. Terminaste de hablar con Dennet – dijo con una sonrisa Cazadora - Te ayudare si necesitas ayuda.  
\- Puede que necesite tu ayuda – dijo sombrío – para cazar unos lobos como los del camino.  
\- Oh! Si es necesario – dijo dejando salir un soplido molesto – dame los detalles – se alejaron un poco para conversar. Escuchando la conversación desde su lugar.   
\- Podemos dividirnos – concluyo – uno de tus compañeros pueden señalar los puntos para las atalayas con Kallian. El resto nos encargaremos de los Lobos sin problemas. Si estás de acuerdo.  
\- Suena como un buen plan para mí – Maxwell se enfrentarse a sus compañeros. Buscando alguna objeción – vamos hacerlo – declaro al no tener opiniones en contra.   
Dividirse fue el mejor consejo que pudieron seguir. Tomo poco tiempo marcar los dos primeros puntos para las atalayas vigías. Acordaron que esperarían en el campamento el regreso del grupo que se encargaban de los lobos antes ir la busca del último punto a localizar, se encontraba de camino a la encrucijada de nuevo y podría ser peligroso para ellos dos. Cuando descubrió a la silenciosa cabellera cobriza sentarse con cuidado en el suelo llamo su atención la acción.   
\- ¿Estas herida? – cuestiono el enano poniéndose de pie por su comportamiento - ¿Te duele algo? – le miro extrañado.  
\- No… no… - le miro con un temor mal disimulado – yo… no es – suspiro confundida girando en dirección al rio.  
\- No pasa nada volverán más tarde – dijo tratando de tranquilizarle – esto quedara entre tú y yo – le guiño un ojo en seño de complicidad.  
\- Está bien – respiro hondo para calmarse – tengo dolor. Mi espalda y cadera, para ser específicos. L…Cazadora se preocupa mucho por mi… no quiero ser una carga – farfullo como descocada. Sonrió amable mientras busco en su cinturón.  
\- ¡Esto te ayudara! – le extendió un frasco. Que tomo con desconfianza – es una poción para los dolores. El alquimista de Haven las elaboro para mí. Piernas cortas corriendo tras las piernas largas… – se señaló a sí mismo.  
\- ¡Gracias, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco! – dijo al comprender sus palabras. Con cuidado retiro el corcho, olfateo el interior y tomo un trago del líquido rojo – sabe a raíz elfica…. – levanto la vista al rio detrás. Se giró para descubrir que regresaban – están de vuelta.  
\- Algo me dice que pronto estamos viajando a Haven – el detalle del daño a la izquierda del abdomen en la armadura de Cazadora fue notable – tu amiga se llevó la peor parte – señalo al unirse a ellos.  
\- Como siempre al parecer – murmuro bruscamente – me atrevo a suponer que se interpuso en un golpe destinado a otro… - cayo cuando estaba a pocos pasos de ella.  
\- ¿Estas herida? - le espeto con un siseo molesto, recogiendo el frasco inspeccionándola y dedicando una mirada mortal en dirección al enano sentado a pocos pasos.  
\- ¡No fue herida! – se defendió - es una pócima para prevenir dolor en los músculos por el esfuerzo – aclaro en un apuro, observando como probaba ella misma el contenido del frasco sin apartar la mirada dura y fría, que le llevo a un escalofrió.  
\- Me disculpo, no es mi intención acusarte de nada, solo me preocupo por Emma asha - no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor. Un resoplido y una pregunta seguida de una risa mal disimulada. “mi chica” escucho a Ricitas respondiendo a la pregunta de Casandra al otro lado.   
\- Mierda, mierda - juro al levantarse para alejarse del lugar.  
\- Tiene mi agradecimiento por preocuparte por ella – cazadora responde sin voltear en su dirección.  
\- No es… necesario estamos en el mismo barco – fue cuanto se le ocurrió decir antes de alejarse bruscamente de ambas elfas en busca de llegar junto al buscador. Estaría más seguro en su compañía, eso era seguro.  
\- Es sin dientes, te lo aseguro Varric – Maxwell llamo su atención a un lado de ellas. Con una sonrisa como si compartieran un chiste privado – no te haría daño, no seriamente.  
\- Dices eso porque ella me impidió castigaste como te mereces – cazadora le miro un momento - al no tener heridas seriamente cuando le derribaste en Gwaren por no prestar atención a tu alrededor, Iniciado – se burló de sus palabras.   
\- Dormir en el suelo de la posada fue una niñería – se quejó como dos hermanos pequeños que discuten.  
\- No… por supuesto que no. Fue una cortesía a la afectada de tu descuido – le espeto con una sonrisa oculta.  
\- Es momento de regresar al cruce – el buscador rompió su extraña conversación – pronto caerá la noche. Marquemos el lugar puede servir en un futuro. A moverse. – todos asintieron y recogieron sus pertenencias.   
Algo le decía que tendría que tener cuidado de su interacción con ambas elfas, Kallian era una creatura dulce, pero cazadora era espeluznante. El recuerdo de su mirada le daría pesadillas, el escalofrió le llevo a recordar vagamente haber visto esa mirada antes. ¿Pero dónde?   
.. _ ..

 

La capa de nieve cubría donde miraban, coníferas matizaban la vista de las montañas gris azulado que les rodeaban. El frio no fue un problema los abrigos conseguidos por Maxwell para ella les sirvieron bien. El viaje les tomo poco más de un día. Las monturas que Denet les facilitaron el viaje no quería imaginar dormir dos o tres días en la nieve.

\- ¿Este pueblo es una base militar? – cuestiono Lean a nadie en particular desde el caballo de Maxwell – no veo campos de cultivo para alimentar a la gente que lo ocupa.  
\- Haven es un pueblo pequeño, solo alguna casa y una capilla. No es para establecerse – la mujer de cabello oscuro respondió con neutralidad – es solo para el paso de los fieles al templo de las cenizas sagradas, no es una fortaleza.  
\- Eso puedo verlo, fue solo curiosidad – zanjo la conversación como hacia a menudo – gracias por la información Buscador – no parecía sorprendida de que ella no fue un templario.

Llegaron a unas enormes puertas de madera y una corta escalera de piedra. Las monturas compartidas con dos miembros del extraño grupo en cada una, llegaron al establo improvisado. Observo a cazadora bajar de un salto sin problemas. Seguida del enano. Cuando llego a su lado para ayudarle a desmontar. 

\- Vamos no quiero verte caer al suelo – Kallian rodo los ojos ante su comentario pero antes de replicar, su compañero de montura le interrumpió.  
\- Como si fue a permitirle caer – dijo en un tono amargo el mago elfo – cuando aprendas a montar te encargaras tú – el comentario mordaz, dejo claro que ella fuera una carga o una molestia para él.  
\- Se montar apostata – replico Lean al tiempo que Kallian tocaba el suelo – solo no me gustan los caballos – concluyo tomando las alforjas.  
\- ¿Qué? Eres una “cazadora” y no te gustan los caballos – se giró burlándose, encararle inquisitivo.  
\- Prefiero montar hallas – la mirada de incredulidad de Kallian fue una sorpresa para todos – soy Dalish - las miradas se concentraron en ella.  
\- No lo imagine, Da´len – el apostata tomo la palabra antes que el resto - No tienes Vallas´Lin. – dijo como declaración de hecho - No he conocido un dalish sin marca – dedico una mirada en su dirección a Kallian - ¿Tu eres un elfo de cuidad? Me equivoco.  
\- Ella es de sangre Elvhen al igual que yo – Lean siseo mientras ponía su brazo izquierdo entre ellos, en gesto protector – ella es libre… igual que yo – su tono le recordó a una serpiente molesta.  
\- Esto es muy interesante – el enano rompió la tensión – los elfos nunca juegan bonito – chasqueo la lengua.  
\- No cuando somos menospreciados por los “nuestros” – los ojos grises frente a ellas se obscurecieron – hace ocho meses un mago “Elvhen” sin “marca” vagabundeo entre los clanes dalish “compartiendo su conocimiento” – dijo con burla - bofetadas a las creencias de su pueblo – entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza ante las palabras de Lean – encajas con la descripción apostata.  
\- Comparto mi conocimiento donde voy – dijo sin revelar nada con su expresión – intercambiar conocimientos es más enriquecedor que leerlo en un libro o escuchar versiones equivocadas – la tensión era evidente y Maxwell se preguntó que los llevaba a antagonizar.  
\- Podemos continuar en otro momento – Maxwell les llamo a separarse por la tensión que la conversación estaba ocasionando – les guiare a mi cabaña para que descansen.  
\- No es adecuado esa acción – el buscador se aproximó a ellos – debemos encontrar un espacio… adicional para ellas – declaro con énfasis.  
\- Más adelante Casandra, ahora necesitan descansar. No es como si no compartiéramos campamento por diez días. O una habitación en más de una posada – el rostro moreno de la mujer se tornó color manzana, ante las palabras de Maxwell, le llevo a comprender como interpreto sus palabras, al tiempo de las risas del enano detrás de ella – no es lo que quise decir… - Maxwell balbuceo. Tomo un esfuerzo por Kallian y Lean ahogar una carcajada.   
\- Hacer lo que desees – farfullo la mujer indignada y se alejó presurosamente.  
\- Podemos aclararlo más tarde – Lean agrego y Maxwell gimió como un cachorro. Liberando la carcajada de Kallian, los ojos se centraron en ella.  
\- Para alguien que creció en una capilla, tus palabras sonaron muy audaces. Como si fuera algo normal para ti – dijo con sorna al grupo, relajando el ambiente tenso.  
\- Vamos síganme antes de que continúe haciendo un tonto de mí mismo – pidió Maxwell. Tomadas del brazo Lean y Kallian lo siguieron cruzando las puertas. 

 

Cuando el trio se perdió de vista, el enano volvió su atención a elfo a su lado. Su expresión se mantuvo desde el comentario de la cazadora. Puedes confundir a una persona con alguien más. Eso podía ser posible, los tres elfos eran peculiares por decir lo menos. Su interacción no eran las habituales conocidas.

\- Ricitas ¿Has conocido antes al inusual par? – el elfo se giró en dirección del enano como si hubiera olvidado que estaba a su lado.  
\- No lo creo posible hijo de la roca. Debe confundirme con alguien más – dijo sin más explicación – nos veremos más tarde – tomando sus paquetes le dejo atrás.

Con pasos tranquilos cerro la marcha, decidido que lo sabría tarde o temprano. Con su mochila y Blanca a cuestas acudiría en busca de cena y su cama. El misterio se aclararía algún día. 

.. _ ..

 

Cruzaron la puerta y giraron a la izquierda en las escaleras y avanzaron hasta que encontraron tres cabañas. Maxwell les condujo hasta la que estaba al centro y la abrió. A la izquierda en la esquina estaba una cama. Una pequeña mesa de noche junto a ella. A la derecha una mesa para comer, era una sola habitación. 

\- No podemos quitarte tu cama, ya has hecho mucho por nosotras – Kallian hablo presurosamente – debe haber otro lugar. Una posada…  
\- Se quedaran aquí, regresare en unas horas mientras descansan – indico la cama – pediré comida para ambas y nos veremos al anochecer. Si no he arreglado un espacio para ustedes se quedaran aquí.  
\- Pero… - replico y cazadora le interrumpió.  
\- Hay dos cabañas más aquí cerca. Es un pueblo pequeño pero si es necesario instalare una tienda. No debe ser malo los soldados están instalados a las afueras – Kallian se tranquilizó ante su previsión.   
\- Convenido nos veremos en corto tiempo – Maxwell salió de la cabina.  
\- No quiero causarle problemas Lean – susurro Kai a su lado – puede ser peligroso para él o el pueblo.  
\- Deja que yo me preocupe por ello Kai – cazadora le respondió dejando los paquetes en el suelo. Tomo la mochila de Kai y saco su ropa de cama – cámbiate. Debes dormir el viaje fue agotador. Buscare al armero, necesito reparar mi armadura – señalo la mochila – quedo muy dañada y tendré que reforzarla. Nos enfrentamos a demonios en el rio.   
\- Quiero ver la herida – declaro nuevamente.  
\- Estoy bien fue atendida en su momento – le miro con decisión – te diré si me duele o se reabre.  
\- ¡Multa! – suspiro – es lo mejor que obtendré de ti – afirmo testaruda. 

Dejándola instalada en la cabaña salió en busca del armero que vio junto al establo cuando llegaron. Su armadura estaba más allá de la reparación, pero no tenía más opción que intentarlo. 

.. _ ..

 

La oficina de la embajadora fue la primera vista después de dejarles instaladas en su cabaña. Con las palabras de Casandra resonando en sus oídos. Descubrió que no tenía tacto para tratar la situación de ambas elfas con el resto del pueblo, no quería afectar la reputación de la inquisición o a ellas. Necesitaba de un poco de apoyo.

\- Embajadora ellas deben ser seguras aquí hasta que encuentre una manera de asegurarme de que lleguen a salvo a su destino – tenían una hora tratando el tema.  
\- Me gustaría saber qué relación…. Existe. ¿Qué motiva sus deseos de protegerles? Facilitaría mi acción si fuera claro al respecto – Estaban todas las mujeres malinterpretando sus intenciones. “Esto no estaba pasando” se repitió a sí mismo.  
\- Es importante para mí no dejarles solas, son dos mujeres que podrían pasar un sinfín de peligros – dijo exasperado por la situación – son mis amigas. Y deseo apoyar en medida de lo que puedan. Puede hacer algo por ellas… – los ojos como platos de la mujer morena le llevaron a comprender que estaba gritando – lo lamento no fue mi intención.   
\- No señor Trevelyan, yo soy quien debe disculparse no es de mi incumbencia cuestionar sus motivos para ayudarles – dijo recobrando la compostura la embajador – me encargare de ello pierda cuidado – levanto la vista de nuevo - Una cosa más tenemos correspondencia, esta es la respuesta de su carta – le entrego un pergamino – además de este mensaje. El guardián del clan dalish Lavellan, pide informes de su primero enviado al conclave…  
\- Deshanna envió mensaje pidiendo información de Mahanon – la voz conocida llego de la puerta entre abierta - ¿Puedo ver la carta? – cazadora entro en la habitación y se colocó frente al escritorio, expectante. Ante la mirada de Josefine Maxwell asintió para que se le entregara. Le observo impasible leer la corta nota – ¿Hay manera de saber si estaba en…? – su voz queda se rompió, impidiendo terminar la frase.  
\- Cuando llegue entregue la carta de mi superior, caballero comandante. Favor de pedir un censo embajador – afirmo y ella asintió en comprensión – cazadora mírame – le observo a los ojos – pediré que me ayuden a buscar confirmación de su presencia. Existe la posibilidad de que llegara tarde o no llegara en absoluto…. – ella asintió en signo de escucharle – acude a Kallian compartiremos la comida – ella sintió y se dirigió a la puerta.  
\- Gracias embajador. Gracias Maxwell – la sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro cuando le llamo por su nombre. Descubriendo que me gusta cómo se escucha su nombre en sus labios.  
\- Señor… – Josefine le llamo desde atrás. Notando se estupor por sus palabras - será difícil encontrar la información necesaria.   
\- Lo sé, solo los invitados fueron registrados como yo. Pero tenía que ofrecerle esperanza. Hacer lo posible, como lo hicieron por mí – rogó al embajador.  
\- Me encargare Señor Trevelyan, no pierda cuidado – con un asentimiento dejo la oficina con un escalofrió. 

Acudiría a la taberna y buscaría tres platos de comida caliente y les visitaría para saber cómo estaba, había tenido el deseo de saber más de ella. Nunca se imaginó que lo haría de esta manera. 

.. _ .. 

 

Sin prestar atención a su alrededor cazadora recorrió un camino sin mirar a donde se dirigía, tropezó con cuerpos sin importarle disculparse. Parecía ahogarse en un mar de cuerpos. Su mano derecha apretada alrededor de una carta… ¿Recibió noticias? 

\- Cazadora ¿Dónde es el incendio? – el enano intento llamar su atención con una broma cuando le vio acercarse. Pero no le miro ni un solo momento – espera un momento – ignoro sus palabras y le vio dirigirse a las puertas. En lugar de la cabina que compartía con Kallian y Maxwell. Una voz llego desde su espalda clamando su nombre.  
\- ¿Has visto a cazadora? – ante la mirada confusa vio a Maxwell llegar a su lado – cazadora le has visto – apremio con urgencia.  
\- Paso a mi lado sin escucharme de camino a la puerta, ¿Qué ha sucedido?... – empezó alejarse de su lado y le siguió como le fue posible con sus cortas piernas – explícame que está sucediendo.  
\- Ella… - no encontraba las palabras o se negaban a salir – se enteró de la peor manera que alguien que conoce estuvo….en el templo – dejo salir un gruñido - Nunca le había visto así, como si fuera su culpa – sus palabras tenían un dolor mal disimulado que sorprendió a su compañero.  
\- Mierda, esto nunca acaba ¿verdad? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al llegar a las puertas. 

Al salir Varric pudo apreciar a un hombre conocido de camino al herrero del pueblo. Como una corazonada llamo la atención de Maxwell que observaba los alrededores, indicando que le siguiera. Unos metros después la figura se detuvo y ellos llegaron a su lado. 

\- Rizado buscamos a cazadora, le habéis visto – no le respondió solo señalo a los arboles – así que seguís a una joven sola. No lo esperaba de ti – bromeo buscando cortar el ambiente tenso.  
\- No es lo que piensas, ella no está… es diferente – se defendió de su broma, sin comprender que lo era solo eso una broma – casi le derribó alguien en la puerta.  
\- Ella no está bien – Maxwell llamo la atención de ambos hombres – interrumpió cuando la embajadora me informaba de una carta enviada por un guardián dalish. Pedía noticias sobre un miembro, cazadora reconoció el nombre del guardián y el de la persona buscada – los tres miraron a la figura sentada en silencio en un muelle abandonado.  
\- Dejémosle sola un tiempo. Lo necesita – tomo la palabra sin pensarlo el enano – me encarare de tener un ojo en Kallian y hablare con ella – observo a ambos asistir.  
\- Hablare con Leliana ella buscara de la mínima posibilidad de que no llegara a tiempo – dudo un momento – volveré en un tiempo para tratar de hablarle. Avisarme si regresa al pueblo, por favor – Maxwell pide a ambos.  
\- Cuente con ello – el comandante le respondió – ordenaré a un hombre cerca por si acaso.  
\- No – casi grito – no hagas eso. Dejemos esto entre nosotros, Kallian tal vez pero nadie más, ella es muy privada – con miradas confusas asintieron, aun cuando no comprendieron – gracias – regresaron con calma al pueblo separándose en la puerta.

A la lejanía percibió las presencias a algunos metros. Necesitaba busca calmar su mente, se retiró para poder meditar junto al lago en busca de aclarar su mente y buscar alguna pista, cualquiera que le dijera que no estuvo aquí. Trago en nudo en la garganta al sentirse sola de nuevo. Cuando el trio de observadores se retiró sumió su mente en busca de alguna pista.

 

.. _ ..

 

Su mente siguió recordándole la imagen de ese día tan temprano. Al verla alejarse del poblado supo que algo no estaba bien, sentarse en las maderas del muelle como si las fuerzas se le escaparan del cuerpo como el calor en ese clima gélido, pareció verla más pequeña. Un día están bien y al siguiente está enfrentando la perdida de alguien que conoció, familia, amigo o amante.

Al pasar las horas y terminar el entrenamiento de las tropas, descubre que aún no ha visto volver. Va en su búsqueda y la encuentra donde le dejaron cubierta de nieve. “Cazadora” la llama pero no obtiene respuesta. El Heraldo le había llamado diferente, pero no puede recordar el nombre. Cazadora llama nuevamente por su apodo para hacerle saber que está presente pero no responde. Se aproxima con calma para no asustarle. 

Decidido a llamar su atención toca su hombro temiendo que está dormida en el mismo lugar. Algo le impulsa a retroceder, de improvisto la encuentra de pie frente a él con daga en mano de camino a su garganta. Le mira con los ojos abiertos como platos: para enfrentarse a una mirada llena de terror y miedo visceral, ojos negros brillantes. El sonido de la daga impactando al suelo los libera del hechizo. Le ve Retroceder como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Balbuceando palabras incoherentes antes de derrumbarse fuera del muelle y caer en la nieve.


	4. Sombras del pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos tenemos secretos y los miembros de este extraño par no es la excepción.

Corre por un bosque rodeada de sombras, su alrededor plagado de una sensación de dolor, ira y podredumbre. El corazón martillea en el pecho preso del pánico, rodeado por olores ocres y hierro. Acechada a cada paso solo le resta morir. Cinco espadas están a su alrededor. Están envenenados llenos de dolor, corrupción y maldad.

\- Te cansaste de correr conejo – una voz lleno de veneno afirma – solo estamos detrás de ti. No estamos interesados en el otro cuchillo oído.   
\- Fuiste entregada a nosotros – una risa llega desde su derecha - por dejar libres al resto, te trataremos bien – “Fui traicionada, traicionada por ellos ¿Por qué?” el pensamiento le golpea.  
\- No es cierto, estas mintiendo – sisea con furia al hombre – tratas de engañarme.  
\- Vamos pequeña no puedes luchar contra todos nosotros, ríndete – otra voz brusca a su espalda gruñe – no seas estúpida.  
\- Si vienes sin luchar olvidaremos al otro – una nueva voz ofrece – solo te queremos a ti, eres nuestro regalo.  
\- Déjala en paz – el grito llega desde el frente – corre yo me encargare de ellos.

La batalla estalla cinco hombre en armadura les rodean en un momento. Con dos dagas en las manos pelea, no está de brazos cruzados pero son más fuertes. Un olor golpea su nariz, lo reconoce al momento. 

Guarda las dagas y trata de llegar a su lado, pero es golpeado antes. Esta de rodillas respirando con dificultad “Lo siento, es mi culpa” susurra al mago en sus brazos. “Debí rendirme, debí salvarte” es una llama, está ardiendo. Un desgarrador grito se abre entre la bruma, al frente ella está sobre su cuerpo. “Lárgate demonio, abominación” brama con sus ojos esmeralda acusadores “Lárgate o te matare” sisea. 

.. _ ..

Con la ayuda de una charola, tres tazones de estofado de conejo, algunas piezas de pan y tazas con te; se dirigen a la cabina compartida. Anochecerá en cualquier momento la investigación le tomo más de seis horas del día. Maxwell llamo a la puerta y espero, dentro se escuchaban dos voces débilmente. Llevar la comida era solo el pretexto para saber cómo estaba cazadora, como llevaba lo sucedido.

\- Oh! ¿Ocurre algo Maxwell? – el ceño fruncido de Kallian le sorprendió – oh la cena no debiste molestarte, cazadora debe estar por venir – su reacción debió ser muy notoria - ¿Qué sucede? Me asustas.  
\- Aun no lo sabes, ¿Dónde está Varric? – cuestiono al tiempo que entraba en la cabaña - ¿No le has dicho? – inquirió molesto al enano sentado junto a la cama.  
\- ¿Decirme que? por el creador, acabo de despertar hace un momento. Me están asustando – se apresuró a dejar la charola en la mesa más cercana – ven siéntate. No es nada grave – la llevo a sentarse en la cama – ella está de luto. Recibió noticias de la búsqueda de un miembro del clan Lavellan.  
\- Mahanon – susurro ante los dos hombres atónitos - ¿Dónde está? ¿Quiero verla? – farfullo y se levantó de golpe de la cama.  
\- Calma Kallian te pasara algo – volvió la vista a Varric – vamos por ella debe seguir en el lago – mira en dirección a Kallian – no salgas volveremos en un momento - ella asintió y una vez en la puerta – come, cazadora me matara si no lo haces – salió de la cabaña sin otra palabra.

 

En un silencio incomodo cruzaron la puerta del pueblo de Haven, a su derecha el puesto de entrenamiento estaba vacío de tropas y el comandante. Una punzada se retorció en el estómago de Maxwell, al comprobar que no estaba en su puesto. Caminaron lo más rápido que podían para llegar al herrero y continuaron a la distancia se dio cuenta que como lo temía, se les había adelantado. 

Todo paso demasiado rápido, en un latido de corazón Cullen intenta tocarla en el hombro y el siguiente ella se levanta como si fuera una nube de humo con una daga dibujada en mano para atacarlo. Algo lleva a retroceder, como si recibiera un golpe y le ve caer del muelle e impactar en el hielo. Corre lo más rápido que puede para llegar a su lado. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, farfullando en un idioma que no identifica.

\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención - escucha entre lágrimas – ¿Dime que no le dañe? Por favor - su mano se mueve a su costado izquierdo y cuando su mano es elevada entre ellos, está llena de sangre.   
\- Varric ¿Está bien el comandante? – grita al tiempo que intenta levantarla sin herirla más de lo necesario.  
\- Rizado está bien no lo hirió, ¿Cómo esa cazadora? – ignoro a ambos cuando le respondió.  
\- Escuchaste cariño, el comandante está bien. Te llevare a atender esa herida ahora mismo – sin esperar su respuesta, la levanta con cuidado.

Dejando atrás el lago corriendo hasta la cabina del alquimista, escucha los gritos ahogados de pánico de dos soldados en su camino, por la cantidad de sangre en su ropa. 

\- Heraldo está herido – la voz del boticario lo sorprende – la cantidad de sangre es demasiado.  
\- ¡Fue herida en las tierras del interior, se interpuso entre un golpe dirigido a mí por un terror menor! ¡Fue atendida en su momento! No sé qué paso – interrumpieron en la cabina dos cabezas rizadas, una baja y una alta.  
\- Salir ahora les avisare cuando tenga noticias – el boticario gruño a los tres – ahora Heraldo necesitamos trabajar en la herida reabierta – salió a buscar a sus compañeros.  
\- ¿Qué está pasando Maxwell? ¿Por qué la sangre? – el enano gruño – ¿No sabía que estaba herida?  
\- Fue la herida del cubil de los lobos, recuerdas la armadura – sacudió la cabeza no era momento - Varric por favor acompaña a Kallian, no quiero que se preocupe no le digas de la herida reabierta hasta que sepamos su condición – el enano asintió – te lo encargo.

Cuando el enano se perdió de su vista volvió su atención al hombre a su lado. No sabía cómo empezar. Se aclaró la garganta y menciono.

\- Comandante lamento lo sucedido, ella se disculpó por lo ocurrido no era su intención atacarle. Se lo aseguro…- una mano en su hombro llamo a su silencio.  
\- No es necesario que me lo diga, lo vi en sus ojos antes de… - no termino la frase visiblemente incomodo - libero la daga… no hay ningún – concluyo.  
\- Fue mi culpa. Temía que sucediera algo como esto, por eso pedí que no saliera de nosotros – su voz tembló y se obligó a respirar para calmarse – les contare lo que ha ocurrido desde que le conozco. Pero primero necesito que este a salvo.  
\- ¿Dónde está? – el grito de Kallian resonó en el lugar – ¡Llévame con ella!   
\- Espera la está atendiendo Adán – Maxwell trato de calmarla sin éxito  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió? dímelo ahora – exigió en un tono mordaz que le recordó el de cazadora en el campamento de las granjas – ¡Necesito verla ahora!  
\- Adán no te dejara pasar – le recordó pero no cambio de parecer, testaruda solo le miro – acompáñame adentro – cubrió su hombro con el brazo y le guio adentro de la cabaña. 

Fuera Varric se une a Cullen en la espera de las noticias de la salud de Cazadora, pienso un momento que el apodo nunca le pareció que perteneciera a ella. Por algo que no podía explicar le recordaba más a un Dragón más que una cazadora, su feroz mirada cuando pensó que Kallian estaba herida fue aún le daba escalofríos cuando lo recordaba. 

\- ¡Estás bien, Rizado! Vi la daga. Ella es mortal en la batalla… – dijo al hombre junto a él.  
\- Estoy bien no me toco, dejo caer la daga antes de acerarse lo suficiente – se aclara la garganta - Varric que pasa con ella. Parecía tener miedo de mi cuando le toque el hombro para llamar su atención – pregunto recordando sus ojos oscuros.  
\- No estoy seguro pero…. – dudo un momento – las encontramos como prisioneras de un campamento templario en las tierras del interior… - la cabina se abrió y ambos callaron.  
\- Ella estará bien – Maxwell salía de la cabina – un movimiento descuidado reabrió la herida, ya fue atendida. Kallian se quedara con ella hasta que puedan moverla a su cabina. Le dieron una poción para dormir.  
\- Fue un día de mierda para ella – juro Varric en voz baja – me quedare hacerle compañía Kallian – dijo entrando a la cabina del boticario.  
\- Heraldo, Comandante – saluda un agente – la hermana Leliana desea hablarles.  
\- Convoca a los consejeros restantes, tengo algo que informar – Maxwell instruye al hombre. Cuando se aleja – vamos comandante.   
\- Deberías cambiarte de ropa Heraldo – dijo señalando su vestimenta ensangrentada.  
\- Cuando terminemos comandante zanjemos el tema pendiente – dijo al tiempo que seguía al agente.

.. _ ..

La obscuridad de la cabina del boticario Adán, le ayuda a olvidar la cantidad de sangre que vio cuando entro. Despojaron de la capa de pieles de la armadura provisional que le consiguió Maxwell en lo que reparaban la suya fue lo más espeluznante que vio desde su primer intento de asesinato hace semanas.  
Ahora tiene sentido concluyo “Tu amiga se llevó la peor parte, mira el estado de su armadura” se maldice interiormente por el descuido, por no insistir en que le mostrara la herida. “No sabemos montar pero si nos dividimos estaremos seguras” ella dudaba de poder mantenerse en el caballo conmigo. Tomando su mano de nuevo debajo de la manta “Estoy bien solo fue el golpe y ya fui atendida, tome una poción y coloque una cataplasma. No es de cuidado” lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos ante el pensamiento. Aprieta inconscientemente su mano.  
\- Kallian ¿Cómo estás? – una voz llega a unirse a ella. Su enano de jengibre favorito se ha unido a ella en su vigilia.  
\- Estoy bien, Enano de jengibre – lagrimas corren por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas – perdóname yo….  
\- Eh… no…no pasa nada es normal… – limpia su mejilla son el pulgar – ella va a estar bien, solo dormirá por un día o dos y estará bien lo veras.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? Y si muere – empieza a sollozar – voy a estar sola….  
\- Estas mal en eso, no va a morir – aseguro el enano – y aun si lo fuera no estás sola. Me tienes y Maxwell, estamos también cuidaremos de ti.  
\- Por supuesto – una mano cae en su hombro le lleva a girar su cabeza – es demasiado testaruda para morir, por una herida pequeña como esa – Maxwell se acuclilla a su lado – cuidaremos de ambas. Ahora es hora de dormir…  
\- No saldré de aquí sin ella – afirma testaruda. Maxwell se ríe suavemente.  
\- No será necesario, te prepararan una cuna junto a ella. Si despierta te llamaran para hablarle, lo prometo – Kallian lo abraza sin pensarlo, “Gracias” susurra – no es necesario eres mi amiga también. 

.. _ ..

Esta sobre la nieve en el suelo de una montaña. Una fuerte nevada deja nieve acumularse hasta su rodilla. Esta vestida con una armadura de plata y piel de lobo blanca en su hombro derecho. Una gran batalla estalla sobre la nieve. Sangre cubre todo convirtiendo la fina capa en un barro oscuro y mal oliente. Con su brillante armadura y su pelaje de lobo lleno de sangre esta tendida apuñalada por una gran espada, roja como la sangre que cubre la montaña una mujer su rival porta una armadura con un grifo en el peto. Sintiendo su carne atravesada por la espada. 

Abre los ojos de golpe al sentir el dolor en el vientre, un dolor que recuerda como una quemadura. Su visión es borrosa sin percibir luz. Un gemido se escapa de su boca cuando intenta mover su cabeza, respira profundo tratando de calmar el dolor. Escucha un susurro que no puede identificar.

Una sombra crece a su lado se mueve de un lado a otro y retrocede. Distingue una luz a corta distancia. Una mujer humana con el rostro lleno de arugas de edad se coloca sobre ella.

\- No intentes moverte aun, tu herida se reabrió por un movimiento brusco. Estás en tu cabina. – la voz de la mujer se escucha lejana – tu compañera duerme. ¿Tienes dolor?  
\- Un poco – su voz suena como un graznido de cuervo, por la falta de uso - ¿Cuánto?  
\- Oh… no mucho, poco más de un día – afirma la mujer. Alejándose unos pasos y regresa – bebe esto, debes dormir. Un poco más – insiste con un segundo frasco – estarás bien en unas horas… - el resto de las palabras se pierden cuando la bruma del sueño le reclama nuevamente.

Primero percibe los sonidos de pasos lejanos, botas sobre el piso de madera. Un crujido de manera sobre madera. Golpes suaves de objetos cuecos. Es desconcertante, se concentra intentando despertar su mente es un poco volátil, como si no pudiera concentrarse. Una voz la reconoce ella está a su lado, su mente despierta de su letargo. Abre lentamente los ojos, debe acostumbrarse a la luz nuevamente. Es de día, el techo de su cabina es lo primero que ve. Gira a su derecha, está el muro de madera; al frente la otra cama está vacía, frunce el ceño al no verla ahí.   
\- Has despertado antes de lo esperado – su voz de nuevo, a su izquierda esta ella. Se sienta en una silla junto a su cama - ¿Cómo te sientes? – la observa se ve cansada, pero bien.  
\- Bien, hambrienta – le sonríe - ¿Cómo estás tú? Te ves cansado – frunce el ceño preocupada - ¿Cuánto ha pasado?  
\- Medio día desde que preguntaste antes – responde sonriente – recuerdas, despertar ayer con dolor… – el recuerdo le asalta la mente, una respiración artificial asusta a Kallian – que pasa te sientes mal. Tranquila por favor – un golpe suena y un varón elfo se acerca a ellas.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Traigo al boticario? – pregunta a Kallian.  
\- Si por favor ahora – su voz de pánico distrae le distrae, la mira ella está asustada.  
\- No – se las arregla para decir Lean, buscando tranquilizarle – ya está pasando.  
\- Pide que venga Adán por favor – Kallian pide más tranquila – gracias agente – sale el elfo al instante. Su respiración se estabiliza por fuerza de voluntad.  
\- Te ayudare a sentarte, para que comas – Lean toma su mano impidiendo que se haga a un lado.  
\- Siento mucho el dolor que te he causado y no merezco tu perdón – suplica hablándole en Antivan – estoy bien ahora - se sienta y descansa la espalda contra el muro – comeré solo si comes conmigo – afirma Lean y Kallian ríe   
\- Esperaba esa respuesta tengo la comida de ambas aquí – Adán el boticario humano irrumpe en la cabina, seguido de una mujer de rostro que vio antes Lean cuando despertó.  
\- Esta despierta, en solo dos días – murmura el hombre gracias al creador – te revisare. ¿Cómo te sientes?   
Kallian se levanta dejando el espacio para el hombre y su ayudante. Se acerca a la puerta y el elfo de hace un momento está ahí esperando.   
\- Buscare la comida de ambas – cruza el umbral y le detiene el varon elfo de antes.  
\- Nos encararemos de traer la comida, el pan y el vino. No se preocupe – avanza dos pasos y Kallian lo detiene  
\- Nada de vino o cerveza. Por favor… te o leche será suficiente – el hombre le mira extrañado pero asiente y ella regresa al interior.  
Adán abandona su lugar junto a la cama y le permite salir sin cuestionarlo. Porque ve la sonrisa de Lean. Ella se siente bien y se recupera eso es todo lo que le importa, toma asiento en la silla junto a la cama. Respirando agradecida de que está bien.  
.. _ ..

Hace cuatro días que partió el Heraldo con sus compañeros a la capital de Orlais. En nido de peligrosas dragones estarían más seguros que en la capital, es la acción más arriesgada que han enfrentado hasta el momento. Enviar al único miembro capaz de enfrentar la amenaza que se cierne sobre sus cabezas a la boca del lobo no es lo más sensato, se opuso a la decisión pero no les convenció. Envió tantos soldados como le fue posible, espera que sean suficientes.  
Un brillo llama su atención una cabellera negra con mechones plata está en la puerta. Aun no puede creer lo que explico Maxwell sobre ella. Sin duda es una persona diferente a lo que ha conocido. Ella viene en su dirección con un paso firme.  
\- Comandante, puedo tener unas palabras - se inclina a modo de saludo – será solo un momento lo prometo.  
\- Por supuesto Lady Lean – ella se congela ante su nombre dicho de eso modo – llámame cazadora por favor.  
\- Le molesta su nombre – cuestiona sin desear hacerla sentir incomoda.   
\- No… claro que no es… - suspira y la mira – llámame Lean, solo Lean – afirma con convicción.   
\- Solo con una condición – responde ante sus palabras – llámame Cullen – asiente con una sonrisa.  
\- Está bien Co.. Cullen – toma una respiración – deseo suplicar su perdón, no debí atacarlo en el muelle. Yo lo siento – se inclina en arco ante él.  
\- No es necesario, le aseguro que no hay nada que lamentar – nervioso lleva su mano derecha al cuello – no haga eso La… Lean – levanta la vista y le mira a los ojos.  
\- ¿Puedo ofrecer algo a cambio? En beneficio de la Inquisición – observa la reacción del comandante – permítame entrenar a sus arqueros, puedo ayudar a sus reclutas. Aun aquellos que jamás han tocado un arco – el sopesa sus palabras.  
\- Sus heridas, es pronto. Solo han pasado unos días – ella corta su argumento.  
\- Están curadas y no are uno de un arma hasta estar recuperada. Pero explicare la teoría y les mostrare postura. Acepte por favor – tiene dudas…  
\- Hablare con Adán y si está de acuerdo, convenido – Lean le sonríe. Tiene una bella sonrisa – empezaremos mañana. 

A primera hora de la mañana un grupo de veinticinco reclutas esperan para entrenar con el arco. Lean se une al comandante y un capitán de nombre Rylen. El pequeño campo de tiro tiene cinco dianas a medio campo de distancia. Cada recluta tiene un arco corto y uno largo primero deben definir qué arco es el adecuado para cada uno.   
\- ¡Reclutas! Esta mañana entrenaran con arco y fecha – Rylen llama a los novatos la mayoría jóvenes no más de dos décadas de edad – entrenaran durante dos semanas al amanecer y por la tarde entrenaran espada, entendido – retrocede un paso.  
\- Si señor – saludan al unísono.  
\- Todos suyos los reclutas, Lady Lean – Rylen le informa – Gracias Capitán Rylen.  
Cinco equipos de cinco miembros son formados. La primera hora de trabajo es aprovechada mostrando la postura correcta, la extensión del arco y la fuerza aplicada. Jóvenes inexpertos con deseos de ayudar, son ávidos de aprender sus lecciones. Atentos a sus palabras les recuerdan a los niños del clan, impacientes por mostrar su valor.   
Tres horas de trabajo más tarde las primeras flechas impactan en su objetivo. Los rostros satisfechos de los jóvenes reclutas ofrecen una idea, para incentivar sus lecciones. Hombres jóvenes he impresionables.   
\- Son estudiantes dedicados y hábiles, con practica derribaran un objetivo a millas de distancia – Lean llama la atención a los jóvenes – después de las dos semanas haremos una competencia, el que me derrote obtendrá un premio. ¿Qué desean de premio? – pregunta frente a la multitud.  
\- ¿Podemos pedir lo que sea? – un recluta pregunta en la multitud – en serio.  
\- Si – afirma imaginando su petición– dentro de lo razonable, es posible.  
\- ¿Qué tal un beso? – dice otro recluta – es muy linda, Lady Lean.  
\- Recluta como se atreve…  
\- Está bien capitán Rylen – Lean corta la reprimenda del superior de los reclutas. Que le mira con desaprobación – eso es lo que desean, todos.  
\- Por supuesto, señora – responden a coro ensayado. Lean sonríe a Rylen que no está feliz – es el premio que queremos.  
Entre los gritos Lean gira dando la espalda al grupo y se aleja unos metros de ellos. Cuando Rylen se da cuenta se aproxima a ella. Colisionando con ella al girarse, se aproxima al recluta más cercano, toma su arco y tres flechas del carcaj.   
\- Lady Lean que está ocurriendo – Rylen intenta toma su brazo, pero se contiene cuando se detiene – Para que requiere el arco.  
\- Envía a un recluta por el Comandante y esperen aquí – corre entre el bosque a su izquierda no muy lejos hay una cabaña.  
Sus pasos son firmes a propósito si es necesario ser seguido debe dejar marcas visibles. Cruza una rustica empalizada que limita el pueblo. El sonido continuo llamándole, sus pasos son suaves. Las marcas de sus pasos apenas son visibles en la nieve, si estuviera en una nevada desaparecerían. Respira profundamente y se detiene detrás de una pequeña arboleda. Adelante esta el sonido que le llamo.   
Es cuando lo descubre, a media milla del bosque un animal está en una trampa. Gruñidos y sonidos de dolor escapan de la creatura, salta al claro y se acerca. Solo unos pasos los separan cuando le ve con claridad. Pelaje blanco como un montón de nieve recién caída. Ojos amarillos y brillantes como el oro le mira fijamente, escucha pasos descuidados que proceden del lago congelado. Prepara el arco en pose defensiva, son tres hombres humano con armaduras de cuero. Cazadores furtivos, al descubrir su presencia se extienden como un abanico frente a ella.   
\- ¡Valla que tenemos aquí! – el hombre al centro con una cicatriz en la mejilla y desagradables ojos negros la mira lascivamente – ¡atrapamos dos animales con la misma trampa! Esto es genial – agrega el hombre a su derecha un calvo con dientes amarillos y rotos - ¡este animal será más beneficioso para nosotros que cualquier otro! – el tercer hombre se burla.

Se alejó del campo de entrenamiento dejado atrás al resto de hombres, que peligro podía estar allá afuera. Empezó a seguir a Lean cuando el recluta regreso con el comandante pisando sus talones, con tres soldados uniformados. No necesito mirarle para saber qué pasaría, ordeno a los reclutas permanecer en el lugar y avanzo hasta el límite de la arboleda.  
\- Reporta Rylen – dijo al estar a su lado - ¿Qué está pasando?  
\- Pasa ser honesto. No lo sé señor. Tomo el arco de un recluta y ordeno quedarnos en posición y espérale – le miro incrédulo.  
\- Te ordene cuidar de ella, específicamente – apretó la mandíbula – hay reportes de bandidos, ladrones o cazadores en la zona – cuestiono al subalterno.  
\- No señor, no hemos encontrado indicios de algún grupo en la zona – Rylen noto las pisadas de la nieve – señor las pisadas, hoy les enseño a los reclutas. Trucos de cazador Dalish. Dejar un rastro para seguir.  
Con ello fue fácil seguirlos hasta que en una arboleda cercana. Se volvieron más suaves, empezaban a dudar del camino cuando escucharon los gritos.  
¡Valla que tenemos aquí! Una voz de hombre llegaba desde adelante, ordeno a los soldados a dispersarse para rodear al dueño de la voz. ¡Atrapamos dos animales con la misma trampa! ¡Esto es genial! otra voz se sumó a la anterior, Cullen y Rylen prepararon sus armas. ¡Este animal será más beneficioso para nosotros que cualquier otro! Una tercera voz es escuchada cuando llegan al límite de los árboles.   
A su derecha Lean con un arco y tres fechas. A la izquierda tres hombres cazadores furtivos, con dos espadas cortas y sin escudos, y otro con un hacha. El primero avanzo y el silbido de la fecha le siguieron y no se detuvo. Tres tiros, tres impactos. Los dos primeros cayeron el tercero en del hacha pretendía envestir a Lean. Los tres soldados llegaron primero y le derribaron con facilidad. Cullen y Rylen avanzaron a la elfa pero les detuvo donde estaba con un gesto.  
\- Esperar comandante, capitán – se inclinó al suelo y descubrió un paquete en el suelo a la distancia no está seguro de lo que se trataba, así que espero – por favor guarden sus armas no las necesitan – sus palabras fueron incomprensibles hasta que vieron los ojos brillantes a la lejanía – no les harán daño, no están aquí por alguno de nosotros – Lean llamo y le miro.   
Retrocedió liberando la visión de lo que había en el suelo. Un lobo blanco como la primer nevada, pequeño no más alto que la rodilla de un hombre. Retrocedió hasta ellos sin dar la espalda a la manada de lobos. Un lobo gris de gran tamaño su cabeza llegaba a la cintura de un hombre por lo menos, cruzo el bosque y llego al claro. Se adelantó más allá del lobo pequeño a unos pasos de Lean; ella extendió su brazo con la palma hacia arriba e inclino la cabeza. El lobo retrocedió seguido del pequeño y el resto de la manada. Un aullido lejano les permitió relajarse finalmente.  
\- Siento mucho haberle arrastrado hasta aquí comandante, capitán, soldados. No estaba segura del peligro y no quería exponerles – Lean se disculpó con todos – Gracias por acudir.  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió con esa manada de lobos? nunca había visto algo así – Rylen fue el que pregunto impresionado  
\- Arrestar a los cazadores, los llevaremos a Haven – Cullen ordeno guardando su espada.  
\- Capitán escuche los aullidos y pensé en una cacería cercana al pueblo. Atacar a una manada de lobos sin razón les lleva a defenderse hasta la muerte – explica con calma - vinieron en busca de un miembro joven de su manada, su líder se acercó pidiendo vasallaje y al ser complacido se marchó.  
\- Sabe mucho de lobos ¿Para poder cazarlos? Lady Lean – Rylen le observa con duda.  
\- Al contrario, para evitar matarles en los bosques los clanes observamos la naturaleza y les respetamos. Los clanes Dalish imitamos la sociedad de los lobos para sobrevivir hace mucho tiempo – concluye sacando un frasco de su cinturón, bebiendo el líquido.  
\- ¿Su herida? ¿Este bien? – Rylen dice primero. Ante la mirada atenta de Cullen en busca de algún indicio de herida  
\- Solo un poco de dolor, aun no estoy a la totalidad de mis capacidades – responder con una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – Cullen pregunta un poco preocupado.  
\- No hubieran podido hablar, tenía que ganar tiempo. Vamos caballeros tendré que descansar una semana si quiero estar en forma para la competencia, los reclutas tienen que ganar su premio – Rylen gimió y se alejándoles solos.   
\- ¿Qué competencia? – cuestiono Cullen mientras regresaban al pueblo.   
.. _ ..

 

El piso de piedra a su espalda y el calor en sus extremidades le recordó donde se encontraba. Levanto la vista a todas direcciones sin estar seguro de porque le parecía que algo no encajaba en la imagen. Su mano izquierda se levantó y descubrió un brazo desnudo. Lleno de cortes y heridas de uñas. 

\- Has despertado cariño, me alegra – al frente una mujer rubia con brillantes ojos azul zafiro lo miran fijamente – podemos continuar sus actividades nocturnas.   
\- Alejate de mi creatura… no eres real… no eres ella – el recuerdo le golpeo con fuerza, había sobrevivido a la tortura… no se rompió y no lo haría ahora.  
\- Oh cariño tal vez prefieras un cambio… - frente a él, zafiro cambio a amatista y la melena rubia a cuervo…. Un grito salió de su garganta….

Ojos abiertos de nuevo, el piso de piedra bajos sus pies es frio y lúgubre. Reconoce este lugar lo ha visto antes, pero no está segura. Olfatea el ambiente saturado de fragancias desagradable. Avanza con las garras resonando en la piedra gris, una voz que conoce resuena clamando por ayuda en las paredes circulares. Dolor, sangre, desesperación y deseo, revolotean por doquier llenando el aire de olor ozono. Entra en una habitación una forma femenina esta delante de ella. Inconfundible piel morada y sus cuernos, lo reconoce como un demonio de deseo. 

\- Tu ama no es bienvenida aquí – el gruñido del lobo blanco como nieve que entra en la sala y mostrando los dientes a la creatura - Esta bajo la protección de Fenrir, él es libre de ti demonio, desaparece - una dentada al aire, un lobo negro está al otro lado de la habitación. El demonio chilla ante los dos enemigos dejando a su presa. El hombre sobre el suelo desaparece lentamente.   
\- Revas´ara te espera a que regreses – un lobo negro con ojos de zafiro le mira intensamente - estarás a salvo bajo la bendición del Lobo blanco. 

A pasado la peor de las noches de los últimos meses. A pesar de ello esta descansado, tiene la impresión de haber soñado algo pero no está seguro de ello. Pone las manos detrás de su cuello y suspira frustrado. Se levanta de la silla debe despejar su mente de la neblina de los sueños. 

Sale de su tienda para encontrar a los grupos en su entrenamiento. Finaliza la tensión de los últimos días, el regreso del Heraldo y su partido se espera en dos amaneceres. El mismo momento de la competencia de arco que planteo Lean a los reclutas. Como táctica promotora es buena idea, pero en la ejecución es una idea terrible. Suspira ante la situación, espera que no se convierta en un problema. Una imagen brilla en su memoria, una palabra. Deja el entrenamiento a cargo de Rylen.

.. _ .. 

 

No había nevado en días, podían estar sentada a la puerta de su cabina sin necesidad de un abrigo voluminoso o una piel de oso. Estaba sentada leyendo un libro que Lean le trajo desde hace un par de días. Le fue entregado por la señora embajador, aún no estaba segura de hablar con la mujer pese a las palabras de Lean. 

Una sombra se proyectó frente a ella cubriendo parcialmente su libro. Levanto la vista para encontrar al humano comandante de las tropas del lugar. No estaba segura de su nombre pero de seguro buscaba a su amiga.

\- Cazadora fue a la taberna por la comida debe volver en breve, si le está buscando comandante – informo levantándose.  
\- No estoy buscando a Lady Lean – dijo un poco nervioso – necesito preguntarle algo, si tiene tiempo.  
\- Por supuesto, adelante – espero a que cruzara para entrar no se molestó en cerrar la puerta – en que puedo ayudarle, comandante.  
\- En el idioma elfo… - se rasco nervioso el posterior del cuello - ¿Cuál es el significado de Fenrir? – pregunto con duda.  
\- Fenrir está seguro – repitió Kallian parpadeando como un búho.  
\- Si tiene un significado diferente en elfo – cuestiona.  
\- Fenrir es una constelación tevinter lo nombro de un nombre en elvhen Fenrir es llamada Lobo Blanco. Pero no estoy segura de la relación….  
\- Fenrir Lobo blanco – cuestiono Cullen…  
\- También es un símbolo antiguo de libertad – la voz de Lean les llevo a ambos a mirar a la puerta – es la primera Elvhen en buscar la libertad para todos; Lobo Blanco llamada Diosa de la libertad… - su frase fue cortado por el sonar de campanas.

Cullen seguido por ambas mujeres dejan la cabina atrás para acudir a la puerta de Haven para informarse de quien es el visitante. En la escalera Lean detiene a Kallian, el partido del Heraldo regresaba antes de lo previsto. Dejan que Cullen llame soldados para ayudar al partido, salen a recibir a sus amigos. Junto al herrero los seis caballos del grupo se detienen. 

\- ¡Bienvenidos! – Kalllian y Lean saludan cuando se aproxima – tuvieron buen viaje – Lean saluda antes de que un aplastante abrazo le cubra - ¿Qué es eso? Maxwell – cuestiona extrañada por su comportamiento.  
\- ¿Estás bien? Realmente bien – cuestiona mirándole a los ojos – estábamos preocupados por ti.  
\- ¿Preocupados? ¿Por mí? – retrocede – ¿por qué? – recuerda la mirada de Kallian cuando despertó – lo siento mucho no fue…  
\- No importa estas bien y eso es todo lo que importa. Vamos quiero hablar con ustedes de algo antes de ir a la sala de guerra – se aleja del establo sin prestar más atención e ignorando deliberadamente al resto de sus compañeros abandonar las monturas.  
\- Los sirvientes vienen a recibir al Heraldo, es muy dulce – un mujer de piel oscuro llama la atención del buscador.  
\- Recordar bien sus rostros y no repetir algo como eso de nuevo, o cerca del Heraldo – afirmo con disgusto - es sensible al trato que reciben sus amigas elfos – responde con un tono cortante.  
\- Oh! Querida eso es algo… - con una mueca se aleja del grupo en dirección a las puertas.  
\- Me alegra que cazadora está bien – dice el enano tomando su ballesta de la montura.  
\- Leímos juntos el mensaje que le enviaron al Heraldo, incluso entreno arqueros. Está perfectamente bien – el buscador tomas sus alforjas y deja el grupo.  
\- Así que… es la “señora” del Heraldo – afirma con intención, la elfa de melena corta y rubia reciente del grupo – ella es guapa. También la otra es mona.   
\- Tener cuidado ahí, copa de mantequilla. Escuchaste al buscador, meterse ahí es buscar problemas – ambos miraron al elfo silencioso que cerraba la marcha - ¿Qué opinas de la salud de cazadora? Ricitas – llama al hombre que lo ha ignorado todo el viaje – coincides con copa de mantequilla se ve guapa.  
\- Es bueno ver que vive, hijo de la roca – afirma con su tono frio habitual, dejando la montura – hasta luego. Sera, hijo de la roca.  
\- Vamos amiga busquemos un alojamiento adecuado para ti – se alejaron del establo. 

 

.. _ ...

La hora de la cena llego, Maxwell llevo a Lean y Kallian a la taberna para presentarles a los nuevos compañeros. Sera un elfo arquero originario de la elferia de denemin es diferente a los otros miembros; llena de bromas y odio desmedido a los que abusan de otros. La otra una mago humana Vivien madame du Fer un caballero encantado de la capital; contacto de nobles y “magos leales” sin mucho en común con el par de elfas. 

En una larga mesa estaban reunidos consejeros, miembros del círculo interno y Maxwell. Charlaron durante la cena, al terminar Vivien, Lelliana y Joseline se excusaron, dejando al resto disfrutando bromas y cuentos cortesía del enano y la elfa rubia. 

En un descanso de conversación Cullen recordó que aún no le explicaban sobre lobo blanco considero que era un buen momento para retomar la conversación con otros dos elfos en la mesa. 

\- Lady Lean – llamo la atención de la mesa - ¿Me pregunto si puede contarnos sobre Fenrir? – ojos curiosos parpadearon en la mesa.  
\- De que estás hablando Rizado – el enano cuestiona al ex templario.  
\- La conversación inconclusa de esta mañana – Kalllian zumba en reconocimiento – lo había olvidado, cuéntanos cazadora – pidió a su lado.  
\- No creo ser la única de los cuatro de sangre elvhen aquí, en conocer la historia – su vista recorrió la mesa, Sera le ignoro. Destacando la mirada irritada del apostata - ¿Has escuchado la historia del lobo blanco apostata? - cuestiono con sorna.  
\- Solo conozco el Fenrir la constelación – dijo tajante.  
\- Oh es una pena – dijo con desilusión fingida - les contare la historia pero otra noche, es demasiado largo para contar en las horas que tenemos hoy. Solo les diré que fue venerada como la primera diosa por desear la libertad de todo su pueblo hace mucho tiempo.  
\- Si es así me gusta – umbo Sera en acuerdo.  
\- Es una historia que pagaría por escuchar – el enano murmuro a ella.  
\- No tendrás que pagar solo esperar, lo contare lo prometo. Otra noche… – pidió humildemente.  
\- Oh! Canta cazadora – Kallian rogo a su lado – hace mucho que no te escucho. Por favor – rogo ante la mirada confusa de Lean visiblemente.  
\- Vamos cazadora canta – Maxwell le ánimo del otro lado de la mesa.   
\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? - Con una sonrisa accedió. 

 

Con una luz en la habitación  
Sé que estás ahí  
Despierto cuando regreso  
Con un pequeño paso en la escaleras  
Sé que me observas  
Cuando llego

 

Si tú eres un Rey allá en tu trono  
¿Serás lo suficientemente sabio para dejarme ir?  
Por qué piensas que esta Reina es la tuya  
Quiero ser cazadora otra vez  
Quiero ver el mundo otra vez  
Quiero estar sola otra vez  
Arriesgar mi vida otra vez

Así que déjame ir

 

Un libro sin leer y una mirada dolorosa  
Ausencia del sonido, una larga pausa  
¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?

 

Si tú eres un Rey allá en tu trono  
¿Sabiamente sabrás dejarme ir?  
Por qué piensas que esta Reina es la tuya  
Quiero ser cazadora de nuevo  
Quiero ver el mundo de nuevo  
Quiero estar sola de nuevo  
Arriesgar mi vida de nuevo

Déjame ir

 

Porque la corona que has colocado en la cabeza  
Se siente demasiada pesada ahora  
Y no sé cómo decirte  
Pero sonreiré de todos modos  
Y todo el tiempo estoy pensando, pensando

Seré una cazadora otra vez  
Veré el mundo otra vez  
Estaré sola otra vez  
Arriesgar mi vida otra vez

Solo déjame ir  
Déjame ir

El silencio en la mesa no sorprendió a Kallian, estaba segura de que sería lo conseguiría. Aclaro su garganta ante el silencio 

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Kallian ante el silencio. Con su sonrisa brillante - ¿Qué opinan de su voz?   
\- Es una sorpresa – el enano hablo – no imagine esa voz tuya – algo golpeo al enano visiblemente - ¿Espera un momento? No puede ser posible.

Todas los ojos estaban fijas en el al momento. Lean mira con confusión al enano con su rostro en una mueca horrorizada. Pálido como su un demonio estuviera al centro de la mesa. 

\- ¿Qué es maese Thedras? – le mira fijamente – parece que viste un demonio – cazadora cuestiono ante su reacción.  
\- Cazadora tu… tu canción me recordó – llevo sus manos a su cabeza – no estoy seguro pero… ¿Te he conocido antes? – cuestiona confundido - ¿Dónde has cantado esa canción antes? – Lean se crespo visiblemente.  
\- No es posible hijo de la roca – el rostro inexpresivo de Lean le llevo a un nuevo escalofrió – es la segunda vez que canto esa melodía. No es…. – hace una mueca de dolor – me retirare por la noche, gracias a todos – se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta desapareciendo en la noche.  
\- Voy tras ella – Kallian se levanta – gracias por todo – abandona la taberna.  
\- Varric ¿Qué fue eso? – Maxwell estaba molesto por lo ocurrido antes, el zumbido de acuerdo de los demás lo apoya.  
\- No lo sé…. tengo la impresión de… - suspira derrotado – he jodido la noche de todos, lo lamento – mira a Maxwell a los ojos – no diré nada más hasta recordar completamente lo que estallo en mi cerebro. Me voy a la cama, sugiero hacer lo mismo – dejo el grupo sentado a la mesa y fue en busca de su tienda.


	5. Pruebas de fe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sueños que revela nuestro subconsciente... O muestras nuestras pasiones contra nuestra voluntad....

Sus pasos resonaban en los pasillos desiertos, antes del alba acudió a su habitación en busca de invitarle a pasar unas horas en su compañía. Encontró la habitación vacía y ningún indicio de su paradero. Sorprendido descubrió que la sanadora tampoco fue encontrada en el lugar. El jardín oeste era el más cercano al ala que correspondía su habitación, era el más concurrido y al preguntar por ella descubrió que no fue vista. Como último recurso se dirigió al jardín este al lado opuesto de la sede, un área desierta en su mayoría por su proximidad a los campos de entrenamiento. Distinguió una voz suave al llegar al final del pasillo.

Con una antorcha en la habitación  
Sé que estás ahí  
Despierto cuando regreso  
Con un pequeño paso en las escaleras  
Sé que me observas  
Cuando llego

Si tú eres un Rey allá en tu trono  
¿Serás lo suficientemente sabio para dejarme ir?  
Por qué piensas que esta Reina es la tuya  
Quiero ser cazadora otra vez  
Quiero ver el mundo otra vez  
Quiero estar sola otra vez  
Arriesgar mi vida otra vez  
Así que déjame ir

Un libro sin leer y una mirada dolorosa  
Ausencia del sonido, una larga pausa  
¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?

Si tú eres un Rey allá en tu trono  
¿Sabiamente dejarme ir?  
Deseas reclamarme como Reina tuya  
Solo quiero ser cazadora otra vez  
Solo quiero ver el mundo otra vez  
Quiero estar sola otra vez  
Arriesgar mi vida otra vez  
Déjame ir

Porque la corona que has colocado en mi cabeza  
Se siente demasiada pesada ahora  
Y no sé cómo decirte  
Pero sonreiré de todos modos  
Y todo el tiempo estoy pensando, pensando

Quiero ser cazadora otra vez  
Quiero ver el mundo otra vez  
Quiero estar sola otra vez  
Arriesgar mi vida otra vez  
Déjame ir

Avanzo silencioso a la fuente de la voz con un toque de melancolía que cantaba en este jardín desolado. El tono suplicante fue dejado atrás. La rebelión en sus palabras le sorprendió. Sus deseos de libertad eran innegables en sus palabras. Como si salieran del interior, de su espíritu. La confusión y dolor eran palpables en sus palabras, medido como si no quisiera transmitirlo. Los sutiles cambios eran apreciados abriendo su corazón, deseando su libertad dejar atrás la vida que le angustiaba y le llenaba de dolor y pesar. Fue abrumadora la sensación y malestar de derrota compartido en las palabras, rendida a su suerte. Sin esperanza de cambiar su condición.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la silueta espigada de pie al final del jardín vestida con una túnica blanco de noche, acariciando el follaje del jardín ignorándole o sin saber que escuchaba su canto. Permaneció inmóvil donde estaba, anclado al suelo inundado por las emociones compartidas por sus palabras. Laine ansiaba su libertad… regresar a su hogar. 

 

Pasos en la nieve matinal le distraen de su pensamiento difuso, el sueño al que fue arrastrado fue confuso. Las palabras aún resuenan en su mente. Una conversación en susurros llega a sus oídos. La sabiduría en las palabras dedicadas al maestro espía es mayor a su edad, como un viejo espíritu. Se pregunta si algo que pueda hacer para ayudarle. Al frente una figura le obligo a detener su avance.  
\- Lo lamento, no pude evitar escuchar sus palabras a la hermana Leliana – hizo mención a modo de disculpa – no buscaba escuchar su conversación, palabras muy elocuentes.   
\- No puedo tomar el crédito de ello – dijo con cansancio reprimido – solo repetí las palabras que fueron entregadas a mi… – respondió crípticamente – no podemos estar seguros de lo que el hacedor o creadores, o quien sea que rija nuestro mundo tiene un camino para cada uno de nosotros.  
\- ¿Qué le lleva a tal pensamiento? – cuestiona el apostata con interés genuino – no es un pensamiento común.  
\- Cuando una historia es repetida una y otra vez a lo largo de los años, puede haberse torcido en algún punto del camino. Y debemos estar abiertos a cualquier indicio o prueba que refuten nuestro conocimiento – concluyo a modo de explicación – en otro momento continuaremos con gusto.  
\- Por supuesto Heraldo – observo como se alejaba.  
Un punto de vista impresionante para un humano, ¿Cuánto podrían aprender? con su apertura de pensamiento y mente. Un ser único ante las condiciones actuales. Con renovado interés le observaría.  
.. _ ..

El frio cortante es bienvenido al salir de la capilla después de horas de estar encerrada en el lugar de piedra, cada vez le toma más tiempo su asistencia a Maxwell. Trata por todos los medios relajar sus hombros, todo ese asunto le tiene los nervios de punta. Una voz le llama y le distrae de sus pensamientos.  
\- Pero que tenemos aquí, alguien salió de la madriguera – farfullo a modo de saludo – un trago cazadora – dijo ofreciendo un vaso.  
\- No bebo maese Tethras, gracias – se detuvo con escepticismo al frente - ¿puedo saber qué haces aqui? – pregunto picada por la curiosidad.  
\- La noche es joven aun, además no hemos podido conversar y te esperaba – admite sin vergüenza alguna – tengo deseos de saber qué fue lo que te paso en el muelle – murmuro lentamente.  
\- Encuentras incomprensible que un no mago, tenga motivos para no confiar o temer a un templario – una risa animal salió de su garganta - ¿Por qué?  
\- No es el único con esa espina en su costado por días – el apostata se une a ellos aun lado de la fogata – tengo deseos de saber la respuesta.  
Lentamente se pasea de un lado a otro deliberando la mejor manera de exponer su punto sin exponerse demasiado en sí mismo. Después de unos minutos se detiene y se sienta junto al fuego. Con una mirada invita a los dos a imitar su acción.  
\- El vacío se los lleve por su curiosidad – maldice apretando los dientes – pero haré lo posible por explicar – observa la inclinación de cabeza de ambos en silencio.  
\- La percepción sobre un tema o idea demasiado diferente para definirlo adecuadamente. Por ejemplo los círculos tienen una interpretación diferente según a quien le preguntes. Vivien como un mal necesario, Lysas el mago que vimos en risco rojo como prisiones – se encoje de hombro - incluso tú tienes tu propio criterio – mira al elfo apostata delante – de la misma manera los templarios son juzgados por el mundo con una variable de opiniones entre magos y no magos – observo la reacción de los dos.  
\- ¿Eso no responde la pregunta? – indica airado el apostata – evade la pregunta.  
\- Las memorias en el más allá, son la percepción del espíritu que rige el área. No es igual la visión de Valor o Perseverancia – señala con calma ignorando su replique – si el espíritu que observa cambia, cambia la memoria. Al menos eso he escuchado decir, no es la misma percepción a los ojos del amor o miedo – continuo con su conversación.  
Con ojos entrecerrados el apostata le observa con sospecha, observa el aire ausente en su explicación con la clara percepción de que esconde algo más. Aun no se ha ganado su confianza, por ello sus respuestas son cripticas y vagas. Le observa levantarse algo ha dicho y no le escucha perdido en su pensamiento.  
\- Buenas noches a los dos, Kai me espera – se aleja del fuego en busca de su cabina para pasar la noche.  
\- Esto es poco común, para no ser un mago conoce del más allá – su pensamiento fue en voz alta – sin duda es…  
\- No estabas escuchando risitas – se burla el enano a su lado – lo dijo hace un momento. Paso algunos años al lado de un thenerasan, creo que lo llamo.  
\- Un mago soñador – farfullo aturdido – eso no es algo común, debería hablar con ella… - el gesto del enano le llevo a dudar.  
\- No es tema para conversación, hay dolor detrás de ello. Por eso se marchó hace un momento – concluyo mirándolo con indignación - sugiero no hacer palanca en ello. Ahora me marcho a dormir, aconsejo hacer lo mismo risitas.   
\- Buenas noches hijo de la roca – se despide para dirigirse a su cabina. Preguntándose el tipo de experiencia que tiene en el más allá sin ser mago.  
Recorrió el camino a su cabina en espera de poder tener una conversación sobre el tema. Cada día encontraba más fascinante este peculiar elfo dalish. Al llegar a su cabina se prepara para su conexión al más allá

.. _ ..

Lean evita al apostata “experto del fade” como a la peste. Sus pasos le llevan a la botica descubriendo al apostata elfo fuera de su cabina sentado en una línea de piedras, no pude cambiar de dirección necesitan las pociones de Kallian. Saluda cortes y cruza la cabina sin la menor delicadeza. Se toma unos minutos más para preparar el paquete y esperar que entre a su cabina. Al ver que no entra a su cabina decide regresar. Abandona al boticario con su paquete en las manos, el apostata llama su atención al cruzar a su lado.  
\- Ahí algo que necesita, mago – Lean se aleja de él.  
\- Hoy es su competencia de arco – se mantiene en su posición.  
\- Al medio día, ¿Quiere venir? – ella se burla, como si necesitara invitación le mira inquisitivo.  
\- Pasa con frecuencia – pregunta - ¿Oír lobos? – afirma analizando su reacción. Su rostro no revela nada - escuche una historia del lobo y los cazadores furtivos de uno de los reclutas del comandante – pregunta con expresión neutra.  
\- No fui tocado o maldecido por Fen´harel – su ceño fruncido, como si matara su broma.  
\- Kallian dijo algo que me llevo a pensar que no conozco su clan Lean – su mirada aguda le dijo que no la dejaría.   
\- Mi clan ya no existe, solo existe el clan de…- sus ojos se endurecieron visiblemente – conociste a Mahanon el primero del clan Lavellan – el rostro del apostata cambia a sorpresa – el clan que visitaste en primavera.  
\- Hábil con el fuego y el espíritu – reconoce ante el nombre del clan – muy notable…  
\- Estuvo en el Conclave – ella siente como saltar aun rio congelado ante sus propias palabras.  
\- Ir abelas Lethallin…. – es la gota que rompe su control.  
\- Hipócrita – sisea con molestia creciente – ¿Estás seguro de ser elfo? – se burla con desdén - tus orejas lo sugieren, pero solo he escuchado argumentos de shemlem de tu boca desde que te conozco. Compartiendo tus malas experiencias con ellos, ocasionando que se difundan los aspectos más negativos de tus interacciones. Ahora comprendo de donde vienen la mayoría de los rumores y malos entendidos con el resto de las razas – se giró para alejarse antes de obtener una respuesta de él.  
Escucho que le llamaba e ignoro sus palabras deliberadamente. Continuo su camino hasta su cabina, estaba agotada de las interacciones con el mago bastardo. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, sin prestar atención a los golpes de la puerta. Algunas cosas no cambian jamás pensó con amargura.

Cuando ignoro deliberadamente su palabra de llamado a ella, le siguió hasta su cabina pero al verle llegar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella con un golpe, dudo un momento antes de llamar a su puerta. No obtuvo respuesta y estaba a punto de llamar de nuevo, al fijarse en su compañero al lado.  
\- Creo que ha hecho lo suficiente, no estás de acuerdo – dijo el enano con sorna en su comentario – lo empeorara si continua.  
\- No ha terminado nuestra conversación, hijo de la roca – respondió con calma – no escucho mi argumento antes de dejar el tema.  
\- Créeme Risitas, deja tu tema para otro momento – sentencio el enano – lo que sea que conversaban le cabreaste, si entras ahí no te gustara su reacción. Recuerda la mirada en granja risco rojo – comprendió el efecto de sus palabras del enano - tenía la misma expresión como un Dragón...  
Con cuidado sopeso las palabras del hijo de la roca, sin duda existía la posibilidad de su ira ante sus palabras poco medidas. Su razonamiento le ofreció un argumento sólido desde su percepción. Decidió conceder la razón y empezó a retroceder a su cabina a pensar en lo ocurrido. Cuando la puerta se abrió.  
\- ¡Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a compararme con un Dragón! Hijo de la roca… – grito en la puerta cazadora – no soy una mezquina creatura que solo le importa si mismo.   
\- ¡Calma cazadora! – las manos en alto de Varric en rendición – no fue mi intención.  
\- Me disculpo, no fue mi intención… – suspiro pesadamente – hablaremos después. Estoy cansada.  
Se retiró al interior de nuevo, dejando dos pares de ojos confundidos ante el explosivo momento. Una risa desde su espalda les llevo a ambos a saltar.  
\- Es la segunda vez que veo esa reacción – Kallian estaba tras ellos – por suerte no era su enemigo – su risa burbujeo – los veremos esta noche caballeros, si esta calmada entonces.  
\- Mierda Ricitas – Varric juro y miro al elfo – me debes una ronda de bebidas.  
\- Debió seguir su propio consejo hijo de la piedra – afirmo con una sonrisa divertida.  
\- Estoy pagando tus errores, Ricitas esa patada en el… - suspiro pesadamente el enano - era para ti – deja al mago atrás y marcha a la taberna. Cuando no le sigue – ahora Ricitas.   
.. _ ..

Sus piernas se sentían inestables mientras recorría su cabina de un lado a otro buscando aclarar la mente ante lo que acababa de ver. Estaba despierto, completamente despierto sin motivos para pensar que se encontraba en una maquinación del Fade. 

La competencia de arco que se realizó hace unas horas aun le molestaba. Ni en un millón de años de práctica una cazadora dalish podría imitar su estilo único. ¿Quién le había enseñado? ¿Cómo podía esa niña hacerlo? Con apenas dos décadas de vida manejaba el arco usando las técnicas antiguas perdidas hace tanto tiempo. 

Se acercó a la cama y se desplomo en ella. Cerró los ojos llenos de dolor visceral, no podía seguir negándolo; le recordaba demasiado a ella. Se extendió en la cama y se preparó para entrar al Fade. Por primera vez desde que despertó necesitaba verle, necesitaba buscar una memoria específica en busca de responder a sus dudas. 

 

Tenues focos esféricos con pálida luz amarilla iluminaba el campo de entrenamiento de los centinelas. Pasos presurosos de la multitud que les había seguido resonaba en las escaleras de piedra. A su derecha la cazadora roja y a su Izquierda la hija del siervo rebelde le acompañaban al frente del campo. Al final del largo campo descansaban cinco dianas, sin una palabra ambas mujeres se dispersaron a lados opuestos. Un arco dorado y otro plateado brillaron a la Luz de Luna, extendidos a espera de la orden de inicio.

\- ¡Diez flechas surcarán el cielo! – declaro con voz firme - ¡Que gane el mejor arquero! – su brazo derecho descendió, indicando el inicio de la competencia.

El silbido de la flechas cortando el aire, fue como estar en la batalla de nuevo. El sonido de la flecha impactando en su objetivo sonó repulsivo a sus oídos, similar al golpe de un cráneo rompiéndose. Una cacofonía inquietante rompió el silencio, entre los jadeos de la multitud. 

\- ¿Cómo? - gruño a la imagen delante - ¡En nombre del vacío! – juro bajo.

A la derecha en la diana impactaron las diez flechas en el centro de la base de madera y paja. Cada una a escaso espacio de la siguiente. Una imagen que sería más impresionante, si no se tratara de una Líder de dominio y un gran mago. 

A su izquierda sin embargo fue aterrador ver que cinco flechas impactaron en el centro de la diana, divididas por otras cinco que golpearon en el mismo punto. Convirtiendo los ejes de las flechas en flecos vistosos. 

Todos en la sede conocían la historia de su madre. Una mujer encontrada en los campos del General Leandréa hace mucho tiempo por su joven hijo, convenciendo a su padre de permitirle que se quedara en la fortaleza. Después de unos años su padre autorizo su unión con ella. Esperaban a su hija cuando ella enfermo, el joven abandono su puesto en la guerra para volver a su mujer e hija. Casi perdieron la frontera en esa decisión egoísta, salvados solo por el señor Bana ean.

\- ¡Es claro el ganador de la contienda! – afirmo a la multitud sin dejar traslucir su propia sorpresa - ¡Zanjado el asunto volvamos! – retrocedió a la sala interior con preguntas y dudas crecientes.

 

.. _ ..

Dos días habían pasado desde la competencia del arco y el revuelo que ocasiono. Dejo a Kallian durmiendo en la cabina contigua a la de Maxwell resguardada por runas como de costumbre. No podía ser lo suficientemente previsora de un ataque en medio de un pueblo Shemlem. Sus pasos firmes siguieron las instrucciones dadas para encontrarlo en la capilla del pueblo. A la distancia le observo discutir con un clérigo. Estaba rodeado por magos y templarios, eso solo podía terminar mal. Sus oídos sensibles le permitieron escuchar gran parte de la conversación. Irritada por las palabras del desagradable hombre se aproximó. 

\- Tus palabras buscan desacreditar las acciones de buena fe de Maxwell y el resto de los reunidos aquí – gruño con ferocidad inconsciente.  
\- ¿Acciones de buena fe? – la sonrisa del hombre se torció – te recuerdo que es el único sospechoso de la explosión… No ha sufrido el juicio por falta de un divino.  
\- Si fuera responsable se abría marchado hace tiempo. Quien ostenta un poder tan grande como este capaz de hacer vibrar la tierra hasta Risco rojo no puede simplemente detenerse por ser prisionero de unas cadenas – tres pares de ojos se concentran en ella, respira y prosigue ignorando las miradas – el responsable sigue allá afuera, este grupo buscando unificar a todos los que están dispuestos ayudar como yo.   
\- Están creciendo en poder para destruir a la capilla – el clérigo grita en furia.  
\- Usan el miedo y la ignorancia de las masas para controlar y abusar de los indefensos - acusa al clérigo que tiene una mirada horrorizada - Supuestas divinidades causan pesar, dolor y terror por donde van. Que sus ansias de amasar poder destruyen lo que deberían proteger. Lo he visto antes incontables veces. Solo cambian las ropas… - su discurso se corta al sacar sus dagas y gira a su derecha, cortar en el aire una flecha silbante dirigida a Maxwell detrás de ella. Lean deja caer sus dagas en la nieve y con un movimiento fluido, usa su arco libera dos fechas, derribando un enemigo del árbol cercano a la capilla. Deja caer el arco y corre al cuerpo en la nieve, saca de su bolsillo un frasco con líquido verde y le da un trago al hombre. Su cuerpo en cuclillas es impulsado atrás al tiempo que una daga está en su garganta.  
\- ¿Por qué le has matado? ¿Eres cómplice? ¿Qué escondes? – un rico acento orlesiano susurra en su oído – responde.  
\- Esta listo para tu interrogatorio, he impedido que se envenene a sí mismo como los anteriores – respondió imitando su acento. La voz de Maxwell le distrae un latido de corazón y es suficiente para que tome su muñeca, con un giro le desarma y obtiene su arma.   
\- Ha salvado mi vida, de nuevo. No voy a permitir que sea tratada de esta manera, ella no es un enemigo - la declaración de Maxwell toma a los presentes por sorpresa. Se aproxima y le tiende la mano - ¿Estas bien? – al tiempo que la encuentra de pie. Con su pulgar derecho recorre el cuello.  
\- Estoy bien, permíteme – se inclina de nuevo al derribado. Guarda el primer frasco y saca un segundo. El líquido es de color amarillo opaco. Tapa la nariz del hombre y este toma la totalidad del frasco - ahora pueden interrogarlo todo lo que gusten, responderá sinceramente a cuanto le pregunten. Es más potente que cualquier otra opción para interrogar.   
\- Necesitamos unas palabras con el consejo, acompáñame – con un asentimiento de cabeza accede y le sigue. A la derecha una figura solitaria le observa con curiosidad. Sus ojos se cruzan y aleja la mirada.

.. _ ..

Su cabina estaba limpia y ordenada después de su viaje a la costa de la tormenta. Su investigación no fue tocada en su tiempo fuera. Después de dos horas decide que es momento de unirse al resto para la comida. Debe tener cuidado con ambas elfas. El comentario de “cazadora” sobre su vagabundeo le sorprendió no sabe dónde fue su clan Lean, afirma ser dalish pero no porta marca…. Conoció o está relacionada al joven mago de Clan Lavellan. La competencia de arquería. Es una situación de lo más inusual, se preguntó seriamente si ella... Pellizca el puente de su nariz con frustración. 

Sale de la cabina para ir a buscarles sabiendo que las encontrara en la cabina del Heraldo, pero un grupo reunido en las puertas de la capilla llama su atención. Al centro de la tormenta se encuentran el clérigo, el comandante, el Heraldo y… cazadora. Sin un pensamiento sus pies le dirigen ahí.

Están enfrascados en una conversación teológica. “Quien ostenta un poder tan grande como este capaz de hacer vibrar la tierra hasta Risco rojo no puede simplemente detenerse por ser prisionero de unas cadenas” sus palabras estallan una alarma dentro de él. Se detiene a una distancia para no llamar la atención y escuchar. “Usan el miedo y la ignorancia de las masas para controlar y abusar de los indefensos. Supuestas divinidades causan pesar, dolor y terror por donde van. Que sus ansias de amasar poder destruyen lo que deberían proteger. Lo he visto antes incontables veces. Solo cambian las ropas” su declaración como un hecho le lleva a cuestionar ¿Quién es ella? Y ¿Qué hace ahí realmente? 

La flecha le saca de su ensoñación, tardíamente descubre que no porta su personal o armas dentro del pueblo. Dagas centellean, ella tiene dagas en sus manos y su arco. En solo unos latidos de corazón la situación potencialmente peligrosa es resuelta por ella sola ¿Quién demonios es esta mujer? 

La maestra espía se abalanza sobre ella, pero dada la muestra de habilidad que acaban de presenciar no es ningún reto. Se libera con facilidad de la mujer humana. Sin el menor esfuerzo, “Ha salvado mi vida, de nuevo. No voy a permitir que sea tratada de esta manera, ella no es un enemigo” la voz del Heraldo sorprende a los presentes no solo a él. Le ayuda a levantarse e inspeccionar su cuello en busca de heridas, un gesto demasiado íntimo para estar rodeado de la mitad del pueblo. Esta una imagen le lleva a un sentir de aversión ante la pareja, “Ella posee un raro espíritu” piensa con un pinchazo. “¿Debería de convencerle? De reclutarle” se pregunta sin poder evitarlo. Más de su pueblo desperdiciado en uniones con los humanos. Sus ojos se cruzan un momento, impresionantes ojos como plata fundida. Recuerda haberlos visto antes ¿Pero dónde? 

 

.. _ ..

El clima inestable de Haven es curioso para ella, es la primera vez que habita en una región con nieve el suficiente tiempo como para empezar a odiar el frio que se cuela en sus huesos. Extraña el clima cálido y húmedo de Antiva, como si viviera una primavera eterna. Un suspiro roto abandona sus labios ganando la atención de alguien que se aproxima en su dirección. 

\- ¿Algo está mal? Kai – frente a ella su enano de jengibre favorito se detiene - ¿Dónde está cazadora?  
\- Hola Varric, ella fue en busca de Maxwell – su mano izquierda toma su nuca y se estira hacia atrás – tenía algo que quería discutir con el antes de salir….

Gritos familiares para ambos interrumpe la conversación de la pareja, descubriendo que Maxwell y cazadora son los protagonistas. Kallian gimió audiblemente ante el resultado de la conversación, observando el rostro indiferente de cazadora ante las palabras de Maxwell; el por su parte tenía el rostro desencajado visiblemente molesto por acusaciones o las respuesta de cazadora; un poco de ambos concluyó. Solo unos metros les separaban cuando los escucha.

\- ¡No hay motivo real para hacerlo y lo sabes! – Maxwell siseo en furia.  
\- ¡Oh! es verdad lo olvidaba ¡Eres iniciado templario, como puedo pedirte que veas a los magos como personas! – gruño como un animal herido, cazadora delante de él.  
\- ¡Cómo te atreves a señalarme de ese modo sin conocerme! – espeto con el rostro rojo – no importa, no iras – declaro como un hecho.  
\- Intenta detenerme – el reto en la voz de cazadora, le llevo a intervenir antes de que subiera de tono la situación.  
\- Cazadora que ocurre – llamo tomando su brazo derecho – no fue bien lo veo pero….  
\- ¡Convendrá con la orden templaría! – dijo con un desprecio visceral en la voz – abandonara a los magos como esclavos de Tevinter – escupió con veneno – pero yo no voy a abandonarles. Parto a Risco rojo hoy y haré lo posible por salvar los más posibles – dio la espalda a Maxwell. 

Con pasos más fuertes de lo necesario llego a la cabina compartida por ambas, cruzo el umbral dejando la puerta abierta y empezó a preparar una mochila de viaje. Un denso silencio le lleno de pánico, cazadora tomo la decisión la noche anterior. Intervendría por los magos esclavos y no había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerla cambiar de opinión. 

\- Por favor – rogo al borde de las lágrimas – no hagas esto. No tú sola. Déjame ir contigo, al menos podemos hacer algo entre dos.  
\- No es necesario, el mago viene conmigo - dijo con una mueca odiaba a los mago de tevinter pero era su único aliado en esto – además de que Lysas me espera en risco rojo.   
\- Déjame ir contigo – Varric interrumpió en la conversación – Bianca y yo podemos ser de ayuda – agrego esperanzador.  
\- Si deseas ayudarme me serás más útil aquí, cuidando de Kai por mí – puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del enano – no he confiado en muchas personas en mi vida. Pero sé que puedo confiar en que mantendrás a Kai segura mientras vuelvo.  
\- Por supuesto que cuidare de ella, aun si no me lo pidieras – los ojos apagados del enano le dijo que no estaba de acuerdo – pierde cuidado - ella solo asintió y colgó la mochila del hombro derecho.

Cazadora abandona la cabina en silencio y se dirigió a las puertas ignorando el sequito detrás de ella. Desde la escalera observo al Vint con la montura preparada, con una señal con su mano derecha volvió la atención a sus alrededores.

\- Prométeme que no abandonaras Haven hasta que regrese – cazadora tomo la mano de Kallian, ella rodo los ojos y le tomo el rostro obligando a mirarle – prométemelo – repitió con un tono dirigido a un niño travieso.  
\- Prometo que te esperare seis días – respondió imitando su tono gélido, pero fracasando miserablemente – regresa por favor.  
\- Por supuesto, no sobrevivirían ustedes dos sin mí – las risas rompieron un poco la tensión. Cuando el mago llego en la montura.  
\- Todo listo cazadora, es hora – ella solo asintió y salto a la montura del mago. Alejándose lentamente de la puerta y cruzando un campo lleno de soldados que detuvieron su entrenamiento y observaban la escena con interés.

El trio permaneció en silencio hasta que la figura del caballo se perdió de vista en la curva que salía del pueblo rumbo a las tierras del interior.

\- Si no regresa en seis días, no esperes que permanezca aquí - dijo Kallian a Maxwell molesta por ver partir a su amiga. Se alejó de las puertas y giro en dirección a su cabina  
\- Que ha pasado – una nueva figura corpulenta se unía a ellos – se ha marchado en misión – cuestionó - ¿Es prudente?   
\- Afirma un odia al Tevinter al conocerlo y ahora lo acompaña – nadie había escuchado los pasos del apostata elvhen, hasta que hablo.  
\- ¿Quiere salvar a tantos magos como pueda? Está furiosa porque sean esclavizados y no hagamos nada por ellos – Maxwell instruyo al inusual grupo de compañeros – marcho mañana a Reducto Thenerift, trataré con la orden templaría – con esas palabras se excusó dejándoles solos.

 

.. _ ..

 

Estaba presa voluntaria en su propia cabina desde esta mañana cuando cazadora partió a Risco rojo. No deseaba ver nadie en el lugar. Tenía hambre pero se negó acudió a buscar su comida como de costumbre. Al paso de unos minutos un golpe a su puerta le sorprendió. Con desconfianza se acercó a la ventana y descubrió al agente elfo que les ayudo el tiempo que cazadora estaba herida. Se apresuró abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Si! Necesita algo – pregunto vacilante, al hombre de cabello marrón que le sonrió educadamente.  
\- He notado que no acudió en busca de su comida – dijo casualmente – he tomado el atrevimiento de traerlo para ti – concluyo indicando la charola en sus manos.  
\- Adelante por favor – farfulló sorprendida por su atención a ella   
\- ¡Nada de vino o cerveza! – dijo en voz alta antes de darse cuenta. Una suave risa de Kallian sonó en la habitación - Lo he recordado, nada de alcohol para ustedes dos – afirmo como si fuera una broma.   
\- ¡Oh! eso fue descortés – reitero al hombre sonriente – Gracias…  
\- Hamine, es mi nombre – se inclinó en un arco – con su permiso señora Kallian 

 

Observo al muchacho elfo desde que estaba dentro de la taberna, después de mirar a su alrededor como si buscara alguien. De pie junto a la barra hablo con Flissa y espero junto a las cocinas. Con la ayuda de una bandeja con paso suave teniendo cuidado de no derramar nada salió de la taberna. Un cuenco, un par de piezas de pan y una taza grande. No necesitaba confirmación para saber el destino de esa charola. Espero a corta distancia del destino del muchacho, la cabina de cazadora y kai. Esta última estaba dentro, desde el caos de esta mañana y respeto su decisión de recluirse. 

Cuando toco a la puerta observo con suma atención la interacción de ambos, ella le invito a pasar y decidió esperar. El muchacho salió al cabo de unos instantes, riendo suavemente. Una sonrisa brillo en los labios de Kai al despedirlo. Cuando la puerta se cerró el muchacho camino en su dirección. 

\- Muchacho, podemos tener una palabra – le sonrió como si supiera que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo – no tomara mucho.  
\- Por supuesto Señor Tethras – asintió suavemente y se colocó a su lado.  
\- ¿Trabajas para Nigthgale? – afirmo el enano - ¿Ella te envió?   
\- Si trabajo para ella. Y no me envió, veo a ambas todos los días a la misma hora en cada una de las comidas. Cazadora se preocupa que no coma a sus horas si no está cerca – se encogió de hombros – tengo la impresión de que está enferma o algo… - zumbo dudativo el agente.   
\- ¿Enferma? – cuestiono Varric con un peso en el estómago – ¿lo informaste a tu maestra?  
\- No… - dijo horrorizado - no sé cómo explicarlo – se inclinó más cerca del enano – ella parece delicada. Cazadora no deja que haga nada de esfuerzo. No es raro que pase algunos días encerrada en su cabina, sin poder levantarse. Además del hecho de que no beben vino o cerveza. Es extraño… - concluyo.  
\- ¿Te preocupas por ella? – afirmo el enano - ¿Por qué es eso?  
\- Es hermosa, tiene un buen corazón y parece estar triste cuando nadie le está mirando – declaro con una suave voz, y un tono rosado en las orejas.  
\- Solo ten cuidado con el Dragón que tiene por “hermana mayor” – el muchacho gimió en respuesta. No tenía valor para romper el corazón del muchacho – ir a comer agente nos veremos más tarde en la cena, la llevare conmigo – la sonrisa del chico le calentó el corazón. 

El muchacho corrió escaleras arriba en busca de regresar a la taberna esperando a comer algo antes de volver a su puesto. Con pasos seguros llego a la puerta de la cabina de Kai. Llamo suavemente y espero a que ella le abriera.

 

.. _ ..

 

El bullicio de la taberna era mayor por la noche, las mesas que normalmente estaban abarrotadas de comensales cuando acudía. Estaban a reventar de bebedores, choques de vasos y tarros resonaron en el lugar. La música y el bullicio le ayudo a olvidar que estaba sola. 

\- ¿Qué hay en tu mente? – su enano de jengibre le saco de su ensueño.  
\- Solo pienso que es la primera vez que estoy en una taberna – dijo con honestidad – es extraño.  
\- ¿Estás de broma? – confundido afirmo a su lado - ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? – cuestiono indignado - ¿Cuántos años tienes por cierto?  
\- No bromeo, he estado en casa y tengo veintisiete – respondió con sorna y una brillante sonrisa.  
\- ¿Segura? pareces más joven – afirmo con la impresión de que ella mentía.   
\- Crees que no conozco mi propia edad – le espeto con fingida molestia. Se estaba divirtiendo – además ¿Cuantos elvhen han conocido antes?  
\- Algunos Brody, Daysi, Fang …. – los ojos del enano se abrieron como platos. Lo recordó – es verdad Fang …  
\- De que hablas Enano de jengibre – Kai siseo sin comprender su farfullo.   
\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – Varric volvió su atención a Kaillian – me tienes un apodo – afirmo incrédulo.  
\- Yo… lo siento por ello fue…- farfullo temiendo haberle ofendido.  
\- Es maravilloso tengo un apodo – grito por encima de la multitud.  
\- Tranquilo Varric no es para tanto – al lado derecho de la mesa una figura se encontraba de pie – me has llamado Rizado por años – la risa de Kai sonó como un ladrido.  
\- Puedes llamarlo Enano de Jengibre como yo – la sonrisa se ilumino en el comandante – apuesto que te gustaría ¿Verdad? – señalo el asiento a su lado - Acompáñanos tomaremos un par de tragos más – dijo mientras con una sonrisa lo observo ocupar el asiento aun lado de Varric. 

Un trio de personas completamente opuestas compartía tragos, bromas y chistes. 

 

.. _ ..

Después de dos largas semanas de trabajo duro, recibieron instrucciones de una reunión. Desde el medio día fueron informados de que debían reunirse con el resto de los exploradores a la hora de la cena. Su líder recibió nuevas órdenes para su partido.   
La expectación durante el día llevo a más de uno de ellos a especular sobre el próximo destino de su equipo. La sorpresa fue grande cuando escucharon las noticias inesperadas.  
\- Buenas noches el motivo de reunirles aquí es esto – de frente a ellos elevo un pergamino en su mano sobre sus cabezas – recibimos ordenes nuevas, para las cuales necesito a ocho voluntarios. La misión es peligrosa por lo que no les obligare a tomarla, solo voluntarios participaran – miro a cada uno de los miembros frente a ella.  
\- Puedes decirnos algo antes – pregunto con cautela el joven de piel morena – saber que nos espera.  
\- Solo serán informados los participantes – dijo con calma, sin pie a más preguntas similares – quien está dispuesto a apoyar.  
\- Cuenta con nosotros – Van y Eveline levantaron sus manos unidas al aire – de seguro será divertido.  
\- En tal caso nos veremos en mi tienda en una hora – estaba casi segura de su participación, encontró curioso el hecho de no incluirse de inmediato.  
La reunión en la tienda de Minerva solo duro unos minutos, comprendieron al momento el porqué de voluntarios participarían, un asalto al castillo del arl de risco rojo. Una empresa casi imposible de no ser por el pasaje secreto.   
Conformaron un grupo singular, seis soldados, un mago desconocido y ellos dos fueron reunidos en el punto de partida, un viejo molino a las afueras del pueblo. Además del miembro nunca antes visto en la compañía un excéntrico mago de piel olivácea, con acento y conducta engreída. Solo había visto brevemente a dos de los soldados enviados, un pensamiento paso por su mente obligándose a concentrarse [Todos estamos en esto, debemos cuidar unos de otros] se obligó a repetirse. 

.. _ ..

 

Con una mano en su boca Kallian intenta impedir que sus acompañantes se percaten de que cae de sueño, Varric ríe profundamente cuando el bostezo es exageradamente ruidoso. Ella parpadea muy cansada. 

\- Rizado necesito tu ayuda – susurra al hombre a su lado – Kai se caerá de su silla a este paso – la risa baja del ex -templario llama su atención – la llevaría yo mismo pero, Soy muy pequeño para llevarla yo mismo - se señala.   
\- De acuerdo Varric yo la llevare – rodea la mesa y se prepara para levantarla, su peso le sorprende un poco – es más pesada de lo que se ve a simple vista – afirma desconcertado.  
\- Necesitas ayuda Rizado puedo traer a Tiny – se burla del hombre.  
\- No seas ridículo – sisea ofendido y sonrojado – solo me tomo por sorpresa. 

“¿Podrá ser?” La duda asalta al enano…. Desestima el pensamiento al momento.

 

.. _ ..

 

El pasadizo resulto ser un poco angosto para poder librar una batalla dentro, era claro que se trataba de una ruta de escape para la familia residente. Las preguntas de cómo es que tenían en su poder tal información le lleno de curiosidad. Alejo el pensamiento de su mente para concentrase en la tarea por delante.  
El mago extraño resulto ser muy hábil a pesar del espacio reducido, mientras que los soldados tenían suficiente entrenamiento con sus espadas cortas para repeler a los pocos guardias. Al final del camino serpenteante se encontraron con una barrera mágica muy potente. Mientras golpeaban para romper el paso, una pequeña fuerza cayó sobre ellos.  
La lucha solo duro unos minutos, no resultaron tener habilidad suficiente para enfrentarse al corto grupo. Situación que llevo a Eveline a pensar en una trampa, cuando la barrera cayó supo el porqué de su presentimiento.   
Una flecha corto el aire, mientras ella derribaba al mago a su lado, que golpeo su costilla al intentar contratacar. Solo fue capaz de escuchar el grito mientras se consumía por el fuego, estaba en el suelo frio de la roca. Al lado opuesto el mago le extrajo la flecha, y curaba su herida.  
\- Eso fue muy tonto querida niña, pudo matarle – le reprendió mientras le sanaba – por fortuna no ocasiono gran daño.  
\- Nuestra misión es ayudarle a entrar – espeto con los dientes apretados por el dolor – en lo que a mí respecta es mejor así.  
Se unió a ellos su compañero elvhen de cabello negro, con la preocupación escrita en el rostro. La herida no era de gravedad y era atendida oportunamente.   
\- No debí separarme de ti – dejo con cierta melancolía – no volverá a pasar - apretó su mano para que le mirara – no pienso dejarte sola, estamos juntos en esto – mirándola con calma.  
\- Escúchalo no es bueno buscar su muerte – dijo con cariño el mago – en medio de una guerra al menos – termino de atender su herida – quédense aquí y por favor cuida de ella. Regresare cuando concluya la misión. Gracias por lo que has hecho.  
Cuatro de los soldados se marcharon escaleras arriba con el mago, mientras los otros dos se quedaron con ellos por si regresaba algún grupo de guardias. No podría defender pasaje solo, en caso de que alguno de los enemigos intentara abandonar el lugar.  
Solo restaba esperara que concluyeran con la batalla arriba de ellos. Con cierto nerviosismo continuaron a la espera de la batalla por venir. Pasaron algunos minutos y nada parecía ocurrir en el piso de arriba. Finalmente la tensión fue rota cuando escucharon pasos en la escalera, el creciente sonido de pasos les alerto de que existía la posibilidad de haber fallado, debido a la necesidad de dividir los miembros del equipo. Se tensaron sobre sus armas a la espera de atacar, cuando finalmente vieron una cara conocida.  
\- Calma no atacar – llamo un solo soldado que regresaba – debemos volver al campamento, ahora.  
\- Permítame – tomo en brazos a Eveline – espero no tengas inconveniente – miro en busca de su desaprobación.  
\- Yo no – respondió visiblemente nerviosa - Van – miro en dirección a sus ojos.  
\- Concédame esto Ma Tarlan – desandando el serpenteante camino – es mejor que descanse.  
Regresaron al campamento solo obteniendo unos golpes menores, incluirles en la compañía fue un gran aporte a su fácil realización. No esperaba que un castillo contara con tantas protecciones mágicas. Sin duda fueron instaladas por el grupo rebelde que tomo el castillo posteriormente.   
En silencio continuaron su camino hasta su tienda cuando una voz les llamo desde su espalda.   
\- Asegúrense de descansar esta noche – informo su líder al llegar a su lado – mañana al alba partirán de regreso a Haven, descansaran durante una semana – sostuvo en alto un pergamino en su mano – se lo merecen han hecho un estupendo trabajo.  
\- Aprovechare de cazar, me asegurare de dejar las despensas llenas del poblado. Necesitan todo el apoyo – lentamente se giró de su lugar – aún hay tiempo…de - una mano se elevó al frente de él.  
\- No será necesario ya solucionamos los problemas de suministros – dijo indicando que ingresara a su tienda – descansen ahora y tomo nota de ello. Gracias nuevamente.  
De pie junto a la solapa de la tienda le observaron marchar. Mientras su mente pensaba en lo que seguiría. Juntos entraron a la tienda les esperaba una noche, antes un viaje. Sin agregar nada más Minerva se retiró de regreso a su tienda.

.. _ ..

La luz del alba iluminaba los campos de entrenamientos vacíos a la primera hora del día, el frio le cortaba la respiración. Aun así se negó a marcharse. A su lado su amigo enano la acompañaba y a pocos pasos detrás estaba el mago apostata.

\- Eres testigo de que cumplo mi parte Kai - Maxwell dijo casualmente, mirando al mago molesto tras ella.  
\- Estoy en ello – ella rodo los ojos – deja de preocuparte.  
\- ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? – cuestiono Varric. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
\- Te importaría aclararlo, Da´len – llamo el apostata al ver al grupo partir.  
\- Obligo a maxwell a prometerle que no te expondría a la fortaleza templaría – la mirada confusa que le dedico, le llevo a suspirar – ataques de ira, arresto, tranquilidad o muerte, elige la que más te guste – se encogió de hombros.  
\- ¿Quien? – cuestiono con ira, ante el panorama de que alguien pretenda limitár sus acciones.  
\- Cazadora por supuesto – afirmo como fuera lo más obvio del mundo - antes de marcharse a risco rojo – se alejó dejando un elfo conmocionado atrás. Pero este le dio alcance en la puerta de la cabaña.  
\- ¿Por qué? – siseo molesto por la intervención de la extraña y desconcertante elfa irritante.  
\- ¿Por qué? – Kallian se plantó frente a el – por alguna razón pese a ser un idiota arrogante, estas solo. Y sin poder explicar el motivo de ello te ha reclamado bajo su ala como parte de su extraña manada – suspiro – igual que a Maxwell, igual que a mí. Tómalo como prefieras – se adentró en la cabina y dejo al mago en la puerta.

.. _ ..

Las imágenes no le deja en paz, sueños que no comprende. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado teniendo estas pesadillas, mientras se esconde en lo más profundo de su mente en busca de un poco de consuelo. Esta noche no intentara hacer nada, se rendirá de seguir intentando; hasta conseguir digerir todo lo que ha visto y como le ha afectado.   
\- Otra pesadilla hoy… – dice el mago oliváceo sentándose a su lado en el lago – espero no te moleste la compañía querida.  
\- Si me molestara, te habría expulsado hace horas, cuando llegaste – responde sin intención de jugar su juego – si vas a espiar a alguien no usar esa fragancia de loto del amanecer. Te delata a una milla de distancia.  
\- Me atrapaste, soy culpable solo… - con su brazo derecho le cubre los hombros al sentir que tiembla ligeramente - ¿Qué ocurre? Puedes contarme.  
\- Es mi culpa… - sollozo sin control – murió por mí... – susurro con la voz rota.  
\- Calma, calma…. – jala de ella hasta colocarla en su regazo sin esfuerzo alguno, acaricia su cabeza suavemente – no quiero escuchar esas palabras de nuevo, cariño – advierte en tono cariñoso.  
\- No hagas eso – susurra – no merezco la pena…  
Desde la distancia dos figuras que observan la escena sin saber que pensar de lo ocurrido. El grito de ayuda del mago los sorprende, Minerva y Lysas corren a la orilla del lago. Sin duda hay más de lo que han contado hasta el momento de lo ocurrido en el castillo de risco rojo. 

.. _ ..

Un explorador irrumpe en Haven a caballo y cruza las puertas sin prestar atención a nadie, llega al puesto de Leliana. En su carpa otros tres agentes le miran por su interrupción.

\- Llegaran en dos horas, tienen con ellos a treinta y ocho – informa sin aliento. De dos pasos la mujer está frente a el – está herida e inconsciente… pero viva – susurra.  
\- Ordena una escolta ahora, ningún templario no queremos asustarlos – sale de la carpa en cuanto lo libera.  
\- Agentes partir tenemos tareas apremiantes – se gira a la figura más pequeña de los tres – Hamine acompaña a Kallian te necesitara – el joven asiente y sale. 

Después de abandonar la tienda de su maestra, Hamine se aproxima a la cabina de Kallian y toca suavemente. Dentro hay dos voces que discuten por algún motivo desconocido para él. Llama a la puerta más enérgicamente esta vez. Las voces paran y escucha los pasos de alguien acercándose.   
\- Hola muchacho a que debemos tu visita – el enano saludo al abrir la puerta – adelante únete a nosotros.  
\- Gracias en otra ocasión, me envía la hermana Leliana recibió el reporte de que en dos horas llegara el grupo de Risco rojo – el suspiro de alivio de Kai le sorprendió – enviaran a una escolta para ayudarles a llegar más rápido.  
\- ¿Hay alguien herido? – pregunto Kai sin tacto.  
\- No, no que sepamos – afirmo con toda la convicción que reunió – cuando se aproxime la hora vendré a buscarte – se despidió de ambos y regreso a la tienda de su maestra.  
\- Está en compañía del maese tetras – informo a su superior.  
\- Bien no digas a nadie de la posibilidad de que esta herida – le despidió con un gesto de la mano.   
En unos minutos reunió un grupo de cuarenta voluntarios para servir como escolta a los nuevos miembros reclutados. Solo algunos de ellos sospechaban de quien traía esta nueva fuerza de adición. Se estaba preguntando cuales serían las acciones por venir. Cuando el grupo estuvo listo ordeno la marcha.  
Desobedeciendo el mensaje de Leliana incluyo a tres templarios al final de la columna. No podía arriesgar todas esas vidas en sus manos. El avance continuo más de una hora antes de ver al grupo a la distancia, un grupo de treinta y ocho magos detrás de una enana, un mago elfo y el mago humano de piel morena. A la distancia no distinguió a Lady Lean, un pánico creció dentro.   
Apresuro el paso para llegar al trio a la cabeza. Solo faltaban unos metros, un chillido lleno de pánico corto el aire y se detuvo. Tres figuras estaban a su lado al instante y el sonido sonó más fuerte… descubrió de dónde provenía. En el regazo del mago de piel oscura se revolvía una figura inquieta.  
\- Retroceda a sus templarios Comandante – el mago ordeno y los templarios se tensaron – le están haciendo daño a cazadora.  
Las palabras carecían de sentido para el cuándo las piezas cayeron en su lugar. ¿Por qué no lo imagino antes? Ahora tenía sentido lo ocurrido.   
\- Templarios retrocedan al final de la columna y abran la marcha de regreso – los tres hombres le miraron con incredulidad – regresamos a Haven.  
\- A la orden comandante – a su derecha hablo Darben se recuperó primero y volvió a sus compañeros – vamos - ordeno a los otros dos.  
Cuando se marchan volvió su atención a los tres delante de él. Minerva le observo duramente un momento y regreso al grupo de magos detrás de ellos. El mago elfo se aproximó al otro mago y tomo el relevo del cuidado de Lean en su regazo, visiblemente inconsciente.

\- Marcharemos con el resto de los magos – dijo Lysas y se alejó visiblemente molesto con sus acciones.  
\- Suplique al explorador informar de que no se requerirían templarios – inicio el mago – ella fue herida en esta misión…  
\- Comprendo lo que le pasa – corto las palabras del mago – lo he visto antes. Me sorprende el hecho de que nunca antes lo he visto en un no mago – dirigió una mirada significativa al mago.  
\- No es mi lugar para decirlo – apretó los labios en una línea fina – mantener a sus templarios lejos de ella comandante – se mantuvo firme e inflexible - ha pasado por mucho en su corta vida, no merece ser tratada como un monstro.  
\- Lo sé bien mago, no es mi enemigo – respondió tenso ante su acusación – no tengo intención de hacerle daño.  
\- En tal caso abrir el camino comandante – regreso para observar de cerca el grupo de la retaguardia. 

Rápidamente reorganiza la formación de los soldados de escolta, colocarían a los magos en medio de la formación el lugar más seguro. Los tres templarios fueron enviados varias millas por delante del grupo. Su pensamiento se volvió a su nuevo descubrimiento. Evocando recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo.


	6. Melodías Nocturnas, Melodías del alma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tu espíritu y corazón reconocen las palabras necesarios para curarlos....

El frio y la nieve que rodeaban Haven empezaban a saber a casa, era una nueva ocasión en la que les otorgaban un descanso de una semana. Cada cierto tiempo se le otorgaba un tiempo aquí. La primera vez encontraron la experiencia extraña, tanta calma era desesperante. Fue lo que les llevo a buscar tareas que realizar durante su estadía.   
Sus conocimientos de herbolaria y habilidades de sanación le dieron la oportunidad de ayudar a Adam, el “no” sanador gruñón. Cuidado de enfermos, realizar tónicos y pócimas para un sinfín de diversas dolencias.   
Pronto sus acciones llamaron la atención de los líderes en la capilla. Enviaron regularmente algún mensajero para ofrecer ayuda en sus tareas. No encontró la situación desagradable, comprendió su preocupación por lo que hacían en su tiempo libre y el uso de los recursos.  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito a su espalda, su puerta fue abierta de golpe. Dos figuras entraban cargando aun tercero herido con un brazo sangrante.   
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto mientras les indicaba una cama para atenderle – necesitare ayuda, alguien por favor traiga aquí… – una voz interrumpió su frase  
\- No es necesario – un elfo llegaba detrás de ellos – les vi cruzar la puerta. Sabía que me necesitarías – directamente fue al estante detrás de ella y tomo dos frascos de la repisa más alta – salgan le informaremos cuando terminemos.  
\- Espera necesitaras saber…. – una mano amable en su hombro lo hizo callar.  
\- Necesitamos atenderle ahora, las preguntas vendrán después – la voz sonaba cálida y maternal – déjanos les avisaremos cuando terminemos.  
\- Su brazo está roto en tres partes, debemos devolverlo a su posición – escucho decir al elfo al tiempo que llegaba a la puerta – favor de cerrar la puerta.  
Fuera de la pequeña cabaña Jim paseó de un lado a otro solo, su compañero volvió a su ocupaciones; escucho los gritos del interior mientras atendían sus heridas. No tenía la menor duda de que el brazo estaba roto antes de escucharlo, por el contrario le habría sorprendido que no lo estuviera.   
El entrenamiento era más difícil de lo que esperaba en realidad. Pero si existía la más mínima posibilidad de que rindiera frutos continuaría. Se esforzaría al máximo para convertirse en un gran guerrero. En ese momento se percató que no escuchaban más gritos o voces en el interior. Se detuvo a la espero de que salieran de un momento a otro.  
Finalmente la puerta se abrió, los precisos ojos de amatistas le miraron antes de asentir. Un largo suspiro abandono su cuerpo, aliviando su pecho.  
\- Hemos concluido con su tratamiento – informo al joven pálido - debemos esperar al menos dos semanas para su recuperación total y seguir unas instrucciones.   
\- Muchas gracias señora Eveline, temíamos que perdiera el brazo – sentía que la lagrimas le picaban en los ojos – debo informar al comandante, señora... – su mano lo detuvo.  
\- Espera necesito que le cuides un momento – soltó su brazo para indicarle que pasara a la cabina - debo informarle de su condición y cuidados a su comandante – dijo palmeando su hombro izquierdo – solo indicarme donde lo encuentro.  
\- En la capilla mi señora – le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras entraba a la cabaña.  
\- En tal caso nos veremos en un momento – con un asentimiento le dejo atrás, avanzo con paso tranquilo.  
Solo unos metros le separaban del lugar, cruzo las puertas de madera. Cuando el sonido de voces llego a ella, al parecer se encontraba reunido los consejeros. Escucha la conversación de los asesores. Mientras una voz se elevaba sobre las demás.  
\- No es necesario tomar una decisión ahora – escucho con firmeza en la voz – de las 187 personas que se encontraban en risco rojo solo 38 pudimos traer a Haven – la voz sonaba fría y tomando un momento antes de proseguir – esperare la resolución del Heraldo cuando regrese. Yo lo comunicare a los magos si las condiciones llegan a cambiar – un silencio sepulcral se creó a sus palabras.   
Entonces escucho pasos y la puerta. En su estado de aturdimiento por las palabras, apenas y noto cuando choco con su hombro suavemente. Cuando intento disculparse la pequeña figura de cabello cobrizo ya se encontraba en la puerta y salía. Las voces se recuperaron dentro de la sala, le llevaron a detenerse.  
\- ¿Pero que fue eso? – la voz confundida pregunto a nadie en particular – no me lo esperaba….  
\- ¿Que esperaban…? – la engreída voz del mago de la anterior misión casi grito de frustración – cuestionan su decisión cuando no estuvieron ahí, no tienen idea de lo que se tuvo que enfrentar en poco tiempo… - cayó y tuvo la impresión de que se mordía la lengua por algo que no deseaba revelar.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – la voz cantarina orlesana de antes, se escuchó afilada como una daga – nos explicaras ahora que está pasando.  
\- Pregúnteselo, no es mi intención informar de nada que no es mío – su respuesta sonó con tal resolución, que le recordó a su hermano – rendiré un informe a su solicitud, cualquier otra duda pregúnteselo personalmente – la tonsuraría del hombre le hizo reír.  
\- Basta ya, envíeme un informe cuando termine – reconoció la nueva voz al instante – regresare a mi puesto – le vio abandonar la sala en el momento y se dirigió al hombre.  
\- Comandante, traigo el informe de su soldado herido – saludo – su brazo estaba roto en tres partes. Hemos podido salvarle el brazo pese al daño recibido. Requerirá de dos semanas para su recuperación total. Aquí están las recomendaciones – mientras le extendía un pergamino atado con una cinta.  
\- Discúlpeme no le reconozco, nuevo miembro… – miro a la mujer de cabello obscuro y ojos de amatista delante de él. No recordaba conocerla.  
La mirada extraña que le dedico el hombre delante de ella le inquieto, no podía leer lo que su expresión significaba. Era la primera vez que le veía de frente, pese a tener más de cuatro meses formando parte del mismo grupo. Un incómodo silencio se formó. Roto solo por una voz familiar.  
\- Al fin te encuentro ma tarlan, tenemos nuevas órdenes – giro su atención a un elfo de cabello obscuro y ojos azules que interrumpió su conversación – mis disculpas ser – rodeo por los hombros con el brazo derecho y salieron de la capilla.  
Se marcharon antes de que pudiera responder, la mirada confusa en su rostro ocasiono una risa de la mujer atrás de él. Se giró para descubrir la fuente del sonido.  
\- ¿Qué te parece? – su voz orlesana cantarina lo dejo confundido – son miembros de la partida de primera línea.  
\- ¿Pero ella es un sanador? – continuaba con el ceño fruncido en su rostro – supongo que es necesario un sanador, pero es algo demasiado arriesgado… - el movimiento de cabeza le distrajo.  
\- No solo eso, es un poderoso mago guerrero también. Sin contar con lo buen asesino que es su compañero - haciendo hincapié en la última palabra intencionalmente, le dedico una sonrisa con intención – siempre están juntos, incluso llegaron juntos aquí.  
\- Asesino… el elfo… – le tomo un momento procesar el pensamiento – te refieres…a… - sintió el calor subir a su rostro – ¿por qué me dices esto? – formulo muy difícilmente.  
\- Tengo un poco más de tiempo observando de lo que cree – dijo al pasar a su lado – conozco esa mirada, solo quería que lo supiera – descubrió un brillo en sus ojos que no fue capaz de leer.  
Le observo intrigado hasta que salió por la puerta de la capilla. Siguió sus pasos para dirigirse a su puesto. El frio de la montaña se sentía como casa después de los meses que había pasado en el lugar. No estaba seguro de si cuando llego sintió alguna vez frio. 

.. _ ..

El herido de esta mañana les llevo a desprenderse de algunas de las reservas para sus viajes. Poco después de dejar al cuidado de sus compañeros, partieron a los bosques cercanos por más ingredientes para reponer los suministros faltantes.  
Su regreso fue más tarde lo pensado, el acosa sobre ellos y la falta de reclutas entrenando les confirmo la hora. Corrieron hasta la cabaña del boticario con su bolsa llena de suministros para realizar las pociones antes de ir en busca de una cena tardía en la taberna.  
Estaban listos para partir, finalmente el equipo preparado les tomo un poco más del tiempo habitual. Solo les restaba descansar durante las horas restantes antes de abandonar el pueblo.   
\- Debemos descansar tendremos un difícil viaje mañana – volvió la vista a Van que preparaba el último paquete de viales – me adelantare y te esperare – lentamente salió a la noche.  
\- Solo espero un momento nos marcharemos juntos – afirmó Van dejando el tarro en la mesa.  
\- No es necesario que me sobreprotejas, te veré en unos minutos – cepillo su barbilla con la mano derecha en despedida – te esperare con comida caliente, de acuerdo – repitió con calma.  
Sin mirarle de nuevo se dirigió a la puerta, el viento frio le acaricio el cuerpo al descender las escaleras. Con paso tranquilo se giró a su derecha con rumbo a la puerta más cercana. Un fuerte tirón le impulso hacia atrás levantándole del suelo, antes de poder gritar algo le aplastaba la garganta intentando sofocarla.  
.. _ ..

Vientos fríos le dieron la bienvenida, tareas terminadas junto a tiempo para la hora de la cena. Envió a los reclutas a prepararse dos horas atrás. Momento que aprovecho para regreso a su tienda y revisar pendientes antes de buscar su propia cena. Se encontró observando el pergamino distinto al resto que siempre plagaban su escritorio. Recordó entonces a la pareja en las puertas de la capilla. No tenía un sello de cera como los demás, en su lugar un cordón de seda azul obscuro.   
El informe se encontrado aún en su escritorio, en el momento en que lo leyó comprendió la difícil tarea que enfrento el sanador para salvar el brazo del hombre. Le sorprendió la habilidad de sanador que poseía, durante un tiempo dudo sobre lo que debía hacer en consecuencia. Un agradecimiento seria lo adecuado, en ese momento recordó que la compañía partiría a la mañana siguiente.   
Dejo su tienda atrás, sus pasos le dirigieron de camino a la taberna. Con un poco de suerte le encontraría ahí, afortunadamente no estaba nevando de nuevo. En las últimas semanas se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre llegar a la cena con nieve fresca sobre su abrigo a la taberna.   
Al girar la última curva a la derecha un grito ahogado le alerto, a escasos metros una sombra reducida impactaba contra la empalizada en un sonido hueco. Sostenida por una más grande y alta. Antes de poder reaccionar la figura impactaba sobre la nieve, derribada por una tercera figura más corta. A la penumbra vislumbro a los tres involucrados, una delgada mujer humana, un soldado desalineado y un… elfo. Como se las había arreglado un elfo para derribar a un hombre humano de por lo menos el doble que él.  
\- ¿Estas herida? ¿tienes algún dolor? – las preguntas le sacaron de su pensamiento, sin pensarlo se colocó al lado de la pareja.  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto a los dos mientras les observaba – ¿estás bien? – reconoció a la pareja al momento.  
\- Me ha confundido, creo – su voz se escuchaba mal, distorsionada, asustada supuso. Con una mirada aterrada concluyo – buscaba un servicio de mi…. – le escucho como si las palabras se negaran a salir – que no ofrezco… - dijo tajante, molesta, ofendida. Entonces vio el rubor en su rostro.  
\- Fenedhis lasa – escucho al elfo gritar una maldición concluyo – el vacío se lo lleve si te hecho daño, - revisando el rostro y cuello de ella - mir asha debemos asegurarnos de que está bien – le observo mientras le ayudarle a levantarse lentamente.  
La luz proveniente de la puerta de la taberna le distrajo. A su alrededor se formó un circulo con los curiosos que escucharon el grito y las voces. La puerta abierta de la taberna ilumino a los reunidos. Con rostros llenos de asombro ante lo ocurrido.  
\- Guardias arresten a este hombre – señalo al sujeto que intentaba levantarse – me encargare personalmente al alba – volteo a la multitud de curiosos – retiraos ahora.  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿están bien? – con paso vivo se acercó una enana a la pareja – espero no se metieran en líos.  
\- No están en un lio Minerva – observo a la pequeña mujer - hacerme favor de acompañarlos a su alojamiento y hacerme saber si necesitan algo.  
\- No es necesario – escucho la respuesta en un hilo de voz – cubrimos nuestras necesidades, gracias.  
\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por salvar en brazo de uno de mis hombres, sin tener obligación – concluyo mientras miraba al hombre que era arrastrado – gracias y no duden en informarme cualquier cosa que necesiten.  
\- Suplico no sea muy duro con el hombre, esta ebrio y me confundió…con - le observo reunir valor para terminar – una cortesana – tomando el brazo del elfo. No podía culparlo por la mirada asesina al hombre que se llevaron a rastras hasta las celdas - vamos, vamos no pasó nada que lamentar – le dedica una última mirada – gracias.  
Les observa retirarse con Minerva, sin importar sus últimas palabras, el no piensa dejar al hombre libre de castigo por su vergonzoso comportamiento. El apetito le abandona con los acontecimientos recientes, regresa sobre sus pasos para encontrarse con un recluta cerca de las puertas.  
\- Señor nos informan de una manada de lobos fue vista al acecho de la empalizada - un solo aullido agudo corta el silencio de la noche – debe tratarse de un ataque.  
\- Es un aviso de duelo y luto - el apostata elfo hablaba detrás de ellos - un lamento por un compañero perdido - agrego con su voz calmada habitual.   
\- ¿Qué te hace afirmar eso? - pregunta el recluta con incredulidad en la voz.   
\- He estudiado a los animales salvajes, es la mejor manera de protegerte de ellos en los bosques - respondió y se retiró al interior del pueblo, ignorando a los hombres.   
\- Ese apostata me pone los nervios de punta - la mirada de sospecha del recluta se centra en la figura que se adentraba al pueblo – aparece de la nada – un visible escalofrió sacude su cuerpo.  
\- Lady Lean dijo algo similar – zumbo ante las palabras del elfo – no ataquen a los lobos sin ser necesario. Si se acercan más colocar antorchas cada pocos metros se irán.  
Observaron al elfo desaparecer dentro del pueblo, hasta detenerse. La noche se llenó de una voz triste que canta llena de melancolía. El número de curiosos que salieron en busca de determinar el origen del canto. No le es posible descubrir el lugar de procedencia. Mientras que ve crecer el número de personar que se reúnen en la puerta para escuchar el melancólico canto.

No me sueltes  
Fuertemente toma mi mano  
Dime que permaneceremos juntos  
Sujeta mi mano cálida y amable

Tú siempre fuiste así  
Me hacías enojar y llorar  
Pero volvías a mí  
Siempre volvías

No me sueltes  
Quiero estar en tus brazos  
Y dormir junto a ti

¿Sabes que nos volveremos a ver?

No me sueltes  
Quiero estar en tus brazos  
Antes de que tu calidez desaparezca

Abrázame….

Al finalizar comparten la sensación de peso en el pecho que trasmitía la voz. Algunos no buscan esconder las lágrimas que pican en sus ojos. Sin duda la dueña de la voz tiene un gran dolor en su alma. El sin fin de oyentes se disipan, en busca de guardarse del frio.

 

.. _ ..

 

El alba le dio la bienvenida de camino a la prisión, el soldado arrestado la noche anterior esperaba su visita. Descubrió que la afectada ya había partido al salir de su tienda, el canto de la noche anterior aun podía escucharlo, después de un momento encontró lógico que se tratara de ella, después de lo pasado la noche anterior. 

Bajo las escaleras esperando tratar el asunto personalmente y sin interrupciones, solo para encontrase con quien no esperaba. El prisionero seguía durmiendo, mientras era observado por alguien. Al lado de su celda la mujer lo esperaba.

\- Espero que tenga buenos motivos para hacer prisionero a uno de sus propios hombre, comandante – sus ojos fríos se clavaron en él.  
\- Anoche mientras estaba ebrio confundió a una mujer con una cortesana – la ira y la vergüenza se debatían dentro de el - por fortuna para ella no estaba sola y su compañero le derribo antes de que pudiera lastimarla – concluyo mientras presionaba el puente de su nariz con su mano derecha – tus amigos de ayer de hecho.  
\- ¿Cómo? – su rostro cambio por completo – ¿Eveline fue herida? Por eso han salido antes  
\- Se han marchado hace una hora – le aseguro – he preguntado antes de venir aquí – [“su nombre es Eveline”] se distrajo un momento.  
\- Dejo esto es sus manos – por un momento le pareció ver un brillo de rabia al mirar al prisionero – hágame saber si requiere algo, ella no se merece un trato así – con esas palabras se marchó sin esperar respuesta.

No estaba seguro de que acababa de ocurrir, pero le lleno de curiosidad saber que había detrás de todo esto. Su mente se detuvo en un detalle “su nombre es Eveline, un precioso nombre” pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

.. _ ..

 

El terreno fangoso de la ciénaga era horrible, por no hablar de su clima lluvioso. El terreno lleno de pantanos bajos y muertos vivientes. La sensación de enfermedad llenaba toda el área, era el quinto días de estar en este lugar llegaron los problemas. 

Se dispersaron en grupos de seis miembros para poder cumplir más terreno y explorar el las ruinas y zonas pantanosas. Una de las patrullas de exploradores fue capturada por un grupo enemigos hostil, guerreros salvajes que ocupaban la vieja fortaleza al fondo del pantano mal oliente. Recibieron la orden de regresar al campamento a la esperar la llegada de refuerzos. No podían darse el lujo de perder a los últimos miembros de la primera línea.

En medio del clima era difícil mantenerse seco y caliente, el clima era una completa tortura considerando su lugar de nacimiento. El aspecto sombrío y fatalista de la región le mantenía de mal humor.

[Afortunadamente fueron convocados en ese momento fuera de Haven, no estaba segura de lo que ocurriría si tuviera que enfrentar al templario de nuevo. Tarde o temprano sabrían el verdadero motivo detrás de la situación, solo deseaba que no ocurriera aun. Deseo fervientemente que el asunto fuera olvidado y no se repitiera alguna situación similar]

Una mano en su hombro derecho le hizo saltar sorpresivamente. Mientras su mano izquierda ya buscaba crear un golpe arcano por instinto, su mano fue atrapada a mitad del trazo. 

\- Tranquila solo soy yo, estas a salvo – le abrazo sintiéndole tensa ante su toque.  
\- No fue mi intensión – sintió el beso en su frente llevando sus manos a lo largo de su espalda.  
\- Lo lamento solo recordaba la otra noche – un breve momento sintió su rabia hervir dentro.  
\- No permitiré que ocurra otra vez – susurro en su cabello – tiene mi palabra.  
\- No debería prometer… - un rose en la barbilla le llevo a levantar la vista – aquello que no está en su poder – tomo su mano para regresar al campamento.

En silencio regresaron al campamento. Desde la fogata su vista se fijó en la pareja, caminaban juntos de regreso. Observo de cerca después del informe de la situación la noche anterior a su marcha. Solo para terminar complicándose aún más con el cuervo que acababa de llegar, arrojando el pergamino a la hoguera avanzo a su encuentro.

 

.. _ ..

 

Escucho a casi todos en el pueblo mencionar la canción triste de unas noches atrás, una melodía lleno de duelo, que no espero escuchar de nuevo en esta época. Así como la ola de magia que impregnaba cada nota y palabra. Se trataba de un poderoso mago, capaz de ocultar su habilidad casi tan bien como el mismo. Esto fue motivo de un creciente desconcierto. 

Aun no estaba seguro de quien podría tratarse había investigado a todos los magos en las cercanías del pueblo y cada campamento. Además del hecho de las emociones que transmitía, se asemejaba al de aquellos miembros que perdían su pareja vinculada. 

Su dolor era tan grande que terminaban perdiendo su mente y su cuerpo ante las emociones descontroladas de su duelo. Finalmente la única posibilidad para este tipo de situaciones llevaba a los afectados a renunciar a su vida y entrar en la uthenera, en espera de un poco de paz para su espíritu.

Un pinchazo le atravesó el corazón mientras recordaba la melodía, sentir bajo la piel la quemadura de su soledad y desesperanza. Como podía alguien soportar semejante dolor en el pecho sin quebrarse. Sin duda tenía su fuerte voluntad, pero no soportaría por siempre. Se estremeció al recordar su propio duelo hace tanto tiempo atrás. 

Perdido en su pensamiento paso el día, mientras buscaba concentrar su mente en concluir sus diversas investigaciones. Su mente le jugo una broma cuando un nuevo hecho distrajo. Primero el aullido desgarrador del lobo, casi inmediatamente después de la cena y solo unas horas más tarde el canto. 

 

Libérame   
Libérame del cuerpo  
Sé que está mal  
Entonces ¿Por qué no estoy contigo?  
Ruego libérame

Porque no creo ser capaz  
De convencerme a mí misma  
De seguir adelante sin ti

Si es perfectamente claro  
Que no es lo que necesitas  
Te lo digo no me importa  
Libérame del cuerpo

Libérame 

 

Podían estar conectados, si sin duda alguna, los lobos podían estar siendo atraídos por el responsable del canto. Esta noche pondría en prueba la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir. Con ese pensamiento abandono su cabina para ir en búsqueda de lo necesario.

 

.. _ ..

 

En cada informe que recibió describía el creciente número de lobos en las inmediaciones de Haven. Esto pone nerviosos a los residentes del pueblo, no podía culparlos la situación no era típica. Los susurros no se hicieron esperar, escucho las teorías más absurdas para esclarecer a quien pertenecía la voz. 

Descubrió que tenía su propia teoría sobre la dueña de la voz melancólica. En un primer momento se encontró convencido de ello. Solo para continuar sin ella aquí. Mientras que la melodía nocturna continúan aun en sus oídos, como se hubiera grabado en su mente.

Al llegar la comida de medio día realizo un descubrimiento extraño, desde su llegada no se habían cruzado palabras con Kallian o Lean. Dos días atrás el mago elfo que los acompaño desde Risco rojo informo que había despertado y estaba bien. Mismo días en que no se cruzó con ninguna, ambas estaban recluidas en su cabaña. Cruzo la puerta al sur de la taberna y levanto la vista en su búsqueda. Un tanto decepcionado por no verles entre los reunidos se dirigió en busca de su comida. 

Al girarse en camino a la puerta un movimiento le distrajo, en una de las mesas el mago de piel olivácea le indicaba que se acercara. Acompañado por el mago elfo, tendría que preguntarle por ambas mujeres. 

\- Le suplico nos acompañe, comandante – su exagerado gesto le irrito – deseamos unas palabras – observo al mago elfo sentado a su lado.  
\- Sobre qué asunto – espeto sin la mínima delicadeza – si se puede saber – soltó sin más.  
\- Después de lo que ocasiono va a continuar con esa actitud – el mago elfo siseo molesto por algo – no se merece ese trato… - el mago humano le ordenó sentarse de golpe de la silla.  
\- Suficiente de eso – reprendía la actitud explosiva – le invitamos a hablar lo olvida – observo la mirada severa y el murmullo de lo que le parecieron maldiciones de parte de el – el asunto es que no ha salido en todo el día y nos impide entrar. Envió a Kallian a la cabina de Maxwell con Varric, hace dos días. Esta mañana no se molestó en responder a nuestro llamado – no se molestó en preguntar a quien se refería.

Dejando la bandeja en la mesa salió por la puerta, se dirigió a la cabina al oeste del campamento. Seguido dos pasos detrás por la pareja en plena conversación entre susurros. Paso a un lado de dos soldados que entraban. 

Antes de estar seguro de cómo, había llegado y estaba golpeando la puerta. Espero un momento y golpeo de nuevo. Llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta, miro sobre su hombro y vio el grupo reunido. Llamo nuevamente a la puerta y esperó. 

La falta de respuesta le llevo a tomar la decisión de abrir la puerta, con ayuda de su hombro derecho golpeo la puerta y la abrió. Los tres estaban dentro una respiración después. Solo para contener el aire ante la inesperada imagen, una habitación fría y vacía. 

 

.. _ ..

 

Su fácil tarea consistía en ayudar a un elfo a regresar a casa con seguridad, después de estar preso por semanas fue rescatado por Evelyn de la mazmorra del arl a llegar a casa a salvo. “No puedo dejar que vallas solo, puede ser peligroso y con semanas en esa celda. No podrás defenderte tu solo” el recuerdo de sus palabras le hizo sonreír. Ella era amable y sincera en sus deseos de ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara.

Serpentear entre las calles de la capital Fereldena siempre fue más fácil que en su ciudad natal. No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar al lugar, cruzando por los tejados de las casas cercanas. Llegaron abajo sin problemas. A la distancia una figura llamo su atención una joven de menos de veinte años, con el rostro perturbado miraba con ojos vacíos a la puerta del muelle. 

\- ¿Qué está en tu mente Kai? – la voz de su escoltado lo saco de su mente. La joven se sobresaltó y giro en su dirección. La sorpresa lleno el rostro.  
\- Soris… eres tu – un grito salió de su garganta antes de correr a sus brazos – estas vivo, estas vivo – la risa rota burbujeaba debajo, como si hubiera olvidado como hacerlo.  
\- Solo gracias al guarda gris, y sus compañeros – la rodeo con el brazo y le giro a enfrentarlo – su compañero me escolto hasta aquí – fue cuando le miro de frente. Brillantes ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa encantadora.  
\- Tiene mi agradecimiento. Me ha devuelto el corazón, muchas gracias – le observa clavar el rostro en su hombro.  
\- Espero verlos nuevamente – se despide con la cabeza y se alejan de él, para volver a casa.

En su mano la lagrima de plata colgada de una cadena brillo como la luz de la luna llena y la pequeña gema azul como la mitad de la noche. Un suspiro roto abandono sus labios y le dolió el centro del pecho. Perdido en sus recuerdos no se percató de la llamada a la puerta. Se abrió la puerta y se puso en pie al instante. 

\- Hay noticias, capitán – pregunto en cuanto vio al hombre humano de cabello entre cano y armadura verde - ¿Cualquier noticia?  
\- Tengo el informe aquí señor embajador – le extendió un pergamino con cera morada y un cuervo por sello – ordene que no se abriera hasta llegar a sus manos.  
\- Gracias Galvin, siéntate – se dejó caer en la silla nuevamente y leyó el informe. Sus emociones estaban más tranquilas y controlables después de semanas de lo ocurrido. Seguía sin comprender lo que estaba detrás de todo esto. Término de leer el informe y se lo extendió a Galvin, esperando que terminara su lectura - ¿Qué opinas? – cuestiono finalmente.  
\- Es posible después de todo no muchos están felices de cómo sucedieron las cosas – se encogió de hombros – seguiremos esperaremos por la solicitud de un pago de rescate – pregunto con cautela. A sabiendas de que la motivación detrás de las acciones indicaban Venganza.  
\- Si no ha ocurrido hasta ahora, no es posible que ocurra más adelante. Tomaremos otro camino – su mirada se oscureció y se tensó ante la misma idea que el – investiga cualquier muerte de un cuervo antivano desde que esto empezó.   
\- ¿Cada muerte? – Galvin no se esperaba esa acción – señor en que está pensando – los bellos de la nuca se erizaron, anticipando las posibilidades.  
\- Le entrene yo mismo Galvin – afirmo con orgullo – si alguien fue por ella y lo derribo es posible que este huyendo… que este viva.  
\- Señor la flecha del asesino en su casa en antiva, ella… - se mordió la lengua, no podía terminar el pensamiento. La señora Kallian nunca había usado arco, fue más hábil con las dagas. Pero no tenía el corazón de quitarle la esperanza de que estaba huyendo, y no capturada o muerta por alguno de los enemigos que no perdonaron sus acciones contra los cuervos – lo investigare cuanto antes señor – se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza. 

Salió del despacho con el dolor sordo en el corazón. Rogando a todos los dioses conocidos por encontrar algo de utilidad, tenían cinco semanas buscando cualquier información sobre su paradero.


	7. Consecuencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando has agotado las opciones lógicas... Tal vez la respuesta esta en las ilógicas....

No tenía el menor sentido la información que tenía delante, el argumento de hombre carecía de una posibilidad de ser verídico. Escondía algo pero no podía descubrir a un que era, protegía a alguien eso era algo seguro. 

Algo muy extraño sucedió en ese enfrentamiento que no deseaba ser revelado hasta el momento. En su mente se crearon un sinfín de posibles escenarios detrás de ello. Pero el hecho de su compañía rompía cualquiera de las afirmaciones.

Fueron inquietante también las observaciones de Minerva en el asunto. El nerviosismo después de acompañarlos a su tienda. La rabia que visiblemente buscaba ocultar sin éxito, el cambio de conducta en el campo también fue otro foco de alarma. 

Le faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas que tenía delante. Desde que les observo al llegar supo que no eran lo que afirmaban ser. Había más en ellos de lo que permitían ver a simple vista. Sopeso el sin fin de posibilidades que podrían estar correctas, espías del Qun, de la capilla, de algún noble, asesinos, etc. 

Cada una de ellas fue analizada sin llegar al fondo de la solución. Unos pasos conocidos rompieron su línea de pensamiento. Volviendo su vista para recibirle, el rostro congestionado le tomó por sorpresa.

\- Dime que sabes donde ha ido – exigió con una mueca de ira – nadie le ha visto en todo el día – sintió el golpe de las palabras como una bofetada. 

Salió de la tienda ladrando órdenes a los agentes a su alrededor, antes de volver su vista al rostro pálido. Como era posible que estuviera pasando esto, su mente fue distraída por un problema y su descuido pesaba como una roca en su estómago.

 

.. _ ..

 

Parecía estar en el centro de un gran hormiguero ahora, agentes y soldados corrían por doquier. Seis largas horas habían trascurrido desde que al entrar a la cabina descubrieron que estaba vacía. Cada uno de los miembros en servicio fue dispersado a los cuatro vientos en búsqueda de su paradero.

Fueron enviados cuervos a los puestos establecidos en solicitud de informes de la situación y presencia en las zonas bajo de control. En búsqueda de cualquier noticia sobre su paradero o novedad.

A pesar de la cantidad de trabajo realizado aun no tenían una respuesta aun, en la capilla se reunieron todos los aliados cercanos para compartir impresiones de los últimos dos días en busca de alguna pista.

\- Nunca le vi marcharse de su cabina – el enano informo al grupo reunido – durmió un día completo antes de despertar. Afirmo estaba cansada.  
\- Pidió que le dejáramos sola, unas horas después. Tenía que pensar en algunas cosas por su cuenta – Kallian dijo al resto con rostro cansado.  
\- Lleve su cena al caer la noche – agrego retorciendo su bigote el mago humano mirando al grupo – tomo la bandeja y desapareció al interior.  
\- Fue vista en las puertas a media noche por un guardia – extendió un pergamino en la mesa – antes de volver a su cabina.  
\- No salió al escucharse la canción como el resto, estaba despierta entonces – la voz neutra llamo la atención de los reunidos hasta un lado de la puerta de salida de la sala – no fui el único en notar su ausencia – su vista barrio la sala, a la falta de confirmación – tal vez si… - concluyo finalmente.  
\- Eso significa que puede estar a un día de macha de aquí en cualquier dirección ahora – froto su nuca con frustración – ordenare una partida de búsqueda…  
\- Un momento… - Leliana adelantó para que le viera el resto – dijo esperaría la resolución del Heraldo para los magos de Risco rojo. Si se ha marchado, tiene pensado regresar – observo al grupo reunido con calma.  
\- Esperaremos su regreso – cuestiono Varric - mientras tanto que hacemos.

Un golpe en la puerta les llevo a guardar silencio. Con un asentimiento al apostata elfo abrió la puerta. Un mensajero se dirigió a los consejeros. 

\- Recibimos un cuervo. El heraldo y su partido llegan mañana a primera luz – informo a la sala con rostros diversos.  
\- Gracias – respondió Leliana – puede retirarse – cuando la puerta se cerró volvió al grupo reunido – esperemos que este de vuelta antes del amanecer.

Los aliados templarios llegarían en solo un día más y necesitaban concluir las preparaciones para recibirles. La luz del sol estaba abandonado el día cuando finalmente abandonaron la capilla. Cada uno de ellos rompió a descansar un poco antes de la cena, concluirían las tareas pendientes a tiempo. Ahora su consigna consistía en un poco de reposo antes de reunirse en la taberna para cenar como acordaron. Uno a uno desapareció en el interior de sus tiendas y cabinas, con rostros llenos de tantas emociones en el interior. 

 

.. _ ..

 

Su investigación no rindió los frutos esperados, seguía a sin encontrar algún mago desconocido en las inmediaciones de Haven. Con la ayuda de los informes de la maestra espía investigo los datos de los magos que se integraron en los últimos meses, solo destacando la sanadora shemlem en la primera línea.

Parecía ser un reto personal la investigación del pasado tras ella en particular, supuso que el hecho de estar relacionada con un elfo era motivo suficiente para ser vista con sospecha. Era algo peculiar, pero no significativo para demorar tiempo y recursos en ellos. 

Detrás de ello podía existir otro motivo de fondo, cualquiera que fuera el caso carecía de valor para su investigación, decidió enviar el pensamiento a la basura y concentrarse en lo importante. 

Solo dos días más y concluirían la tarea asignada y regresarían al pueblo. Podría observarles de cerca, regreso a su tarea anterior y siguió sus planes. Olvidar su participación y cumplir con su verdadero propósito. Levanto la vista para observar por la ventana, era hora de la cena debía ir en busca de actualizar informes con el resto y esperar que tuviera noticias favorables.

Se levantó para dejar atrás su mesa llena de pergaminos y libros, tendría que cenar en la taberna otra vez. Tomo su capa para salir al exterior, le esperaba una larga noche.

 

.. _ ..

 

El informe en su mano pertenecía a la salud del soldado en recuperación, el recuerdo de ella le trajo una sonrisa involuntaria. Tensándose en el acto, fue una conducta impropia de su parte el tener tales pensamientos. 

[Ella está tomada acaso lo olvidó, motivo de más para merecer su respeto. Deja de pensar en ella. Ya olvido lo ocurrido la última vez que le vio, no se merece un trato así.]   
Se reprendió mentalmente, debía alejar de su mente la imagen de ella por su propio bien.

Salió de su tienda en busca de algo que le ayudara a distraer su mente. Visito los puestos de vigilancia antes de avanzar en busca de recoger los informes de la última guardia. En lo alto de la empalizada le golpeo un nuevo canto triste.

 

No puedo encontrar la luz de la esperanza  
Dentro de esta profunda obscuridad  
Creador ¿Dime porque?  
¿Lo elegiste?

En todo momento siempre estuvo junto a mí  
Junto a todo lo apreciado por mí  
Por favor ayúdame a entender  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Mi esperanza y tiempo se han detenido  
Al fin me di cuenta de que te perdí,   
Te has ido de mí, desde ese día

Por favor ayúdame a entender  
Si existe creador, si existe la justicia  
Vuelvan a reunirnos, somos dos partes de uno

Sin ti el tiempo y la esperanza   
No tienen sentido, ni significado   
Para mí….

No busco esconder su desconcierto ante lo que acababan de escuchar, igualmente melancólico que la melodía anterior. Las palabras rezumaban pena y dolor, un aullido de lobo lejano cortó el aire nocturno. 

Se alejó del puesto para ir en busca de llevar un grupo de soldados a patrullar el perímetro de la empalizada. Al llegar junto a la puerta del pueblo encontró en ella a dos figuras que no esperaba. 

\- ¿Puedo saber el motivo de que estén aquí? – gruño a los dos magos un humano y un elfo – ahora salgo a revisar el perímetro.  
\- En tal caso necesitas apoyo – el aire pomposo de mago humano le exasperaba – algo se aproxima…  
\- Esperen, alguien se aproxima – giro su atención al apostata elfo con la vista fija algún punto al sureste – no puede ser… trae un abrigo – dijo al otro mago. Antes de avanzar en la dirección.

A zancadas le siguió, al llegar límite del pueblo se dio cuenta que una persona avanzaba sobre el lago congelado este en dirección al pueblo. Noto que su paso era lento, como si estuviera muy cansado para seguir. Vio al mago correr y desaparecer en un momento. 

Empezó a correr al verlo de rodillas en el suelo junto a la otra figura, sin problemas le levanto en brazos e inicio el retorno. Se detuvo en el acto al distinguir la silueta. De su espalda salió el segundo mago, con un par de mantas. 

Una capa de escarcha le cubría todo el cuerpo, mientras los dos le llevaban de regreso. Volvió la vista y encontró un grupo de curiosos alrededor de las puertas esperando ver lo que ocurría.

\- Debemos impedir que le vean – dijo a los dos magos – disipare la multitud – así avanzo hasta la puerta – es tarde retírense a dormir – rugió a los curiosos, dispersándolos en el acto esperando, pacientemente su llegada.  
\- Le atenderemos, por favor informe a los otros – dijo al pasar – solo está cansada y con un poco de frio – con su permiso, comandante.  
\- Está bien nos veremos en la mañana – con ello se retiró de camino a la capilla.

Observo las dos figuras alejarse en camino a la cabina. Decidió no perder tiempo en pensamientos y busco al resto para informar.

 

 

Al cruzar la puerta de la cabaña la instaló en su propia cama y pidió al humano que encendiera la chimenea. Con la ayuda de un grifo de fuego el fuego rugió en los troncos. Su ropa estaba empapada y cubierta suciedad. No había lesiones visibles, intercambiaron una mirada ante el primer problema.

\- Es necesario una muda de ropa – afirmó el apostata elfo, su rostro frio fue delatado por un leve rubor en las mejillas y oídos – debemos pedir ayuda.  
\- No hay motivo de molestar a nadie – dijo con sorna al otro mago visiblemente incomodo a su lado – soy perfectamente capaz de encargarme. Salir si te incomoda – amonesto con burla.  
\- Debemos pedir asistencia de…. – la puerta se abrió de golpe. Y ambos miraron a quien interrumpía, Kallian entro y los retiro de su lado.  
\- En tal caso me necesitan, salir ahora – la amiga de la figura inconsciente les salvo el momento, se colocó junto a la cama y retiro la manta – salir, les llamare cuando este decente – levanto una mano señalando la puerta.

Sin pensarlo un momento más esperaron detrás de la puerta a que la tarea estuviera concluida. En un silencio extraño. Parecía llevar más tiempo de lo esperado por lo que decidió hablar.

\- ¿Qué hacia fuera? – preguntó en voz alta – no portaba equipaje o suministros.   
\- Olvidar que es una persona – respondió crípticamente – deberías intentarlo debes en cuando.  
\- ¿Qué significa eso? – la puerta se abrió he interrumpió su conversación. Tomo nota mental para tratar de saber a qué se refería.

Regresaron a la cabaña para encontrarle con una nueva muda de ropa abrigadora y varias mantas sobre ella. Encontró una arruga en su frente mientras se giraba sobre su lado derecho. Al tiempo que creyó ver una lagrima descender por su mejilla. Algunas piezas cayeron en su lugar.

 

.. _ ..

 

Las calles llenas de escombros empezaban a despejarse después de la batalla. El mercado fue instalado ese mismo día, a su alrededor las personas iban de un lado a otro en busca de adquirir alimentos y otros objetos. Los ladridos de Maximus lo llevaron a mirar a su derecha.   
En compañía del mabari que Evelyn dejo atrás vago por las calles Denerim, dos semanas habían pasado desde el fin de la ruina. Con el sacrificio de Evelyn Amell Guarda Gris y mago del círculo de Ferelden; ahora recordada como el Héroe de Ferelden. 

Maximus lo seguía a donde iba desde la separación de Evee en las puertas de la ciudad. Una sonrisa acuosa se formó al recordar la indignación de bastardo real cuando el perro le rechazo y lo siguió en su lugar. Como si lo culpara de la pérdida de su socio… como el mismo lo hacía. Nunca le perdonarían ninguno de los dos que rompiera su corazón y le dejara morir. 

\- ¿Estás perdido? – la voz cantarina le llevo a mirar en su dirección – no estás en este mundo.  
\- Lo siento mi amiga – sacudió la cabeza – recordando – el ladrido feliz de Maximus le llevo a mirar al lado opuesto.  
\- Hola mis amigos – saludo Soris el elfo rescatado por Evelyn – me encontraba buscándolos – afirmó con una sonrisa – permítanme invitarlos a mi boda – ambos parpadean confundidos.  
\- ¿Boda? – los ojos de Lelliana brillan ante la idea - ¿Te casas?  
\- Sin su ayuda no sería posible – afirmo – acompáñenme por favor.  
\- Estamos honrados de acompañarte – afirmo Leliana y los siguió.

En su compañía se dejaron conducir a la elfería, en medio tanto miedo y guerra la celebración fue un parte aguas. En compañía de Leliana y Maximus hablaron con todos en el lugar recibiendo agradecimientos por su apoyo al Héroe de Ferelden. Su mención lo llevo a apartarse a un rincón apartado. Después de un tiempo Maximus salta como un cachorro ante un nuevo visitante, está por despedirlo cuando le observa sorprendido. 

\- Felicidades por su Boda – saludo a los ojos verdes de nuevo. Un rostro confundido no le pasó desapercibido – ¿dije algo mal? – pregunto y ella sonrió.  
\- La boda es de mi primo Soris – confirmo con una sonrisa suave – sus palabras calentaron su corazón de un modo inexplicable.  
\- Me alegro – afirmo antes de poder detener sus palabras. 

 

Su puerta se abrió sin una llamada y Maximus salto de su lugar de dormir. Galvin se congelo en su lugar, y volvió la vista expectante.

\- Tengo la información – dijo y cerró la puerta – he confirmado tres muertes desde el ataque – le extendió el pergamino.

Sin una palabra examino los detalles. El primero fue reportado por un viajero en una vieja carretera al sur, decapitado de un tajo. El segundo en una posada a las afueras de Kirkwall, muerto por una flecha en el corazón. Y el último fue encontrado muerto en un baño en Risco rojo en Ferelden. Arrugo el papel y vago de un lado al otro con Maximus pisando sus talones. Acaricio la cabeza del mabari.

\- ¿A dónde crees que se dirige? – pregunto al mabari, pero Galvin lo interpreto como una pregunta a él.  
\- Su familia sigue en Denerim, es posible… - se encogió de hombros.  
\- Su tío murió hace unos meses, su padre antes de nacer y su madre antes de conocerla y solo su primo Soris vive en Denerim – se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de nuevo. Maximus ladro fuertemente - ¿Qué pasa? – miro al mabari correr en círculos. Como cuando Evelyn lo acariciaba… El pensamiento le asalto – Eso es…. Se adonde se dirige… - salió de la habitación con dos amigos detrás de él.

 

.. _ ..

 

Las campanas de aviso de avistamiento del arribo del grupo del Heraldo sonaron a las primeras luces del amanecer. Los consejeros estaban reunidos a la espera de su inminente llegada. Los cuatro miembros fueron vistos cansados y gastados. Al romper en el establo vieron pasar al espía Qunary, al arquero elfo y la gran encantadora. Sin molestarse en obtener sus alforjas llego a los tres reunidos.

\- Tenemos que hablar de las acciones de la misión. Nos reuniremos ahora – afirmo a los tres pares de ojos confundidos.  
\- Podemos esperar a que descanse…. – la frase de la embajadora fue cortada.  
\- Lo haré más tarde, actualizaciones de la misión en Risco rojo – pregunto tenso a Leliana.  
\- Treinta y ocho magos fueron traídos con la ayuda de Lean y Pavus. No hay muertes que lamentar, solo un herido y ya recuperado – lo observo asentir como si lo librara de un peso – esperan su resolución de las condiciones en las que serán tratados.  
\- Es natural lo trataremos también, los sigo a la sala de guerra – sin una palabra más entraron al pueblo. No le sorprendió no ver a sus amigas en la puerta, el herido de la misión solo podía ser ella. No culpaba al resto por estar cuidando de ella. 

 

.. _ ..

 

La luz del sol abandonaba el pueblo cuando finalmente salió de la capilla. El frio reconfortante le reanimo el alma. Barrió con la mirada el pueblo, los planes estaban designados para el viaje a la cima. Su mirada termino en dirección a su cabina y su ceño se frunció en pensamiento.

\- No está molesta, solo confundida. Sabe que volviste y que no le visitaste. Tiene miedo dejarlos entrar, de dejarte acercarte… nunca dura… siempre termina perdiéndolos. La soledad y el dolor es constante… – la voz familiar le llama a su lado.  
\- ¿Por qué? – susurro.  
\- Conoce el dolor que guarda, lo comprende. Compartieron mucho en la misión y le ayudo cuando cayó. Es un lobo solitario, en una nevada.   
\- Ella no está sola, todos nosotros cuidamos de ella… de las dos – asintió en reflexión.   
\- Habla… con el…

 

El golpe a la puerta le obligo a dejar a un lado su taza de té, no se sorprendió de ver a Maxwell en su puerta. Sabía que había llegado al pueblo desde la mañana y solo era cuestión de tiempo para cruzar palabras con él. 

\- Buenas noches a que debo el honor de su visita Heraldo – retrocedió para permitirle pasar – ¿aceptaría una taza de té?  
\- Buenas noches, si gracias – tomo asiento en la silla vacía. La cabina que ocupaba ahora fue en la que cuido de Shivanni hasta que se recuperó. La sonrisa del mago le saco de su pensamiento – tengo que pedirte que me cuentes que paso en Risco Rojo – desapareció su sonrisa y se desplomo en la silla.  
\- Leíste el informe que entregue a los consejeros – apretó los labios en una fina línea. Su comportamiento lejos de molestarlo, lo agradeció era capaz de guardar sus secretos.  
\- Nos conocimos poco después de que abandone Kirkwall, me salvó de una elfa que trataba de matarme para robarme – miro al mago que asintió – en Gwaren un mago la toco en el brazo después de haber tomado un vial de liryum – su interlocutor su estremeció un poco y supo que sabía la verdad – estuvo enferma casi un día completo, nos asustó de muerte. Cuando despertó nos contó que había pasado.  
\- Lo sabes – el mago suspiro pesadamente, aliviado de no tener que explicarlo a el – es un caso único y desconcertante. Tiene miedo de ser un monstruo a los ojos del resto… – se tensó y susurro – el comandante sospecha de ella…. No estoy seguro de la idea que se formó en su mente pero considera imposible en un no mago.  
\- Hablaré con el del asunto – se levantó y dejo la taza de té sin tocar – hablare con cazadora y Kallian, mañana a primera hora partiremos a la cima.  
\- Cuenta conmigo Heraldo – lo acompaño a la puerta de salida – gracias por el peso del que me liberas – cerro la puerta tras él y regreso a su té. 

 

.. _ ..

 

Suavemente abrió la puerta al escuchar su respuesta. Estaba aún estaba sentada en la cama con la espalda sobre el muro. Una tímida sonrisa se revelo en su rostro. Se acercó y tomo asiento en la silla junto a la cama. 

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto observando su reacción.   
\- He estado mejor – se encogió de hombros - pero lo llevo bien – concluyo.  
\- Es justo que conozcas la decisión sobre los aliados que has traído primero…  
\- ¿Aliados? – dijo con incredulidad – son magos Maxwell… ¿estás seguro?, esto. Es decir – suspiro he inclino el rostro – no quiero que te metas en problemas con la inquisición solo por… - guardo silencio cuando sintió su mano sobre la propia.  
\- Tenías razón en esto… vinieron por su voluntad ayudar. Serán tratados como aliados – afirmo apretando su mano - he iguales, el consejo está de acuerdo.   
\- Gracias, ellos no se merecen ser prisioneros solo porque alguien les tiene miedo – susurro apenas audible – por no ser como el resto.  
\- Todos somos diferentes Lean – levanto el rostro para mirarlo – no es malo ser diferente, ayudándonos con nuestras diferencias; eso es lo que nos permite sobrevivir – ella apretó su mano y asintió en agradecimiento – mañana a primera hora viajaremos a la cima. Necesito tu ayuda en el pueblo.  
\- Cuenta con ello – afirmo con convicción.

 

.. _ ..

 

La sala de guerra estaba fría a la primera hora de la mañana. En su interior siete personas debatían las acciones a seguir. 

\- El pueblo no es una fortaleza, carece de muros para la protección del pueblo no combatiente – informa al señalar el pueblo en el mapa – si algo sale mal en la acción en la cima podemos estar frente a una batalla.  
\- ¿Qué propuesta tiene en mente? – cuestiona Maxwell al conocer un poco su línea de pensamiento.  
\- El pueblo y los no combatientes deben ser enviados a un lugar seguro mientras estamos seguros del resultado – concluye mirando al resto.  
\- No tenemos aliados que puedan albergar a las masas Lady Lean…  
\- Con algunas tiendas y suministros pueden establecerse en un lugar cercano y aguardar los resultados… - miro al grupo desconcertado por su propuesta.

Sus palabras llaman la atención de Comandante por el conocimiento militar que ostenta al ser un elfo, entrenamiento y su actual sugerencia. Maxwell reconoce sus deseos altruistas y de cuidar del pueblo, sin importarle que no le aprecia y algunos la señalen. Por su parte el apostata descubre que ha escuchado antes ese razonamiento y un escalofrió recorre su espalda.

 

.. _ ..

 

El sol en lo alto del cielo les recibió al regresar de la cima, su misión fue un éxito. Pero aún se encontraba intranquila por algo que no podía determinar. Su comportamiento empezaba a alertar a más de uno de los miembros más cercano. Pero su comportamiento en su mayoría estoico y frio, rápidamente cambio ansioso y errático. Algo le inquietaba de sobremanera. 

\- Comandante tiene guardias en servicio – cuestiono Lean al ver a los soldados dispersos por el pueblo – no deberían estar confiados.  
\- Se merecen un descanso señora Lean, la brecha está cerrada – dijo buscando quitarle el hierro al asunto – estamos a salvo, gracias al Heraldo y sus compañeros… Debe relajarse y disfrutar de la noche.  
\- No estoy de acuerdo con ello – siseo molesta sin saber por qué ante la situación – se debe guardar al inocente.

Dejo atrás al irritante hombre, llegando sin interrupciones al puesto de intendencia. Observo desde arriba la fiesta [Como parecen olvidar que pertenecen a diferentes razas, disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin un pensamiento más allá] pensó con egoísmo que deseaba se mantuviera así el mundo [no va a durar, nunca lo hace siempre olvidan, demasiado pronto] melancolía pura llenaba su pensamiento. 

\- Parecen formar un solo pueblo – declaro el apostata al llegar a su lado – un beneficio de la victoria del Heraldo.  
\- Yo no lo siento como una victoria – señalo con duda en la voz - algo me inquieta – dijo con aire ausente – no estoy segura que es.  
\- ¿Qué le impide disfrutar? – se giró para verle responder – sonreír después de todo lo que ha ocurrido. No debería ser tan malo.  
\- Me hace sonar como un pesimista – espeta Lean con amargura – o algo peor.   
\- Solo señalo que nunca le he visto sonreír – sonrió para sí mismo – me cuesta imaginar cómo será su brillante sonrisa.  
\- Cuidado con sus palabras Apostata, empezare a pensar que tiene un interés oculto tras su discreto coqueteo conmigo – susurra como la seda – no me gustaría que alguien lo mal interpretará.   
\- El narrador afirma que es demasiado seria – bromea – para una mujer tan joven y hermosa.  
\- Oh es maravilloso, tener a todos preocupados por una cazadora infeliz – se giró en dirección a la puerta.

Se alejó nuevamente del elfo sin dar oportunidad de corregir su comentario. Estaba harta de sonrisas falsas, comentarios forzados y preocupación con intención de glorificarle. Escucho que le llamaba pero no se volvió, ni se detuvo. 

 

Al llegar a la puerta las campanas le alertaron de ataque, llego a la espalda de Maxwell que hablaba con el comandante. Llamo su atención y el giro.

\- Los magos se quedaran en el interior del pueblo. Los templarios se entenderán en las afueras de la empalizada y quiero a los arqueros protegido por los escudos mágicos en las torres – la orden se dirigió al comandante y a Lean.  
\- A sus órdenes – asintió y corrió a la torre más próxima a la puerta. 

Llego arriba cuando vio al mago humano y el apostata elfo. En la pequeña torre de vigilancia solo había espacio para cuatro arqueros y un asistente de suministro. 

\- Señora Lean… - llamo el primero de los arqueros en llegar arriba detrás de ella.   
\- Encargarse de defender la puerta, no dejen a nadie entrar – señalo un medio circulo al frente de la puerta – me encargare de proteger la catapulta junto al lago frente a nosotros. Todos asintieron y las flechas volaron.

Sus enemigos eran magos humanos y elfos actuando de maneras extrañas. Trato de herirlos y obligarlos a retroceder, pero no funcionó. Avanzaban sin miedo a morir, como fanáticos. El pensamiento le dio un escalofrió, se concentró en golpear a cada uno dando una muerte rápida.

Un oscuro susurro le llego de improvisto, llevándole a herrar en sus últimas dos flechas. Un dolor sordo le golpeo un momento y cuatro enemigos cruzaron la línea que defendía. Un chillido penetrante hizo gritar a sus compañeros, cuando giro la vista una masiva creatura se aproximaba. Su instinto le llevo a desear proteger a los hombres con ella, pero una llama estallo y golpeo un escudo arcano sobre la torre que crujió y se tambaleo.

\- Abajo todos ahora – una voz llego desde la base de la escalera – deslícense por la escalera…. – apremio con voz urgente.  
\- Lysas, gracias por el escudo arcano… - se tensó pero no dijo nada.  
\- Vamos nos retiramos a la capilla, órdenes del comandante – dijo cuándo recupero la voz se apoyó en el brazo que le ofreció. Lean descansaba en su apoyo, debilitada por la cercanía con la creatura corrupta. 

 

Cuando ignoro su llamado supo que le ignoraría de nuevo, maldijo internamente su mala elección de palabras. 

\- Oh genial lo has hecho también – el mago de piel olivácea se detuvo a su lado – entre el señor comandante y tu… tienen su estado de ánimo por los suelos. Gracias grandísimo…. – su frase fue cortada al llegar el repicar de las campanas.

Corrieron a la puerta para ser detenidos por el comandante mientras ladraban órdenes a sus soldados. Cuando intentaron salir en busca de ayudar fueron cortados. 

\- Las órdenes del Heraldo son que todos los magos se queden atrás - informo a ambos, impidiéndoles salir – no quiere arriesgarse a bajas – afirmo a ambos – nos enfrentamos a una fuerza desconocida. 

Ante la imposibilidad de unirse a la lucha se mantuvieron en su puesto. Desde la proximidad de la puerta lanzaron hechizos para atacar al enemigo y proteger a los aliados. La distancia les guardaba de las habilidades de los magos. Increíblemente la lucha solo duro unos minutos, la catapulta cumplió su objetivo al tiempo que veían al partido volver. 

Un chillido penetrante rompió el aire, un extraño dragón descendía sobre el pueblo. Antes de poder retroceder la creatura ataco las puertas, antes de reaccionar y protegerse con una barrera, sintieron el susurro de la magia. No tuvieron tiempo de preguntar a quién debían agradecer, ya habría tiempo si sobrevivían.

 

.. _ ..

 

Cuando entraron en la capilla la imagen le sorprendió. Presa del pánico corrían a todos lados. Fue en busca de Kallian, la encontró con varios niños pequeños en compañía de Sera y Varric. Tratando en vano de tranquilizar a los pequeños con historias o bromas. 

\- Kallian necesitamos salir de aquí, cubriré la retaguardia y permanecerás con los niños y las demás mujeres – solo asintió ante las palabras.

La puerta cerrada tras ellas permaneció del mismo modo, pasaron los minutos y la incertidumbre crecía a cada latido. Faltaba el grupo del comandante y el Heraldo. Cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, el primero entro con algunos de los soldados y planeando las opciones para salir del paso. 

Lean se acercó en busca de noticias, la puerta permitió el acceso de Maxwell y compañía. Permaneció a pocos pasos y espero que concluyeran su conversación. El plan era arriesgado pero no tenían muchas opciones para salvar a los no combatientes con ellos. Vio a Maxwell ir a la puerta y cruzo a zancadas el espacio. Su mano derecha rebusco debajo de su armadura y extrajo su collar.

\- Antes de irte Maxwell – tomo con la izquierda su antebrazo derecho – toma esto, por mí - sobre la punta de sus pies extendió sobre su cabeza la delgada cuerda de plata y susurro algo a su oído – cuídate mucho. Si es necesario te encontraré.  
\- Gracias, mantén a todos los posibles a salvo – beso su frente y se marchó. 

 

.. _ ..

 

La sala del trono les dio la bienvenida, una gran mesa era compartida por un grupo de dieciocho personas en su grupo eran cinco. Dos humanos, un enano y ellos dos, compartían una cena formal en el castillo del Arl. Habían insistido en un agradecimiento adecuado después de su ayuda en las acciones. 

 

Aire vicioso lleno de fuego, tabaco y alcohol agrio. La gaviota y la linterna les dieron la bienvenida a su grupo, cruzo la puerta y barrio con la vista la sala común casi vacía a esa hora de la mañana. Fueron recibidos por una pareja de mujeres, les ignoro y se acercó al propietario.

\- Busco información sobre una muerte en tu taberna hace algunas semanas – informo al hombre humano de aspecto severo y sucio.  
\- ¿Cuál de las muertes? – cuestiono duramente el propietario – he tenido ocho en los últimos dos meses.  
\- El cuervo… – afirmo en un susurro – muerto en un cuarto de baño….

El hombre dejo una mueca seguido de un gesto de fastidio por la conversación. Con un movimiento de la mano llamo a las mujeres que lo recibieron en la puerta. 

\- Este hombre quiere información sobre el cuervo… - dedico una mirada dura – sacarlo cuando encuentre lo que busca….

Dejo hablar a las mujeres contaron lo que sabían de la situación y el hombre Cuervo muerto. Tomo toda su atención al escuchar la parte en que la habitación fue alquilada por un varón humano y sus dos acompañantes Elfas, ambas parecieron desaparecer la noche previa a que el hombre apareciera en el cuarto de baño de la habitación. 

 

.. _ ..

 

Caminos serpenteantes debajo de la montaña los conducían a una ubicación desconocida. El frio en el interior de la roca calaba en los huesos. Entrego su capa a una mujer con su pequeño hijo en brazos al centro de la columna. 

Sus estimaciones eran que sobrevivieron 284 personas de las que había en el pueblo. Entre ellos todos los niños, tarea difícil siendo los más vulnerables. Pocos suministros fueron preparados en el escaso tiempo previo al ataque. Maldijo por la falta de previsión. 

Salieron a una cañada entre dos montañas, con una suave tormenta formándose para golpearlos. Una vista al lugar y supo donde podían estar. Avanzo rápidamente y llego al comandante. 

\- Comandante, puedo tener una idea de donde podemos resguardarnos de la tormenta por venir – afirmo sin pedir permiso de hablar, los tres exploradores le miraron – al este estas dos montañas se acercan lo suficiente para cortar los efectos de la tormenta.  
\- ¿Qué tan lejos? – pregunto el explorador elfo a su izquierda – tenemos heridos y gente cansada.   
\- Podemos permanecer en la cueva – agrego el otro al centro.  
\- Aquí es demasiado frio y si el enemigo encuentra la entrada seremos presa fácil, Maxwell me pidió que cuidara a la gente en lo que volvía – declaro y se miraron un momento – comandante serán dos millas más de viaje, la tormenta cubrirá nuestras huellas y si dejamos un fuego a unos metros en sentido opuesto será más probable confundir la dirección al enemigo.  
\- Vale la pena el riesgo señora Lean – le sorprendió la previsión en su argumento, volvió la vista a los exploradores – preparen a todos, pedir ayuda a la gente de la maestra espía si es necesario.  
\- Gracias por escucharme – suspiro como si hubiera contenido el aliento toda la conversación.  
\- ¿Conoces el área? ¿Cómo es eso? – cuestiono ante de poder detener sus palabras.  
\- Nací cerca de aquí – respondió en un susurro y se alejó a la retaguardia. Ignorando la mirada escéptica del humano. 

 

.. _ ..

 

Su mente se perdió ante lo que acababa de descubrir en la posada. Su mente estaba inquieta, no sabía qué hacer. Agradeció en silencio a Galvin que le permitió el momento de silencio. Le tomo tres días poder contactar al Arl Teagan. El castillo de Risco Rojo fue invadido por un maese de Tevinter, fue tomado y mantenido bajo coacción. 

Un guardia les detuvo en las puertas del castillo, les guio al interior. El largo pasillo de la sala del trono fue reconocido por él, en una década no había cruzado el lugar. Un joven de rizados cabellos lo recibió.

\- Bienvenidos visitantes – el muchacho humano saludo – mi nombre es Connor en que podemos ayudarles Embajador.  
\- Gracias por su bienvenida – informo al tiempo que inclino su cabeza - Estoy buscando noticias… busco a una dama elfa que busco ver al Arl hace algunas semanas… - el muchacho zumbo en pensamiento  
\- El castillo fue tomado por casi dos meses por los magos rebeldes no tengo información de esta dama….  
\- Señor una elfa busco al Arl hace algunas semanas – un sirviente interrumpió la conversación. Llamando su atención.  
\- ¿Cuál era la apariencia de esa Elfa? – cuestiono con un tono calmado – la recuerdas.  
\- Joven… - inicio pensativo – cabello oscuro ojos brillantes….  
\- Buscamos a una dama de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes…. – los ojos del siervo se abrieron como platos  
\- ¿Qué? – se encrespo el muchacho humano.  
\- Es... estaba con la…. – balbució con duda – la vi más tarde con los agentes de la inquisición… - volvió la vista a su compañero…

Galvin asintió en comprensión y se giró para salir de la sala. Dirigió su atención al muchacho que no comprendía lo que sucedía. 

\- Es importante para mi encontrarla, creemos que viaja con una guerrero humano y una elfa arquera…. – asintió al muchacho - tengo motivos para creer que puede haber buscado la protección del Arl. Le conté una vez que si necesitaba alguna vez alguien en que confiar, que buscara a una lista de personas.  
\- Debo mi vida a ti y a tus compañeros – susurro el muchacho – menciona que necesitas…. – asintió agradecido a sus palabras.


	8. Mas Frió que el Hielo

Recorrió el campamento improvisado en busca de algo para ocupar su mente. Habían pasado horas desde la caída de la avalancha de nieve que sepulto el pueblo de Haven. Los exploradores enviados aun no traían noticias del paradero de Maxwell. Ansiosa busco su collar para calmar sus nervios cuando no lo sintió, recordó habérselo entregado. Suspiro y corrió al área del paso donde se reducía el espacio entre ambas laderas.

Se arrodillo en la nieve y respiro pacientemente, concentro sus sentidos en los alrededores del paso. La tormenta no llegaba al punto más alto aun, un aullido de un lobo corto el aire e impulso de pie al instante. Escucho atentamente a los siguientes aullidos en cadena, “guiamos al cachorro perdido” una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Giro solo para descubrir tres figuras cerca de ella.

\- ¡Se aproxima! – señalo el paso a poca distancia – pediré que una carpa esté lista para su llegada – dejo a las dos mujeres y el hombre atrás.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura? – la mujer pelirroja le espeto.  
\- No estoy segura – afirmo – pero si yo no puedo creer que va a volver, tengo que ir a buscarlo… - los gritos en el límite del campamento le confirmaron sus sospechas. 

 

En el interior de la carpa solo estaban dos cunas y un bracero. Cuando el comandante entro para dejar a Maxwell en la cuna todos suspiraron de alivio. Tenía múltiples golpes y contusiones en su abdomen del lado derecho una herida sangraba y apenas respiraba estaba a punto de congelarse. Eso le dio una idea.

\- Apostata congela la herida – pidió Lean al indicar el costado del abdomen.  
\- Pavus dame un vial azul – el mago se congeló y negó con la cabeza.  
\- No lo haré, no me pidas eso – declaro rotundamente.  
\- No tengo tiempo para esto – Kallian apareció en la solapa de la tienda con la intención de entrar ante las palabras del mago – sácala de aquí Lysas - Lean llamo al mago detrás de ella, solo asintió y se alejaron – es la única... – una mano helada le toco la punta de los dedos.  
\- Casandra – susurro apenas audible Maxwell y cerró los ojos de nuevo.  
\- Buscador puedes incendiar el Liryum en la sangre de un mago… - cuestiono y ella se incomodó – Maxwell me lo conto. Si puedes controlarlo lo salvarías – los magos le miraron como su tuviera dos cabezas.  
\- Sugieres que lo torturé – gruño el apostata.  
\- Sugiero que lo salve de morir congelado – siseo en respuesta – tienes una mejor idea Apostata… necesita recupere el calor…  
\- Hazlo – Maxwell siseo de nuevo.

Lean retrocedió y el mago humano la tomo por el brazo y le saco de la tienda. Ella no se resistió y lo siguió hasta el límite del campamento. La soltó y le miro duramente.

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso de nuevo – siseo – nunca.  
\- Lo siento, pero no voy a dejarlo morir – susurro.  
\- No va morir. Todos cuidaremos de el – afirmo – ahora buscar que hacer y cuidar de Kallian. En dos días los efectos del Liryum serán perceptibles para ti. Hasta entonces compartirás la carga conmigo.  
\- Gracias Pavus….  
\- Llámame Dorian, Lean – se despidió y regreso a la tienda.

 

.. _ ..

 

Al caer la noche un campamento era montado para la atención de heridos y descanso de todos. Por la noche acudió a la tienda que servía de enfermería. Deseo pasar unas horas cada vez en el apoyo de las tareas de curación, otorgando pócimas e ungüentos a los heridos. Más ahora que habían perdido al boticario en el ataque y tenían pocos sanadores.

Desde la noche anterior noto como buscaba aliviar la infección en una joven mujer elfa de cabello negro y ojos marrones cansados. Tiene un daño severo en los pulmones, su pequeño le acompañaba y no había permitido que le separan de su lado. 

\- Señora, tengo un hijo pequeño y se ha hecho todo lo posible por mí – le observo luchar contra las lágrimas – estoy muriendo lo sé.   
\- Por favor descanse se sentirá mejor – con un movimiento negó sus palabras – le escucho.  
\- Todo lo que tengo es el – miro a la figura en la cuna de al lado – su padre está muerto hace tiempo fui informada por un compañero agente. No tuve valor para decírselo, él piensa que está en el campo. No tenemos a nadie más. Escúcheme se lo suplico – su voz se rompe y tarde en recomponerse.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que necesita? haré lo posible por cumplir su deseo – escucha atenta todo cuanto tiene que decirle.

A una distancia respetuosa se mantiene observando, no se atreve a ir más cerca por temor a interrumpir. Cuando le escucha decir que “Lo prometo” su curiosidad puede más que su cautela y se detiene a dos pasos de la cuna.

\- Me encargare personalmente, tiene mi palabra – afirma con convicción.  
\- Gracias señora es más de lo que podía esperar – le observa con tristeza como lentamente cierra los ojos – puede permanecer a mi lado, por favor.  
\- Puedo ayudar en algo – le interrumpió el apostata sin ninguna cortesía.  
\- Ir a descansar me quedare al cuidado de las necesidades de los heridos aquí – dijo simplemente – gracias por todo.  
\- Buenas noches señora Lean – respondió y se retiró con la duda creciente de que había ocurrido algo más ahí.

Con un poco de incertidumbre abandono la tienda. Se retiró a dormir sin comprender lo que le inquieto de la situación. 

 

.. _ ..

 

Gritos rompieron la calma del campamento, tan rápido como puede sale de su tienda en busca de la fuente del sonido desgarrador. Dos soldados están de pie en la tienda que sirve de enfermería improvisada. Se abre paso entre los curiosos en espera de ver un herido mortal. Solo para descubrir a un niño elfo sobre una cuna en la orilla de la tienda.

\- Mamae no me dejes solo, mamae – un niño pequeño llora sobre el cuerpo de una mujer elfa, su madre presumiblemente. Sin duda ha muerto durante las primeras horas.  
\- No podemos hacer nada por ella da´len – Lean llama al niño con dulzura en la voz le llama a la calma – ven conmigo, acompáñame.  
\- No, me voy a quedar con mi mamae – solloza el niño testarudo, sin deseos de obedecer el llamado – voy a esperar a babae aquí.  
\- No es posible hacer eso. Prometí a su mamae cuidar de ti hasta que regrese su babae del campo – pone su mano en el hombro y el niño acepta - No estás solo da´len – afirma al colocarse a su lado – ma garas.  
\- No somos familia ¿por qué cuidar de mí? – pregunta dudoso – ¿no te conozco?  
\- Di mi palabra da’len. Cuidare de ti hasta el regreso de su babae – toma al niño en brazos – debe conocer a alguien da´len.

Ignorando las miradas curiosas avanza hasta fuera de la tienda para seguir sus pasos, ante la mirada de varios curiosos ante la imagen delante. Con calma llega al centro del campamento. Sin problemas encuentra a quien busca. 

\- Shivanni, por favor venir – llama a la joven de aspecto asustadizo – debe presentarle a alguien.  
\- Tarlin ella es Shivanni – presenta al ambos. La reconoció la joven abusada por los soldados hace meses “¿Continua sirviendo en la inquisición?” se pregunta con duda – necesito pedir de favor que le cuides un momento.   
\- Por supuesto señora – afirma tomando al niño – yo me encargo.  
\- Gracias regresare a buscarlos – escucho pasos a su espalda y se gira para saludarle – buen día comandante, ¿necesita algo esta mañana? – se gira para enfrentarlo con el ceño fruncido en desaprobación.   
\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – cuestiona – dos días han pasado y parece evitar al Heraldo y se recluye en la tienda de sanadores. Ahora el niño… – señala al pequeño en brazos de Shivanni.  
\- Solo lo explicare una vez reunir a los que deben escuchar – respondió sin humor y volver su atención al otro visitante.  
\- Desea ser incluido en la conversación – vuelve para encarar al apostata elfo que le siguió desde la enfermería improvisada – ¿debe tener preguntas?  
\- Prefiero comprobar el estado del niño – responde deseando no revelar la duda y asombro por su acción – gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Se marchan Lean y el comandante humano, sigue a Shivanni a la tienda y con la ayuda de un paño limpia al niño. Toma una profunda respiración y le observa con calma. Una tienda grande fue instalada como centro de operaciones provisional. Entro y dentro las tres mujeres esperaban.

\- No es necesario hacer eso lo sabe, ¿Verdad? – afirma con convicción – podemos hacer arreglos.  
\- No tiene a nadie más Comandante – responde Lean con exasperación – no pienso hacer lo que planea proponer.

Al entrar encontró dos ceños fruncidos y una cara de sorpresa. Ya tenían idea de lo que cruzaba sus mentes [Empecemos con calma y paciencia] su pensamiento fue claro.

\- Asumo que tienen acceso a las nuevas noticias – pregunto con claridad.  
\- ¿Tiene idea de lo que está haciendo? – espeto el comandante furioso – no puede ser seria en su pretensión de cuidar del niño.  
\- Nos encargaremos de la situación – Leliana afirmo frente a ella – haré los arreglos personalmente.  
\- ¿Qué sabes del niño? – pregunto con un tono amargo - ¿Quiénes son sus padres?  
\- Es hijo de una peregrina refugiada en Haven… – empezó a responder Leliana cuando le hizo callar con una mirada - ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Hable con su madre anoche. Y les contare algo, escuchar… – tomo una respiración profunda – este niño perdió a su padre hace unas semanas, en una emboscada en costa de la tormenta sirviendo a Lady Ruiseñor – observa la reacción en todos - Él no lo sabe, espera que regrese del campo en cualquier momento. Su madre ha muerto antes del alba mientras dormía, por secuelas del ataque. Por qué su inquisición fallo en protegerlos… – ella quiere gritarles - No voy a permitir que se envíen lejos de lo que conoce, solo porque esta guerra destruyó su vida.

Las miradas se fijan en ella, confusión, dolor, pena y vergüenza bailan en sus rostros. [No tiene a nadie más que cuide de él, al igual que Shivanni estarán bajo mi protección y velare por ellos] este seguro de su pensamiento. 

\- Me encargare personalmente de él, tal y como he prometido a su madre, no me importa si no están de acuerdo con ello – sale de la tienda sin una palabra más. Dejando rostros confundidos y llenos de orgullo.

Regresa a la tienda que dos pequeños compartirán ahora, para encontrar que el elfo apostata se ha retirado. Sus vidas destruidas solo tienen una posibilidad que ella les protege ahora. 

 

Casi habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que le vio, preparo una bandeja con dos platos de comida caliente y fue en busca de su tienda. En la puerta el soldado le saludo y entro. Sentado en el centro de la cuna mientras hablaba con Varric. ¿Era su turno de visitarle?, se giró para salir cuando la vieron.

\- Cazadora que bueno verte por aquí – se levantó el enano – necesito buscar mi cena nos veremos más tarde. Cuídense los dos – salió cerrando la solapa de la tienda.  
\- Es bueno verte – afirmo al notar su mirada fija en ella – lo lamento…  
\- No es necesario sé que no podías venir…– declaro y ella levanto la mirada – siéntate conmigo y comamos juntos – asintió y se colocó a su lado.  
\- Me gustaría eso – afirmo sin pensar Lean y se sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas…. La suave risa de Maxwell le llevo a levantar la vista.  
\- Estamos igual – declaro y ofreció su mano.

 

Un par de horas pasaron en compañía el uno del otro, fue suave y se recuperó poco a poco. Cuando se levantó para despedirse. 

\- Debo atender a mi pequeña manada – afirmo al estar de pie – vendré a verte en un par de horas.  
\- Quédate conmigo – tomo su mano izquierda….  
\- Tuvimos esta conversación…. – se mordió el labio – tengo…   
\- Lo sé, lo se… solo hazme compañía – dijo soltando su mano – extraño el viajar contigo en la carretera… - ella rio   
\- Extrañas verme dormir en un árbol…. –se burló.  
\- ¿Quiero escuchar esa historia? – su amigo enano entro para encontrarlos de manos atadas – tienes mucho que compartir conmigo Cazadora… - dedico una mirada significativa.  
\- Comprobare al niño y volveré…. – abandono la tienda al instante.  
\- ¿Niño? – cuestiono Maxwell mirando a su amigo – Explícame Varric – volvió su atención al enano, que suspiro y se sentó frente a él.

 

Ocho días de caminar entre la nieve con la guía de avanzando hacia el norte. Pocas horas de sueño y descanso ante la corta cantidad de activos para guardar le campamento improvisado estaba pasando un cobrando su peaje. La tormenta ahuyentó las presas con las que pudieron alimentarse. 

A la distancia vio en la cima a Maxwell en compañía del apostata elfo, seguido de cerca por los consejeros. El suspiro de alivio de la embajadora le confirmo la sospecha, finalmente estaban a la vista de la misteriosa fortaleza en las montañas. Su corazón tartamudeo ante la expectativa de la imagen. 

Llego a la cima de la cresta con los guardias que cubrían la retaguardia, la imagen se sintió como un golpe en el abdomen, ahí estaba en medio de las montañas una fortaleza de sólida piedra gris. Con un único acceso, un puente de piedra y dos rastrillos de hierro negro. Un lugar en el que pensó nunca volvería a poner un pie con vida. Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, continúo en descenso para unirse al resto de su grupo.

 

.. _ ..

 

Su equipaje estaba listo en solo un par de minutos, su nueva orden era encontrar un camino a la nueva región al oeste. Su preocupación por el destino del resto de los miembros de su partido les llevo a negarse en primer lugar. Hasta que fueron convencidos por su líder, una nueva partida estaría en breve para apoyar en la búsqueda. 

Su orden era sencilla de realizar por ellos, fueron elegidos por su conocimiento y habilidad. “son mis mejores agentes, los recomendé especialmente para ello” fueron las palabras que recibieron junto a la orden. Antes del ocaso partirían en busca de la ruta más segura para abrir paso a la región de las tumbas esmeraldas. 

No fue el recibimiento no fue el esperado al llegar a su destino, el campamento fue establecido y como de costumbre el cuervo volaron con el informe de las actividades. Con calma recorrieron las inmediaciones del terreno. Buscando puntos e interés y un barrido de los recursos de la zona. 

Trazaron mapas con los caminos, hogares y demás punto encontrados. Recabando información entre los lugareños para su causa, al tercer día de la partida del ave recibieron el mensaje más funesto en su corta carrera militar, Haven fue golpeado por una fuerza enemiga. Magos corruptos con lirio rojo atacaron el pueblo. La misiva no tenía mucha más información al respecto.

Después del choque inicial, continuo con la lectura del mensaje, un camino les dejo abandonar la batalla con la mayor parte de la fuerza. Recorrieron camino a una nueva ubicación para establecerse. Esperaran recibir órdenes desde el lugar una vez adecuadamente establecidos.

Sus labores se concentran en la recolección recursos, en espera de nuevas órdenes. Al final de la siguiente semana, reciben el cuervo esperado. La nueva sede… es un lugar en medio de una montaña de la espalda helada, una fortaleza antigua en proceso de reparación de nombre skyhold.

Sus nuevas órdenes para ellos les llevan a una nueva ubicación, se deben dirigir al bosque cimera en el este en ferelden. El clima del lugar según el informe es como regresar al infierno que fue la ciénaga. Una mueca en el rostro se dibujó al arrugar el pergamino. 

 

.. _ ..

 

Desde el amanecer que pudo verlo desde la cima de la colina. Seguían entrando a Skyhold como lo llamaron ahora. Necesitarían reconstruir algunas de las partes de los muros y el interior del viejo castillo pero podrían defenderse mejor que en la anterior ubicación. 

En dos ocasiones previa fue indicado que tomara un relevo pero se negó, necesitaba estar segura de que no estaba soñando. Caminaba por las almenas tomando nota mental de los daños más graves, después del tiempo de abandono. Vio a los cuatro consejeros reunidos. El buscador se apartó, y el resto se disipo. Se dirigió a la escalera del segundo patio, buscando llegar al nivel más bajo. La multitud le sorprendió un momento y se dedicó a observar.

En lo alto de la escalera Maxwell con la buscador y la maestra espía hablaba a los reunidos. Sus ojos se sintieron pesados, el agotamiento le golpeo y se inclinó atrás contra el muro. Recordó una habitación de guardias justo a su lado y avanzo a paso incierto y cruzo la puerta. Cerró los ojos y dejo que el agotamiento le cubriera. 

 

Abrió los ojos y encontró una habitación completamente diferente. Estanterías llenaban en muro orientado al sur del fondo. Dos escritorios de roble oscuro y sin adornos situados a ambos lados de la puerta al rastrillo. “Oficina de la guardia” susurro alguien en algún lugar. De dos pasos llego a la puerta y salió al patio. Las tiendas de los sanadores desaparecieron y encontró el lugar vacío. 

Pasos resonaban en las almenas, levanto la vista y encontró un brillante estandarte azul profundo como la medianoche; una luna llena y un lobo blanco con ojos de zafiro. Sostenido por Elvhen con la armadura con el mismo diseño. “Esta es su casa, Lugar de paz” susurros nuevamente. 

El rastrillo chillo y un grupo de soldados Elvhen lo cruzaban con armaduras plateadas y un dragón de plata en relieve con las alas extendidas en el pecho. “Aliados que traen al caído en batalla” una risa siguió a la declaración. Al centro de la columna de soldados estaba una mujer que reconoció al momento Ellana Lavellan. Siguió de cerca al grupo subir las escaleras y llegar a la fortaleza. A la izquierda un pasillo les llevo a una habitación pequeña, una huerta y un jardín decoraban el espacio. En la cama una mujer de no más de veinte años estaba llena de sangre y heridas. Le recordó a como encontró a Maxwell en la tienda, alejo el pensamiento con un escalofrió. 

Voces llegaron desde su espalda apenas un susurro, como gritos de otra habitación. Regreso sobre sus pasos y una puerta abierta a la derecha, es de donde provenían los gritos.

\- ¿Qué no me estas contando? – grito el elvhen de armadura plateada, cabello castaño tejido en una trenza y ojos grises - ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir? Una pelea en contra de Ashivase – siseo.  
\- No lo sé, nunca le he visto pelear – encara otro elvhen con cabello negro y ojos azules pálido – nunca participa en torneos. No es un tocado por los segundos hijos – grita frustrado.  
\- Esto será un problema muy grande. Tengo órdenes de la señora Isenatha de llevarla a la sede… - afirmo  
\- Sera prisionera ahora – el rostro horrorizado le preocupa – como planean justificar esa acción después de que casi le mato Ashivase…. – no termina su frase. Cuando alguien interrumpe.  
\- Señor Wisdom, llego el guardián de la fortaleza – un explorador del dragón en la armadura llama desde la puerta - ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?  
\- Athisan encárgate, conoces al hombre y déjale claro que partiremos en un hora – el hombre no lucia feliz pero accedió y siguió al explorador.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo, se dirigió al lado opuesto de la habitación. La escalera ascendía a una biblioteca, libros llenaban los estantes. Con curiosidad repaso las estanterías en espera del regreso de su compañero. Se aclaró la garganta al regresar.

\- Señor Wisdom, ¿por qué la señora quiere hacer esto? – cuestiono con genuino dolor.  
\- Su padre fue declarado traidor Athisan, la frontera no estará segura en manos de la hija de un traidor – se giró en su dirección – vamos terminemos con esto. 

Bajaron la escalera y cruzaron la sala circular. Camino resuelta a seguirlos cuando una sombra apareció a su izquierda, un lobo negro como la noche con ojos de zafiro como el de las armaduras le miro inquisitivo. 

\- Nadie debe escuchar lo que viste aquí – afirmo el lobo negro – aún no están listos. Te contare fragmentos y si necesitas ayuda llámame – se giró para marcharse.  
\- ¿Cómo te llamo? – sus palabras salieron huecas.  
\- Fen’Amelan – susurro y desapareció.

 

Cuatro horas pasaron antes de decidir buscar a Lean, la última vez que le vio estaba avanzando a la retaguardia de la columna. Una hora antes de poder ver la fortaleza por primera vez. Cruzaron las puertas y fueron dispersados a las diferentes áreas. El apostata no había mentido el lugar fue abandonado y requería de algunas mejoras. 

En el primer patio al lado del rastrillo estaban las caballerizas detrás de un montón de piedras caídas. Las escaleras al segundo patio estaban gastadas pero firmes, había tres edificios ahí una taberna, una armería y una torre de guardias presumiblemente.

Conociendo a su amiga la encontraría en la puerta hasta caer de agotamiento, con ese pensamiento regreso sobre sus pasos y se detuvo antes de descender al pie de la escalera sorprendida por el grupo reunido. Escucho que se necesitaba un líder para su movimiento militar, sacudió la cabeza en negación imaginando al comandante aceptando el liderato. Entonces miro la armadura gris pálida de su amiga contra el muro, junto a una puerta de madera a unos metros del rastrillo. 

Descendió sin apartar la vista de ella “Al fin le golpeo el agotamiento” razono al verla con los ojos cerrados y sostenida por el muro. Sin abrir los ojos, con paso vacilante cruzo la puerta cerrándola tras ella. Entre los clamores de los reunidos llego a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, aun lado a solo dos pasos Lean se había derrumbado. Presa del pánico le reviso el pulso, descubriendo que dormía pesadamente. Una cuna estaba a pocos pasos pero ella no podría levantarla…. 

Se mordió el labio inseguro de cómo proceder, ¿A quién pedir ayuda? Se quitó el abrigo y lo envolvió en un paquete con cuidado para semejar una almohada, cuidadosamente lo coloco bajo su cabeza. En un intento de conseguirle un poco más cómoda. La puerta se abrió y salta ante la intrusión. 

\- Calma Kallian solo soy yo – la voz jovial le tranquilizo. Lysas cruzo la puerta seguido del mago humano - ¿Qué ha pasado? – se inclinó sobre Lean y la reviso con calma.  
\- No ha dormido más de tres horas desde hace un par de semanas – dijo a regañadientes – temía que colapsara en la travesía – concluyo secamente.  
\- ¿Cómo si fuera capaz de permitírselo? – Lysas estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Era más probable que callera enferma o muerta, antes que renunciar a ayudar – está agotada dormirá al menos un día estimo.  
\- Ayúdenme a ponerla en la cuna – pidió amablemente y ambos asintieron.

Kallian sacudió la cuna y coloco el abrigo abultado en posición. Espero pacientemente a que los magos trajeran a su amiga. Su frente se arrugo inconscientemente en pensamiento, se preguntó que soñaba. Una gotas perladas de sudor se dibujaron en su rostro, su mano barrio la frente sintiéndola cálida. 

\- ¡Tiene fiebre! – dijo con voz chillona – Lysas ¿Qué está pasando? – volvió la vista al mago que se dirigía a la puerta con el otro mago.  
\- Acabo de revisarla está bien… - su mano en su frente salto al tocarla – tiene fiebre de la nada… - miro a su lado y el mago tomo su muñeca izquierda. 

Un tenue brillo blanco cubrió su mano y los dos guardaron silencio. Observaron cómo cerraba los ojos y exploraba la salud de su amiga en cama. Soltó su mano y abrió los ojos. 

\- Lyssas revisa si la muchedumbre se ha dispersado – el elfo lo miro pero no dijo nada y se dirigió a la puerta. Regreso y asintió – Kai necesitamos que encuentres una habitación para mantenerla caliente dentro de la fortaleza. Este lugar no es adecuado.  
\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? me asustas Vint – murmuro con miedo en la voz.  
\- Te lo explicare más adelante, ahora necesitamos un lugar más adecuado – Kai asintió y salió.

Lysas le dedico una mirada significativa, cuando no obtuvo respuesta tomo su muñeca emulando lo que hizo el mago a su lado. Después de un momento dejo su mano, en su hombro como apoyo silencioso estaba el peso de una mano reconfortante. Una acuosa sonrisa le ofreció en agradecimiento. La puerta abierta de improvisto rompió el momento, Maxwell entraba seguido de Kallian y Varric.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Lysas, Dorian – cuestiono Maxwell al llegar al lado opuesto y tomar la mano de Lean entre las suyas - ¿Cómo está?   
\- Tiene fiebre alta – inicio Lysas – hace días que se impulsó a seguir a cargo de la retaguardia – continuo buscando suavizarlo – con la falta de exploradores, descanso y comió poco.  
\- Entrego casi todas sus porciones a los niños – dijo Kallian con auto recriminación – incluso entrego su abrigo – señalo el paquete bajo su cabeza.  
\- Su estado debilitado – continuo Dorian – debemos mantenerla caliente y preparare las póciones para contrarrestar… - suspiro pesadamente no sería fácil. no quería culpar a nadie – es una etapa temprana….  
\- ¿Qué es Dorian? – siseo Maxwell molesto al mago evasivo.  
\- La enfermedad de los pulmones que se llevó a la madre de Tarlin – dijo al fin.

La funesta situación fue visible para cada uno de ellos, su amiga estaba presa de una enfermedad que podía reclamarla sin poder evitarlo con seguridad. 

\- Haremos lo que podamos – Maxwell hablo con voz queda – es demasiado testaruda para rendirse, no lo haremos nosotros – se aferró a las palabras con el deseo de que el mismo las creyera.   
\- Lo haremos – declaro Kallian al grupo y asintieron en acuerdo. 

 

Por sugerencia de la embajadora llevaron a Lean fue depositada en una habitación en el jardín que rápidamente estuvo acondicionado. Depositarle fue una tarea delicada, por su debilitada forma. Le sorprendió las respuestas de apoyo y deseos de mejora del sin fin de personas que Lean protegió para llegar al lugar. 

 

.. _ .. 

 

El altar de sangre fue el primero de los focos de que algo estaba mal con el pueblo que estaba ocupado por los fanáticos religiosos. El líder obsesionado con la idea de un dragón como reencarnación de una divinidad y un espíritu implementando pruebas para medir su moral.

La batalla con el dragón fue más pesada de lo que esperaba, Evelyn mostro ser un poderoso mago lleno de habilidades grandiosas… término la batalla con la túnica llena de sangre y de pie frente a una bestia masiva.

\- ¡Una pequeña prueba… - Evelyn brillante sonrió – para matar al archidemonio! 

Hacia dos semanas que habían abandonado Risco rojo en busca de llegar al pueblo de Haven y descubrir que habia sido sepultado por una avalancha de nieve. Recordó vagamente su visita anterior al lugar durante la Ruina. Un templo antiguo congelado, lleno de hielo y frio. Los fanáticos de un culto tomaron el lugar. 

\- Mi señor pasando el mediodía llegaremos a la fortaleza – Galvín llamo en el caballo a su lado - ¿Estás seguro de esto?   
\- Es el último recurso… - afirmo dudoso – no sé qué pasara si no le encuentro aquí….

El corazón se sintió en la garganta ante la vista de su destino, la gran fortaleza ocupada por la inquisición en la cima de una cadena montañosa. Su esperanza brillaba y se aferraba a su corazón. Solo deseaba estar en lo correcto.

.. _ .. 

 

La luz de la vela en la habitación tintineo cuando cruzo la puerta de la habitación, era su turno para cuidar de ella. Permitiendo que la pareja de guardia anterior abandonara el turno para poder descansar en sus habitaciones. Un suspiro cansado le abandono al descubrirse que estaba solo con la figura dormida. 

\- Lo ha olvidado… - una voz susurro a su lado - el dolor fue demasiado y olvido. Una flecha destruyo su vida y los perdió a ambos, después del dolor y a perdida obtuvo un nuevo propósito… Tiene miedo de dejarte entrar y perderte también… puedo ayudar…

 

Un jardín viejo y descuidado le dio la bienvenida. Se encontraba en un lugar desconocido y familiar a la vez. No era un lugar concurrido y al preguntarse qué hacía ahí. Escucho golpes por la proximidad a unos campos de entrenamiento. Distinguió una voz y volvió la vista alrededor para ver a una mujer de cabellos blancos y una larga túnica de azul plateada, estaba de pie junto a una fuente con una mirada triste.   
En el límite del jardín encontró una sombra… un lobo oscuro observaba a la figura de pie…. Un sollozo llamo la atención a la fuente y la figura se inclinó acariciando el agua cristalina de la fuente…  
\- Sufrimiento, dolor… - el lobo negro masivo se unió a su lado con un susurro de voz – ella peleo mucho… para obtener libertad para su pueblo…   
\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – susurro al lobo negro, cuando un extraño gesto de dolor brillo en sus ojos - ¿Necesitas algo de mí?...  
\- Fue traicionada y herida…. – se sentó en sus cuartos traseros sin dejar de mirar a la figura en la fuente – debo liberarla… - volvió la vista hasta ella – me ayudaras…  
La habitación desapareció y una bruma verde le rodeo. Pasos sonaron en la roca bajo sus pies, sintiendo la vibración leve de más de un par de pies.

\- Ven no perteneces aquí – un joven humano vestido de cuero le tendió la mano – no es tu lugar. Está preocupado por ti, te observa pero no puede hacer nada. Le duele, yo quiero ayudarlo Ven… – tomo su mano vacilante y cerró los ojos. 

 

Una pesada sensación de una humedad en su costado izquierdo le despertó. Baja la vista y un pequeño bulto cubierto de una mata de pelo negro y piel oscura por el sol. Su brazo golpea su costilla suavemente dormido con una suave respiración. A su derecha en una silla estaba otra figura conocida dormido Maxwell, con un traje diferente y sin armadura. La habitación era de piedra y estaba en penumbras, solo una vela se apreciaba en una mesa detrás de su silueta dormida. Con el suficiente cuidado abandono la cama sin despertar a sus dos guardianes y descubrió que estaba en la habitación donde cuidaron las heridas de la mujer al cuidado de Ellana. Ellana susurro y el dolor crudo se aferró a su interior necesitaba salir del lugar. 

El jardín descuidado de la fortaleza abandonado le dio la bienvenida, sus pies susurraron en el suelo. Se detuvo en el centro a cielo abierto y miro la luna a mitad de la noche. Un aroma golpeo su nariz y espero a que se acercara, sabía que no era malicioso.

\- Culpa consumió el corazón… temor de perder lo que acaba de encontrar… el tramposo atrapo su olor y le roba lo que tiene…  
\- No me rindo fácilmente… gracias por su preocupación… pero no es necesario…  
\- No es el único… solo el más ruidoso… 

Estaba a punto de responder cuando el sonido de pasos erráticos se aproximaban a toda prisa en busca de… ella… eso era seguro. Espero encontrar un rostro furioso y se sorprendió. 

\- ¡Estás de pie! ¡Estás de pie! – farfullo mientras la aplastaba en un abrazo.   
\- Cuanto tiempo he estado fuera… - pregunto en un susurro. Su risa rota le llevo a levantar la vista.  
\- Menos de dos días – con su brazo detrás de los hombros – debes dormir aun para recuperarte… Tarlin apenas ha dormido y no he podido despegarlo de ti.  
\- ¿Qué pasó?...  
\- Una vez que te recuperes por completo, te contare todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que enfermaste. Kallian está al cuidado de Lysas y Varric – ella asintió y se dejó conducir a la cama de nuevo. 

Desde la sombra oculta de la vista observo a la pareja partir del jardín. Podía ayudar… siempre que pudiera ayudaría.

 

.. _ ..

 

En la habitación ocupada para ser atendida, estaba iluminada por la luz de la ventana a la espalda de la cama. Frente a la cama estaba rodeada por seis personas… sus amigos. En su costado una pequeña figura de cabello oscuro aun continua durmiendo. 

\- ¿Cómo estas Cazadora? – Kallian llamo primero en un susurro – pensamos que te tomaría más días recuperarte. Las palabras despertaron al niño.   
\- ¡Estas despierta! ¡Despertaste! – el chillido del niño somnoliento a su lado. Con un salto le abrazo – creadores gracias… - susurro dejando a una Lean tensa por las palabras de plegaria.  
\- Vamos da’len no es necesario… - fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el pequeño sollozaba en su muslo – no es necesario… - toco su cabeza para reconfortar al niño  
\- ¡Vamos como si fuera a rendirse por una enfermedad! – la voz de Maxwell. Los ojos del niño se clavaron en él.  
\- No lo sabes – se erizo como un gato a las palabras – mamae era fuerte y cayo por la enfermedad… - no tenía vergüenza de mostrar las lágrimas – suplique a los creadores, no por miedo a que muera… - su vista bajo hasta su muslo de nuevo.  
\- Entonces ¿Por qué da’len? – cuestiono Lean ignorando al resto.  
\- Perdón… - susurro sin levantar la vista – suplico que le perdonen de la maldición que cayó en mi familia. 

Sin un pensamiento más levanto al niño y lo llevo a su regazo. Sin palabras por mucho tiempo solo abraza al pequeño. 

\- No hay nada malo en ti da’len – habla al niño – Fenrir te guarda y cuida de ti.  
\- ¿Fenrir? - cuestiona el pequeño – como la historia… el lobo blanco…   
\- Ella no permitirá que caiga. Ella le sostiene en una pieza. La defenderá de cualquier enemigo… - una figura vestida de cuero murmuro desde la esquina.  
\- ¿De quién estás hablando? Chico… - su amigo enano cambia su atención de nuevo, habla mirando en dirección al niño.  
\- Hablamos de esto antes… - afirma con exasperación desde la cama Lean – dejarlo ir. Ni yo lo comprendo – sacude la cabeza.  
\- Queremos verte en el desayuno – la voz de Lyssas llamo desde atrás del grupo.  
\- Te dejaremos que te prepares y nos alcances – Maxwell tomo la iniciativa. 

Dejándola sola en la habitación se preparó para salir y enfrentar al resto de los miembros del grupo. Sus pieles fueron dejadas a lado y encontró un cambio nuevo de ropa. 

.. _ .. 

 

Golpes del choque de espadas llenaban el aire al llegar al rastrillo de la fortaleza. Dos soldados les dieron la bienvenida y fue guiado al establo. Descargando las alforjas fue sorprendido por la llegada de una mujer vestida en oro y azul, su tono de antiva. Parecía que venía corriendo desde el patio superior de la fortaleza. 

\- Bienvenido a Skyhold señor embajador – llamo al llegar a su lado – me disculpo, no fui informado de su llegada…  
\- Déjalo Josie, tiene la costumbre de aparecer sin previo aviso – los ojos brillantes de una mujer vestida de morado y pelo rojo que reconoció al instante – ha que debo el honor de su presencia en Skyhold… embajador Arainai….


	9. Viejas heridas

La fortaleza se encontraba silenciosa en medio de la noche, después de largos días de trabajos de reparación. Se establecía un orden dentro de la misma. Las guardias cambiaban con regularidad. Los suministros estaban organizados y no tenían escasez de algún producto hasta el momento. 

Encontró agradable el torreón que ocupo para su oficina, junto sobre el rastrillo del único acceso a la fortaleza ancestral. Por algún motivo no podía dormir esta noche. Decidió dejar de lado sus tareas y buscar dar un paseo por las almenas. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la escalera de acceso al jardín interior. 

Fue entonces que el canto melancólico se renovó como la última vez en Haven. Después del tiempo en la nueva fortaleza la voz se extendió. 

 

Flores silvestres florecen  
Ah por favor díganme  
¿Por qué las personas pelean  
Y se lastiman mutuamente?

Flores dignamente florecen  
¿Por qué las persona no  
Pueden perdonarse entre sí?

Cambio el color azul  
Volviéndose un tormentoso   
Un verano con mucha lluvia  
Frente a mí   
Sin nada que decir

¿Cuantos de tus amigos muriendo?  
¿Cuánto amor se puede perder?

El sol del verano desapareció  
Su brillo se nublo  
El viento no puede liberarle  
Cantaré, como una prueba  
Viviré como un ser sin nombre

 

Mientras escuchaba siguió el sonido buscando reconocer el lugar. Descubrió con sorpresa que proviene del jardín esta vez, no fue muy difícil observar desde lo alto de la almena una solitaria figura que nunca pensó encontrar… ella era la fuente de la voz...

 

Abrió los ojos rodeando la habitación estaba dentro de su torre, con el tiempo descubrió que no estaba seguro de como procedería. La tenue luz del día empezaba a filtrarse por el agujero en el techo y descubrió que estaba por amanecer.

Sus tareas del día lo esperaban sobre el escritorio, se concentró en sus labores y las horas pasaron. Una mirada a la esquina izquierda de su escritorio descubrió que una caja desconocida ocupaba el lugar. Se levantó y obtuvo la caja para revisar su contenido. Una docena de frascos llenos de un líquido rojizo y una nota que leyó con avidez.

Se dejó caer en su silla al terminar de leer la nota, descubrir la preocupación que impulso a dejarle una dotación de pociones para combatir sus dolores… “El frio no golpea a los lobos por que la manada los guarda…” su pensamiento se detuvo al momento había escuchado esa frase antes…. El recuerdo lo golpeo, supo al momento donde la había escuchado.

 

.. _ ..

 

La larga mesa del comedor estaba en pleno jolgorio al reintegrarse al grupo. Descubriendo con sorpresa que había varios espacios vacíos en la mesa, una rápida mirada le basto para saber quién faltaba. Desestimo el pensamiento y ocupo el asiento al lado de Kai. 

Se reintegró a las conversaciones del grupo fácilmente, aun después de ocho días de viaje y dos días de estar en una habitación. Se perdió algunas de las noticias en la fortaleza. Los ojos del enorme qunary se clavaron en ella un momento.

\- ¿Cuándo podemos esperar al niño? – el comentario sardónico dejo en silencio la mesa.

Ojos plateados entrecerrados lo miraban con sospecha, la tensión del cuerpo le revelo que no debía presionar ese nervio de nuevo.

\- Eso no es amable Tiny – reprendió el enano al ver la mano de Kallian posarse en los hombros de Cazadora – no es lo que piensas…  
\- Nunca… - susurro en un movimiento fluido, salió de la mesa antes de hablar de nuevo – si me disculpan, no tengo hambre – Maxwell se unía a la mesa cuando la observo dirigirse a la puerta. Volvió la vista al enano.  
\- Tiny compartió su pensamiento…   
\- Volverá cuando se calme… - Kai se encogió de hombros – ya sabes cómo es… - un grito llamo la atención del grupo reunido. Todos corrieron a la puerta de acceso al patio.

 

El frio adormecía el cuerpo y su corazón, sus emociones bullían en un completo caos. Bajaba por las escaleras de dos en dos, dando pequeños saltos como un cordero en la pradera. Al llegar al patio de entrenamiento y girar a las escalera del primer patio encontró de frente a los miembros faltantes en la mesa del desayuno. Acompañadas de un varón elfo de piel oscura y pelo rubio, solo necesito un momento para descubrir a quien tenía frente a ella. Como un felino salto detrás desenvainando las dagas cortas de sus muslos.

\- ¡Asesino! – gruño con las armas en alto – no permitiré que cumplas tu misión – con un paso deslizado llego a su lado he intento apuñalar su garganta. Una daga le impidió cumplir su intención y retrocedió permitiendo que le persiguiera.   
\- ¡Tendrás que ser más rápido si quieres lastimarme! – los choques de las dagas llamaron la atención de los grupos que entregaban.  
\- Baja tus armas Cazadora – el grito de una de las mujeres fue ignorado.  
\- No lo lastimes Lean – la voz conocida llena de desesperación le erizo completamente. 

Con una patada impulso al asesino lejos y volvió su atención al pie de la escalera. Kallian estaba de pie como una estatua de mármol. Pálida de muerte, con la sorpresa y el shock gravado en el rostro. Entonces comprendió su desesperación en su voz. Llego apenas a tiempo para evitar que cayera al piso. 

\- Aleja tus manos de ella – el siseo del elfo sobresaltándole – primero me atacas y ahora la retienes ahí….  
\- No le tocaras mientras este aquí – respondió Lean desde el suelo como un gato erizado.   
\- No veo como lo evitaras con las manos ocupadas… - su frase se quedó inconclusa al escuchar el chasquido de una cuerda de arco a su espalda.  
\- Me temo que no permitiré que eso pase… si la señora Lean cree que no debes tocarla yo no te estoy dejando hacerlo – seis espadas desenfundadas se unieron al arco un momento después – mueve un musculo y tendrás una flecha en el cuello.   
\- Capitán Rylen baja tus armas - el tono antivano se elevó - estas amenazando a un diplomático.  
\- Puede ordenar una corte marcial cuando las señoras estén a salvo…  
\- No será necesario – Maxwell tomo la palabra desde la espalda de Lean, al pie de la escalera – si no tienes deseo de hacerle daño, puedes esperar a que este despierta para saber si desea hablar contigo.   
\- Como te atreves a hablarle…. – Galvín llamo desde el primer patio acompañado por una mujer con armadura azul, seguidos por un mabari pisando sus talones – están frente al embajador de antiva.  
\- Cuida tu lengua – espeto Lean desde el suelo al guerrero, con una mirada dura y gélida – están hablando al Inquisidor.  
\- Acompáñeme a la sala de guerra Embajador tenemos algo que conversar – volvió la vista al grupo reunido a su espalda en la escalera – favor de ayudar a las señoras a su habitación – dejando atrás al grupo. Entro en la fortaleza seguido de las dos consejeras y sus visitantes. 

 

Pasos susurrados en el pasto del jardín, una pareja se persiguió en el jardín de la fortaleza. Un pequeño chillido de risa salió de la garganta de una pequeña niña de no más de 12 años, cabellos dorados casi blancos. Mientras un lobo negro le persigue, buscando atraparla como una pequeña presa. Observa desde la distancia la interacción de la pareja la chica corre en medio del jardín, el lobo negro sigue sus pasos y la atrapa. Cuando cae al suelo chillando de risa fue demasiado diferente. 

\- Me atrapaste ma Fen – la chica hipo una risa – ¿algún día no me podrás atraparme? 

Envidioso observo a la joven pareja en sus tiempos de juegos, dos espíritus extraños y únicos, quienes habitaron este lugar…. 

Fue su hogar una vez y deseo nunca invadirlo de nuevo... Menos para guiar a unos extraños… 

 

Su tardía salida a la busca del desayuno le llevo a observar la precipitada salida del grupo reunido. En el patio de la fortaleza dos elfos peleaban con dagas. Reconoció a cazadora como uno de los luchadores. Ninguno de los reunidos intervino hasta el grito de su compañera elfa, no reconoció el significado de las palabras, pero el acento de antivano fue claro. 

De rodillas al pie de la escalera protegía a su amiga en el suelo, desvanecida por la sorpresa. El caos que siguió fue sorprendente, el capitán shemlen seguido de seis de sus hombres que cazadora entreno en Haven le defendían de la aproximación del otro elfo. Todo termino cuando Maxwell intervino llevando lejos al extraño y los consejeros. 

Con la ayuda del durgen’len y los magos las llevaron dentro. Gratamente sorprendido por su proceder. Ha demostrado con sus acciones el temple de su espíritu. Alguien admirable por mérito propio sin duda alguna, con una precaución innata por el resto de gente sin importar su raza. Ella sin duda sería un gran líder si se presentara la oportunidad. No puede permitir que se pierda, ella es un espíritu raro y único, es un descubrimiento agradable en este mundo extraño. 

Es como si su existencia es un faro, que ilumina el mundo en ruinas donde se encuentra. Como una luz, en lo profundo de una obscuridad angustiante. No es aconsejable acercarse más, pero no puede evitarlo se siente atraído. Le recuerda demasiado a la que perdió, desea desenredar los misterios y secretos que oculta bajo su apariencia. Son demasiados para simplemente ignorarlos. 

Debe pensar la mejor manera de obtener las respuestas a sus preguntas. Un poco de espacio entre ellos puede ser lo adecuado. El distanciamiento en la siguiente misión puede ofrecerle esa oportunidad. 

 

 

\- Tiene un shock… por la visita de este nuevo asesino… - limpia el rostro de su amiga, sabe el golpe que recibió – ella lo conoce… - respiro hondo – no le permitiré que se acerque hasta conocer las intenciones… - con su mano derecha rebusco debajo de su armadura ligera, tiro del hilo de plata y lo libero por arriba de su cabeza.  
\- ¿Qué es eso? – Lysas tomo la palabra primero – lo he visto antes…  
\- Es mi amuleto… - susurro al colocarlo sobre su cabeza – protegió a Maxwell de la caída de Haven.  
\- ¿Es lo que hacías? – zumbo el otro mago – todos pensamos que lo besabas – la mirada gélida y dura que le dio le llevo a un escalofrió visible – solo era una broma…  
\- No tengo tiempo… dejemos eso. No hay tiempo tenemos una tarea – su cortante resolución hizo curiosos al par de magos. No señalaron nada más. 

En la habitación de kallian se reunieron Dorian, Lysas, Tarlin y Lean. Esperaban a que su amiga despertara de su choque.

\- Ir a buscar a Shivanni – ordeno a Tarlin sin dar opción a replica.  
\- A la orden ma… ahora – se alejó de la cama y cruzo la puerta cerrándola detrás.  
\- Lysas necesito que consigas un poco de comida ligera, miel y pan – el mago asintió y salió de la habitación.

El silencio incomodo de la habitación creció hasta que Lean tomo la palabra de nuevo.

\- El asesino está lleno del olor de su perseguidor, si se acerca a ella… - miro al mago a su lado – lo matare.  
\- Afirmaste que lo conoce – señalo lleno de duda - ¿Cómo puede querer matarla? – la mirada de incredulidad le llevo a un pesado sentimiento de comprensión – tú lo sabes… debes… - ella necesitaba una sala… maldijo no ser mago….  
\- ¿Puedes hacer una sala…? – el ruido de la puerta corto 

Lysas regresaba cruzando la puerta, con un gesto dudoso se anclo en el rostro. Su irritación fue cortada por un gemido desde la cama. 

\- Está despertando – dijo a ambos ignorando se conversación secreta – encontré lo que me pediste.  
\- Bien gracias debo hablar con ella… a solas – los dos pretendieron discutir – lo explicare más tarde… - asintieron y salieron de la habitación.  
\- ¿Dónde estoy? Lean – llamo a la conciencia.  
\- En tu habitación… - llamo a sentarla – tengo que saber… ¿Quién es el elfo asesino?... 

 

La sala de guerra estaba extrañamente vacía. Una reunión fue programada a la primera hora, después de su mañana temía haber llegado tarde… solo para descubrir una sala vacía. Estaba a punto de salir a enviar un mensajero temiendo confundir los horarios. Voces desde el pasillo le informaron que venían tarde. Pensó un momento en la mejor manera de señalarlo a Lady Ruiseñor.

\- Adelante embajador hablaremos dentro – el tono en Maxwell era gélido, como nunca lo había oído – Comandante una disculpa por el retrasó, tuvimos una situación en el patio – volvió la vista a ambas consejeras – no permitiré ninguna represaría al capitán Rylen – volvió la atención al tercer consejero - cumplió su labor al defender a Lean y Kallian, tiene mi agradecimiento eterno.  
\- Inquisidor… - no estaba seguro de entender lo que acababa de pasar – no estoy al tanto…  
\- Le informare más tarde, comandante – volvió su atención al elfo, dos guerreros humanos - ¿Qué lo ha traído a Skyhold embajador Arainai? O ¿Debo llamarlo asesino cuervo antivano?  
\- No insultaras…. – la mano de Maxwell cayo al guerrero detrás del elfo.  
\- Responderás mis preguntas o puedes ocupar una celda…  
\- Es inaceptable es un diplomático… - Josei chillo ante sus palabras.  
\- No es un invitado diplomático, es un desconocido. Desconozco que desea de mi protegida – los ojos del elfo se entrecerraron – después del octavo cuervo antivano que ha venido detrás de ella, pueden hacer un intento de cambiar sus tácticas – la sorpresa fue solo un latido de corazón.  
\- Solo cuerpos de tres cuervos de antiva fueron encontrados desde su desaparición hace cinco meses – afirmo al hombre que sabía que estaba exagerando.  
\- Tres más en Haven y uno más en esta fortaleza… y tú.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y Lean cruzo cerrando la puerta detrás. La tensión en los extraños cuando entro fue visible. La ira en los ojos del embajador elfo fue inconfundible. 

\- ¿Dónde está? – gruño como un animal herido - ¿Por qué la mantienes alejada de mí?  
\- No permito su acusación. Le abandonaste cuando más te necesito – afirmo con dureza al hombre – mi intervención le salvo de la muerte, he protegido su vida…   
\- Le has ocultado de mi – siseo el elfo – le he buscado…  
\- Has llegado hasta aquí con el olor de tu amo…. – el guerrero detrás del embajador le ataco con un pequeño cuchillo. 

Con un movimiento rápido Lean uso una daga en su mano derecha para evitar el ataque de Galvín y con su mano izquierda lo apuñalo en el costado bajo la costilla. Maxwell tomo la mano de Lean y la alejo del guerrero. La sorpresa lleno a todos, el cuerpo del guerrero cayo hacia atrás y golpeo el muro de piedra… cambiando rápidamente a un cuerpo renqueante, una pila de piel y huesos.

\- ¡Por el creador que está pasando Lean! – grito Maxwell al liberar su mano.  
\- El olor inconfundible del enemigo que persigue a Kai está impregnado en este par. No estaba segura de cuál era el sirviente – miro al elfo – no la tocaras hasta que compruebe que no estas bajo su influencia…  
\- ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Qué ganas con esto? – espeto mientras dio un paso en su dirección y fue detenido por la mujer guerrera.  
\- Confía en mi – hablo por primera vez con una voz suave – estoy segura de que no es maliciosa – sonrío abiertamente a la joven elfa – me recuerda a un… guardián...

La mirada de Lean se clavó en la mujer cabello rubio corto, armadura azul y la bestia negra. Algo le recordó esa figura pero no se demoró en ella. 

\- Entonces no debo explicar – cerro el tema a la mujer humana, volvió la atención al elfo – te veré en el anillo de entrenamiento – con eso salió de la sala.

 

 

Su sospechosa cercanía al jefe desde el inicio fue una inquietud en que fijarse. Sus habilidades como pícaro eran algo que nunca había visto, en un elfo. El conocimiento de que solo en dos ocasiones le vio caer fue algo extraordinario, los rumores de la batalla en risco rojo fueron catalogados como exageración en un primer momento. Ahora después de la caída del pueblo se sostuvo en pie, lideró la retaguardia haciendo caso omiso a toda instrucción. Tenía temperamento y valor sin duda alguno.

Levanto la vista para descubrir que regresaba, de pie en la puerta de la sala del trono. Sin armadura como a la primera hora que se presentó al desayuno. Inicio el descenso de la escalera y descubrió que el nuevo elfo la seguía. Ambos estaban sin armadura y portando sus armas de picaros, su lenguaje corporal deliberado estaba claro… este par se odiaban entre sí. En todo el tiempo que había conocido a la extraña pequeña mujer elfa descubrió cada vez más sorpresas.

La pareja llego al anillo de combate libre de practicantes después de la situación hace unos momentos. Movimiento en la escalera llamo su atención bajaban en un grupo el jefe, sus consejeros y la mujer obviamente fereldena que siguió al elfo embajador… el otro guerrero no estaba a la vista… detrás de ellos el resto de los ausentes bajaba como un grupo de espectadores a una pelea… eso será interesante. 

Con cada uno instalado a un lado de la valla de madera, con dagas en las manos. Libre del arco que siempre portaba en la espalda. Movimientos antes libres y fluidos, cambiaron drásticamente por los movimientos de un animal al acecho de su presa. Ojos duros e inflexibles juzgan al enemigo delante de ella. Vestido con ropa ligera y sin armadura como su contrincante como si fuera de común acuerdo. Tenía experiencia en la batalla, pero algo le dijo que no había comparación entre la pareja que se enfrentaba. 

Movimientos borrosos fueron lo único que podían ver los ojos no entrenados, estaba observando a dos creaturas, dos demonios con forma pequeña en el cuerpo de un elfo. Ella puede superarlo, es un pequeño tramposo… si lo desea de verdad, en un movimiento de muñeca lo tendrá…

Un paso atrás imperceptible un movimiento deliberado, cabeza a un lado y daga deslizada de su mano. La daga cayó y el grito de su lado izquierda llamo su atención pero no retiro los ojos de la pelea. El elfo perdono la vida a su enemigo en el último latido de corazón. Entonces lo vio, vio la treta en la que cayó el pequeño asesino…. 

La pelea estaba terminada, la pequeña kai corrió a encontrarse con ambos luchadores. Abrazo a su amiga y se alejó en compañía del elfo… interesante. 

 

Tienes que confiar en tu instinto sus palabras resuenan en su mente. No tengas miedo o duda recoge su daga y lo regresa a su vaina. A la lejanía observa a su amiga, alejándose en su compañía… 

\- La escuchara, le creerá, dudara de ella. Después del tiempo que ha pasado alejado de el – a su lado está el muchacho - Ella estará bien.  
\- Lo sé – susurra – cuidaras de ella por mi…. – solo asiente en respuesta.  
\- No es necesario hacer esto, le dolerá…  
\- No puedo evitarse… cuida de todos ellos… 

El chico distrae al resto de sus compañeros y ella se escabullé del círculo de madera. Llega a su habitación con facilidad. La mochila esta lista como siempre, saca el paquete de su mochila y lo deja en el centro del escritorio. Shivanni está informada de la misión que cumplirá y tiene instrucciones en el peor de los escenarios.

Sale de la habitación y se escurre en las sombras. Baja por las escaleras de servicio a las cocinas. Su capucha se levanta ocultando su rostro, cruza las cocinas con sus suministros secos a sus alforjas. El ciervo estaba listo como siempre, se establece sin ceremonia en el lomo de su ciervo. El lavado de magia hace estremecer su cuerpo, su tiempo se está terminando. De un impulso se dirigió al rastrillo. El grito que corta el aire le confirma que no se ha equivocado. 

 

 

La pareja se aleja del patio en dirección a la sala del trono, con poco disimulo uno de los soldados de Rylen los sigue. Aún continúan desconfiando del hombre, por la reacción de Lean a la aparición del embajador. 

Cuando el extraño trio desaparece dentro de la fortaleza centra su atención a su alrededor el anillo de entrenamiento está vacío. Iron Bull se aproxima a su lado, con la más grande sonrisa que ha visto. 

\- Tu mujer es una cosa peligrosa jefe – las palabras del guerrero llaman su atención con el comentario – manejo la pelea con el asesino en su terreno de manera muy fácil. Algo que no he visto en un elfo antes.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres señalar? – frunció el ceño ante las palabras.  
\- No deseo estar al lado opuesto de su arma – afirma sin revelar más. 

Un grito ahogado llama su atención, el trio ha regresado al patio Kallian está en una pieza. Algo ha cambiado en ella, algo que no es capaz de clasificar. Ella busca algo visiblemente, es seguida de cerca por el embajador. 

\- El deber y la libertad no van de la mano, pero el primero está por delante del segundo. Si le es posible cumplir con el primero el segundo llegará con el tiempo… - a su lado su amigo espíritu – se queda sin tiempo, no puede despedirse y le duele.

Comprendiendo las palabras del chico corre a la escalera que lleva al patio inferior. Solo ha bajado un par de escalones cuando ve el ciervo avanzando al rastrillo. Y no piensa en nada más, no puede permitir que abandone la fortaleza.

\- Uúnve… - su llamado obtiene el efecto deseado, se detiene y gira para encontrarse con un rostro triste y apagado. En un latido de corazón está sorprendida.

Bajo volando las escaleras sin estar seguro. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – chupa un aliento – usaste mi nombre…  
\- ¡Ha llegado el momento! – su declaración llama la atención de los compañeros que lo siguieron, todos volvieron a su dirección – me dejaras acompañarte.  
\- Tengo un propósito que cumplir, como ya lo sabes – miro con determinación a su dirección - no puedo permitir tu intervención, tienes tu propia guerra…   
\- Tiene miedo de que puedas caer, no te arrastrara… – la voz es susurrada, llama su atención.  
\- ¿No te estoy dejando ir? – declara sin derecho a réplica - si están peligroso que puedas caer, iré contigo – afirmo a su mención – no te dejare ir sin mí.  
\- No me acompañaras y es definitivo – miro sus alforjas del ciervo estaban listos – nos veremos en algunos días.   
\- Mis cargadores y yo vamos contigo – desde su espalda Iron Bull toma la palabra – espera solo un momento – ante la mirada de la elfa – te seguiremos si es necesario.  
\- ¡Multa! La ayuda es bienvenida – suspira en la derrota. 

Su vista se fija en la pareja que bajaba por las escaleras, en su rostro distingue el mismo sentimiento que vio antes. Una leve sonrisa se riso en sus labios inconscientemente, desmonto del ciervo y se acercó a la mujer retirando la capucha de su cabeza. Dejando al descubierto el cabello de cuervo y sus brillantes ojos azul zafiro, nuevos. 

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Sabe? – cuestiono en un susurro. El brazo del elfo le rodeo la cintura.  
\- Lo que te debo no puedo pagártelo… - su mano acaricio su vientre dejando su suave curva visible – nada puede pagar mi deuda a ti mi señora, mis dagas están a tu servicio para tu misión… - miro a Kai.  
\- ¿Estás bien con eso? – observo a su amiga.  
\- No puedo hacerlo por mí mismo – respondió y comprendió su intención.  
\- ¿Me ayudaras cuidando de Kallian? – miro a Maxwell en una súplica silenciosa.  
\- Cuenta con ello mi señora – afirmo en la derrota del argumento – solo concédeme una cosa... parte al alba mi señora. No necesitas salir a toda prisa.  
\- De acuerdo necesitamos arreglos de dormir – con rugido de risa de Iron bull el grupo se enteró de la declaración de la pareja. 

 

 

.. _..

 

Al abrigo de la noche incipiente una compañía mercenaria, un asesino, una arquera y una guerrera partían antes del alba. De pie se encontró observando al partido marcharse. Una sombra se unió a su lado.

\- Tiene un propósito, una promesa que cumplir. Necesita su ayuda por un motivo particular. La acompañare si eso calma tu dolor – el chico vestido de cuero.   
\- Gracias Cole… - susurro Maxwell al sentirlo desaparecer.


	10. Deber y Libertad

Regresaban del rastrillo, después de despedir un grupo de amigos a una misión. Subió las escaleras con paso calmado, llego al primer patio seguido de cerca por su amigo. 

\- No estés triste volverán en unos días… - coloco su mano en la espalda baja y la acompaño a su habitación, a esa hora del día había pocos ojos en la fortaleza. 

El desayuno había pasado hacia unos momentos, cuando se dirigía al jardín se encontró de frente con una mujer de vestido blanco y azul profundo. Con una llamativa mascara blanca de marfil, una noble de orláis. 

\- ¡Oh! Buenos días señora… Kallian ¿verdad? – la voz rica de la mujer llamó su atención – me gustaría una palabra, si no tienes un inconveniente – le indico que la siguiera, guiándola a la capilla del jardín.

 

 

Corría por el pasillo abovedado del lado derecho del jardín, muchas personas ocupaban el área. Su mirada frenética volvía a cada lado en busca de verla en algún punto, distraída o dormitando en un banco.

\- Inquisidor, necesitamos terminar la reunión… - el llamado desde su espalda.  
\- Solo cuando me asegure de que está bien – respondió cortante. La puerta de la pequeña capilla fue descubierta a la distancia. Se acercó he intento abrir la puerta para descubrirla cerrada – Kai… - llamo mientras golpeaba la puerta. Un ruido interior… intentaban abrirla. Un empujón y la puerta cedió.  
\- ¿No quiero ir? – afirmo ocultando el rostro en las rodillas – saldré cuando quiera – susurro.  
\- Mírame… mírame Kai – a regañadientes ella levanto la vista y observo su rostro destacando su mejilla izquierda… - ¿Quién te hizo esto?... 

 

 

Un par de horas después de la comida, un llamado inesperado llego a todos los rincones de la fortaleza. La sala del trono estaba llena con cocineros, sirvientes, mozos de cuadra, exploradores, guerreros y magos, todos ellos elfos. Cada uno de ellos al servicio de la inquisición. 

Al frente de la sala en el trono cuatro miembros presidian la reunión, la mirada dura de Maxwell Trevelyan lo tomo por sorpresa. Estaba furioso, más furioso que nunca lo había visto antes. No comprendía que había sucedido. Tomo un lugar al lado de Shivanni la asistente de cazadora, al lado del trono de pie Kallian. Un análisis a la figura a su lado observo… la compresión lo golpeo con fuerza.

\- El día de hoy enfrentaremos una situación que no puede repetirse nuevamente – se puso de pie y se dirigió al grupo de nobles a la izquierda de la sala – Damas y señores observen a cada uno de los rostros que se encuentran aquí – señalo a su alrededor – todos y cada uno de los presentes son miembros de la inquisición. Merecen el respeto y agradecimiento de cada uno de nosotros…  
\- Debes estar bromeando – una mujer de vestido blanco y azul interrumpió con una voz chillona, detrás de la máscara de marfil llamo su atención – nos humillaras ante los oreja de cuchillo… - siseo la mujer ofendida.  
\- ¡Capitán encontramos al atacante! – llamo y el soldado al lado de la puerta se aproximó – preparar la escolta…

Tomo la mano de Kallian llevándola a su lado, al lado opuesto tomo la mano de un niño. Siguió la misma acción hasta tener seis elfos al frente de los nobles. 

\- Exijo respeten a cada miembros de las fuerzas – enmarcando al grupo que reunió al frente – si no pueden tener respeto por estas personas… hacer favor de salir de Skyhold y no volver…  
\- ¿Cómo te atreves a poner tu amante oreja de cuchillo sobre nosotros? – la mujer retomo su alegato – no es sensato hacer esa acción.   
\- Si insistes en llamarlos de esa manera, incluirme en sus insultos… - cuadro los hombros y se enfrentó a la mujer – soy igual que estas personas, comparto su sangre… – jadeos y sonidos de sorpresa llenaron la sala – Capitán Rylen escoltar fuera de Skyhold a madame Du Pierre. Sus sirvientes son bienvenidos a permanecer aquí si lo desean – volvió la atención a la multitud – volver a sus tareas e informar de cualquier maltrato en su contra.

 

Desfilaron uno tras otro cruzando el despacho de la embajadora, las palabras no fueron tomadas de una buena manera. Visiblemente molestas las dos mujeres del consejo, por no ser informadas de esta información. Y más por no conocer la intención real de la convocatoria de los siervos y los nobles.

\- Ningún elfo será tratado como basura delante de mí. Si un aliado se ofrece a nuestra causa asegúrese de que quede claro. No es tema de debate – el rostro horrorizado de la embajadora, el rostro inexpresivo de la maestra espía y una suave y tentativa sonrisa del comandante. Se aclaró la garganta y llamo su atención.  
\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con la señora Lean? – cuestiono antes de poder detener su lengua, sin poder evitarlo – lo siento no es… - la mano voló al posterior de su cuello.  
\- Leena era doncella elfa, al servicio de mi abuelo Alphonse. Cuido de mí hasta los once años cuando deje mi hogar para servir a la capilla… Escuche una conversación que no debí, descubriendo que ella era mi madre… nunca me lo dijo por miedo a que me avergonzara de ella. Suplico a mi abuelo que afirmaran que murió en el parto…  
\- ¿Qué sucedió? – cuestiono Leliana cuidadosamente.  
\- Interrumpí la conversación y abandone el hogar a la mañana siguiente… no volví a verle… murió dos años después… nunca hable con ella.   
\- ¿Te arrepientes de eso? – Josei llamo la atención a su relato.  
\- Años después cuando llegue a adulto hable con mi abuelo – hizo una mueca con disgusto – obtuve la historia… mi padre le violó cuando su esposa murió en el parto. Ella no tenía amor por mí, no le culpo por la situación lo comprendo… cuando mi padre murió me reconfortó… No me avergüenzo de fuera mi madre un elfo, me horroriza del dolor que sufrió – ambas mujeres lo miraron con consternación – no me importa que sea considerada menos que el resto de la sociedad, aquí no ocurrirá algo como eso de nuevo.

 

Cuando la sala del trono se vacío un instante después del abandono del inquisidor con sus consejeros. Elfos y nobles siguieron su despedida, deseosos de alejarse del otro grupo. Se despidió de los reunidos a su alrededor y regreso a su escritorio en la rotonda. Se estableció en su silla y tomo de nuevo el libro que estaba leyendo cuando pasos pequeños lo distrajeron.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti da’len? – pregunto sin levantar la vista.  
\- Eres un sanador ¿verdad? – la pequeña voz llama su atención es un niño, gira en busca del rostro.  
\- Si da’len… Tarlin. ¿Verdad? – dedica su atención al huérfano que fue acogido por cazadora – necesitas un sanador… ¿estas herido?   
\- No… no… - sacude la cabeza – necesito la ayuda de un sanador mamae tiene pesadillas….

Explico durante un tiempo las pesadillas y los susurros entre sus sueños, el tiempo que les toma tiempo despertarle cuando eso ocurría. Si fuera un mago se preocuparía de la posibilidad de un espíritu o demonio asechando sus sueños. 

\- Obtendré algunas hierbas que la ayudarán a dormir – informo al pequeño niño. Que chillo de alegría y agradecimiento – estarán listas cuando vuelva tu mamae.  
\- Gracias messere – se levantó de un salto – no quiero verla así de nuevo….

El niño abandono la rotonda y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Su espíritu llamo la atención a algún otro ser como a él. Necesita conversar con su amigo. Toma asiento en el sillón al lado de su escritorio y entra en trance en busca de su amiga Sabiduría. 

\- ¿Qué te trae aquí amigo mío? – saludo a su llegada.  
\- Está teniendo pesadillas, el pequeño niño me ha pedido ayuda para evitarlas. Las cree malos sueños. ella no es un mago no debería pasar… - susurro  
\- Ella está unida aun ser antiguo…. – la respuesta de Sabiduría lo lleno de temor – un lobo guardián... 

 

.. _ ..

 

Aceptar la ayuda de los cargadores, Iron Bull, el embajador asesino y la guerrera fereldena. Término concediendo la solicitud de Maxwell… de partir al día siguiente. Dejando la habitación dedicada al embajador a la guerrera Dalysa, en favor de su amiga y su asesinó es dejo la habitación compartida. Ocuparía la habitación del servicio al lado de Tarlin. Durante la noche un sueño recurrente la alcanza nuevamente. 

“Toques que queman y dolor en la piel” un susurro siniestro llega a su oído. “Aprenderás a dar lo que se te solicita. Nunca negaras nada. Solo tendrás un deseo… servir a tu amo… “una mano se extiende para tocarla, un escalofrió le susurra en el cuerpo y grita…. Corre hasta el balcón y cierra tras ella… el frio muerde la piel expuesta en brazos piernas y el rostro. La llama quema su espalda y sus pies. “Cumple tu orden esclavo… sigue adelante con tu orden y no te niegues a tu amo…”el arrullo del viento lamio sus piernas, revolviendo el cabello su vestido…gira y se inclina a su espalda… el sentimiento ingrávido le sobresalta… un rostro está en la barandilla una melena marrón oscura trenzada; y ojos grises con la sorpresa gravada en el rostro. Una súplica silenciosa melancólica…. No comprende lo ocurrido

Sin comprender ¿Por qué? cae al vacío….

Despertó ante el abrazo de dos pares de manos, el corazón tartamudean te del pequeño la sobresalto 

\- Lo siento da’len te desperté. Lo lamento Emma asha - Shivanni tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.   
\- Gracias por despertar… Temía que no pudiéramos despertarte – la abrazaban con fuerza. 

 

Sacudió la cabeza al recuerdo de su noche previa a la salida, tres días detrás de ellos. Un vistazo sobre el hombro le permitió revisar al grupo tras ella. Un grupo nutrido de diez miembros ofrecerían una mejor oportunidad. 

 

.. _ ..

 

Solo podía existir un motivo para tener tal mala suerte, empezaba a odiar severamente este clima. Sin importar lo que intentara no era capaz de mantenerse cálida y seca. Como podía alguien desear vivir en semejante condición.

Para su gran fortuna la lluvia solo duro un par de días, lo que les permitió establecer el campamento de avanzada y explorar un poco antes de las nuevas órdenes. Un gran lago se formaba gracias a la presa. 

El dolor y la enfermedad se sentían en el aire de la zona. Investigaron un poco y encontraron que el pueblo era acosado por cadáveres renqueantes. Deberían de apoyar a la liberación de los habitantes. Pero ella no podía dar la espalda a los espíritus que también sufrían por ruptura. 

Con un esfuerzo limpiaron de cadáveres un camino para mantener a salvo a los que buscaban refugiarse en el pueblo. La batalla le llevo a mermar sus fuerzas después de horas de peleas sin final próximo. 

Derribo al tercero de sus atacantes cuando una flecha voló en dirección a ella, con habilidad giro para evitarla. Una runa de fuego le ayudo a incinerar al enemigo, pero antes de darse cuenta una espada se aproximó a ella desde su derecha. Intento atacar pero estaba demasiado cerca, se resignó a esperar el golpe.

Una nube de humo gris obscuro se extendió al momento que esperaba recibir el golpe de la espada contra su costado. Fue una gran sorpresa ver una persona atravesó del humo. Sostenía una daga en su mano con la que cortaba el ataque.

Se deslizo como si danzara, con solo un golpe el enemigo cayó. Se giró en su dirección mientras ocultaba el rostro bajo el ala del sombrero. 

\- Teme perderte en esta guerra, desea poder protegerte de todo daño como antes no pudo. Estarás a salvo mientras el cuidara de ti, ha visto su sonrisa y desea poder ayudar a mantenerla en su rostro. Tu brillo segador cuando estas cerca de él, piensa en ti todo el tiempo – levanta el rostro para verle a los ojos – yo solo deseo ayudar. Viene en camino debes dejarle terminar con la labor.

Ante sus ojos el chico desapareció de la misma manera que había aparecido, con la mente confusa se encontraba cuando llego Van a su lado. No le gustaba separarse de ella en las batallas por si necesitaba ayudarle. 

Pero en esta ocasión les fue imposible mantener el ritmo constante en un área tan amplia. Pero la velocidad de la regeneración del enemigo les llevo a ampliar en contra de su voluntad el área de ataque. Después de revisarle se sintió aliviado de no encontrar heridas en ella.

\- Debemos volver al campamento, el camino está limpio – le llamo mientras la tomaba por los hombros – necesitamos un descanso.  
\- Lo sé además ya llego el heraldo – dijo con un semblante sombrío – dejémosle el resto de labor – inclino su cabeza al hombro de Van a su lado.  
\- Algo no está bien – dijo tomando su rostro en las manos para observarle de cerca – tu piel se siente muy fría – llevo sus labios a su cuello y sintió el golpe frio de su piel – vamos estás helada, debemos… - no concluyo su frase.

 

Quitándose la capa la envolvió con ella y la hizo en brazos para llevarla de regreso al campamento. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para salvarle. Cuanto tiempo tenia no estaba seguro pero debía intentarlo. 

Llego lo más rápido que le fue posible, al entrar en la tienda retiro la totalidad de sus prendas para revisar en busca de heridas. Tenía que comprobar que no se trataba de una herida con alguna arma envenenada. Incapaz de encontrar alguno, pasó a la siguiente conclusión. Le vistió nuevamente con ropas ligeras y secas, las previas lluvias debieron dejarle con cierto grado de una hipotermia desatendida. 

Tomo dos mantas y se desvistió, dejando solo su ropa interior. Le abrazo cubriéndole con la manta, mientras buscando compartir su calor corporal para ayudarle a recuperar su propia temperatura. Le sintió inquieta bajo su abrazo por lo que decidió cantarle un poco al oído mientras sentía como se relajaba.

 

.. _ ..

Una cueva fría y alejada de ojos curiosos es el escondite perfecto para bandidos y ladrones. En este lugar encuentran su destino, el hombre de cabello obscuro y ojos de marrones les da la bienvenida. Les guía al interior para encontrarse con su amigo el guarda gris.

Un solo camino serpenteante muestra el rumbo a seguir, dentro pueden con la escasa luz ver la humedad que impregna las paredes. Con paso seguro continúan hasta llegar al final. Una pequeña cámara excavada en la misma roca les espera. 

La luz de una hoguera se distingue a solo unos pasos mientras mira a si alrededor para observar solo una mesa, una silla y un saco de dormir. No es una habitación, más bien un refugio. A su derecha una sombra se mueve y se tensa en respuesta.

\- Un momento mi amigo, es un aliado – la voz a su espalda rompe - he traído conmigo al inquisidor.  
\- Me disculpo, no fue mi intención – responde al tiempo que guarda su espada – fue un tiempo desde que nos encontramos Garrett.  
\- Lo lamento mi amigo, me tomo demasiado tiempo – los tres se dirigen a la mesa en el centro de la cámara – que pudiste descubrir Alistar.

Después de una hora de conversación se siente enfermo por la nueva información salida a la luz, como puede alguien ser tan condenadamente estúpido. Salen de la caverna para buscar regresar al campamento y enviar un mensaje. 

Por fortuna la lluvia ha amainado, con frustración se retira a un lado del camino y se sienta en el suelo con la espalda contra el muro. Sus manos esconden su rostro, mientras trata de pensar lo que puede ocurrir.

\- Te encuentras bien, querido primo – escucha en la bruma de su mente. Un brazo le cubre sus hombros atrayéndole – que ocurre, dímelo.  
\- Estoy agotado, nunca parara esto ¿verdad? – un susurro abandona sus labios – déjame aquí. Volveré más tarde – cierra los ojos y deja que la obscuridad le consuma.

.. _ .. 

 

Su viaje al sureste de Skyhold en busca de las ruinas. Una enorme construcción de piedra gris, cubierta de hierbas y maleza. Una masiva construcción verde en vez de gris. Desmonta y se aproxima cautelosa al lado derecho.

\- La entrada está a la izquierda, detrás del muro orientado al norte – giro su atención a la voz, Dalysa la guerrera humana que se unió a ellos sin solicitarlo.  
\- En Ostwick hay otra construcción igual… - sin un momento más se deslizo y derribo a la mujer. Colocando una daga negra de obsidiana en su garganta.  
\- ¿Quién eres tú? – siseo ante los ruidos de armas desenvainadas.  
\- Dalysa Rust primer caballero de Eveline Trevelyan y guardián de su única hija Evelyn – respiro pesadamente – la creatura que tomo la vida de mi señora salió de un lugar igual a este… ella y sus amigos nos guiaron... – señalo a su figura con un dedo.  
\- Sus nombres – siseo al momento.  
\- Kaidan y Enuve – observo el reconocimiento en sus ojos y se retiró de Dalysa. Guardo su arma y extendió la mano.  
\- Bienvenida Lady Rust…  
\- Llámame Dalysa…. 

 

.. _ .. 

 

La Penumbra que le recibe al abrir los ojos, le lleva a dudar que realmente abrió los ojos. Poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbran a la falta de luz. Intenta recordar lo ocurrido y su mente está en blanco. Un sonido de pasos lejanos le distrae, con esfuerzo enfoca y descubre que está dentro de su tienda en el campamento. 

Ahora lo recuerda, su ropa empapada por la lluvia mientras continúan el camino. Como hizo el esfuerzo de mantenerse caliente mientras avanzaban entre muertos vivientes y su olor nauseabundo. En efecto reflejo se sienta rápidamente, presa del pánico.

\- Ma falón – llama débilmente – ma falón ¿dónde estás? – intenta levantarse, pero se siente muy débil. Escucha pasos rápidos y decide esperar.

Cuando la solapa de la tienda se abre, con un suspiro libera el aire atrapado en su garganta. Se desliza de regreso a las mantas. Su respiración se normaliza al tiempo que se coloca a su lado.

\- No debe temer Mir asha – acaricia su cabello mientras le observa cerrar los ojos – no le dejare sola.  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto sin abrir los ojos – solo recuerdo el camino, los muertos y…. El frio…  
\- Debió decirme lo que ocurría – dijo sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla – cuando terminamos el área estaba al borde de la congelación – le observo abrir los ojos llenos de duda – ir abelas debí darme cuenta antes.  
\- No, yo debo disculparme, no me imagine que estaría en peligro. Gracias – cerro los ojos de nuevo – estoy cansada, acompáñame – susurro mientras contenía las lágrimas.  
\- Siempre que desee Mir asha – se colocó con cuidado a su lado – descanse.

Cerró los ojos al tiempo que sentía el peso familiar en su hombro derecho, le envolvió con su brazo mientras sentía el cambio de su respiración. Finalmente se sintió listo para descansar un poco, al sentir su respiración calmada sobre su pecho.

 

.. _ ..

 

La construcción en pie le recordó a Skyhold, muros grises pulidos. El pasillo de acceso estaba oscuro, la elfa rubia de la compañía mercenaria encendió una antorcha y paso al resto del grupo. Se distanciaron para observar… hasta que el teniente de la compañía llamo.

\- Jefe aquí hay una escalera… - el grupo se dirigió en su dirección y – desciende a un piso inferior.  
\- En nuestra exploración encontramos… a la creatura en el inferior – Dálysa tomo la palabra y se acercó con cautela – tomare el frente… conozco que podemos encontrar dentro.  
\- Lideraremos el camino entonces – Lean se coloca a su lado y con antorcha en su mano izquierda y una daga en la derecha iniciaron el descenso.

 

.. _ ..

 

Un pasillo de piedra oscuro esta delante, gritos y rugidos de guerra se escuchan al extremo del corredor. Lentamente avanza poco a poco hasta llegar a la fuente de los sonidos. Al mirar a los lados reconoce la parte superior de una torre o castillo. 

Cinco áreas se ven delimitadas, cubiertas de guerreros diversos… enanos, elfos y humanos comparten la batalla su enemigo un gigantesco dragón [La quinta ruina, esto debe ser la batalla final contra el archidemonio] un pensamiento asalta su mente.

Concentrado observo con curiosidad y asombro la batalla, como las gigantes lanza flecha atacan a la creatura. Como cada golpe impacta con más fuerza cada vez, rasgado su carne. Finalmente le ve caer al suelo, un guerrero que le resulta familiar se aproxima a una maga a la cabeza de la batalla.

\- Solo se necesita a uno de nosotros para dar el golpe final – le escucha decir mientras acaricia la mejilla de la maga – quédate atrás, mantente a salvo.  
\- Es una locura no te dejare morir – ella pone su mano sobre la de el – no puedo perderte ahora por fa… - su frase es cortada cuando el guerrero le toma en un beso apasionado y urgente.

Se libera de ella para correr con espada en mano, con el único objetivo de llegar a la bestia. Solo le faltan un par de metros y es cubierto de hielo y escarcha paralizándolo en el acto. Con la ayuda de un paso del fade la maga está al frente de él.

\- No puedo dejarte morir mi amor – toma su espada en su mano – sé que no podrás perdonarme, pero te amo y ellos te necesitan Alistar – susurra antes de impulsarlo

Su mano izquierda se eleva y un golpe de magia le sacude hasta enviarlo a volar atrás derribándolo. Mientras con la ayuda del paso el velo llega a la gran bestia agonizante, levanta la espada para cortar se garganta y luego rematarlo clavando la espada en su frente. 

Un oleaje mágico inunda el área, al tiempo que todos salen por el piso en todas direcciones. Penosamente Alistar se pone de pie y corre al lugar donde cayó la maga. Abraza su cuerpo sin vida atrayéndolo a su pecho.

\- Por qué me lo impediste, porque no me dejaste – su voz rota entre las lágrimas llenan el aire, solloza - Evelyn, mi amor – su grito es muy doloroso de escuchar.

Sus ojos se abren lentamente sin poder estar seguro de donde se encuentra y aun con la imagen aun fresca en la memoria. Le toma un poco de tiempo reconocer que se encuentra en su tienda, no recuerda como llego al campamento, pero sin duda está en él.

Intenta sentarse y le cuesta demasiado trabajo, por lo que finalmente desiste en medio de un grito que alerta de que está despierto. En un segundo su amigo el mago humano se levanta a su lado, comparten la tienda.

\- Despertaste querido, nos tenías preocupados – dice mientras se coloca a su lado – nos asustaste, el corte de los últimos bandido estaba envenenada. Por fortuna uno de los exploradores de Harding tenía una poción antídoto – dijo lo último con un escalofrió – no quiero pensar lo que habría pasado.  
\- Gracias por todo Dorian – golpea un hombro – lo aprecio en verdad. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
\- El campeón y el guarda gris tomaron la decisión de avanzar – dijo mientras le observaba – nos quedaremos hasta que te recuperes. Maxwell eres el único que puedes encargarte de las rift – solo asintió.  
\- ¿Qué sabes del Héroe del Ferelden? – pregunto con duda.  
\- Lo mismo que todo el mundo supongo – respondió vagamente – por que querido.  
\- Me gustaría contarte algo – antes de empezar a contar su sueño.

Con paciencia le cuenta el sueño o recuerdo que acababa de presenciar, no era la primera vez que soñaba con algo similar a un recuerdo. Pero si la primera vez que coincidía con alguien relacionado. Su relato le lleno de curiosidad, más aun por la proximidad de uno de los involucrados. El héroe de ferelden el guarda gris que dio su vida para salvar el mundo de la quinta ruina Evelyn Amell, se recordó que debía hablar con Leliana de ello.

 

.. _ ..

 

El aire en el camino se volvió cada vez más frio a cada paso de ascenso, las suavidad de las curvas en la carretera fueron mejoradas de nuevo. Volvió la vista al caballo al centro de la columna el chico Krem tenía el turno de ayudar con la pequeña forma durmiente. Su atención regreso al frente a la carretera, su pequeño ciervo la guiaba reconociendo lo gastada que estaba. Cerró los ojos y se perdió dentro de su mente.

\- Perdió su mundo, no está segura de lo que queda de su vida, su familia… - susurro su mente. 

Un grito inteligible llego desde su espalda, vértigo le golpeo al abrir los ojos mientras giraba su atención al grupo. En el regazo del muchacho su carga experimentaba una pesadilla. Desmonto y se acercó a ella, un sollozo escapo y el murmullo de lo que atormentaba su sueño hundió su corazón. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella? – la elfa rubia llamo desde su derecha – no entiendo completamente sus palabras…  
\- Curandero ¿Tienes alguna poción para dormir? – miro al hombre de piel oscura.  
\- No porto ninguna más conmigo, pero estamos a horas de Skyhold. Si no descansamos o comemos llegaremos antes del ocaso – asintió y regreso al ciervo.  
\- Avancemos, no quiero que despierte antes de llegar… 

 

Sus pasos se reforzaron después de que por tercera vez grito y se revolvió en su sueño. Krem suplicó a su jefe ser relevado de su carga a sus espaldas. Continuaron su avance cada vez más tensa, un escalofrió se apodero de su columna vertebral al ver al rastrilló de la fortaleza. 

 

.. _ ..

 

La fortaleza se alzaba a la vista, el ascenso de la montaña fue más fácil con cada vez que ocurría. El paso fue modificado junto con las reparaciones de las semanas previas para aligerar el tráfico y comercio. Estaba a solo unos pasos del puente cuando su voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

Observa con cuidado al agente que se acerca a los recién llegados, [Reunión en la sala de guerra, sin tener oportunidad de descansar] su amargo pensamiento le predispone para una mala reacción. [No tiene la culpa el mensajero] se recuerda a sí mismo.

\- Tiene una visita inquisidor. Un miembro de clan Lavellan ha llegado en su ausencia, le espera – informa en cuanto desmonta.  
\- ¿De quién se trata? - pregunta con voz neutra – lo atenderé….  
\- Solo se trata de mi señor Inquisidor – a su derecha una mujer elfa rubia con rizos se pavonea avanzando en su dirección. Deteniéndose con la mirada a un punto a su espalda. 

El sonido de los cuernos de avistamiento les indican la llegada de otro grupo. Ignorando a su visitante vuelve la atención al puente… a la cabeza del grupo Uúnve regresa en una pieza. Con la totalidad de sus compañeros de misión. Al detenerse bajo al rastrillo se apresura ayudarle a desmontar. Pasos firmes se unen a los dos.

\- ¿Espero no te moleste? verme aquí Lethallin… – dirigió su vista a Lean y el resto de su grupo que cruzaban el rastrillo. Pregunta cargada con una fingida inocencia.  
\- Cometiste tu ultimo error serpiente – Lean salta sin la menor vacilación, ocasionando una batalla en el rastrillo. 

Curiosos se reúnen mientras soldados corren a sus puestos buscando defenderse de un posible ataque enemigo. Solo para descubrir a dos elfas en plena batalla, Lean se enfrenta contra la maga elfa recién llegada. Observan cómo en solo dos movimientos deslizados le derrota sin el menor esfuerzo, solo usando dos dagas. 

\- Habla antes de que te arranque tu lengua bífida – ordena clavando la daga en la garganta sin cortar – habla…

Una voz aguda rompe aun lado mientras como de costumbre el chico vestido de cuero sucio se materializa de la nada. 

\- No dañar al inocente. No comprende lo que sucede, solo siente el miedo – escucha susurrar a su lado.  
\- No es inocente… no puedes defender a ella después de lo que hizo… – empujando aún más la daga hasta hacer un pequeño corte.  
\- Suplica que no tenga sus crueles ojos verdes o su cabello marrón, como recordatorio de lo que ha hecho a ti – afirma con convicción – lo sabe ahora, lo lamenta.

La respiración cambio ha errática, su mano tembló y sus ojos destellaron. En un rápido movimiento le empujo y se alejó sin apartar la mirada.

\- No acabaré con tu miseria, vive con lo que has hecho…. – Lean se aleja de Ellana. 

 

Al barrer con la mirada el patio, al momento descubre la masa de curiosos reunidos por la escena. [Oh genial piensan que me he vuelto loco de repente. Esto es maravilloso] una sonrisa irónica se forma a su pesar ante el rostro del templario y el apostata que destacan sobre el resto.

Ve acercarse a ella a su amigo mago con la sorpresa escrita en el rostro, ya tiene una idea de que acaba de pasar. [Al menos a una persona no necesito explicar lo ocurrido, no estoy sola en esto] pensó mientras levantaba la vista.

\- ¿Es quien creo? – cuestiona el mago de piel olivácea – tiene valor lo reconozco.  
\- No es valor lo que le llevo hacer esto, busca dos cosas de mi – pensó que se encontraba aquí. Aun si no estaba conmigo el provocarme para matarla cumple el objetivo que ha tenido desde el inicio – me niego a darle el gusto de obtenerlas de mí.  
\- Entonces que hacemos – pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa – puedo hacerme cargo de ello o planear algo.  
\- Hacerme favor de conseguirle un sanador y ver por ella – observa la confusión y su duda. Pero acepta sin preguntas - Continuaremos más tarde con esto – Lean abandono el patio ignorando a los presentes. 

Ante la situación comprendió mucho de lo que sucedía. Se aproximó al mago y tomo control de la situación. 

\- Gracias por tus palabras cole – Maxwell se acercó al chico – me encargare de esto.

Un momento de vacilación le lleva a pensar en ello. Tomará la decisión más adelante. Solo necesita un poco de tiempo, eso espero al menos.

\- Oficial Dylan – llama con voz fría - escoltar a la señora Ellana de regreso a su hospedaje – espera al hombre llegar a su lado – asegurarse de tener un guardia tras ella todo el tiempo. Ahora ir – despacho al hombre.  
\- Como ordene señor – toma a la elfa por el codo y la conduce de regreso a la fortaleza.  
\- Ella no tiene intención de lastimarla… - Cole chillo…  
\- Atento contra la vida de Lean una vez – afirmo fuertemente con propósito de hacerlo de conocimiento público - y no cometeré el error de darle una nueva oportunidad de concluir su “deseo” – una sonrisa creció cuando observo la sorpresa y el miedo en los ojos de Ellana, varios ojos clavados en ella ante la revelación – cuidarla de no dejarla sola nunca, Capitán.


	11. Sombras en la mente.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veremos el resultado de la mision que Lean tiene pendiente.

Su mañana estaba llena de trabajo, su escritorio tenía una pila de libros y un cumulo de pergaminos. Cazadora estaba en su misión personal desde hace cuatro días, la preocupación que observo en Shivanni y Maxwell no fue pasado desapercibido por el o el Qunary. Cuando surgió la nueva misión al norte del lago calenad, fue la distracción que necesitaba para dejar de pensar en su creciente preocupación. Ahora a ocho días de distancia de su partido entre ellos, su trabajo avanzo.

Un par de pasos ligeros le distrajeron un momento, si visitante recurrente en estos días se adelantaba a su propio horario. Volvió la atención al niño.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Da’len? – llamo al darse vuelta a la puerta que comunica a la sala del trono – tu visita es más temprano hoy.  
\- Shivanni afirma que mamae llegara hoy… - afirmo el niño - ¿Quieres acompañarme a recibirle?  
\- ¿Cuándo recibió noticias de tu mamae? – cuestiono con duda.  
\- Llegará hoy – afirmo contundente – envió un mensaje desde un campamento de avanzada… - el sonido del cuerno de avistamiento resonó en la fortaleza – ella ha llegado… - salió corriendo de la sala. 

El sonido distintivo indicaba la llegada del inquisidor y su partido. Su línea de pensamiento fue cortada por un segundo sonido… el aviso de aliados a la vista. Con la curiosidad de saber quién era el aliado recién llegado. Cruzo la sala y descendió las escaleras al círculo de entrenamiento. Continúo su camino hasta detenerse a pacos pasos de la escalera.

 

Aun no llega al tercer escalón Lean, un chillido penetrante corta el aire es seguido de una serie de maldiciones… un golpe seco lleva la atención de Maxwell a su espalda… a los pies de la montura de Iron Bull. Cubierto con una capa de lana marrón demasiado grande una figura sollozante esta hecho un ovillo.

\- Nadie se acerque – Lean avanza en dirección a la figura.  
\- No te pondrás en peligro – siseo Maxwell tomándola por la mano derecha - soldados… - llama y una pareja de soldados avanzan en su dirección.

Antes de que Lean pueda replicar que es mala idea la figura en el suelo se levanta una mano delgada y toma al soldado más cercano por el cuello llevándolo al suelo. En su movimiento su capucha cae… revelando una mujer elfa de cabello rojo fresa y piel blanca como el cuero de un halla. 

\- No permitiré un daño más… shem’len - lagrimas corren por sus mejillas – ninguno más….  
\- Detente… no te harán daño… - Lean llamo pero no puede llegar a ella, impedida por Maxwell.

Un paso en armadura se aproxima desde un lado distrayendo a ambas mujeres. Con un movimiento indica una instrucción silenciosa al soldado presa del pánico.

\- Libérale Revas… tienes mi palabra de que no te harán ningún daño… - con la mirada fija en el hombre cubierto de armadura libera al soldado, cayendo al lado.  
\- Lo siento no fue mi intención Vheraan… - un golpe en su nuca le lleva a mirar en dirección al humano…. “traición” gritan sus ojos... solo descubriendo una mirada desconcertada. Su cuerpo es flácido al caer al suelo. Esta congelado en su lugar por la visión que tiene delante.

 

No está segura de entender como en un momento el comandante consigue que lo escuche y al siguiente cae golpeada. No puede acaban así su mente le grita… no será así… no está segura de como llego a su cuerpo… su daga negra en el aire se detiene en la garganta del chico vestido de cuero.

\- ¿Por qué? – sisea al tiempo que clava la daga – no le traje aquí para ser muerta… ¿Cómo te atreves? – las lágrimas corren libres.  
\- Haría daño es mejor así… - le mira fijamente – inestable sin recordar… dolor, miedo… sin propósito… sin ancla al mundo real… no puedes ayudarle… no eres el.  
\- Lo se… pero tengo una promesa que cumplir… – baja la daga al comprender que no puede ser usada. Pasa la mano distraída por su rostro… - ¿ella está viva? – susurro incrédula…  
\- Solo durmiendo puedo ayudarle… - se levanta y deja su lado vacío. Cuando una figura inesperada lo reemplaza.  
\- Le debo más que mi vida y te ayudare a cuidar de Revas – levanta la vista para encontrar al comandante a corta distancia – no sufrirá ningún daño tienes mi palabra Lean…  
\- Gracias solo… - interrumpiéndolo.  
\- Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo…. – asienten de común acuerdo.  
\- Capitán prepara una celda para el prisionero… - Leliana llama desde la escalera – ella claramente es peligrosa, dejarla libre ahora es irresponsable.  
\- Prepara una celda grande Lady Ruiseñor. Si la metes a una celda la compartiré con ella. Debo a Revas algo más que mi vida – llama el comandante su atención.  
\- Incluirme en la fiesta – Lean se une a la réplica – compartiré el destino al que condenes a mi hermana – mira en dirección a Maxwell.  
\- Condúzcanla a una habitación y coloquen dos guardias en su puerta hasta que le interrogue – llama la atención de Lean y Cullen.

Con la resolución llama la atención de Iron Bull para que ayude a Lean con la mujer inconsciente. Busca de llegar a su habitación sin dirigir la palabra a nadie. Siente todos los ojos clavados en su espalda desapareciendo dentro de la sala del trono. Cruza la sala y al entrar en su habitación, con la ayuda del mercenario la coloca en la cama. 

\- Lamento su ataque a su teniente no esperaba que despertara antes de tenerla un lugar… - el masivo Qunary le dedica una mirada plana.  
\- Solo su orgullo está herido – una sonrisa se dibuja con paciencia – después de los tragos lo olvidara.  
\- En tal caso cubriré las bebidas de toda tu compañía y el resto de los que me ayudaron a traerle… - miro a la cama – no puedo pagar lo que habéis hecho…  
\- ¿Es en realidad tu hermana mayor? – miro al mercenario con desconfianza – Dalish afirmo que te llamo hermana… antes – ella suspiro y busco algo debajo su armadura.  
\- Hice una promesa… reconoció esto… - mostro un pendiente en forma de gota de un metal plateado y una diminuta piedra azul zafiro – gracias por todo – cuando el Qunary le dejo, libero el colgante y lo coloco en su cuello. Y siguió al mercenario. 

Dos soldados están a la puerta y le saludan con un movimiento de cabeza, reconociendo a ambos… miembros del grupo del capitán Rylen. Una pequeña figura impacta en sus piernas y se tambalea. 

\- Cuidado chico le derribaras a este paso – una suave risa sale de compañero a su lado – eres demasiado impaciente… me gustas cuando tengas edad deseo que trabajes en mi compañía…  
\- No te llevaras a ma’len a ninguna parte… - sisea Lean cubriendo al niño detrás de ella – no le expondrás a ningún peligro – mirando al hombre desafiante…  
\- Calma, calma señora Lobo no voy a robar a su cachorro – levanto las manos al cielo en señal de rendición – solo era una broma lo juro, señora… - las risitas mal disimuladas de ambos soldados le llevo a Lean a tranquilizarse.  
\- Vamos ma’len deseo descansar antes de la cena de hoy – con ello hizo la niño en brazos y giro en dirección a la habitación del servicio.

 

Cuando le molesto sobre el pequeño su semblante cambio por completo, desapareció el cansancio y el peso en sus hombros. Al verle girar la esquina se despidió de los hombres en la puerta y regreso a la sala del trono tenía un informe que entregar a su jefe después de dos semanas de misión.

 

 

Observo como el comandante disperso a los reunidos y la vista de halcón de la maestra espía sobre él. Con su mente nadando regresa a la fortaleza, necesita hablar con ella. Los murmullos de la sala le indican que paso a su habitación. Cruza la primera puerta al jardín y a la distancia descubrió a los dos guardias al cuidado de su puerta. Ignorando el hecho giro en busca de las habitaciones del servicio. 

\- Alto ella no desea ser molestado – Shivanni la chica de cabello marrón le detiene impidiendo que continúe – no sé qué paso y no me importa, está tomando un baño y dormirá en compañía de Tarlin hasta la cena – afirma con convicción.  
\- Envió en busca de un sanador y quiero comprobar que está bien – observa el ceño fruncido y la duda en el rostro.  
\- Está bien… - dudo un momento y continuo - su herido fue atendida y ha sanado. Solo necesita descansar  
\- ¿Qué tipo de herida? – cuestiona en un silbido. Ante la mirada asustada de la chica – explícate ahora mismo – exige.  
\- No debí decir eso, olvidarlo – murmura una maldición – preguntare si puede pasar – retrocede sobre sus pasos.

El pasillo parece más reducido desde que es dejado solo, mil preguntas crecen en su mente. Los minutos parecen eternos en lo que espera que ella regrese. Cuando escucha la puerta abrirse de nuevo gira en su dirección expectante.

\- Puede pasar lo espera, volveré y espero no verle aquí – avanza hasta desaparecer detrás de el.  
\- Puedo ayudar con algo – pregunta en cuanto está dentro – me he retrasado en recibirle.  
\- Sé que está aquí por la situación en el rastrillo, busca una explicación lo veo – concluye como una declaración de hecho – me temo que no cuento con una. En cuanto al desliz de Shivanni estoy bien, puede comprobarlo si lo desea – extiende su mano izquierda – por si tiene dudas – afirma dejando claro que no está feliz con la perspectiva.  
\- Mi deseo es ofrecer mi ayuda, a su solicitud de un sanador – observa el dolor y la rabia en sus ojos – por si lo necesita.  
\- Lo considerare, muchas gracias – aleja la vista molesta – no es para mí de todas maneras, gracias. Ahora si no le molesta deseo descansar – le observa levantarse de la silla – da’len has terminado – llama al niño, olvido que se encontraba en compañía.  
\- Si he terminado, ya salgo mam… - se congela el resto de la frase – ir abelas mir asha, no fue mi intención – el niño sale del baño adjunto, claramente avergonzado por su desliz.  
\- No hay daño da’len, ven aquí – llama cazadora pero no se mueve – yo sé que no soy su madre – llega su lado y se inclina a su altura – y no busco remplazar a ella. Pero entiendo más de lo que cree, mi madre murió antes de que tuviera edad para que pudiera recordarla – sus palabras hacen que fije su vista en ella - por ello tuve otras madres sin lazos de sangre – afirma con convicción – no se avergüence de adoptar miembros para su familia – concluye izándolo en brazos – la familia no solo les une la sangre, recuérdelo da’len.  
\- No creo comprender mir asha – resuelve el niño en sus brazos – ¿Cómo es su familia? No tiene sangre entre ellos – observa en espera de respuesta.  
\- Es como los miembros reunidos alrededor de la inquisición – ofrece como respuesta al niño con quien ha conversado en semanas – no comparten sangre, pero si un objetivo y ello los lleva a buscar mejorar.  
\- Es un buen ejemplo de mi punto – considera cazadora mientras dedica una mirada enigmática – gracias por su ayuda mesere – avanza y lleva al niño a la cama – espera aquí ahora vuelvo – con la mirada pide que le acompañe a la puerta en silencio.  
\- Es interesante su idea planteada a los cuestionamientos de Tarlin – menciona casualmente – lo está preparando para el futuro.  
\- No, de hecho no – suspira mientras cierra la puerta y se recarga en ella – solo trato de ofrecerle lo que tengo y la única manera que conozco de lidiar con el mundo – murmura entre dientes – nos veremos más tarde mesere Solas, gracias - antes de desaparecer por la puerta de nuevo.

Se queda anclado frente a la puerta perdido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que escucha sonidos de pasos pesados detrás. Avanza para encontrarse con el hombre blindado y el mago vint que viene tras él. 

\- Está durmiendo, he comprobado sus heridas y hablara cualquier duda mañana – informa mientras se dirige al jardín – ignorando sus rostros.  
\- Razón demás para tener guardias en la puerta todo el tiempo – dice el comandante y se adelanta a los dos magos – me encargare de ello.  
\- ¿Guardias? ¿Qué me he perdido? – cuestiona al mago a su lado – y el sanador…  
\- Tan suspicaz como siempre – resopla con incomodidad sin responder, dejando claro deseo de no explicarse a fondo.  
\- Sentido – demando exasperado.  
\- No puedo explicar lo que no es mío para contarlo – espeta furioso ante su curiosidad – solo diré que “nuestro invitado” esta encinta y planea velar por ella, aun cuando no se merece tal cortesía de parte de ella – frota su rostro en gesto de frustración – un daga en la garganta en mejor en este punto.  
\- ¿Qué tan avanzado? – pregunta en un apuro mientras su mente vuela con un pensamiento amargo. Un brillo en los ojos le delata como que tiene idea de su pensamiento, pero al momento desaparece.  
\- Casi está en la segunda etapa – confirma mientras observa su rostro - ¿Tienes la misma idea que yo? – es una afirmación amarga.  
\- ¿Dónde está? – dijo en un gruñido - debo hablar con ella – las piezas encajaban ahora, todo claro ahora y lo solucionaría.

Dejo atrás al mago cruzo la puerta al jardín y de camino hasta la sala común. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de obtener lo necesario pero lo intentaría, se lo debía. El guardia le saludo al llegar a la pequeña habitación junto a la botica. 

\- Tendré unas palabras con la visita del clan Lavellan – explico al guardia – no tomara mucho tiempo – le aseguro.  
\- El sanador dejo palabras, favor de no alterarle – hablo en tono de súplica – su anterior visita hizo caso omiso a la recomendación de Irving – resoplo con frustración.  
\- Son buen sanador – explico con frialdad – puedo manejarlo.

Cruzo la puerta y encontró a la mujer sentada en la cama. Con lágrimas en los ojos, no fue capaz de sentir empatía por semejante creatura. Tenía que obtener las respuestas necesarias para poder ayudarle a sanar sus heridas. 

 

.. _ ..

 

El campamento pululaba de actividad después de los gritos de los guardias del perímetro. El primero del clan se aproximaba cargando un herido encontrando en el bosque. Uno de los compañeros dejo a un lado el arco y tomo el relevo de herido… descubriendo que era una mujer joven de tal vez dos décadas vestida con una armadura de cuero negro húmeda y fría… como si acabara de bañarse en el rio.

El guardián se aproximó a la pareja en compañía de Ellana y dos mujeres más para ayudar en el tratamiento a su inesperado visitante. Con poco esfuerzo llegaron al arával de curandero. Dejando la labor a las mujeres se detuvo esperando a que Mahanon se uniera a él.

\- ¿Dónde le encontraste Lethallan? – cuestiono al verlo recuperar el aliento y sentarse pesadamente.  
\- Me creas o no Anthreas… – frunció el ceño en pensamiento – acabo de sacarla del rio... No comprende cómo no se ahogó, debió caer desde algún punto más arriba del rio. Porta una armadura de cuero negro que nunca antes he visto, es sin duda un cazador habilidoso… tiene apariencia joven…  
\- No porta vallas’lin – afirmo a su lado – fue lo primero que note…  
\- Podría jurar que es Dalish… ella no proviene de una ciudad – afirma Mahanon.  
\- No recuerdo un clan cercano últimamente… tal vez apenas se están moviendo… - sacude la cabeza Anthreas – las heladas llegan temprano este año.  
\- Es una opción posible – concede a regañadientes su amigo a su lado.

Una mujer abandona el arával y se aproxima a ambos, los rizos rubios y sus ojos ámbar dorado se ven apagados al aproximarse. Siempre ha encontrado curiosos el contraste a su melena negra y sus ojos azul claro.  
\- ¿Qué noticias me tienes hermana? – llama impaciente por noticias de la joven que trajo.  
\- No es alentador me temo… tiene una herida de flecha reciente mal atendida en el vientre… - traga visiblemente reprimiendo sus lágrimas – lo porta aún… - susurra esperando no tener que esclarecerlo…  
\- ¿Portar… que? La flecha – cuestiona Anthreas sin comprender… maldiciones suenan por parte de su compañero.  
\- Ella esperaba un hijo Anthreas… alquien le ataco y… - los sollozos de su hermana le hizo callar y atraerla en un abrazo.  
\- Yo… no… podía… estar… dentro… - susurro entrecortado Ellana.  
\- Sh, sh no es necesario decirlo – abraza más fuerte a su hermana… desmoronada y llorando por un pequeño robado de su madre… una madre que despertara entre extraños para escuchar que ha desaparecido… ¿A quién rogar… por justicia o por la venganza? 

 

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al despertar, sus sentimientos y el sabor del hierro estaba unido a su garganta tan fuertemente que casi no puede tragarlo. El enfrentamiento con su visitante del clan Lavellan, fue… algo que no estaba en su deseo. Sus pasos por lo general medidos y suaves, son en esta ocasión más pesados y ruidosos. 

Avanza a zancadas al siguiente piso de la biblioteca. En el rincón acostumbrado está sentado con un libro en su mano, el mago de piel oliváceo. Levanta su vista al detenerse de pie frente a él.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – cuestiona en tono acusador - ¿Cómo resulto herido?  
\- Déjame adivinar a la chica se le fue la lengua – terminado con un chasquido – ¿verdad?  
\- No tengo tiempo para tus juegos Vint – gruño exasperada Lean - ¿Qué ocurrió?  
\- Está bien – farfulla indignado – cuando terminamos la reunión con el guarda se alejó del camino. Pensé que estaba cansado hasta que se desmayó. Le llevamos al campamento y resulto que un corte en el brazo izquierdo fue hecho con una cuchilla envenenada. Por fortuna el equipo de Harding tenía una variedad extensa de antídotos – un escalofrió visible le recorrió el cuerpo – cuando iniciamos el regreso pidió discreción. Comprobé su estado cuando llegue a su habitación, no encontré residuos – concluyo finalmente.  
\- ¿Sucedió algo más? – pregunto con duda. No más creo – dudo un momento. Cuando noto que se marcharía – tengo una pregunta para el apostata… pero tengo entendido que conoces del tema… ¿Conoces algún espíritu o magia que atraiga recuerdos de sus aliados? – observa su reacción.

Por un momento analiza las implicaciones, estableciendo las situaciones que puede acabar de plantear. Sería muy peligroso que tenga acceso a información de sus aliados. Un pensamiento se desliza de sí mismo. 

\- No estoy seguro de lo que la conexión al más allá del ancla en el inquisidor pueda hacerlo… – responde con toda la calma posible – Estar cerca del guarda le llevo a una memoria del final de la ruina – resume al compañero impaciente – quedo un poco afectado por ello. El hecho de espiar los secretos de los aliados le preocupa – concluye mordazmente.  
\- Imagino que no fue la experiencia más agradable – trato de imaginar su reacción ante los secretos y traiciones de sus amigos, aliados.


	12. Una vieja historia olvidada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lean cumple su palabra a sus nuevos amigos, terminando de un modo inesperado.

El fuerte olor a la cera de las velas consumidas casi en su totalidad llenaba la sala de guerra. Tenían dos horas hablando en la tranquilidad del lugar, al ser interrumpidos por un nuevo miembro de adición al grupo. 

\- ¡He! Jefe tu pelirroja a enviado a su amigo nervioso por mí… – afirmo el Qunary al tiempo que cruzaba la puerta - ¿Me pregunto que lo pone nervioso…? – afirmó con una elevación de una ceja.  
\- Bull… necesito saber que ocurrió en esta misión de Lean… - el cambio del espía fue inmediato.  
\- A la orden jefe… 

 

Viajamos por cuatro días al sureste, por un camino que no tenía mucho uso recientemente. Llegamos a las tierras bajas cercanas a las tumbas esmeraldas, poco más de un día después llegamos a una construcción de piedra gris similares a este castillo abandonado en medio de una colina solitaria del terreno. La guerrera fereldena Dalysa Rust que se nos unió con el asesino informo que existen unas iguales en Oswtick. Dentro de la sala afirmo que se encuentra el mismo mural… que vio en otra compañía. Conoció a dos miembros del clan de Lean que acompañaron a su señora, al parecer una creatura oculta en la ruina tomo su vida y tiene la misión de encontrar a la hija de ella.

 

\- ¿Puede haber demonios dentro? – afirmo perdida Dalysa en sus recuerdos – nos enfrentamos a una forma con cuernos y piel morada….  
\- Un demonio de deseo… - Dalish zumbo al grupo. Miraron en su dirección y asintió.   
\- Se que esperar, tomare el frente… - Dalysa tomo una antorcha y guio al grupo. 

 

Nos explicó la experiencia previa a detalle cuando encontramos un mural con diez figuras representadas por animales oso, cuervos, grifos, dragones y…. lobos, ocho figuras de un lado y dos independientes. Llegamos la final de una escalera profunda a su derecha se extendía hasta una sala grande llena de pilares de piedra. Aproximaron la antorcha a un pilar y un estallido lleno los pilares de antorchas verdes encendidas con más de dos docenas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. 

 

\- ¿Cuál es el camino a seguir? – Cuestiono Dalysa a Lean al percibir que no toma una decisión.  
\- Fen’Amelan…. – llamo al vacío de la sala y el pilar a su izquierda bailo y cambio a un tomo azul – por aquí… - llamo al grupo.  
\- No estaba equivocada… por lo que veo – Dalysa susurro a su lado eres un guardián de la sangre libre…  
\- Estoy siendo guiada por un lobo guardián…. No soy quien debería hacerlo… - Lean respiro lo más profundo que pudo y guardo silencio – pero hice una promesa, le debo esto… cumpliré su misión aunque mi vida se valla en ello.

 

Un denso silencio siguió la declaración de Lean. Recorrieron seis pilares más y se enfrentaron a una puerta de piedra. Al cruzarla una habitación dividida en cuatro direcciones al norte el brillo visible de una barrera mágica. 

 

\- ¿Qué tipo de ruinas? – la pelirroja hablo primero mirándolo fijamente – elvhen, tevinter….  
\- No podría asegurarlo pero eran antiguas… una sala en la superficie y dos niveles dentro de la tierra – tomo con su mano su barbilla – más como un templo, me recuerda a uno encontrado y destruido en seheron. No estoy seguro fue hace mucho tiempo. 

 

Fuimos guiados a un corredor, fuimos conducidos a otro piso inferior dividido en cuatro direcciones. Resolvimos tres rompecabezas… que habrían una sala en la cuarta área restringida. 

 

\- ¿Qué tipo de restricción? – la mirada afilada de Leliana lo miro con dureza.  
\- De un tipo mágico… tenía una barrera… - piensa un momento y continua – y una inscripción en la puerta de un azul brillante.  
\- ¿Qué encontraron dentro? – Maxwell cuestionó.

 

Una filigrana de azul plateado brillo tenuemente en la puerta al desaparecer la barrera. Cuando Lean acerco su mano el brillo creció…. Como llamado por su mano. Se elevó hasta casi tocar la superficie… solo para ser impedida por la guerrera fereldena.

 

\- Si te acercas y brilla… no lo tocas – Dalysa le reprendió como si fuera un niño jugando con fuego.

 

Se alejó y el brillo cambio aun trazo de algún tipo de idioma. Una inscripción desconocida se ilumino. Tenía parecido a la escritura Elvhen… Dalish no podía traducirla en su totalidad, pero Lean lo hizo. 

 

\- Solo aquellos libres son bienvenidos a cruzar esta puerta. Solo un guardián de la sangre del pueblo libre puede ser digno del favor de la diosa del sacrificio…. a quien debemos agradecer vida, familia y libertad – las palabras de Lean tomaron por sorpresa al grupo.  
\- ¿Puedes leer las palabras escritas ahí? – la voz de Iron Bull llamo a su espalda y Lean asintió - ¿Qué idioma es ese…?  
\- Una mezcla antigua… si tuvo un nombre se ha olvidado con el tiempo… mi madre lo llamaba canto de Liryum….

 

Con cuidado retiro el guante de su mano derecha y lo colgó de su cinturón. Tomo la daga de su muslo izquierdo a la sostuvo con el filo en su mano y se acercó a la puerta nuevamente. 

 

\- Soy el último guardián de la sangre del pueblo libre. Hijo de la luz de las estrellas. Escudo de la sangre de los primeros hijos. Espada para defenderlos de sus enemigos. Hasta la última gota de nuestra sangre te pertenecemos…. – con el ultimo verso Lean corto su propia palma y la coloco en la puerta… con un crujido la puerta se abrió.  
\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Dalysa tomo su arma y se colocó a su lado.   
\- Una cámara sellada con sangre… - miro al grupo descubriendo miradas horrorizadas – no soy mago de sangre o algún tipo… - declaro y elevo las manos – es la única llave que puede abrir la habitación… no la única - mordió su labio antes de continuar - solo la última…. – dejo que el entendimiento de la frase se hundiera.

 

La puerta completamente abierta se ilumino con antorchas, dejando un nicho iluminado al fondo de la pequeña sala… era una sala moratoria… un pequeño mausoleo lleno de diversos objetos gran valor, sin duda alguna de alguna familia noble.

 

\- Permanecer aquí… no estoy segura que ocurrirá si entran en mi compañía – cruzo el umbral y nada ocurrió. 

 

De pocos pasos llego al altar que ocupaba el centro del fondo de la sala, un cuerpo ocupaba el ataúd de piedra. El brillo azul cambiante de zafiro, blanco y dorado. Dentro una mujer elfa menos de tres décadas y con apariencia de dormir plácidamente. Reconoció los rasgos afilados y definidos. Su melena color rojo fresa dispersa y la piel pálida como el cuero de un halla. El vestido de color blanco, hilo de plata y pequeñas piedras de zafiro azul brillante…. 

Se inclinó y le levanto sin esfuerzo. Sin peso llevo el cuerpo inerte a la puerta por la que entro… “Demasiado fácil” su mente grito… al cruzar el umbral de la cámara, en sus brazos se revolvió su carga y al escuchar su chillido le bajo al suelo.

 

\- Preparasen para la batalla… - gruño Lean al grupo a su alrededor.   
\- ¿Qué enfrentamos? – Bull llamo su atención…  
\- Ban’rals… Sombras… - Lean tomo su arco y se levantó.  
\- Demonios… - gimió el grupo al tomar sus armas. 

 

Cuando abrió la puerta nos impidió entrar con ella. Guardamos la puerta hasta que regreso con un paquete… la chica estaba dentro… no estoy seguro si era una prisión o que hacía en ese lugar pero cuando llego a nuestro lado nos ordenó prepararnos para la pelea. 

 

\- El lugar tenía guardianes – el comandante afirmo como algo predecible.  
\- No en el sentido estricto de la palabra – Bull sacudió la cabeza en negativa rotunda - .

 

Fuimos rodeados por creaturas… difíciles de describir. Las creaturas no disminuían pese a ser diez de nosotros los que nos defendíamos. Empezaron a superarnos y Lean ordeno la retirada. Cuando Dalysa y yo regresamos nos ordenó tomar a la chica y salir de ahí… nos abrimos paso en los pasillos hasta llegar a la primer escalera, pero teníamos enemigos al frente nuevamente. El grito de Lean al ser derribada por una de las creaturas, ocasiono algo inesperado la chica dormida grito y se liberó de su cuidador… se arrodillo a su lado y susurro algo en la lengua de los elfos, dalish no entendió toda la frase… pero le llamo hermana pequeña, que descansara y un juramento o promesa de cuidarla de algún tipo… 

\- ¿Hermana pequeña? Estas seguro parecen tener la misma edad – la voz del embajador estaba llena de incredulidad. Motivo por el cual no había participado aun.  
\- Según dalish solo tiene ese significado… – Bull se encogió de hombros

 

Fue sorprendente que al tocar la pared con su mano un brillo azul pálido ilumino la sala, como el brillo en la puerta…. las creaturas retrocedieron a las sombras. Nos alejamos del lugar inmediatamente. Tenía deseos de besar en suelo al llegar a la superficie. Lean se sacudió el aturdimiento y nos pidió a Dalysa y a mí que demoliéramos la entrada del lugar, para impedir la salida de las creaturas. 

 

\- ¡Demolieron una construcción desconocida, sin dar la oportunidad de investigar lo que esconde ese par…! – la pelirroja está furiosa por sus ojos clavados en él.  
\- ¿Prefieres campamentos llenos de ellos al atardecer? – replico a la mujer al instante.  
\- Yo no es solo… prosigue. 

 

Después de eso iniciamos el regreso a Skyhold con la nueva carga… que durmió casi todo el camino hasta aquí. Hasta lo ocurrido en el rastrillo. 

 

\- Gracias por tu ayuda con esto Bull – Maxwell le extendió la mano – cualquier recompensa que pienses para ti y tus hombres solo decirlo.  
\- Ya tenemos eso cubierto, jefe – con un encogimiento de hombros. Salió de la sala de guerra y se dirigió a la taberna.

 

 

.. _ ..

 

 

Sus pasos medidos le llevaron a cruzar el patio cubierto de la creciente oscuridad de la noche. Solo unas cuantas antorchas iluminaban su camino a la taberna. La música y el bullicio ya llegaban a sus oídos sensibles. Al escuchar las risas características de quienes en los últimos seis meses se volvieron sus queridos amigos. Como una ocurrencia tardía decidió regresar a su habitación y giro sin otro pensamiento que marcharse. Su rápido movimiento le llevo a chocar con un cuerpo inesperado, trastabillo pero una mano le sujeto fuertemente evitando caer al suelo lleno de una capa fina de nieve.

 

\- Lo siento no lo escuche… - farfullo a modo de disculpa – me retirare buenas noches.  
\- ¿No te quedaras a pesar de ser arrastrada aquí como el resto de nosotros? – el comentario escondía una sonrisa – permíteme acompañarte si estas nerviosa, Revas estará a salvo con los guardias en su puerta – el comentario le relajo visiblemente.  
\- Tiene razón comandante… - dudo un momento - ¿Cómo le conociste? – mira al hombre cruzar los brazos – te contare cuando hable con ella.  
\- Bastante justo – sonrió un momento - ¿Sabes el significado de Vheraan?....  
\- Ahí están ustedes dos… - la puerta de la taberna se abrió revelando dos figuras una alta y una baja - estaba por ir por ambos, son los únicos que faltan – la luz que se derramaba desde el interior, dejo a la vista a Varric y Dorian. Intercambiaron una mirada y el enano se alejó de la puerta volviendo.  
\- Bueno, bueno esto es cada vez más inquietantes – dijo al envolver su bigote con un brillo malicioso – obtuve una historia por ahí de un entrenamiento con flechas, una misión en el bosque y…  
\- Detente ahí… – Lean clavo la vista al mago que no se amedrento por su dureza. Sonrió con intención – cualquier idea que cruce tu mente está equivocada…   
\- Vamos querida sé que solo tienes ojos para cierto… - alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos y el enano había regresado.  
\- Se congelaran si siguen aquí vamos estamos esperando que se unan a nosotros – los cuatro entraron sin una palabra más.

 

.. _ .. 

 

De pie apoyado en el muro mirando al jardín, estaba en guardia de la habitación de la mujer que afirmaba que había tomado a uno de los templarios como un muchacho inexperto y no el guerrero experimentado. Se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a su compañero.

\- Jim ¿crees que es tan peligrosa como afirma? solo es una pequeña mujer elfa… - sacudió la cabeza.  
\- Eres nuevo en las fuerzas… por eso no lo comprendes… - declaro con intención – cuando me uní en Haven fuimos entrenados por dos semanas por la señora Lean, no es un típico elfo.   
\- No conozco ese nombre…  
\- Nuestros miembros la conocen como cazadora…  
\- ¿Cazadora? la historia de Lobos es real… - farfullo aturdido ante el conocimiento de que algunos de los chismorreos eran correctos.

 

.. _ .. 

 

La mesa de la taberna estaba llena de personas llena de risas, bromas e historias. Cuando recordó una promesa de contar una historia a sus nuevos amigos. Espero a que el silencio cayera de nuevo.

 

\- Tenemos tiempo esta noche si desean escucharme contar una historia un poco antigua – observo a Cullen, varric y después a Kallian – lo recuerdan.  
\- Es verdad debo tomar notas… - el escritor enano llamo ilusionado desde el otro lado – espera un momento…  
\- Te daré detalles si lo deseas más adelante – sacudió su cabeza e inicio su historia.

 

La leyenda que voy a contar es muy antigua, Lobo Blanco es la primera en rebelarse a un imperio liderado por magos. Antes de que tevinter fuera creado, thedas estaba formado por el Trimirato: Tres poderosos imperios: 

 

El imperio de niños del cielo conformado por siete palacios en el cielo, formados por agujas de cristal y magia. Habitado por exclusivamente por tocados por la magia. Como seres superiores enaltecidos. Imposibles de acceso aquellos que no tenían la clave de una ventana mágica. 

 

El imperio de la tierra: conformado por tres clanes y la familia de su líder Fen’ar Leandréa guardianes de la frontera entre los dos imperios en tierra, su hogar una fortaleza en medio de las montañas, con tierras de cultivo al este protegidas de los elementos y sin tocados por la magia. Generales, soldados, granjeros, siervos y esclavos.

 

El imperio en el corazón de la montaña: un clan dividido en ocho cabezas de familia, expertos en la extracción de minerales, trabajo en metales y construcción.

 

\- Es mi imaginación o tu descripción parecen encajar en humanos, elvhen y enanos – Varric puntualizo. Sin una respuesta siguió su historia.

 

Un día mientras Fen’ar patrullaba la frontera con sus guardias encontró a una mujer. Herida y lesionada al borde de la muerte perseguida por pequeños dragones plateados. Le salvo la vida y la llevo su fortaleza, Enuve era el nombre de la mujer que rescato, por una década vivió en su fortaleza sin que nadie le buscara. Fen’ar se enamoró de ella… convirtiéndola en su esposa durante una década más. Perdió a su esposa en el parto dejándole con el corazón roto y una hija pequeña Fenrir, su pequeño cachorro.

 

\- Es una inicio de historia muy triste – Casandra comenta a nadie en particular  
\- Como la mayoría de las historias de amor – Kallian susurra

 

Cuando cumplió los veintiún años de vida Fenrir perdió a su padre en una batalla en la frontera, como mujer no tenía derecho a ocupar el lugar de su padre como líder y guardián de la frontera. Isenatha una de los líderes de los niños del cielo tenía el control de la región de la frontera, convoco a Fenrir y le dio una década de luto por su padre, para encontrarle un esposo que tomara el lugar de su padre. Pero ella ya estaba enamorada… 

 

\- ¿Por qué no podía estar al frente de su clan y su casa? ¿Por ser mujer? No tiene sentido – Sera hace gestos – Isenatha era mujer ¿No?  
\- Si y un mago, para los lideres los no magos no eran personas – concluye Lean su explicación.  
\- Como esclavos, comprometidos a servir. Es como en Tevinter… – Maxwell gruñe.  
\- Dijiste que ya estaba enamorada… - Casandra hablaba de nuevo emocionada.  
\- Si de su pueblo… sus seguidores y miembros de su clan….

 

Durante tres años se le permitió seguir en su hogar. El tercer aniversario de su negativa a cumplir el decreto de Isenatha, Ashivase un líder de otro castillo en el cielo ataco su hogar. Fenrir llevo la batalla fuera de los muros, retiro a su pueblo antes de que las heridas fueran mortales. Se enfrentó en batalla contra un poderoso mago sin ser uno. 

 

\- ¿Por qué salir de la fortaleza? – Cullen pregunta – no es una táctica sensata.  
\- Si tienes una fortaleza llena de niños, mujeres y ancianos ¿Los expondrías a un enfrentamiento directo? – cuestiona al comandante – cuando no tienen lugar para resguardarse.  
\- No… por supuesto que no – le mira horrorizado. Lean sonríe.  
\- Su fortaleza en la frontera albergaba a las familias de los trabajadores de los campos – prosigue. 

Finalmente perdió la batalla y termino empalada por la espada de Ashivase. Cuando estaba lista para rendirse dos generales de Isenatha, Athisan y Wisdom rompieron el ataque. Enviaron una sanadora para atenderla. Perdiendo algo que no esperaba perder, ella estaba embarazada pero era demasiado temprano para que ella sospechara.

\- ¿Ella tenía un amante? – Casandra farfulla – ¿Por qué no solucionaba el asunto de la sucesión?  
\- Lo tenía que designar Isenatha, no su corazón – dice Lean – ella no tenía esa libertad.  
\- Debió ser un duro golpe – Kallian sorprende a todos que giran en su dirección – recibir un regalo y perderlo antes de saber que existe – acariciaba su vientre visible ahora, ante un zumbido de acuerdos de los reunidos. Su mano fue cubierta por otra mano suave, su amante estaba a su lado. Lean sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió.

Ashivase no consiguió su objetivo que consistía en cruzar las puertas de la fortaleza y reclamar el lugar, los líderes magos cambiaban las energías de un lugar al ocuparlo. Después de la batalla las heridas de Fenrir, fue llevada a la sede de Isenatha en su castillo en el cielo. 

Prisionera los restantes años de su década de luto. Dentro descubrió lo que los hijos de la tierra, su pueblo sufría en las sedes de los castillos del cielo. Como método de humillación Isenatha le ordeno servir como esclava sin marca en su sede. Cocinaba, limpiaba, lavaba o cualquier actividad impropia de un guardián como ella. Nunca se quejó, realizo todas las tareas, estaba acostumbrada a hacer todo tipo de tareas en su hogar.

\- Una maestra de engaño eh – el enano deja salir una carcajada – un lobo con piel de oveja.  
\- ¿No comprendo? Humillarla siendo esclava sin marca – Solas pregunta y Lean mira en su dirección.  
\- Un esclavo del imperio del cielo llevaba en su frente escrito el dominio de su amo. Un esclavo sin marca no pertenecía a nadie, tenía menos valor por carecer del interés de su amo por marcarlo. Valía nada en el imperio, cualquiera podría golpearla, violarla o matar y nadie podría decir una palabra – sus ojos estaban tormentosos de nuevo.

Su padre le enseño que no era mejor que nadie era igual a cualquier miembro de la fortaleza en la que vivió, de niña aprendió a cosechar, lavar, coser. Aprendió hacer todos los oficios.   
\- Uso bien sus talentos, no necesitaba a nadie – Sera afirma.  
\- La hizo fuerte de cuerpo, mente y espíritu – Casandra está de acuerdo.

Cuando restaban dos años para su luto el general Wisdom obtuvo el permiso de cortejar a Fenrir para casarse con ella y ser el guardián de su pueblo. Eran iguales en jerarquía de sus respectivos imperios, pese a los recelos de Fenrir, se ganó su confianza y lo acepto. Esa fue su caída. Dos semanas antes del fin del plazo la sanadora de Fenrir en la Sede de Isenatha la que cuido sus heridas desde que llego, le entrego un mensaje para reunirse con Wisdom como un regalo de su cortejo. Le entrego una nota para encontrarlo en el jardín este. 

Fue una trampa. Vunlea, Bana ean, Ashivase e Isenatha cuatro líderes de castillos en el cielo la hicieron prisionera. La torturaron; cortaron su cuerpo grabando runas mágicas que no sanaban de ninguna manera. 

\- Apenas sobrevivió a la batalla contra uno – Varric farfulla – que hacen cuatro de ellos.  
\- Evitar la posibilidad de su supervivencia – Casandra murmura – eso es injusto.  
\- El poder corrompe, los vuelve ávidos de más poder – Lean mira a su alrededor a los reunido – cualquier organización o grupo al crecer en poder e influencia está en peligro de la corrupción. Eso paso con ellos – su mirada parpadeo un momento sin brillo.

Después de dos semanas se cansaron del juego y le dejaron al cuidado de Anthras un general de Ashivase que le revelo secretos que le destruyeron. Su madre Enuve era la descendiente de los últimos reyes de los hijos del cielo. Al negarse a permitir la esclavitud del resto de los imperios se le planeo asesinar y huyo a la frontera donde su padre la salvo. Su padre fue traicionado por Wisdom por orden de Isenatha, era su general. Por ultimo al día siguiente Wisdom reclamaría su hogar, lo perdería todo. Todo por confiar en la persona equivocada. Su dolor despertó su sangre… de mago y mato Anthras. Se liberó y volvió a la sede de Isenatha, al jardín donde fue tomada. Encontrando a su Fen’Amelan. Y los que creyeron sus aliados.

\- ¿Qué pruebas ofreció? No puede confiar en sus palabras – Casandra clama primero seguida de Varric.  
\- ¿Tiene que ser una buena explicación? – más voces zumban en acuerdo.  
\- Primero su madre fue torturada en la misma sala. Como mago que era Anthras impulso recuerdos de la tortura a su madre en la misma sala y el uso de cristales azul brillantes para explotar el lugar – el rostro de Varric se desencaje – si Liryum era de los pocos magos en sentir el mineral en bruto.   
\- Como la encontró su padre lo vio en sus sueños de niña. Amelan Leandréa era un Sominari….  
\- ¿Un hermano? – pregunta Kallian   
\- No… un miembro de su clan y comandante de su guardia personal. cuando su padre fue a la guerra se unió a la sede de Isenatha…  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Traición? – el enano espeto  
\- Por amor…. – todos la ven sin comprender – estaba enamorado de Isenatha desde su adolescencia.  
\- El chico cayo duro entonces… – Varric se ríe. De su broma privada.   
\- La muerte de su padre y la pérdida de su hogar estaban ligados. El año que Fen’ar partió a la guerra planeaba casar a su hija con su amante. Como se unió a su esposa. El llamado a la guerra interrumpió los planes. Regreso a la sede con la marca de esclavo en la frente y el sello de magia en la espalda….  
\- ¿Cómo los tranquilos? – cuestiona Casandra y Cullen, Solas y Sera se estremecen – es horrible.  
\- No… a los tranquilos se les corta de tajo del fade – suspira Lean – la runa usada en ella reducía los sentimientos positivos… y potenciaba los negativos exponencialmente – los rostros en shock le dijeron que lo imaginaron. 

El guardián de su fortaleza Fen’Banal ataco a Wisdom en una plaza pública y se hizo encarcelar. Enfrentando para esperar su regreso a la sede y despedirse de Fenrir. Cuando entro a la sede Fen’Banal corrió a ella, la encontró como Fen´ar a Enuve. Se despidieron y Fenrir le dio la clave de un pasadizo debajo de su hogar, a una nueva ubicación una fortaleza oculta de los magos. 

\- ¿Estás diciendo que su amante le dejo atrás? – gruño Casandra.  
\- No puede ser correcto – Sera chillo descontenta.  
\- ¿Por qué haría eso? No entiendo – Kallian la miro sin comprender.  
\- Las marcas eran mágicas, del imperio del cielo – dijo esperando la comprensión – no podían retirarse por nadie más.  
\- Estaba muerta para su pueblo. No podría llegar a ellos y destruirlos – Solas murmuro y el grupo asintió. 

 

Fenrir permaneció en la sede de Isenatha algunos días, finalmente fue enviada a Wisdom a su fortaleza. Entregada como esclava, con las runas en la frente y la espalda. Fue llevada a las cámaras de Wisdom como esclava de placer. Como fue en la sede durante sus últimos días. Había sido su casa… había sido la habitación de su padre… 

\- ¿Por qué seguir torturándole? – Casandra apretó la mandíbula – ¿Esclava de placer? – un escalofrió visible la recorrió.

Salto desde el balcón… Se dejó caer al vacío, estaba muerta las runas eran más dolorosas que diez mil espadas de Ashivase. Un mineral rojo que se alimentaba de la sangre de sus víctimas… como ella.

 

No es una historia como la que esperaban, lo siento. Pero es importantes para sus descendientes. 

\- Espera un momento, descendientes. Dijiste que su hijo fue muerto antes de nacer… El éxodo de su Hogar fue de más de doscientas ochenta y siete familias. Fenrir dio su vida por esas familias y su Fen’Banal, el clan Leandréa existió por siglos. Su sangre perdura en clanes Dalish  
\- ¿Puedes equivocarse la historia? ¿Puede haber una malinterpretación? – Solas afirma - ¿Existen pruebas de tu historia?  
\- Un experto en el fade acostumbrado a ofrecer recuerdos del desvanecimiento… pide pruebas de una historia…. – se burla Lean. Se pone de pie para dejar la mesa. 

En una reacción instintiva Solas toma el brazo de Lean sobre el codo y le gira a mirarle. El sonido de piel con piel sorprende al resto. Lean abofeteaba a Solas y se libera de su brazo.

\- ¡Jamás vuelvas a tocarme apostata! – grita y retrocede dos pasos. Dejándose caer al suelo.   
\- ¡Tranquila cazadora, necesitas un trago! – Varric ofrece y Kallian toma ambas manos.  
\- ¡Cierra los ojos, solo escucha mi voz! – cuando se inclina contra el muro de madera. Maxwell se coloca del otro lado.  
\- Lean vamos – abre los ojos antes de zafiro, son oscuro como los que Cullen vio el día en el muelle – te escoltare – salto a sus brazos, con el rostro escondido en su cuello.

Cuando Maxwell desaparece por la puerta. Kallian observa al apostata y al enano.

\- La palabra vino no existe frente a Lean, claro – observa al enano asentir.   
\- Jamás volverás a tocarla – mira al apostata que sigue sin comprender que ha pasado - hablarle de ese modo, este presente o no. Puedo parecer un halla, pero si dañan a Lean soy un Lobo. Si ella perdió a su socio, su familia, su manada me tiene a mí – están perdidos en sus pensamientos un momento.  
\- ¿Qué le paso a ella? Eso fue espeluznante – Sera se queja y todos le miran.  
\- Es alérgica al Liryum – Cullen y Solas miran a Kallian como si tuviera dos cabezas – no me vean así, es consecuencia de su herencia dalish.   
\- ¿Qué tan alérgica? – Varric zumba con duda.  
\- Lo suficiente para que un mago que consumió una poción seis horas antes, casi la mata en Gwaren. Y un templario al toca su hombro… reabre una herida apenas atendida… – Cullen levanta la vista a kallian – no te culpo no sabías. Además no habías tomado tu dosis, le habría matado sin duda. Lamento mucho estropear la velada… – se dirige a la puerta por la que salió de la taberna Maxwell. Seguida de cerca por su amante.  
\- Mierda, mierda, mierda…. – Varric mira alrededor de la mesa – tu sabias y no dijiste nada… - señala al Vint al otro lado de la mesa.  
\- No es mío para contar – refuta el mago – hemos cuidado de ella…. 

De improvisto de puso de pie y retrocedió hasta golpear el muro tras él, en su rostro pálido y ojos desorbitados sus compañeros prestaron atención al punto que miraba fijamente. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiona a la sombra que se aproxima de la pared lateral y se detiene a un par de pasos de la mesa.  
\- Mi hermana pequeña me necesito – susurro el tevene en respuesta – la chica de fuego y el niño de paz llegaron a ella primero – retira la capucha revelando a una elfa que no debía estar frente a él.   
\- Ella está a salvo entre nosotros… - afirmo a la mujer – comandante puedes hacernos el honor de escoltar a la dama… - señalo a su visitante.  
\- No deben temer de mi – mira a la multitud en la mesa – mi nombre es Revas Lean….  
\- Te llevare a tu habitación Revas… - interrumpió Cullen al extender su mano – no debes estar fuera, Lean está a segura en compañía de sus amigos.  
\- Gracias Vheraan, buenas noches…. – tomo la mano ofrecida y se dejó conducir fuera.

Dorian se dejó caer en su silla de un modo poco digno. Extendió su mano y tomo el primer vaso con vino de la mesa y lo bebió de un trago. 

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Sera chillo ruidosamente - ¿Quién es ella?  
\- Es el nuevo misterio que se unió a nosotros – Bull gruñe desde su asiento, mirando la reacción del Vint - ¿Qué te dijo Vint?  
\- Mi hermana pequeña me necesito. La chica de fuego y el niño de paz llegaron a ella primero – repito la conversación en voz monótona.  
\- Eso no es motivo para tu reacción… - Varric cuestiona al mago con una sonrisa torcida.  
\- No fue eso…. – se pasó la mano por el cabello y se levantó – hay algo en ella…. Nos veremos mañana – y con eso salió de la taberna. Ante la mirada inquisitiva del espía Qunary.

 

.. _ ..

 

Cruzaron la puerta de la taberna que conducía a las almenas, el frio de la montaña hizo bailar el vestido ligero que vestía. Empezó a retirarse el abrigo, cuando Revas se detuvo a su lado.

\- No es necesario Vheraan… me gusta el frio – afirmo y continuo el camino de regreso a su habitación – crecí en ferelden recuerdas.  
\- Nunca podría olvidarlo… - su mano vuela al posterior de su cuello – nunca pensé en volver a verte…  
\- El niño está bien… - cuestiona en voz queda.  
\- ¿El niño? – cuestiona y sin pesarlo se detiene – oh! – murmura cuando la realización lo golpea – ella es…  
\- ¿Ella? Fue una niña… - lo toma por el brazo y lo libera como quemada por una fogata.  
\- Su nombre es Rosalie…  
\- Eres un templario… - afirma observando su mano.  
\- Fui un templario, si… abandone a la orden… - observa su cabeza mecerse de un lado al otro.  
\- Por favor dime que no fue por mi… - levanto la vista y encontró las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro – que no lo hiciste por encontrarme…  
\- No…. te lo juro… creía que podría ayudar… - su mirada se encuentra - encontrarte sería un beneficio secundario agradable – su comentario le llevo a una sonrisa.  
\- Vamos no quiero que te metas en problemas por mí – reinician la marcha hasta el jardín y encontró a los dos guardias en la puerta.  
\- Retírense por la noche me encargare desde aquí – despidió a ambos soldados. Que miraron desconcertados a la mujer elfa al lado de su comandante.  
\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo usted ordene? comandante – respondieron al desaparecer, temiendo la reprimenda por su falta.

.. _ ..

 

Abandono la taberna sin despedirse, su único pensamiento era sacarla del lugar. Su expresión de pánico le dejo impotente para hacer otra cosa que liberarla de miedo que se apodera. Se aproximó a U’unve con la intención de calmarle… nunca espero que ella saltara a sus brazos. Su sorpresa no duro mucho tiempo, tomándola en sus brazos para sacarla del lugar. Su corazón palpitaba en su pecho fuertemente desde que se sujetó a su cuello. El calor de su cuerpo se propago en el suyo y el aroma a pino, tierra y bosque cubrió su nariz. 

Sus pasos descuidados resonaron al llegar a la escalera de la fortaleza. En sus brazos la sostenía con cuidado y delicadeza, una figura empequeñecida que dejo de temblar cuando cruzaron la puerta de la sala del trono. Los brazos aun rodeaban su cuello con cuidado, sin deseos de liberarle. Llego a la puerta del jardín, cruzando en silencio… se instaló en el primer banco de piedra libre que encontró.

\- ¿Estás bien…? - susurro a U’unve, que bajo sus brazos de su cuello. Poniendo sus manos en su regazo.  
\- Yo… si… - su voz se escucha pequeña y vacía - ¿Por qué?... – se abrazó a si misma con la voz quebrada - ¿Por qué tuvieron que hacerle eso…? – sus sollozos rompieron su corazón.  
\- U’unve… calma nada es tu culpa… - con su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura beso su cabeza – te ayudare a encontrarlos y se hará justicia…. Lo prometo – sintió el suave roce de su rostro en el cuello, seguido de las lágrimas que corrieron. 

No por primera vez en los meses que lo separaban desde el incidente en Gwaren, deseo tener el poder…. Sus manos se tensaron sobre U’unve al comprender que tenía el poder. Debía su vida a la mujer en su regazo, le debía mucho más de lo que podía pagar. Beso la parte superior de su cabeza y relajo su agarre sobre ella. Obtendría la justica para ella. 

 

.. _ ..

 

Con sabanas revueltas y la garganta seca abrió los ojos… estaba en la rotonda debajo de la biblioteca. El gruñido de disgusto característico del mago tevinter le dejo claro que no amanecía aun. Se levantó y viajo a la cocina. Preparo una tetera y busco entre los pequeños bultos de hierbas en la alacena. Ocupo un banco y espero que él te estuviera listo. Su mente tomo el control de su pensamiento, el sueño dejo un mal sabor de boca. Su preocupación creció al considerar las posibilidades. El sonido característico de la tetera le llevo a levantarse y servir el té. La puerta de la cocina se abrió revelando una presencia inesperada.

\- ¡Ha que debo el honor de su presencia en mi cocina! Mesere – desde la puerta Shivanni llamo su atención con una sonrisa tímida – nunca le he encontrado aquí antes.  
\- Mis disculpas por invadir su cocina, Da’len… Estoy en necesitad de un te – indicando la tetera y la taza en sus manos – dejare el espacio para sus tareas – se inclinó en despedida y se diriguio sus pasos a la puerta.  
\- Gracias por calmar la mente de Tarlin – llamo Shivanni desde su espalda y se giró para verle – el no comprende el miedo de Lean a sus propios sueños… - un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, con su mirada apagada… recordó la experiencia traumática de la muchacha.  
\- No es necesario agradecer, calmar el espíritu y dolor de un pequeño es una tarea agradable… - se despidió y dejo a la cocinera en su tarea. 

Mientras retrocedían sus pasos para regresar a su escritorio, la sensación de bilis en su garganta no desapareció… Esa misma muchacha… que le agradeció a Fen’harel por salvarla y enviar un castigo a los dos soldados que abusaron de ella. Continuaba inquieto… por su afirmación en su declaración, su descripción pareció precisa… sacudió la mente al pensamiento. Tenía que hablar con el inquisidor para plantear su problemática… y viajar a las llaneras exaltadas.


	13. Ma Vheraan

Un campo de trigo se abrió a sus pasos y contuvo el su avance. Cruzo la cerca de madera antes de escuchar los gritos de su hermana detrás. Entro en la zona boscosa y siguió avanzando hasta el este, unas millas tomo dirección al sur. Muchas veces había recorrido el mismo recorrido, el pequeño lago le dio la bienvenida. Se sentó a la orilla del lago como cada vez, cerró los ojos y un chapoteo llama su atención. Levanto la vista y busco a su alrededor, encontró una figura de pie al lado opuesta a un lado del muelle del lago. Una joven elfa… no mayor a su edad, tal vez mas joven… cabello rojizo brillante al sol y… desnuda… gira y bajo la vista, su rostro le quemaba ante la vergüenza… 

\- Puedes volver, ahora…. - llamo una voz suave y rica, le llevo a volver. Estaba vestida con un atuendo de cazador – son un cazador Dalish. Mi nombre es Revas…

Se aproximo con cuidado a la cazadora dalish, se detuvo a pocos pasos del muelle y observo sus impresionantes ojos de plata fundida. 

\- Es un placer conocerte Revas mi nombre es…

 

En la habitación oscura se perdió en sus pensamientos un golpe a la puerta. Respondio y una sierva entro en la habitación con la charola de la cena de ambos. Agradeció a la joven y se quedo solo nuevamente en la habitacion. 

Dolor, miedo… quemaba por el frio y cubrió. Como si estuviera en medio de la tormenta enterrada en una tonelada de nieve. 

\- Salir tu amo no es bienvenido aquí – una voz conocida llego desde su derecha y la mujer delante de el. Cambio a la creatura de piel morada y cuernos retorcidos – fue tocado por Fenrir – afirmo – yo cuido de su espíritu en este lugar – señalo a su alrededor. El chillido de la creatura se alejo y centro su atención a la voz. 

Nunca se detuvo… cada vez que tenia una pesadilla y un demonio lo atormentaba, estaba la misma figura en su defensa. Siempre pensó que era su imaginación lo que llevo a verla en sus sueños. Nunca se detuvo a pensar que ella estaba realmente al pendiente de el realmente.

 

No pudo dormir durante la noche, perdido en el pensamiento. El nuevo miembro de su grupo. Una mujer confundida y aturdida, con el extraño dolor de alguien que fue lastimado… Relacionado a dos personas en las que confía con su vida.

La luz de alba le dio la bienvenida entrando por el balcón abierto. Se prepara para el dia y baja sin mayor ceremonia. Sus pasos le llevan a la habitación donde la mujer era mantenida. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y escucho voces dentro, una pareja conversaba.

 

Después de su primer encuentro se reúne cada dia con Revas en el lago. Con un trozo de pan y queso, unas manzanas y naranjas llega para compartir con su nueva amiga. la encuentra limpiando dos nugs que cazo alrededor de la zona. Murmurando entre dientes algo en un idioma desconocido para el. 

\- A ocurrido algo Revas… - llamo y ella chillo con sorpresa – lo lamento mucho no fue mi intención.  
\- No, no es tu culpa no estaba prestando atencion – se sonroja ante su chillido vergonzozo – solo estaba… no es nada… - no quiere contarle sobre la mujer que le expulso del pueblo como si fuera un ladrón… - cuénteme te has arreglado con tu hermana o sigues molesto con ella…  
\- He hablado con ella y… - se rasca el cuello nervioso – estamos bien…  
\- ¿Te gustaría probar una comida Dalish? – Revas señala sus presas y los suministros de plantas y hojas. 

Conversan y juegan alrededor del lago cuando el ocaso de aproxima, se despiden para volver a sus hogares. Mañana sera el ultimo dia que permanecerán en las inmediaciones del lago. Viaja por el bosque y se acerca al camino, el grito de una mujer corta el aire y descubre una mujer de rizos rubios… humana con un embarazo a termino. Esta rodeada por dos varones humanos.

\- Dejaras de pelear y te comportaras… mi señor dio instrucciones precisas. Si das problemas…. – clavo su vista a la mujer intimidándola - No te mataremos…. – le dio una sonrisa torcida – pero el cachorro no es parte del trato… 

Su sangre hierve ante la amenaza del hombre. Toma el arco y la fecha, el silbido de la fecha es seguido del impacto y gorjeo. La fecha sobresale de la garganta del hombre mas cercano a la mujer humana. El segundo hombre la toma como un escudo con una daga corta en su garganta.

\- Sal o le cortare la garganta… - gruño lleno de miedo.  
\- Liberala y viviras... – la respuesta fue automática.

El crepitar de hielo cubrió la mano y daga del hombre, el grito presa del pánico. Salio de las sombras y elevo un escudo alrededor de la mujer. Se interpuso entre ambos, con un movimiento de su muñeca, la mano y la daga del hombre se volvieron trozos de escarcha. El hombre grito de dolor y retrocedio, alejo a la mujer del hombre que se revolcaba en el suelo de dolor.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – cuestiono a la mujer… sus ojos dorados estaban en shock por el ataque… sus manos volaron a su voluminoso vientre…  
\- Mavis, Mavis… - el grito de un hombre corto el aire.  
\- Madre, madre…. – una voz secundo… que ella reconocio. Cuando lo vio al limite del bosque…  
\- ¿Quién eres? – el varon humano detrás de su amigo le apunto con una espada en su direccion.  
\- Padre la conozco… es mi amiga. Revas ella es mi madre….  
\- Ella esta bien solo en shock… - el grito de la mujer la llevo a voltear.  
\- El bebe viene – susurro…. 

 

Sus recuerdos compartidos los mantuvieron hablando por horas.

\- ¿El bebe termino a salvo? – la voz femenina le resulto familiar de una manera desconcerante.  
\- Su nombre es Rosalie – el nombre le golpeo y tardo un momento en recordarlo – mi pequeña hermana vive gracias a ti.   
\- Es un alivio que su vida no fue tomada… lamento que no pude despedirme ¿no fuiste lastimado? – cuestiono con duda.  
\- Ese hombre Loreen me dijo que no podria verte de nuevo. Después de intervenir en los problemas de humanos era peligroso. Tenían miedos de que los templarios te llevaran.  
\- Lamento eso. Mi guardian dejo claro que no podia dejar el clan después de lo que hice…. ¿Pero no me arrepiento?  
\- ¿No? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sin tu ayuda a mi madre no mostrarias tu magia a extraños…  
\- Lo haría de nuevo – declaro ferbiertemente recordándole a Evelyn – si eso me hace preso o tranquilo, lo haría de nuevo las veces necesarias.

Cruzo la puerta ante las palabras de Revas, sobresaltado al comandante.  
\- Buen dia señor de guerra – saludo Revas en su dirección - Puedo ocupar una celda sin problemas. No es necesario trato especial a mi – cuando Cullen va a replicar a su lado.   
\- Necesito un momento a solas con la señora Revas. Favor de buscar el desayuno y volver en un par de horas. No hay motivo de temer por ella, no es una prisionera – cuando el hombre abandona la habitacion.  
\- Supongo que tiene preguntas… 

 

.. _ ..

 

Su mañana fue mas movida de lo esperado Tarlin estaba encantado de compartir su cama con ella. Feliz compartió la taza de te de hierbas que obtuvo para ayudarle. Y se negaba a dejarla ir sin mas explicación, después de pasar una noche sin despertar por un mal sueño. Tomo tiempo explicar que tenia un nuevo miembro en el grupo, explicando que una hermana de su antiguo clan fue encontrada y llevada a Skyhold. El niño salto una hora en la habitacion con un aluvión de pedidos de conocer a su nueva tia. Solo dejándole salir cuando prometio que le traería a concocerla cuando estuviera en buena condición.

Sus pensamientos terminaron cuando encontro al comandante en la puerta ir de un lado al otro, con una actitud nerviosa. 

\- ¿Puedo saber que haces fuera? – afirmo con un escalofrío y el detuvo su avanzar. Mirándole con incredulidad – ¿esta despierta?.  
\- Gracias al hacedor… - susurro al percibir a la mujer elfa que se unia a el – si, Maxwell esta hablando con ella... 

Un impulso le llevo abrir la puerta sin tocar, temiendo encontrar una imagen desconcertante.

\- No tienes por qué tener miedo, Lady Revas. Seras protegido aquí si deseas permanecer. Si tu deseo es marchar te garantizo llevarte a donde desees – Maxwell estaba de pie junto a la cama y con la mano extendida a Revas aun sentada en la cama.   
\- Permanecere Atishan’lin… - susurro el apodo desconocido.  
\- Buenos dias, U’unve te dejare hablar con tu hermana. Me llevare al comandante….  
\- Vheraan no debe ser castigado por mis acciones… por favor – Revas rogo a Maxwell.  
\- No hay daño…. Solo debo hablar con el hombre – las miradas de ambas mujeres se fijaron en el – tenemos asuntos oficiales que tratar.

Abandonaron la habitación en un silencio comodo, cruzaron la sala de trono para llegar a la sala de guerra encontrándola desierta. 

\- Inquisidor ¿Cuál es su opinión de Lady Revas? – cuestiono pensando en la larga conversación entre ambos.  
\- Es una mujer con fuertes convicciones, sus deseos de ayudar son genuinos… es algo diferente a U’unve – paso sus manos por la cabeza – conocí a alguien como ella una vez…. – la entrada de los dos restantes miembros de su consejo se unieron a ellos interrumpiendo su conversacion y consentrandose en sus asuntos oficiales. 

.. _ .. 

 

El aire caliente de las llanuras exaltadas les dio la bienvenida, a la mitad de la mañana llegaban al puesto de avanzada. Los caballos fueron entregados a los cuidadores, dejando al grupo desmontar y prepararse para las misiones pendientes en la zona. 

\- Ámbar o zafiro, rizos de oro o líneas de cuervo… se sigue preguntando…. – Cole hablo al grupo con su típo críptico.  
\- Chico… hablamos de lo que es privado – Varric pide al niño   
\- Ella desea la respuesta a su pregunta – respondio el chico – quiero ayudarle a encontrar esa respuesta.  
\- Dejala tomar la decisión…. Por si misma  
\- No es posible que lo elija – el chico escondio su rostro en su sombrero - fue tomado de ella…. 

Desde el otro lado de la fogata en el centro del campamento, un grito rompio la conversacion de Varric y Cole. 

\- ¡Dejalo, no lo dire de nuevo… déjalo! – Lean gritaba a Cole con un toque mordaz.  
\- Puedo ayudar…  
\- Cumplirás lo que te he pedido… - se acercó a zancadas al chico picaro.  
\- No… eso traería más dolor… eso no te ayudara….  
\- No te acercaras a mi…. o la compasión se perderá del mundo… - con la daga negra en su mano amenazo a Cole.  
\- No te estoy dejando hacer eso… - el apostata elvhen se situó a un lado del chico espíritu – no puedes dañar a los espíritus.  
\- ¡Los espíritus! Olvido que son más valiosos para ti que el resto de las vidas en thedas. Espero que te hagan feliz, cuando seas el ultimo vivo en compañía de ellos – Lean giro y se alejo del centro del campamento. 

Tomo su arco y se liberó de su capa, se aproximó a límite del campamento pero no antes de que sus manos se elevara y convocar un lobo negro…

\- Fen’banal nadie me sigue… - ordeno al lobo negro y salto al bosque. 

Maxwell se aproximo al lobo sombra y este le gruño impidiendo su paso. Varric fue golpeado por la realización, llamando la atención del grupo.

\- Su sobreprotección a Kallian… - zumbo en acuerdo – Impidiendo que se acerquen a ella descubriendo su secreto..  
\- ¿Qué estas balbuceando? – Bull llamo la atención.   
\- La herida antes del viaje a la capital, lo que ahora sabemos – volvió la vista a Maxwell - la mención de no llevar aun inocente con ella en la batalla.   
\- Una sirvienta embarazada fue defendida por ella delante de su amante que exigio que perdiera al niño – Sera llamo la atención del resto – ella no me permitio enterrar una flecha en el… tengo mis propias flechas me respondio.  
\- ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? – Maxwell gruño ante la palabrería de sus compañeros y el lobo que continuaba impidiendo en paso.  
\- Ambar o zafiro, rizos dorados o líneas de cuervos. Ella perdió a su hijo, no sabia que estaba embarazada. Muy temprano para sospecharlo… - todos quedan atonitos antes la declaración del enano. Maldiciones suenan por todos lados.

 

.. _ .. 

 

Arena en cuanto se veía en cualquier dirección desde su puesto de guardia en lo alto del castillo. Ala del grifo era una buena fortaleza, tenían tres semanas en ella. Fueron asignados como apoyo en lo que transcurría el asedio planeado a la fortaleza de las guardas grises. 

Una sonrisa se dibujó muy a su pesar al recordar sus quejas por el clima en las anteriores zonas fueron olvidadas rápidamente, empezaba a extrañar la lluvia de la ciénaga, el clima húmedo y hediondo de cimera. Por el creador hasta entrañaba la brisa salada sofocante y angustiosa de la costa de la tormenta. 

Aun se encontraba preocupado, fueron enviados aquí después de lo ocurrido. Inmerso en sus pensamientos no se percató de quien se unía a él. Hasta que escucho a su espalda el sonido de un paso vacilante en su dirección se llevó a girar para verle.

\- Puedo saber ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sin convicción - debemos descansar mientras podamos.  
\- Lo sé – dedico una mirada a la capa de oso gris que colocaba en los hombros – tienes frio – señalo mientras le cubría con su brazo izquierdo los hombros.  
\- Solo un poco es extraño el calor del día – dijo con una mueca graciosa – y el frio por la noche, además de… - un escalofrió le llevo a olvidar el pensamiento.  
\- Vamos no hay motivo de preocupación – abrazo suavemente – está segura aquí mir asha – una sensación familiar le distrajo.

Volvió la vista a su rostro y se dio cuenta de que ella no percibió la misma ola de magia que él. Como un mar en plena tormenta, así como llego se marchó, como un pequeño estallido. Le regalo una sonrisa a las amatistas brillantes que tenía delante, cuando le devolvió la sonrisa supo que entendía lo que ocurría aun cuando no podía sentirlo. En un fuerte abrazo lo envolvió mientras murmuraba un agradecimiento en su cabello azabache.


	14. Enlazados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descubriremos un pequeño trozo del pasado de U'unve Lean.

Las ráfagas del aire gélido de la montaña hacían bailar las briznas de nieve en el patio superior. El incesante sonido del golpe de metal y madera llenaba el aire matinal mientras descendía por la escalera de las almenas. Desde la distancia aprecio a las dos docenas de reclutas que entrenaban dispersos alrededor del anillo de entrenamiento. 

\- Lady Revas, correcto – a su izquierda una mujer en armadura de diseño claramente templario se aproximó a ella al llegar al final de la escalera – no hemos sido presentados – extendió su mano – Casandra Pentagrasth….  
\- Revas Lean… - aceptando la mano de la mujer, notando algo extraño en ella. Con desconcierto dejo su mano – eres un templario de los muchos aquí…  
\- Buscador de la verdad… en realidad – afirmo con sospecha ante ella.  
\- No buscaba ofender…. Tu armadura me confundió – mintió sin problemas…  
\- Ningún daño… – quito el hierro del asunto – a que debo…. – un soldado se aproximó a ambas.  
\- Lady Buscador… necesitamos de su ayuda…..

 

La zona del jardín paso como una nube mientras corría entre las vides y arbustos bajos. Un pequeño niño se esconde entre las hojas y arbustos. Ignora el llamado de quien le persigue, ingresando en un arbusto junto al pozo al centro del jardín. Sentada oculta de la vista la pequeña figura solloza llena de una tristeza de quien pierde su mundo. 

 

La madera de roble de la puerta a su espalda se sentía cálida al presionarse contra ella. Su mirada vagaba de un lado al otro en busca de una posibilidad de huir del lugar, a su derecha una hermana de la capilla se ocultaba detrás del templario más cercano. A su izquierda dos soldados cortaban su paso al pasillo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – una mujer de cabello negro y armadura se unía al grupo – quiero un informe Lessie – afirmo mirando al templario a su derecha.  
\- Tenemos una situación…. Lady Casandra…. – el hombre blindado señala en su dirección – ese pequeño es un mago….. 

No fue capaz de escuchar el resto de las palabras….. Presa del pánico su respiración fue errática. El calor en su espalda creció y gritos llegaron de todas las direcciones. Una figura se adelantó llamando su atención.

\- Da’len – llamo su atención una mujer de cabellos rojizos – Da’len escucha mi voz – su voz le recordó a su madre – respira Da’len, escúchame…. – un grito a la espalda de la mujer llama su atención, la otra mujer grita algo que no comprende – Da’len dame tu mano – la mujer se detuvo y extendió la mano pálida para que la tomara… - puedes llamarme Revas…  
\- Mi… Michael – tomo con duda su mano, teniendo miedo de quemarse. Ella lo sujeto con fuerza con una mano fría y reconfortante.  
\- No me dañaras, no tengas miedo... – cerro su mano entre la propia – respira hondo y tranquiliza tu corazón… - instruyo con calma al niño – cierra los ojos Da’len, calma tus sentimientos… - hizo lo que le solicito… poco a poco el calor a su espalda se redujo hasta desaparecer – muy bien da’len. Ven conmigo…  
\- Tomaremos control de aquí… - Lessie se adelantó en su dirección…  
\- Harás nada templario… - la mujer se interpone entre ambos protegiéndolo con su cuerpo – retrocederás ahora y dejaras a mi esta tarea….  
\- Es imposible que un mago sin entrenamiento esté libre de supervisión… - afirma con convicción.  
\- ¿Tú lo entrenaras? – cuestiono al hombre a cambio - ¿Tienes idea de lo que necesita un mago novato? – su agarre firme lo sostiene sin lastimarlo.  
\- Suficiente… el chico estará más seguro bajo el resguardo…. – la otra mujer se aproximaba a ellos.  
\- No voy a permitirlo. Solo obtendrás un final en tus manos, si insistes en esa acción… señora Buscador…   
\- Lady Casandra – un soldado de armadura y abrigo marrón se unió a las dos mujeres – Revas ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – cuestiono a su defensora… su agarre tenso se relajó… confiaba más en el hombre del abrigo que en la mujer de cabello negro.  
\- Michael ha descubierto su magia, fue asustado por la reacción de todos a su alrededor… como si fuera un animal peligrosos – su brazo se colocó detrás de sus hombros impulsándolo a su lado – Michael este es el comandante de la inquisición, estoy segura que puede ayudarte a encontrar un mago que desee entrenarte….   
\- ¿Cómo te atreves a…? – la mujer gruño molesta.  
\- Me encargare con gusto de esa tarea… - interrumpió la réplica de la otra mujer.   
\- No es necesario… - siseo ante su intercambio.  
\- Un niño asustado puede accidentalmente incendiar su cama o su habitación, entre otras posibilidades más inquietantes. Necesita instrucción adecuada – afirmo con la convicción de quien no admite replica – me encargare de ello Lady Casandra – ella solo asintió – sígueme Michael.  
\- Gracias señora Revas – susurro al alejarse de la mujer que le liberaba de su mano.  
\- Búscame siempre que me necesites, Michael – se despidió y siguió al comandante fuera del jardín.

 

.. _ .. 

 

La luz del sol era apenas visible entre los arboles que bordeaban el terreno irregular de la zona. En su arrebato emocional se había separado demasiado del campamento inicial… aun le era incomprensible sus propias reacciones a los comentarios de este chico, espíritu o lo que sea… tendría que disculparse con todos al volver…. 

Se detuvo a pensar en una explicación coherente a toda la situación. Sacudida por el pensamiento de tener que explicarse ante Maxwell se paralizo. Como interpretaron las palabras cripticas del chico…. Acerco su espalda al árbol más cercano y se dejó caer contra él. Deslizándose al suelo, oculto su rostro entre las manos… esforzándose por contener las lágrimas…

 

.. _ .. 

 

La oscuridad total solo era rota por la luz de fogata al centro el campamento, el día termino con dos de sus compañeros lejos con paradero incierto. Paso su mano con incertidumbre por su cabello, paseo de un lado a otro en la fogata. 

\- Tiene miedo de su opinión de ella… por lo que todos puedan pensar... confusión, vergüenza y miedo – farfullo el chico…   
\- Ella debe volver… no hay nada que temer de nosotros… - sacude la cabeza ante el chico - ¿Dónde está? – cuestiono con esperanza  
\- Ella vendrá… - cambio su atención al perímetro del campamento – me quedare en la guardia… ir a dormir. Lo necesita.  
\- De acuerdo Cole. Llámame si ocurre algo – se despidió del chico espíritu.

Ingreso a su tienda y se preparó para pasar la noche. Con ropa ligera en caso de necesidad de salir con prisa a la llegada de U’unve al campamento. Con el peso del día en sus hombros se dejó abrazar por el sueño. 

 

Dos horas habían pasado desde el ocaso cuando finalmente observo a la distancia la fogata en el centro del nuevo campamento. Solo necesito una mirada para saber que la guardia le correspondía a la última persona que esperaba toparse en ese momento, Maxwell se paseaba de un lado al otro como un lobo en una trampa. 

Su corazón martillaba en el pecho y su cuerpo se detuvo presa del pánico de su reacción. De lo que pensaba de ella, de lo que todos debían pensar…. Retrocedió un paso cuando vio a una segunda figura inconfundible, el chico estaba a su lado…. Sintió el pinchazo de las lágrimas volver, un par de orbes azules miraron en su dirección y el dolor se lavó de su cuerpo. Respiro hondo y se sentó en el suelo. 

\- Se ha marchado a dormir… lo necesita como tú – frente a ella el chico esta acuclillado mientras acaricia su cabeza – no debes tener miedo, no siente nada de eso por ti…  
\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? – cuestiona al mirarlo tan sereno.  
\- Por qué brilla cuando estas a su lado – afirma con convicción – le haces falta cuando estas lejos. Vanos debes descansar… - ofrece su mano y Lean no se niega a su ayuda.

Entra en la tienda para encontrar a Maxwell durmiendo plácidamente. Con una sonrisa le observa dormir un momento antes de prepararse para dormir también.

 

 

Sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad vagaron a su alrededor en busca de un lugar para esconderse. A su espalda aun escuchaba nítidas las voces de sus perseguidores. Su corazón tartamudeaba ante el cansancio de su dolorido cuerpo. El tintinar de metal sobre metal lleno de pánico su mente y su corazón; sintiendo como toma su mano temblorosa entre las propias. 

 

\- ¡No puedo protegerte contra todos ellos! Debemos separarnos, los perderé y volveremos a reunirnos… - un elfo de rizos dorados y ojos ámbar toma las manos de su compañera una elfa vestida de un traje de cazador negro.  
\- No te voy a dejar atrás – afirmo ella obstinada a su lado – los dos tendremos más oportunidades  
\- ¡Me niego a arriesgarte! – con suavidad coloco su mano en su vientre y la mantuvo ahí.  
\- ¡No me hagas esto….¡ – ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Sostenidas por su fuerza de voluntad.  
\- ¡Corre al este y no te detengas hasta el amanecer…  
\- No te dejare…  
\- Solo son cinco hombres cuando no halla peligro te encontrare solo sigue avanzando hasta el amanecer… - solo la vio asentir. La atrajo hasta si y la consumió en un beso abrazador – te alcanzare al amanecer, solo no dejes de moverte.

 

Vio la tenue figura desaparecer tras los arboles antes de avanzar en sentido opuesto, inclinándose levemente al sur. Sus pasos medidos dejaron lugar a descuidados y torpes, un rastro fácil de seguir a cualquiera de los hombres que lo seguían. Comprobó sus dos dagas en su espalda, los cuchillos en sus brazos y las dagas cortas en sus muslos. 

 

Algo en esa acción le recordó algo que no estaba claro

 

Estaba preparado para una pelea justa y honesta; pero no para enfrentarse a cinco hombres en su contra. 

Si las condiciones fueran diferentes la pela de ambos con los enemigos habría sido muy fácil. Sus dagas rápidas y precisas eran la compañía perfecta para la velocidad y precisión de su arco, fechas que siempre encontraban su objetivo. Tan mortal como cualquier arquero o cazador. Pero no podía arriesgarla… primero muerto que permitir que le ocurriera algo a ella… a los dos…

 

Su mente voló, la mano en el vientre de antes… el pensamiento lo inquieto y volvió la vista en la dirección que tomo

 

El crujido de una rama rota por peso de un pesado paso enfundado en una armadura lo tenso, cambio su atención al posible enemigo. Un breve brillo de la luz de la luna penetro en la arboleda y un resplandor plata broto en el rabillo del ojo derecho. Con un paso deslizado llego a la figura enfundado en metal y cuero; su daga se elevó más allá del hombro y descendió rápidamente. En dos latidos de corazón su mano derecha estaba cubierta de una capa cálida, sangre emanaba a borbotones de la herida en el cuello expuesto del hombre blindado; donde la daga penetro hasta la empuñadura sin esfuerzo alguno. 

 

El cuerpo se desplomo sin gracia al suelo, un silbido inconfundible de una flecha le hizo girar a su derecha y esconderé detrás de un árbol. Un breve vistazo al ángulo de la flecha y supo que su enemigo venia del norte, cambiaron de dirección para cazarlo. Una sonrisa tiro de sus labios… lo consiguió; con renovada determinación tomo ambas dagas con fuerza. Un arquero con una armadura de cuero oscuro fue el primero que vio, seguido de cerca por un guerrero con armadura pesada y el emblema rojo en su pecho.

 

Una espada llameante, templarios. Por qué una patrulla templaría persigue a dos elfos.  
En un rápido movimiento libera uno de sus pequeños cuchillos, impactando sin problemas en el descuidado arquero. El grito del guerrero que lo acompaña llena el bosque silencioso. Debe moverse rápido aún faltan tres más por derrotar. Oculto en las sombras llega a la espalda del hombre blindado, una rápida evaluación solo le lleva a descubrir un punto débil en la armadura debajo de la costilla izquierda. Va a golpear cuando los dos restantes se unen a la fiesta. Están punto de rodearlo, un silbido rompe el aire… seguido del sonido de impacto en capaz de cuero. Un gorjeó precede al impacto del cuerpo derrumbado, “Emboscada” grita una voz solo restan dos enemigos. 

 

Rodea al hombre en busca de impactar en la zona desprotegida descubierta, sin un pensamiento más su brazo impacta con su objetivo. Un grito apagado llega a sus oídos y sabe que la pelea ha terminado. Solo unos metros los separan de pie a la escasa luz con su armadura de cuero negro, sus brillantes ojos grises como la plata y una sonrisa satisfecha… 

El conoce ese rostro… esos ojos grises… y esa sonrisa inconfundible….

 

Y sus labios rojos…. Sangre, no sabe cómo llego a su lado. El eje de una flecha sobre sale del vientre…. No, no, no…. Como paso esto no había más, solo eran cinco….

 

Impotente observa la flecha… le ve derrumbarse en el bosque… 

 

\- Al fin dejaras de correr. Cinco de los nuestros… – un arquero rizos rubio escupió en su dirección…

 

El conoce al hombre que sostiene en sus manos el arco… no lo ha visto en años pero inconfundiblemente es el… aprieta los puños….

 

Libero el cuerpo en sus brazos sintiéndose ligero he incorpóreo. La daga en su mano derecha impacto en la espada y la izquierda en el escudo, el hombre retrocedió dos pasos y cargo. Se deslizo a la izquierda y golpeo con ambas dagas su espalda. Vio al enemigo trastabillar, golpeo el posterior de sus rodillas. Con un golpe mortal intento empalar sus omoplatos… 

 

Con un giro rodo sobre el suelo impidiendo que sus armas cruzaran su armadura. Haciendo rodar su casco en el movimiento, su rostro de piel cobriza y rizos marrones le dio la bienvenida. Levanto la espada a su dirección y la esquivo con facilidad. En un movimiento fluido su daga derecha impacto con un crujido en su pecho. Un súbito pensamiento le rogo que arrancara su cabeza….

 

\- Mi corazón… - escucho su voz en su cabeza – mi amor… - repitió - Tamlen – su nombre lo saco de su ensueño.

 

Estaba susurrando su nombre guardo las dagas y volvió a su lado, su respiración era artificial… pero estaba viva… al menos ella aún estaba viva. Rompió el eje de la flecha y lo retiro con cuidado, ayudándose con un pequeño corte libero el resto de su cuerpo. 

 

Observo impotente la atención de sus heridas, la misma técnica para retirar la flecha que había visto antes.

 

Un pequeño hilo de sangre se cortó al cubrirlo con el líquido rojizo del frasco en su mano. Sin ceremonia dejo caer el resto en su garganta, su falta de respuesta o negación lo llevo a dudar un momento… solo para ver lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento… - farfullo con labios ensangrentados – no pude dejarte… escuche sus gritos cuando volvía – él quería gritarle, no podía gritarle por su estupidez…. – yo lo… - su voz se agrieta.  
\- Estarás bien… sanaras y después – le abrazo y le levanto en sus brazos no importaba, no podría hacer nada mas ahora… se había ido.

 

Deseo tener el poder de hacer algo para obtener justicia para ella…. y ahora tenía esa posibilidad… 

 

Conocían un poco el terreno el rio estaba al este, una vez que lo cruzaran las huellas desaparecerían y estarían a salvo. Encontrarían una cueva y descansarían antes de seguir su camino establecido. El brillo del rio minanter está a corta distancia, su paso trastabilla y amenaza con derribarlo. La pendiente de la cresta del rio lo lleva a bajan y caer de rodillas junto al lecho del rio. Tiene el rostro pálido, sus ojos están cerrados y su pecho cae con ritmo constante. Un destello brillante, un calor en el pecho. Sus brazos son pesados y se sientes huecos. 

 

Un dolor el pecho florece y crece a cada momento

 

Un sonoro golpe en la superficie del agua, distrae su mente y ve como ella se hunde en el agua del rio, no tiene control sobre su cuerpo. Frio llena su cuerpo entumecido, bajo la superficie del agua la ve desaparecer no comprende lo que ha ocurrido hasta que su vista encuentra un objeto que no debería estar ahí… una flecha… una maldita flecha. Su cuerpo se derrumba y siente el impacto del agua fría del rio bañando su rostro y su cuerpo; seguido por la oscuridad y el vacío. 

 

Ve el cuerpo hundirse en el rio… con una flecha en el centro del pecho… el arquero se aproxima a la orilla del rio. 

 

\- Ambos apostatas están muertos, volvamos a Kirkwall – el hombre de rizos dorados llama la atención de los tres templarios restantes – recuperemos los cuerpos de nuestros hermanos.

 

 

El trinar de aves resuena en sus oídos al recuperar la conciencia poco a poco. Su vista es borrosa en los bordes. Está en un lugar que no reconoce… parece una construcción de madera de algún tipo…. Un movimiento llama su atención al sur de su posición. 

\- Al fin estas despierta, temíamos que no despertaras – la voz de una mujer mayor llego desde una posible puerta – no te muevas aun tu herida no ha sanado se abrirá si no tienes cuidado.  
\- ¿Dónde estoy? – su voz sonó como un graznido de cuervo.  
\- Espera un momento – pasos presurosos llegaron a su lado y le colocaron un frasco en los labios – bebe lentamente, te ayudara – el sabor familiar del tónico le sobresalto.   
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – su mente ruega respuestas.  
\- Fuiste encontrada en el rio hace tres días…. – afirmo con cautela - sanamos tus heridas… pero no pudimos salvarlo lo siento mucho… - el dolor en las palabras es inconfundible, siente pena por el….  
\- ¿Quiero verlo? – susurra a la mujer a su lado - ¿Dónde está Tamlen? – solloza…  
\- Paz hija… se ha ido… era demasiado pequeño… - las palabras son incomprensibles hasta que recuerda “Una mano cálida en su vientre y un beso… la súplica de que huya… que se mantenga a salvo”   
\- No, no es verdad… no puede ser cierto… no ahora….   
\- Ellana venir…. – gritos siguen saliendo sin poder detenerlos – sujétala necesitara una poción para dormir. 

 

Presa del pánico y con el corazón en la garganta abrió los ojos para descubrir una mirada fija en ella. Con sus manos sujetando sus hombros mientras trata de alejarse…. El fuego en sus ojos le quema, peor que el liryum…. es inconfundible está furioso…. No puede soportarlo… 

Finalmente es liberada y sale de la tienda sin mirar atrás una sola vez…. Se gira deseando poder desaparecer.

 

Sus pies lo guiaron sin duda adonde necesitaba llegar, al otro lado del campamento se detuvo ante las jaulas con los cuervos.

\- Necesito enviar un mensaje – llamo la atención del soldado más cercano – es urgente… - tomo el pergamino ofrecido y garabateo la nota y la entrego al hombre – quiero respuesta al regresar a Skyhold.  
\- A la orden señor – el soldado se despidió llevando al ave con él.

 

Regreso sobre sus pasos a la tienda tenía que hablar con U’unve sobre lo que ahora sabía con certeza. Se detuvo en la puerta, como podía explicar lo que acababa de pasar… lo que sabía y lo que vio…. 

 

\- ¿Qué has hecho a tu mujer, Jefe? - la pregunta de Iron Bull lo sobresalto – se ha marchado en su ropa de dormir…. – afirmo señalando el bosque detrás de la tienda….  
\- ¿Qué? – fue cuanto pudo formar entrando en la tienda para encontrarla vacía… - estúpido, estúpido – se reprendió al tiempo que buscaba rodear la tienda…  
\- La dejaras sola…. – el chico vestido de cuero le cortó el paso – es demasiado ruidosa ahora deja que ella se encargue…  
\- ¿Quién? – cuestiono irritado  
\- Fenrir la llevara a casa…. A Skyhold – el chico desapareció.  
\- Jefe…   
\- Preparase para salir… volvemos a Skyhold cuanto antes…..


	15. Una mirada atrás.....

La rasgadura de la pluma sobre el pergamino mientras garabateaba respuestas y anotaciones en los informes esparcidos sobre su escritorio era el único sonido en su oficina. Cuando la regreso al tintero estiro sus brazos…. Notando la caja familiar de pociones en el librero de la esquina. 

Se levantó y tomo la pequeña caja de madera…. Dentro aún tenía más de una docena de pequeñas botellas conteniendo el líquido azulado y plata dentro. 

 

 

Su trabajo había terminado hacia una hora atrás, el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas tomaba todo el esfuerzo necesario de su parte. Se retiraba el abrigo mientras entraba a su tienda, cuando noto un brillo azul desconocido llamando su atención a su escritorio…. Una caja de madera con cuatro frascos llenos de un líquido azul plateado centellaba, una nota fue dejada dentro “Ayudara con los dolores, se lo aseguro comandante…” leyó el elegante trazo de líneas finas con una ceja arqueada ante el mensaje. 

\- Lo siento, interrumpo… - se giró para encontrar a Lady Lean en la puerta de su tienda – Puedo volver…. ¿Qué es esto…? – se aproximó y extendió su mano al frasco en su mano - ¿Puedo? – cuestiono incrédula… abrió el frasco y olfateo el contenido... – Liberador… - murmuro con incredulidad.  
\- Oh ¡Curly¡ no sabías que tenías una visita…. – Varric entraba a su tienda como de costumbre sin llamar o esperar invitación…. Abriendo sus ojos como platos ante el descubrimiento de quien era su visitante…  
\- No es munición para tus bromas, chistes o libros… estamos claros Durgen’len, estamos claros – Lean miraba con ferocidad al enano.  
\- Cazadora – farfullo – no es ningún… Maxwell te busca Curly… - al tiempo que se escabullía de la tienda sin una palabra más…  
\- Eso fue extraño… - murmuro entre dientes. Al recordar la poción en su mano - ¿Conoce esta poción? – cuestiono señalando su mano.  
\- Si fenrir te considera digno de ser liberado de los dolores de tu espíritu, no soy uno para juzgar… - afirmo y con esa frase deposito la poción de regreso en la caja y salió de su tienda.

 

 

Regreso la caja a su lugar aun con la duda de quién de los sanadores de Haven le dejo este extraño y oportuno elixir contra los dolores de la retirada de Liryum. En un primer momento le molesto a la posibilidad de que algunos de los miembros conocieran su secreto. Solo tranquilizándose al recibir la garantía de Leliana de que no era el caso. Deja la caja de nuevo en su lugar y regresa a concluir su trabajo.

 

 

 

 

Con pequeños pasos avanzo ocultándose tras las columnas de piedra en el jardín. A la distancia Shivanni trataba de encontrarlo buscando entre los bancos de piedra del lado opuesto. El solo tenía deseos de que le permitieran una hora más de juegos antes de tener que retirarse a las cocinas, pero Shivanni nunca lo permitía cuando mamae estaba fuera. 

 

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – una mano se colocó en si espalda y lo tomo por el cuello – encontré un pequeño conejo… - un hombre con una máscara blanca que le cubría la mitad de la cara lo sujetaba con fuerza – te escondes de la chica de las cocinas ¿Me equivoco? – cuestiono indicando a Shivanni. Tomo aliento para gritar cuando su mano derecha lo impidió – no es necesario alertar de donde estas….  
\- Aleja tus manos del pequeño…. – una voz femenina llamaba desde la espalda del hombre…. nunca en su vida había estado más feliz de ser descubierto al esconderse.  
\- No es de tu interés mi negocio con mi esclavo… - el hombre despidió a una mujer que reconoció en el acto. La mirada fría que le dedico al hombre le recordó a su madre cuando golpeo aquel hombre que insulto a papae cuando llegamos al pueblo de Haven. Antes de golpearlo con el puño cerrado en la cara.  
\- Mi sobrino no es esclavo tuyo o de nadie… - siseo – aleja tus manos, no lo repetiré…  
\- Como te atreves a dirigirte a mi soy el conde…. – con un movimiento rápido como una serpiente tomo la mano que cubría mi boca y lo empujo derribándolo…. – volver a poner una mano en el pequeño y las perderás…. – estaba cubriéndolo con su cuerpo impidiendo que el hombre se acercara a el de nuevo.  
\- Pagaras por esto… - el hombre escupió a sus pies – perra oreja de cuchillo.  
\- Largo de aquí cerdo shem’len – siseó en respuesta. Al verlo alejarse de ambos en dirección a la sala del trono.  
\- Te llevare a Shivanni y permanecerás en su compañía hasta que regrese por ti. No vagaras solo en la fortaleza hasta que ese hombre se marche de aquí, estamos claros… - lo miraba a los ojos con determinación. Solo pudo asentir en respuesta – bien… vamos te acompañare y me asegurare que estas donde debes…

 

.. _ .. 

 

Su paso por las cocinas siempre era una tarea caótica entre las actividades propias del área y el pequeño he inquieto niño que acompañaba a Shivanni. Curiosamente este día estaba extrañamente tranquilo ocupando una silla en el rincón más cercano a la puerta a las caballerizas. Parecía asustado… tal vez reprendido por alguna travesura propia de su edad. Revolvió el cabello del niño que se sobresaltó como si no estuviera consiente de su presencia antes.  
\- Lo lamento te asuste… - reconforto al niño – estas distraído.  
\- No ser… - con el ceño fruncido miro al pequeño.  
\- Tuvimos esta conversación Tarlin. Llámame Blackwall, somos amigos…. – reconoció los pasos de Shivanni aproximándose a ellos.  
\- He terminado, puedo llevarte al jardín ahora – el niño negó con la cabeza pero no respondió - ¿Puedes decirme que paso esta mañana? – volviendo a negar sin emitir palabra.  
\- Trabajare con una piedra nueva de madera, acompáñame. Los dos… - observo vacilación en Shivanni como siempre que se acercaba un hombre a ella – solo a observar mi trabajo, te gustaría que te enseñará Tarlin… - el niño levanto la vista y miro entre él y Shivanni.  
\- No me harás ningún daño si te acompañamos… - susurro el pequeño dejando perplejos a ambos.

 

.. _ .. 

 

Era la primera hora de la tarde y portaba los informes del cambio de guardia para entregar al comandante. Como de costumbre ingreso por la puerta de las almenas. Encontrándola inusualmente vacía, las otras dos puertas estaban cerradas. Dejaría los informes y se marcharía, acomodo los pergaminos como de costumbre, estaba terminando cuando un sonido llego desde el Loft superior. “Posiblemente el comandante está descansando” pensó al recordar que ocurría ocasionalmente. Estaba por abandonar la torre cuando un sonido claramente femenino se escuchó en la parte superior. Sintió un calor quemarle todo el camino desde el cuello hasta las mejillas, se estaba entrometiendo en algo tenía que salir…. Tomo la puerta para salir cuando la puerta opuesta se abrió, revelando al comandante entrando en su oficina.

 

\- ¿Qué haces aun aquí, soldado? ¿Está enfermo? Jim – cuestiono con el ceño fruncido – su rostro… - el sonido de antes llego de arriba cortando la frase, con los ojos muy abiertos – ¡No repetirás una palabra a nadie¡ salir – abandono la torre en el siguiente latido.

 

Al llegar al final de la escalera no nota nada extraño. Hasta que la observa en la esquina derecha de la torre, con el rostro entre las rodillas está hecha un ovillo.

 

\- ¿Qué ocurre Revas? – llama suavemente y ella levanta la vista suavemente con ojos llenos de lágrimas y… - dime que ocurre…  
\- El lastima pequeños… lo disfruta… está aquí y es protegido por ella – afirma barriendo una lagrima.  
\- ¿De quién estamos hablando? – cuestiono con suavidad pese a su molestia interna ante sus palabras – Revas farfulla algo incomprensible – dame su nombre Revas…. – el susurro llega claro a sus oídos. 

 

Con pasos firmes y decididos cruzo el puente de piedra que comunicaba la fortaleza con su torre como cada vez que se dirigía a la mesa de guerra con sus manos llenos de informes. Solo que esta ocasión tenía otro objetivo muy diferente, con sus manos libres de cualquier objeto que dificultara su tarea. 

 

Entrar en la rotonda vacía fue desconcertante, era extraño no ver al apostata elfo sentado dedicado a sus libros como un tranquilo en los círculos. Despejo su mente de pensamientos ociosos necesitaba concentrarse. Llego a la sala del trono la chimenea de Varric estaba vacía también, viajaba con el partido del inquisidor. Recorrió la sala en busca de su objetivo no tardó mucho en encontrarlo. Reunido en un grupo con otros tres nobles, se aproximó al pequeño grupo.

 

\- Lord Auxfress – llamo al hombre con toda la cortesía que fue capaz de reunir – una palabra.  
\- Oh ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Comandante nos honra con su presencia – afirmo el noble con sorna y voz ligera – puede hablar delante de mis amigos no sea tímido – señala a las dos mujeres y el hombre a su lado.   
\- Como desee Lord… exijo su disculpa pública a los dos miembros de la inquisición que ofendió esta mañana. No tenemos ni permitimos esclavos en Skyhold – informo al hombre que cambio su expresión burlona por una de molestia agria.  
\- Oh lo siento mucho si he molestado a su mascota comandante, debí saberlo solo de esa manera podía entenderse la altanería de…. – el crujido del hueso rompiéndose fue seguido por los jadeos y chillidos de sorpresa ante el golpe en el centro de la cara del hombre.   
\- Me rompiste la nariz, maldito perro fereldeno… - siseo el noble de dolor – como te atreves a tocarme soy miembro de la corte, soy el conde….  
\- Partirás de inmediato de Skyhold y no tienes permiso de volver, o su nuevo alojamiento será una celda a espera del juicio…  
\- ¿Juicio? Te has vuelto loco…. Bajo qué cargo la palabra de un cuchillo oído…  
\- Pretender hacer esclavo a un pequeño indefenso – al lado Blackwall se unía a la fiesta – dime noble señor ¿Qué será más seguro para vos? Enfrentar la deshonra o la muerte a manos de la madre del pequeño que pretendías esclavizar… seguramente escucho los relatos sobre La Cazadora…. – los ojos como platos del hombre demostraron que comprendía…

 

Ambos hombres se apartaron y el noble partió rumbo a las caballerizas como si fuera perseguido por un dragón. Observaron cómo se marchaba y el resto de los nobles vaciaban la sala. 

 

\- ¿Cómo está el niño? – cuestiono cuando la sala estuvo vacía.   
\- Asustado. Shivanni cuida de el en las cocinas – respondió rascando su barba – me ofrecí a tener un ojo en el cuándo ella este ocupada.  
\- Amable de tu parte – se aclaró la garganta – puedes asegurarte de que se marche, debo hacer algo.  
\- Por supuesto – cuando empezó a alejarse – cuídate con la Roja, no estará contenta.   
\- Soy consciente de ello – afirmo al dirigirse a la biblioteca. 

 

.. _ .. 

 

 

Tenía que seguir sus pasos y seguirlo, desde las almenas observo al desagradable Shem’len abandonar la fortaleza como perseguido por un demonio. Con el rostro lleno de su propia sangre y trozos de la ridícula mascara. Inicio el ascenso de la primer escalera… pero al llegar a la segunda escalera un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal. 

 

\- No te atrevas a defender al noble… no merece otra cosa que una espada en las entrañas – el siseo en la voz le confirma que Vheraan está más allá de molesto – trato de tomar a un niño bajo la protección de la inquisición como esclavo, hace solo unas horas.  
\- Te aseguro que no es así… - la mujer afirma con convicción.  
\- Guárdate tus palabras Lady Ruiseñor…. hacerme un favor, aléjate de Revas ella no es tu enemigo….  
\- Tu juicio está comprometido comandante, ella es peligrosa… como no puedes ver el potencial… - ella le tenía miedo  
\- Nunca dañara a un inocente, tienes mi palabra – afirmo con convicción.  
\- Tendrás sobre tus hombros las muertes que esta mujer provoque – con esas palabras corrió los últimos escalones.  
\- Tendrás que confiar en mi juicio en esto… - fue demasiado.  
\- Basta… - ambos vuelven la vista a ella con expresión dudosa – lamento todo esto… yo solo quería proteger al cachorro de mi hermana, no provocar una división… perdóname – lagrimas corren sin poder detenerlas, giro media vuelta y se marchó.   
\- Lamento no haber descubierto la intención del noble antes comandante, estaré más atenta a las señales de cuidado. Un agente cuidara del pequeño de ahora en adelante, se lo debemos – asintió al hombre.  
\- Gracias Lady Ruiseñor – su mano viajo al posterior de su cuello – confía en mi Revas no es peligrosa como afirmas… ella habría sido un gran inquisidor…   
\- ¿Qué deuda tienes con ella? Afirmaste que no podrías pagarla – se cruza de brazos observándolo con detenimiento.  
\- Salvo la vida de mi madre de unos secuestradores competidores de mi padre – declaro cruzando los brazos - y mi hermana más pequeña.  
\- El incidente de hace 16 años… - sus cejas se arrugaron y entonces lo comprendió – tenia al menos 12 años, entonces ella…  
\- Sí, no tiene caso negarlo. Ella es el mago capaz de percibir el liryum del que te hable y pedí que investigaras – miro con severidad a su compañera consejera – confió en tu discreción.  
\- Cuenta con ellos comandante – afirmo y el respondió con un asentimiento en comprensión y regreso a su torre.

 

Cruzo la puerta de su oficina para encontrar a Jim con su nerviosismo habitual más acentuado de lo normal. Con una nota en sus manos.

 

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Soldado? – suspirando le extendió el trozo de pergamino.  
\- Dejo para usted esta nota antes de salir hace una hora señor – afirmo con la mano temblando. No recordaba órdenes de salir de ninguna patrulla.  
\- ¿Qué grupo salió? – cuestiono al ocupar su asiento y dejar a un lado el pergamino.  
\- Ninguno señor… - el muchacho trago visiblemente – Lady Revas abandono Skyhold en el unicornio de pantano obsequiado al inquisidor hace una hora… - se encogió inconscientemente temiendo…   
\- ¿Quién la acompaña? – cuestiono mientras se ponía de pie.  
\- Nadie señor, afirmo que la retrasaríamos… afirmo estar de vuelta antes de que lo notáramos – el muchacho retrocedió asustado.   
\- Gracias soldado puede retirarse - miro al pergamino y suspiro – ella puede cuidarse sola – con una reverencia abandono su presencia. Tomo el pergamino, y lo extendió.

 

No era mi intención ocasionar conflicto. Lo siento mucho, volveré en algunas horas no te   
preocupes por mí. Hacerme el favor de ver por Tallin en lo que estoy de vuelta.

P. D. Prometo que tendré cuidado.

Revas Lean

 

Leer la nota fue extrañamente familiar de un modo desconcertante, tal vez el cansancio le estaba jugando una broma a su mente. Sacudió la cabeza y su vista noto la caja de madera en su librero nuevamente. Entonces la comprensión lo golpeo con insistencia. Tenía la caja en las manos antes de darse cuenta. Dentro dos trozos de pergamino fueron sustraídos para unirse al tercero en la mesa.

 

 

Ayudará con los dolores, se lo aseguro comandante

 

El frio no golpea a los lobos por que la manada los guarda

 

No era mi intención ocasionar conflicto. Lo siento mucho, volveré en algunas horas no te   
preocupes por mí. Hacerme el favor de ver por Tallin en lo que estoy de vuelta.  
P. D. Prometo que tendré cuidado.

Revas Lean

 

Solo necesito una mirada para confirmar sus sospechas era la misma letra elegante y limpia. Pese a que solo la última estaba firmada no tenía duda alguna, Revas escribió las tres notas. ¿Acaso era eso posible? ¿Tenía razón Leliana? Su juicio podría estar comprometido por su agradecimiento.


	16. El costo de una promesa.

En sonido de la vida del bosque era tan alentador y revitalizaba su espíritu marchito, con un hondo suspiro lleno sus pulmones del aire libre del campo de flores de gracia cristal a su alrededor. Un paso vacilante llego a sus oídos y se giró para descubrir a su visitante.

 

\- ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí? – cuestiono al par de ojos de azul claro y una melena de cuervo, fijos en ella.  
\- Necesitaba salir del arával, era un poco claustrofóbico – se encogió de hombros y se giró por completo. Trastabillando y perdiendo el paso. Cuando su visitante se aproximó… se tensó y chillo… - no me toques…. – extendiendo el pie recobrando el equilibrio.  
\- No busco hacerte ningún daño… - extendió sus manos al aire – no debes temer de mi… yo…  
\- Tu eres Mahanon, ¿verdad…? quien me encontró – susurro bajando la mirada – debo darte las gracias por tu ayuda…. Y pedirte un favor…  
\- ¿Qué tipo de favor? – cuestiono con duda - ¿Quieres volver a tu hogar? – ella levanto la vista con incredulidad cruda en el rostro.  
\- No tengo hogar… o lugar al que volver… - trago visiblemente y sus ojos fueron brillantes…  
\- Lo siento yo… - ella huyó antes de poder terminar su frase y él se pateó internamente por su lengua infame.

 

Intento seguirle pero le fue imposible, presa del pánico miro a todos lados. Sin ser capaz de encontrarla en ningún lado. Había pasado dos días durmiendo para recuperarse de sus heridas. Después de un día completo, que tomo tratar su herida y su hipotermia. Se maldijo por asustarle y enviarle sola al bosque a escasas horas de caer la noche. 

\- Oye, perdóname no quise asustarte o traer malos recuerdos a tu mente. Por favor solo quiero ayudarte, tus heridas son recientes debemos volver…. – llamo a su alrededor…. Espero con el corazón en la garganta.   
\- No me asustaste… - a su espalda la voz queda de ella llego en un susurro – es solo demasiado para digerir…   
\- ¿Qué favor necesita de mí? – cuestiono al verla a pocos pasos de el – haré lo posible por ayudarle… 

Ella observo con ojo crítico y se aproximó hasta detenerse a dos pasos de él. Debatiendo si era posible confiar en sus palabras, él era un desconocido…. Después de todo. 

 

\- Necesito llegar a un lugar… podrías ayudarme a llegar ahí…. – miro con esperanza.  
\- ¿Dónde esta este lugar? – pregunto mirándola fijamente.  
\- Soy capaz de llegar… pero no conozco el nombre… - sus hombros se elevaron y descendieron – necesito hacer algo… eres el primero de tu clan… - miro fijamente a sus ojos - tienes conocimiento de los ritos funerarios…. 

 

 

La fría sensación en la frente alejo el recuerdo que la mantenía atrapada… lágrimas corrieron sus mejillas por el dolor y la culpa que la consumía. Una voz que no fue capaz de reconocer llego a sus oídos. Una sensación… como una caricia familiar rozo su frente….

\- Calma pequeña hermana…. – la voz arrullo como una madre paciente – pronto arreglaremos esto… pronto…. 

 

.. _ .. 

 

Las velas iluminaban levemente su oficina levanto la vista a su tronera más cercana, el ocaso caería en poco tiempo. Paso su mano por su cabello resuelto y desaliñado. Era el tercer día desde que Revas abandono Skyhold, pidiendo que tuviera en un ojo en el niño que reclamo como sobrino pequeño. 

La bestia que tomo como montura, el unicornio de pantano obsequiado a la Inquisición al que nadie deseaba acercarse. Sacudió la cabeza al pensamiento. Cuando la puerta que comunicaba al puente de la fortaleza se abrió revelando a una mujer inesperada.

\- Comandante ¿Puedo interrumpir un momento? – llamo desde la puerta – no quiero imponer.  
\- Adelante por favor Lady Kallian – se puso de pie y ofreció la silla al lado de su escritorio. Al notar la curva innegablemente visible de su vientre… aún era desconcertante como había podido ocultarlo por meses - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
\- Estoy preocupada por Tarlin… se siente responsable de que Revas se marchara por los problemas que ocasiono defenderlo del noble. No he podido convencerlo de que no es culpable del caso… - lo miro expectante – vengo a pedir su ayuda, si tiene una idea de hacerlo cambiar la opinión autoimpuesta, por favor – rogo por su ayuda. Su mano voló a la nuca y lo pensó un momento.  
\- Aquí estas Amore – interrumpiendo su conversación, en la puerta abierta de pie el elfo rubio estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a la silla a su lado – llegamos a un acuerdo, según lo recuerdo.  
\- No ha acudido a ninguna de las comidas, Ma’lath no podía esperar más… - ella hizo un puchero adorable en su dirección – además hoy me siento bien… - eso llamo su atención.  
\- ¿Has estado mal? – cuestiono llamando la atención de la pareja – tenemos sanadores en la fortaleza – se puso de pie y se aproximó a ella.  
\- Nada fuera de lo común – afirmo sacudiendo - lo mismo que ha pasado desde el principio….  
\- Afirmaste que las pesadillas eran algo nuevas… - también se había aproximado su amante a su lado – hablaremos con los sanadores si podemos saber que está mal….  
\- No será necesario…. – Kallian cubrió su vientre con sus manos. Acariciando hacia abajo y hacia arriba – siento algo, ah…  
\- Tienes dolor… - apenas cuestiono cuando tomo la mano de su amante y la llevo al vientre y espero desconcertado.   
\- Sientes como se mueve, está inquieto… - susurro amorosamente a su vientre.  
\- Si has terminado te llevare a descansar – afirmo el elfo varón mirándolo con súplica.  
\- Hemos terminado me encargare de hablar con el pequeño, pierde cuidado Lady Kallian….  
\- Zevran Arainai – entendió su mano a el – no fuimos debidamente presentados Embajador de la ciudad de Antiva.  
\- Cullen Rutherford, comandante de las fuerzas de la inquisición – el elfo lo miro apreciativamente.  
\- Cullen, nombre poco común – zumbo en reconocimiento - como el Cullen de Evelyn Amell – el nombre lo crespo visiblemente trasladándolo al círculo por un latido de corazón – viaje con nuestro Héroe de Ferelden, no le acompañe a la batalla en el círculo… pero conozco la historia.  
\- Compartimos la estadía en el círculo…. – concluyo buscando zanjar el tema.  
\- Nunca te guardo rencor por tus palabras antes de irse. Comprendió que no eran realmente tus palabras, sino resultado de lo que viviste ahí. Solo esperaba que lo supieras…. – con ello ayudo a Kallian y se despidieron. 

Cuando la pareja abandono su oficina regreso a su escritorio, pero antes de ocuparlo nuevamente tomo la bandeja en la que Shivanni había traído su comida y salió por la puerta a las almenas en dirección a la cocina.

 

.. _ ..

 

Con las manos llenas con la bolsa de suministros prestada por Letana, regresaba al arával del guardián al oeste del campamento del clan. Observo su división sociedad y le atrajo recuerdos que creía olvidados…. Se detuvo a pocos pasos perdida en su mente hasta que una voz la trajo al presente.

\- No apruebo esta propuesta tuya da’len, eres mi primero…. Serás quien tome mi lugar un día – un suspiro desigual sonó – no puedo permitir que te expongas a este viaje, si ella necesita una escolta enviare a seis cazadores y la guiaran a ese lugar…. – comprendiendo el contexto de la conversación irrumpió cruzando la puerta.  
\- Guardián no es necesario molestarse en una escolta para mí – fijo su vista al otro lado - gracias por tu ayuda primero Mahanon, no era mi deseo ocasionarte un problema – volvió su atención a la mujer mayor que le miraba con desconfianza – agradezco tus esfuerzos por salvar mi vida, no tengo como pagar tu ayuda Guardián…. Al alba dejaré tu clan, gracias.

 

Los sonidos de los cascos sobre el suelo rocoso eran el único sonido que se apreciaba a esta distancia. Con las manos doloridas de sujetar tan fuertemente las riendas, siguió adelante en su ascenso. Sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo de mantenerla como peso muerto en su regazo. Tenía dos días inconscientes, cubierta de sangre y suciedad. 

\- Vamos ma’falon necesitamos llegar…. – llamo a la montura – no soportaremos mucho más… - comprendiendo sus palabra rompió a galope en el ascenso como si estuviera en terreno plano. 

Pronto pudo ver la fortaleza en la cima estaban cerca de llegar a Skyhold, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal ante la vista desde el camino. La piedra gris resultaba lúgubre ante la oscuridad que los rodeaban y la montaña nevada tras ella. Demasiado diferente a como estaba acostumbrada a ver la fortaleza ancestral. Un resoplido de su amigo, la saco de su pensamiento.

\- Lo sé – susurro a su amigo - es solo extraño verla ahora, después de tanto tiempo. 

El sonido del cuerno no fue una sorpresa, sabía que Dirth’asha siempre tenía exploradores ocultos a los alrededores de la fortaleza. Sabiendo cuando alguien se aproximaba por los caminos conocidos, con este conocimiento previo tomo el camino más directo a la fortaleza… al menos el más directo conocido en la actualidad…

El repiqueo de los cascos en la piedra del puente le ayudo a liberan un poco de la tensión contenida en su cuerpo. Con el paso tranquilo se aproximó al rastrillo y este se abrió al reconocer la montura pero no el jinete. Con paciencia retiro la capucha de su capa y miro el soldado más próximo un muchacho que había visto antes….

\- Jim ¿Correcto? – afirmo señalando al muchacho nervioso.  
\- Si señora Revas ¿Correcto? – miro a sus compañeros que lo miraban con incredulidad. - Dejarme ayudarle a llegar al establo, señora – se aproxima a tomar las riendas… - el unicornio retrocedió y mordió el aire molesto…  
\- Ser amable ma’falon – llamo palmeando el cuello – comportarse… - el animal resoplo y sacudió la cabeza aproximándose al soldado tan dócil como cualquier caballo. 

El desconcertado y tímido muchacho ayudo a guiar al establo la montura con su jinete, en un cómodo silencio. El nervioso muchacho era entrañable, con paciencia la guio hasta el interior del establo. 

\- Puedo ayudarle a desmontar señora… - cuestiono con duda – o desea que llame a alguien para...  
\- No será necesario soldado, puedes marcharte – en la puerta del establo, de pie el comandante se unía a ellos – gracias por tu ayuda Jim.  
\- Detenerte un momento – Revas llamo a ambos – necesito de tu ayuda para algo Jim… pero necesitaré tu discreción en esto… - cuando el muchacho asintió abrió su capa de viaje revelando la figura en su regazo.  
\- Lady Lean ella esta….   
\- No… no está herida – sacudió la capa que cayó al suelo sin ceremonia – necesito hacerla llegar a su habitación… con total discreción – miro en dirección al hombre que continuaba en la puerta del establo. Cuando asintió se aproximó y recibió el paquete inconsciente.  
\- Espera un momento – llamo desmontando y levantando la capa la coloco sobre ambos – créeme la necesitaras, te seguiré de cerca…. – cuando el muchacho se marchó .

Se inclinó sobre el costado de la montura y el comandante se aproximó a ella. El muchacho se perdió de su vista internándose en la oscuridad, en su camino a la puerta en las cocinas. Sintió una mano alejándola de la montura que resoplo y golpeo el suelo en desacuerdo por su proximidad.

\- Calma ma´falon no me hará daño, lo prometo – susurro acercándose aún más a su apoyo – estoy demasiado cansada para llegar por mí mismo y no puedes ayudarme.  
\- Déjame llevarte a tu habitación, Revas – llamo casi en su oído – te vez terriblemente exhausta.  
\- Debo cuidar de U’unve – murmuro en su pecho – ayúdame a llegar a ella, por favor.  
\- Permítame mi señora… - la tomo en sus brazos y siguió el camino que el soldado había tomado. 

 

.. _ .. 

 

Donde quiera que miraba las sombras eran profundas. Una noche sin luna era sin lugar a dudas el tiempo perfecto. Dos dagas cortas en sus muslos y la mochila obsequiada por Letana después de que su baño termino e intentará devolverla. Su mano bajo a lo largo de su costado con despreocupación, recordando….

\- No conozco esta piel da’len – afirmo el maestro de armas del clan mostrando su armadura – es muy resistente y ligera…. He reparado su función lo mejor posible.  
\- Fue elaborada de piel de acechador de las profundidades – acaricio con cariño como si se tratara de un halla – es un regalo muy importante para mi…. – dejo las palabras colgando hasta que observo la sonrisa triste del hombre mayor.  
\- ¿Puedo preguntarte Cazadora……? 

Una luz azul plateada llamo su atención al final del claro. Y alejo el recuerdo de días atrás. Con una respiración profunda siguió la pequeña luz, con cuidado esperando un ataque en cualquier momento. 

Continúo hasta detenerse con la respiración en la garganta…. El brillo plateado serpenteante revelo el rio a corta distancia, en la orilla opuesta el bosque continuaba por lo que parecía millas infinitas. Al pie de un enorme roble la pequeña chispa azul se detuvo. Con paso vacilante su cuerpo avanzo pesadamente, con lágrimas corriendo a raudales por las mejillas…. ahí estaba… ella lo había encontrado al final…… 

 

 

Continuó en su avance lento, nunca fue muy brillante en las habilidades de sigilo… como mago siempre fue difícil mantenerse oculto de ojos indiscretos. Pero esta situación lo superaba. Desde que le encontró al borde de la muerte en el rio, llevando la al campamento con la esperanza de salvar su vida… El descubrimiento de su pérdida y luto, su espíritu roto le rompió el corazón… despertando el deseo de cuidarla…. Que solo empeoro con su solicitud de ayuda…... No conocía su nombre pero ella le había pedido su ayuda y el la dio libremente. Cuando le observo escabullirse del campamento con la bolsa de suministros su corazón se hundió, se marchaba en medio de la noche como alguien sin ataduras en el mundo de los vivos y sin un pensamiento racional le siguió. Ahora solo esperaba que ella no lo descubriera y lo obligara a regresar, despedido como un niño travieso. 

Le observo detenerse frente a un gran roble al lado del rio. Dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo fangoso, por el rabillo de su ojo derecho un brillo azul reclamo su atención. Cuando miro en su dirección rodo hasta llegar al lado del roble y giro alrededor de alguien, en el suelo junto al árbol entre sollozos y frases incoherentes sostenía una cabeza de rizos dorados y terrosos, cubierta de barro y hojas muertas. 

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo? – llamo antes de poder detener su lengua. Levanto la vista con ojos oscuros y llenos de lágrimas.  
\- Esta muerto…. Ha esperado por mi… pero he llegado tarde…. – una nueva frase incomprensible fue susurrada – quiere un descanso, no ser abandonado aquí…. – comprendiendo sus palabras se aproximó, recordándose que era el primero de su clan y la muerte nunca es ajena a todos nosotros. 

 

 

El alba penetro por el follaje del bosque mientras terminaban su labor… tomo más de la mitad del tiempo de la noche el concluir con el funeral del compañero elfo de esta desconocida, se encontraba preocupado por como reconfortarla por su perdida pero no conocía su nombre y entonces recordó a Varren llamándola…

\- Me gustaría que permanecieras en nuestro clan Cazadora – ella volvió la vista a su dirección y le dedico una débil sonrisa.  
\- Escuchaste eso… - se mordió el labio inferior.  
\- ¿No es como que tengamos un nombre? – sacudió la mano quitando el hierro del asunto.  
\- Lean, mi nombre es Lean…. – se inclinó y coloco su mano en el montículo de tierra – espero que no te moleste ma’lath…. – retrocedió un paso buscando darle privacidad – no es necesario, puedes quedarte… - retiro su armadura y su espalda delgada quedo libre al aire frio de la mañana.

Con ambos rodillas en el suelo y su mano derecha en la tierra susurro palabras en un idioma desconocido, un brillo azul plateado tomo su mano… después subió por su brazo hasta detenerse en su espalda. Una pequeña filigrana se formó con el brillo que gradualmente empezó a desvanecerse revelando una figura claramente… 

\- Ahora primero Mahanon ¿Estás seguro de que quieres invitarme a formar parte de tu clan? – sus ojos como la plata fundida lo miraban sin juicio con la clara aceptación de que sería rechazada – no me ofenderé…  
\- La oferta sigue en pie nada ha cambiado – declaro rotundamente.  
\- Me marchare cuando llegue el momento, he adquirido un deber y lo cumpliré sin importar el costo…   
\- Cuenta con mi ayuda en ello – extendió su mano y le ayudo a ponerse en pie – bienvenida al clan Lavellan Lean….

 

.. _ ..

 

Sin prestar atención a los reunidos en el rastrillo salto de su montura, apresurado llego a la sala del trono y sin prestar atención a quien trataba de llamar su atención. Cruzo dos puertas con la respiración pesada, deteniéndose frente a la habitación que finalmente estaba a solo pasos. ¿Cómo estaba ella? ¿Le dará la bienvenida? ¿Agradecerá verlo?

\- No dejaras entrar a nadie sin mi aquí – la voz de Revas suena visiblemente molesta y dura – no es tiempo para que Tarlin la vea de esta manera…

Sin otro pensamiento temiendo lo peor cruza la puerta con el miedo escrito en el rostro, en el centro de la habitación. En la cama como si durmiera estaba U’unve… con la piel blanca como la de Revas. 

\- ¿Qué ocurrió a ella? – avanza a zancadas y Revas se interpone en su camino.  
\- No puedes acercarte a ella ahora… - dedica una mirada su mano izquierda – la inestabilidad en su ancla le afecto de una manera incomprensible. Si te acercas le dañaras como si fueras un templario… - mira a ella en estado de shock….  
\- Tienes que estar equivocada… - un chillido de U’unve llama su atención…  
\- No lo hagas por favor, Mahanon…. – ella solloza y se revuelve en su sueño…. – no lo hagas por favor…  
\- Hacerme favor de salir, ahora no puedes hacer nada por ella – Revas gira para aproximarse a la cama… toca su frente y se relaja un poco…  
\- No me marchare de aquí hasta que despierte – afirmo testarudo a la mujer de espaldas a él.  
\- Hice la promesa de cuidar de ella. Y la protegeré incluso de ti Athisan’len… - la mirada lobuna que le dedico le congelo la sangre – permanecer solo le dejara más tiempo presa en los efectos de esa magia… - relajo su rostro y tono señalando su mano izquierda marcada – confía en mí, te informare cuando puedes verle y arreglar lo que sucedió entre ustedes en este viaje…. Si te has aprovechado de ella… - una mirada lobuna regreso con dureza…   
\- Nunca me aprovecharía de ella – siseo visiblemente ofendido por sus palabras – yo le respeto…  
\- Señora Revas puedo dar fe de ello – Shivanni se aproximó – nunca le ha tocado de manera inapropiada… - un escalofrió fue visible – la ama bien se lo aseguro… - el tono rosado de mejillas relajo a Revas.  
\- En tal caso informare cuando puedas hablar con asa’ma’lin – afirmo despidiéndolo.

Derrotado salió de la habitación para encontrar a Leliana de pie fuera de la puerta. 

\- Tenemos que reunirnos en la sala de guerra, el viaje a el occidente está listo – miro a la puerta detrás de el – no podemos esperar, viajaremos en dos días. Lo siento.  
\- Adelante con las preparaciones. La guerra no espera a ningún hombre… – susurro y la mujer lo siguió.


	17. Visitantes inesperados

En la cima de la montaña la fortaleza parecía brillar a la luz de la mañana, sus pasos lo habían regresado a este lugar…. después de días en que la duda creció al pensar en si volvía o no al lugar. Continuo su ascenso observando a los soldados en las almenas y el rastillo. Cruzo el puente y llego a la fortaleza que ahora ellos llamaban hogar.

\- Mesere Solas estas retrasado – el soldado llamo su atención al desmontar – están reunidos en el jardín, deben estar por empezar puede alcanzarlo.  
\- ¿Alcanzar qué? – cuestiono confundido por las palabras del hombre – no…  
\- De esta manera… - el soldado abrió el camino.

Y así entre un grupo de curiosos que se dirigían al mismo punto lo guio atreves del rastrillo, el patio interior, la sala y finalmente el jardín…. Sorprendido descubrió la decoración del lugar… como si estuviera en un punto atrás en la historia. Flores de colores vibrantes y una pira funeraria al centro. A su alrededor elfos superaban a la mayoría de los reunidos, reconoció a Shivanni la chica de las cocinas, Tarlin le niño curioso, Loren el explorador, Lysas el mago sanador…. Descubriendo que faltaban Mineavea, Fiona, Lean y Revas…. 

Del final de la sala las dos últimas se aproximaban con algo en las manos, canastos con algo como de apariencia a flores, recorrieron entre los presentes y extendieron a cada uno algo que no descubrió hasta que el inquisidor se detuvo a un paso frente a él.

\- Toma un pétalo de la canasta y dedícalo a tu perdida…. – su mirada fija en sus ojos azules – así iniciaremos con la despedida de los espíritus de aquellos que perdimos en esta guerra.  
\- ¿Puedo preguntar?....  
\- Coincido con Lady Revas – afirmo mirando alrededor - todos tenemos perdidas y debemos cerrar este círculo.   
\- Aprecio más elfos que humanos aquí… - señalo a los concluidos en el jardín.  
\- Fueron invitados todos los que deseaban despedirse de sus miembros o familiares perdidos en esta guerra. Solo estas personas han acudido… - el sonido de la voz de Fiona llamo la atención a los reunidos.  
\- Bienvenidos y gracias por acudir a este lugar – llamo al frente y avanzo – haremos una ceremonia para despedir los espíritus de nuestros perdidos. Toma tu pétalo de gracia cristal, concentra tus pensamientos y sentimiento en tu ser querido, y traerlo a la hoguera – como ejemplo coloco en su mano el pétalo y después de un momento lo dejo caer al fuego... Quemándose en el acto – continuar.

Observo fascinado como desfilaron uno a uno los reunidos y sus pétalos se quemaban en la hoguera. Hasta el turno del Inquisidor a su lado, se aproximó a la hoguera dejando caer un pétalo que no se quemó de inmediato. 

\- ¿A quién dedicaste tu pétalo? – Revas se aproximó y tomo posición a su lado con el ceño fruncido – dime… - tomo su propio pétalo y después de un momento lo dejo caer con suavidad al fuego. Igual que antes el pétalo no se quemó de inmediato… - ya veo… necesitamos una palabra Ath.. señor Inquisidor... – una rápida mirada en su dirección le corroboro que estaba escondiendo información de él, deliberadamente.  
\- Por supuesto Lady Revas – respondió Maxwell sin prestar atención a su intercambio de miradas – de esta manera – le guio en dirección a la capilla en la pared del fondo del jardín.  
\- Únete a nuestra invitación y despide a tu amigo perdido por la guerra… - Lean estaba a su lado a corta distancia, con dos pétalo en su propia mano – estoy lista para despedirme de los propios… - sus dos pétalos acompañaron el propio y cayeron juntos, quemándose juntos – adiós ma’lath, ma’sal… - susurro y se alejó de el sin una mirada. 

Una horas más tarde de la quema del último pétalo en la hoguera en el jardín el regreso a su lugar en la rotonda. Encontrando con sorpresa una pequeña bandeja en su mesa de trabajo una pequeña botella de vino acompañado de tres pequeños pasteles de la luna cubiertos de miel. El sonido de la puerta atrás le llevo a voltear, observando a la joven cocinera.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – señalo la charola en la mesa.  
\- Lo he traído aquí después de encontrarlo preparado y listo con una nota en ella con el nombre “Mesere Solas” a primera hora del día….  
\- ¿Primera hora del día? ¿Quién? – ella sacudió la cabeza y él se hundió - ¿No lo sabes?  
\- No estoy segura, no recuerdo haberlo preparado… - se encogió de hombros. Pensó en el pequeño espíritu de compasión y dejo el tema.  
\- Gracias por su atención, da’asha – asi le despidió. 

 

.. _ .. 

 

Sus pasos suaves la llevaron de regreso a la habitación de Lean finalmente había despertado al día siguiente de la llegada de Athisan'len. Solo para enfrentar un nuevo problema… cruzo la puerta abierta y se forzó en concentrarse en su nueva tarea.

\- Asa’ma’lin necesito que traigas aquí a Shivanni – pidió al llegar al lado de la cama – tengo lo necesario pero requeriré apoyo si esto sale mal.  
\- Revas… ¿Ella estará bien? – acaricio con cuidado la mano de su amiga – porque está pasando esto a ella.  
\- Estará bien, ambos estarán bien solo tener fe en mi – con la taza en sus manos vacío el contenido del mortero a su lado y mezclo con lentitud hasta convertirlo en una masa de tono dorado – ayúdame a darle esto – con un asentimiento levanto la cabeza llena de hilos cobrizos y ayudo a abrir su boca.

Su lenta y escueta respiración, se normalizo poco a poco. La piel recobro el tono natural y saludable. Miro a Lean y respiro hondo.

\- Informa al asesino que es posible que entre… - su gesto dejo claro que no confiaba en el hombre aun – es su compañero… aun si no te gusta… - ella resoplo y miro de regreso a su amiga – además su ayuda fue esencial para esto – dijo elevando la taza.  
\- De acuerdo lo traeré – giro y salió por la puerta. Furiosa por la acción a realizar.

Al final del pasillo el hombre daba vueltas en un pequeño espacio observando fijo el piso. A pocos pasos la mujer pelirroja que odiaba ahora. Levanto la vista al sentirla o escucharla.

\- ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Ha funcionado? – se aproximó a zancadas y se detuvo a un paso – ha ocurrido…. – observo el miedo en sus ojos y su corazón se tambaleo…  
\- Ella está bien ahora, funciono la mezcla… - sonrió levemente y extendió la mano – te ofrezco una tregua. Kallian está estable y te necesitara cuando despierte….  
\- ¿Estas segura? Yo nunca…  
\- No es necesario, confiare en el juicio de alguien más sabio que yo – afirmo al tomar su mano – vamos te esperan… - con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que siguiera…. Cuando avanzo unos pasos volvió la atención a la pelirroja detrás de ellos – Quiero ser informada primero cuando encuentres a tu joven explorador…. Lady Ruiseñor – con una inclinación de cabeza se giró – o me dejaras la tarea y lo encontrare… 

Con las últimas palabras abandono a la mujer humano y regreso a Kallian y Revas. Cuando cruzo la puerta descubrió tres figuras miraron en su dirección. En cama su amiga estaba de apariencia normal como si solo dormía cansada. 

\- Que haremos ahora – miro a Revas y a Shivanni – opciones.  
\- Cuidare del pequeño y nuestra dama aquí – afirmo Shivanni al aproximarse y tomo su brazo derecho – Ser Blackwall se ofreció ayudarme con Tarlin ocasionalmente… - afirmo y ella se sonrojo levemente.  
\- Vamos da’asha – Revas tomaba el hombro de Shivanni – te espera un caballero y un pequeño, me encargare de las damas aquí.  
\- Tendrás que contarme lo que ocurre ahí – afirmo con una sonrisa lobuna a Shivanni con su tono rosa – por ahora ir sus caballeros esperan – y se despidió sin una palabra ella.  
\- Sé que necesitas hacer eso… - miro fijamente a Lean – cuidare de todos aquí. Tener buena caza Asa’ma’Lin… - con la última frase susurrada regreso a la cama con su paciente en recuperación. 

 

.. _ .. 

 

Desde el primer día que las tropas partieron se esforzó en trabajar con la ayuda de la pequeña enana Dagna, rompió su mente recordando sus trabajos rúnicos para poder tener una oportunidad de defender a las personas que ocupaban este lugar.

La sensación de vacío creció mientras vagaba la fortaleza después de los seis días de trabajo finalmente tendría las primeras runas. La marcha de las tropas, la mayor parte de los compañeros y su inquisidor. Como líder interino Lady Ruiseñor estaba al frente de la fortaleza y las fuerzas en este lugar. Su pasado enfrentamiento con la mujer la mantuvo alejada de meterse en problemas. 

Con cuidado de parecer calmada y quieta, mientras avanzaba recorrió el camino hasta el rastrillo entre los muchos curiosos que observaban como la infame Cazadora que había atrapado al espía que abandono la fortaleza después de golpear a su amiga elfa. 

\- Buena caza Asa’ma’Lin – llamo la atención de su pequeña hermana atrayéndola para volver al patio superior – has obtenido su presa – afirmo al ver al joven explorador elfo atrapado en su ciervo.  
\- Me tomo poco tiempo… - dijo y miro al ciervo – pero lo atrape a pocas millas de llegar a Cresswood. Dos conspiradores lo esperaban…. Mis flechas fueron más rápidas que sus piernas…… - su sonrisa lobuna creció al ver su reacción.   
\- Me alegra de saber que tus habilidades aún son excepcionales… - algo le distrajo. 

Un aroma golpeó su nariz y giro a su derecha en dirección al rastrillo. Sin un pensamiento más corrió en su dirección. Con un mal presentimiento creciente. Se deslizo por la lateral de la escalera y llego al final con un salto. 

\- ¡Alguien se aproxima! – llamo a los solados cercanos – sacar a los civiles de aquí.  
\- Señora no hay avisos de… - el sonido del cuerno de avistamiento – alguien llega…  
\- Revas se aproxima alguien – Lean se unía a ella, tenían la misma sensación inquieta. Se aproximó y extendió el arco a Revas – tomare el frente y veré de quien se trata.  
\- Asa'ma'lin te quedaras atrás y defenderás el puente… - tomo el arco y el carcaj – si necesitó apoyo te avisare, enviaras soldados si es necesario… no saldrás de la fortaleza hasta que esté de regreso… esa es una orden Asa’ma’Lin. 

Con esas palabras cruzo el rastrillo y se alejó hasta el otro lado del puente. Con arco y flecha en mano avanzo hasta el final del camino y siguió su instinto. El olor le golpeo de nuevo… unido a uno nuevo… sangre y enfermedad. Guardando la flecha y retiro el arco, con pasos agiles se aproximó a las dos figuras. 

\- ¿Quién viene? – Revas grito tomando arco y flecha de nuevo - ¿Amigo o enemigo?   
\- Amigos… - respondió una voz en un marcado acento… familiar – mi esposa está herida… somos seguidos por enemigos cubiertos de cristales rojos…… - bajo el arco y fecha.  
\- Estamos cerca de una fortaleza, tenemos sanadores… - señalo detrás de ella por el camino.  
\- Skyhold es a donde vamos – un elfo de piel olivácea y cabello rubio plateado, con una mujer humana de cabello oscuro y una herida sangrante en su cabeza, en brazos – llámame Fenris…… 

 

El rastrillo estaba a la vista y dos hombres corrieron a encontrarlos, cuando llegaron a ayudar al elfo y su mujer. Giro para observar su espalda con el arco en mano, el llamado de un soldado le dijo que su trabajo estaba terminado. 

\- Dentro de poco tendremos enemigos aquí – respondió al muchacho que se aproximó ayudar a la pareja – no permitas asa’ma’lin salir del rastrillo.  
\- Señora no puedes estar fuera, traeremos soldados…. Tenemos – Revas se aproximó y afirmó al muchacho – no voy a permitir que ningún enemigo cruce este puente. Estamos claros – el solo asintió y se marchó.

Detrás del rastrillo el grupo de soldados inexpertos y en formación. Algunos jóvenes o muy viejos para partir a la batalla, eran las reservas que protegían la fortaleza. Con la vista barrio la zona hasta que encontró el objeto de su vista. Dirth-asha estaba de pie con una armadura en el patio de entrenamiento. Con eso se alejó y se aproximó a Lean.

\- Defenderás las murallas, guía a los arqueros que encuentres a la defensa…. – la ordeno en la voz era clara para Lean – me encargaré de defender el puente. Por nada en el mundo saldrás a las murallas con enemigos ahí.  
\- Me encargare de mi tarea pierde cuidado, Revas… - tomo el arco de su espalda y miro a Lady Ruiseñor – no estará contenta con la sorpresa… deberíamos…  
\- No, si no usamos la totalidad de nuestras habilidades podríamos caer si la fuerza es grande… - reviso las flechas en su carjac y miro a la mujer en cuestión – tomare la protección del puente Dirth-asha, aceptare a cualquier explorador que desees que me siga… – la mujer estrecho los ojos y asintió un hombre se aproximó, susurro una orden. 

 

Se aproximó al segundo rastrillo con las manos enguantadas, un arco y carjac lleno de flechas. Una bolsa llena de las nuevas runas creadas con la ayuda de la arcanista pelirroja golpeándola haciéndolas sonar como monedas. Se alejó un poco de los exploradores a su espalda y se aproximó a los lados de la puerta. Fingió revisar el muro y continuo por todo el rastrillo, tomo dos runas de su cadera y las coloco en su lugar... sintió el cambio en el muro, la barrera creció imperceptible al ojo no entrenado.

\- El muro es sólido… - afirmo al levantar la vista a los hombres que se les unían – nuestras flechas defenderán la entrada y nadie irrumpirá a Skyhold mientras nos mantengamos de pie aquí.  
\- ¿Por qué aquí? – pregunto un hombre de armadura de cuero verde y gris, con sus ojos negros fijos en ella – podríamos enfrentar más abajo al enemigo e impedir su avance…  
\- Al ascender el camino se tuerce a la derecha y reduce el espacio creando un cuello de botella. Los arboles del lado izquierdo reducirán la visibilidad de nosotros hasta que sea demasiado tarde… - respondió con calma y paciencia al hombre que la miraba en estado de shock – este es el punto perfecto para defendernos de un grupo grande de enemigos……  
\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – farfullo el hombre sorprendido – ¡que esta sugerencia suya funcionara¡ – siseo molesto recuperando el habla.  
\- No tenemos tiempo suficiente para que pueda explicarte…. – al llamado del primer grupo de enemigos a la distancia y se aproximaba por el camino – tenemos la primera oleada de enemigos sobre nosotros.

 

Con una mirada barrio a su alrededor nueve de los exploradores de Dirth-asha le acompañan, son el primer punto defensivo de una fortaleza llena de inocentes…. Con un fluido movimiento extiende su arco con la flecha apuntando al siguiente enemigo al frente. Cuando la tercera oleada de enemigos retrocedió sin ser derrotados completamente su mente analizo la implicación. 

\- Silvestre ordena la retirada de los hombres – llamo al líder de los exploradores a su alrededor.   
\- No dejaremos el puesto, primero muertos que fallar a nuestra misión….  
\- No quiero la muerte de todos, marcharas ahora de regreso a la fortaleza… 

La nueva oleada de enemigos interrumpió su conversación y ella se adelantó un poco analizando su entorno. Eran demasiados y reconoció que necesitaría hacer algo que se prometió a si misma evitar… tenía que evitar su entrada sin importar el costo… era lo único que importaba. Un chasquido repugnante de una flecha penetrando en la carne irrumpió su tren de pensamiento.

\- Retírate con tus hombres al interior… todos ustedes – afirmo al líder de los exploradores.  
\- No – grito el hombre furioso – no dejaremos el puente libre al enemigo.  
\- Te quiero fuera de mi camino – gruño al hombre testarudo liberando el arco y carcaj en el suelo de piedra bajo los pies – si abandonas el rastrillo o el puente… estarás muerto – declaro con fuerza.

Con ello se impulsa al centro de la batalla, rodeada de enemigos vestidos de armadura y cristales rojos brillan por todos lados. 

 

Un gruñido animal, como un lobo herido resonó por el camino del ascenso de la montaña, como un susurro acaricio el puente y las almenas. Un escalofrio viajo por su columna vertebral ante el llamado familiar, frio y picante… tiene el sabor en la punta de la lengua. Su arco es colgado en su espalda. Con la mirada centra su atención a Lady Ruiseñor.

\- Tus hombres al frente son superados por el enemigo… - llamo en un gruñido – tendras que enviar soldados o perderas el puente…. – su frase se corta con el cuerpo tenso, al tiempo que gira para ver el atemporal liberado – No, ella no…. – una mirada al puente y tres hombres corrian de la neblina espesa que intentaba cubrirlos.

Sin un pensamiento coherente se deslizo por el lado interno de la muralla, llegando a un rastrillo cerrado.

\- Permitirle entrar – grito al llegar a los barrotes de hierro.  
\- Es una abominación – un explorador joven chillaba agudamente presa del pánico. 

Cuando la verja de hierro inicio el ascenso con un chirrido estridente se inclinó para salir, cuando una mano tomo su codo.

\- No estas saliendo sola ahí fuera… - el asesino elfo le mira inquisitivo – Revas dijo….  
\- No hay enemigos fuera – aseguro mordazmente al retirar la mano y alejarse.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso? Esta neblina no deja ver nada… - sise el elfo.  
\- Ella lo sabe, confía en mi – Dalysa estaba detrás del elfo con armadura completa – estoy dentro. 

Con armas preparadas los tres salen cruzando el rastillo con una capa de hielo sobre el hielo, avanzando sobre la fina capa de nieve recién caída. El segundo rastrillo estaba a la vista blanco por completo, detalle que fue una sorpresa… como una gran cascada congelada.

Completamente cerrado como un muro de hielo, defendido por seis exploradores que ahora estaban agazapados… buscando ocultarse de los enemigos del otro lado.

\- ¿Algún muerto? – Lean tomo la palabra al frente del grupo.  
\- Solo un herido Karyme… - dijo señalando la esquina derecha.  
\- ¿Dónde está Revas? – retomo Lean. El hombre gimió y escondió el rostro en las manos en plena vergüenza.  
\- Afuera – susurro reprimiendo lágrimas o un sollozo – nos ordenó volver y salió. La tormenta la atrapo… - un sollozo quedo salió de su garganta.   
\- Ella estará bien tienes mi palabra… - miro atrás de ella al asesino y la guerrera fereldena – cubrir mi espalda… - con poco trabajo cruzo la verja y salto. 

De pie con arco y flecha en mano, avanzo con paso vacilante. Solo media milla le separaba de los efectos… estalagmitas de hielo se elevaban desde el piso por todos lados. Trozos de hielo azules y rojizos esparcidos por doquier, lentamente dejo el arco y la flecha. Buscando con la mirada, barrió el círculo de hielo hasta que llego al centro de la nevada. 

Inesperadamente su respiración tartamudeo en su pecho, ante la confirmación de sus más terribles temores dentro de su corazón. Armadura de piel oscura cubierta de blanco, su largo cabello rojizo trenzado cubierto de un blanco dorado…. Se aproximó cuidadosamente y sacudió la nieve y el hielo, tocando su cuello y revisando su pulso… estaba viva… 

\- Revas – susurro al inclinarse - ¿Cómo vamos a solucionar esto? – mientras descansaba su cabeza en su regazo. 

 

 

La misión del asedio a la fortaleza de amarantine termino después de dos largas semanas, la locura ocasionada por la magia de sangre siempre exigía un costo alto. Como lo sabía muy bien después de lo ocurrido al círculo de Ferelden durante la ruina. Sacudió la cabeza buscando alejar el pensamiento. Estaban a escasas horas de llegar a Skyhold habían abandonado su campamento antes del alba con el fin de cumplir su llegada a la primer hora de la tarde.   
\- Comandante, nos adelantaremos – Maxwell llamo su atención al lado derecho – me llevare a mis compañeros.  
\- Adelante inquisidor estaremos justo detrás – afirmo y se despidió del grupo que se alejaba.

 

Un grupo nutrido de personas desconocidas le daban la bienvenida al partido del inquisidor. Maxwell necesito una amplia mirada al rastrillo y no fue capaz de encontrarla. En las escaleras encontró una figura que venía a recibirlos. 

\- Bienvenido Inquisidor, tenemos noticias que debemos compartir… - Leliana tomaba la palabra sobre el grupo - ¿Cuándo llegara el comandante? – cuestiono al ver el grupo incompleto.  
\- Llegará a primera hora de la tarde… - respondía cuando ella interrumpió.  
\- En tal caso continuemos – con eso se giró y tuvo que seguirla. 

 

Con una antorcha en mano bajo a las celdas en el sótano, dos templarios habían insistido en acompañarlo a ver a su prisionero en la última celda. 

\- Esperen aquí… - dijo a ambos hombres.  
\- Señor, no podemos… tenemos ordenes – con una mirada furiosa respondió.  
\- Esperar aquí es una orden – con eso dejo a la pareja atrás. 

Se aproximó a la celda y descubrió que atada por grilletes a la pared del lado opuesta. Su vestimenta sucia y rota fue muestra de que no había tenido un trato amable, la elfa de pelo rojo fresa y ojos plata…. Aún más brillantes e irreconocibles….

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Revas? – llamo la atención de su “prisionera” - ¿Por qué nos ocultaste tus habilidades? – dijo con un toque de melancolía.  
\- Me encuentro bien Athisan’Len… - respondió en un susurro – he tenido peores tratos en casa…. – el reto se deslizo en su voz – dime que te han dicho y te responderé tus preguntas…  
\- Estoy aquí para que me cuentes que ha pasado – afirmo – como has salvado Skyhold de un ataque de templarios rojos en nuestra puerta…. – ella lo miro con dureza  
\- Nunca los corruptos pondrán un pie en esta tierra… no dejare que contaminen esta tierra… - cayo de improviso e ignoro su presencia – puedo contarte lo que recuerdo… solo si todos los que necesitan escuchar están aquí…  
\- Cullen tardara horas en regresar…. – miro a la mujer de apariencia gastada por el tiempo – no soportaras… - una risa oscura reboto en las paredes.  
\- No sabes lo que puedo soportar Shem’len – su voz se volvió fría y dura – no explicare más hasta estar completos…  
\- Regresare entonces… - afirmo alejándose de la celda.  
\- No te perdonara por lo ocurrido… aún espera por la justicia… - su voz regreso a su tono habitual – solo conoces una parte de la historia Athisan’len. Te horrorizaras cuando escuches la totalidad de lo que le ha ocurrido. Mi promesa seguirá en pie sin importar lo que impongas…. 

Se alejo de la celda y regresa a los templarios, indica con un gesto que abran el camino y salen del sótano. Llego al final de la escalera y una figura se revelo impidiendo el avance del grupo.

\- U’unve… - llamo al identificar libremente a la figura.  
\- Cazadora o Lean servirá Señor Inquisidor – respondió regresando a la fría interacción de antes de iniciar su viaje… - requiero su permiso para ver a mi asa’ma’lin en tu prisión…  
\- He hablado con ella y esperada al regreso de Cullen antes de hablar…  
\- Salvar a todos en tu fortaleza con sus habilidades quedando expuesta… solo pasa despertar en una celda o teniendo la opción de ser tranquilo – siseo molesta y los templarios se tensaron – me atacaran de nuevo… - su mano tomo una daga…  
\- Déjenme ahora – Maxwell llamo al par de templarios – ningún templario se acercara a Lady Lean, es una orden… - miro a los tdos hombres y los despidió. Cuando se perdió de vista – Lean yo…  
\- No es necesario Inquisidor cuando mi asa’ma’lin sea liberada nos marcharemos, nada nos detiene aquí ahora… 

Observo como se alejó y rodeo su posición para descender por la escalera por donde había salido. Ingresando a las celdas del sótano.


	18. Fen'Amelan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un viaje por el palacio de invierno.

La sala del trono estaba llena de cada miembro de jerarquía de la inquisición, miro a su alrededor y se preguntó el motivo de estar en medio del grupo de personas a su alrededor. Suspiro pausadamente y su pensamiento regreso a los días previos.

 

En el banco de piedra del jardín una figura pequeña con su vestido de color azul, de cabellos cobrizo brillantes al sol. Acariciando su vientre abultado mientras cantaba una melodía en un idioma desconocido. Un joven explorador se aproximó a ella desde la espalda.

\- Lady Kallian… – llamo colocando su mano en su hombro derecho para girarla y enfrentarla – tengo algo para ti…. – con un ágil movimiento saco una daga de su manga apuñalándola en el costado izquierdo por la espalda.  
\- Hamine… - balbuceo Kallian con sorpresa - ¿Por qué? – susurro antes de desplomarse sin gracia al suelo.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo como un depredador, observando como la tierra bebía su sangre como un muerto de sed. El hombre fue impulsado hasta impactar a la pared de atrás, Revas delante de la pareja corrió a Kallian en el suelo. El explorador se levantó y corrió huyendo de la mujer que se unía a la figura herida en el suelo.

\- Kallian… - llamo mientras le giraba para ver donde se encontraba. Tocado su espalda reviso donde la daga había penetrado en su costado sintiendo el veneno alrededor… - Kallian… necesito de tu ayuda….  
\- Solo… salva… a… mi… bebé… - susurro antes de desmallarse.  
Los gritos de los reunidos alrededor del jardín, alerto a Lean de que algo había ocurrido en esa área. Al cruzar la puerta la imagen se quemó en los ojos de Lean, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al ver a su amiga en un charco de su propia sangre. De un salto, evadió al corto muro de piedra para llegar a su lado. Revas tomo su mano y le obligo a mirarle.

\- Necesito ayuda… - llamo su atención tocando su mejilla – traerme al asesino…   
\- ¿Por qué? – siseo acariciando su cabello – es el responsable….  
\- Tiene una herida de una daga envenenada…. – acaricio la espalda del lado izquierdo – el veneno de serpiente blanca… la serpiente más mortal de la espesura de Korcary. Dos soldados me ayudaran a llevarla a su habitación, tenemos solo una opción si queremos salvar sus vidas. Confía en mi Asa’ma’lin… - la mirada de Revas estaba cargada de compasión. 

Se levanta y salta nuevamente el corto muro de piedra, corrió por el pasillo hasta bajar los escalones de dos en dos. El círculo de madera estaba cubierto de soldados en práctica. Al centro el hombre que buscaba sostenía dos dagas delante de dos soldados que le enfrentaban.

\- ¡Asesino¡… - su grito a corta distancia llamo la atención a los reunidos – se necesitan de tus habilidades…. – la sonrisa y el comentario ingenioso murió al ver la expresión sombría que Lean sostenía delante.  
\- ¿Cuál es el motivo…? – farfullando dejando las dagas atrás al soldado más cercano a su posición. De un salto salió del círculo de madera y corrió a enfrentarla.  
\- Sígueme asesino necesitamos tu ayuda para un anti veneno… - se giró y lo guio a su propia habitación, donde temía en el fondo de su corazón lo que vería dentro… sintiendo desplomarse al ver la figura en la cama… 

Su piel fría y sudorosa fue más desconcertante de lo que esperaba, su piel perdía su color a un ritmo alarmantemente rápido… la estaba perdiendo…. El tono salado de su sudor le llevo a volver la atención a ambas mujeres. 

\- Conozco el anti veneno a cada veneno usado en mi profesión… – el asesino gruñía frustrado – pero este necesita de magia… no conozco un mago de confianza en este lugar… - resopla y avanza de un lado al otro…  
\- Prepara tu anti veneno, tengo un mago de confianza – miro en dirección a la puerta - aliados a Lean desde que llego… no me estoy rindiendo a perder a Melana’lin… - su expresión confundida miro en dirección a la cama y de regreso a ella – te explicaré más tarde... ír – fue todo lo necesario para salir de la habitación apresuradamente. 

Solo unos minutos después la puerta se abrió nuevamente permitiendo a Lean entrar con una caja de metal en la manos. La deposito en la pequeña mesa junto a la cama y miro a Revas en comprensión y salió de la habitación cuidándose de mantenerse alejadamente de la puerta o cualquier parte cercana. 

Media hora más tarde el infame asesino regresaba y la ira creció como un incendio forestal y tomo su daga, colocándola en la garganta del desprevenido elfo.

\- Dame una razón para no rebanar tu garganta…  
\- Baja tu arma Asa’ma’lin… - Revas abría la puerta y miraba en su dirección con una mirada brillante – aun necesito sus habilidades en venenos ahora… esto lo solucionaremos con una cacería… - Por un momento duda y lentamente bajo el arma.  
\- Traer la taza Asa’ma’lin…. – miro a Lean con la daga en las manos aún... - Espera en la capilla… - miro al varón elfo a su lado – enviare noticias en cuanto las tenga – con renuncia sus hombros cayeron...  
\- Por favor solo…  
\- Salvaremos a ambos si nos es posible, ahora por favor tenemos trabajo que hacer... – busco algo en su bolsillo. Tomaras esto y lo regresaras a su lugar antes de entrar… cuando te llame – afirmo extendiéndole un objeto familiar… un viejo medallón plateado con una gema azul zafiro y la inscripción inteligible para él… Con solo un pequeño cambio una gema blanca en el lado opuesto, que no estaba ahí antes… sin cuestionar lo tomó colocándolo en su bolsillo y se alejó después de despedirse.

Dentro Revas descubrió a Lean susurrando palabras de valor y fuerza a su amiga, para poder pelear por su vida, por su pequeño Enasal… volvió la vista para ver su trabajo con el contenido de la taza del asesino y los viales en la caja traída. Susurrando una frase y el contenido brillo al tono azul plata familiar. 

\- Es familiar al liberador de Fenrir… – cuestiona Lean y Revas miro en su dirección y asintió – no es peligroso con tanto templarios cerca.  
\- No llama la atención de un mago regular – se encogió de hombros - en Haven el pueblo pequeño era el riesgo mayor… – estuvo de acuerdo – aquí en tu habitación los templarios no son bienvenidos, estoy segura aquí… - Lean asintió y dedico su atención a su amiga.  
\- Ella va a estar bien… - Lean cuestiono acariciando su cabello.

 

Los ruidosos pasos traqueteantes de los soldados al traer al prisionero rompieron el pensamiento de Shivanni, al final de la sala dos soldados flanqueaban al explorador elfo Hamine. No por primera vez se cuestionó que había poseído a este chico compasivo y dulce para atacar a una mujer que llamo amiga…. la comprensión le golpeo como una nevada repentina. Sus ojos se cruzaron y por un momento juro haber visto un brillo violeta en los ojos antes marrones delante de ella.

\- Hoy estamos en necesidad de juzgar la traición de uno de los nuestros – la embajadora hablaba a la sala rompiendo el hechizo en la mirada del acusado – como te defiendes agente…  
\- Dejemos el acto señor Inquisidor – la voz del elfo sonó en la sala – estoy siendo juzgado por atacar a su mascota descartada – un paso furioso corto su declaración petulante, seguido por un sonido de desgarro.  
\- Estas en juicio por traición… - afirmo poniéndose de pie al frente del acusado – negaste tu labor al servicio de la inquisición, atacaste un aliado… alguien a quien llamaste amigo… - miro al explorador – me dirás a quién sirves en esta tarea…  
\- ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer para convencerme…! - su frase se cortó al ver una mirada clavada en el… plata, zafiro y oscuridad brillaron en sus ojos….   
\- ¡Quieres probar ese punto Harellan….! – la voz fría de Lean resonó en cada esquina de la sala – estoy impaciente por otra oportunidad de demostrar tu error…  
\- ¡No dejes que la bestia se acerque a mí…! - el grito de pánico del hombre que acababa de notar a la elfa que se unía a la sala, desde la puerta del jardin.   
\- ¿Quién te contrato para atacar a Kallian? – el asesino elfo cuestiono al lado derecho del Inquisidor – ¿Quién está detrás de esto?  
\- Fue estúpido pensar que Du Pierre olvidaría la vergüenza… - miro a ambos hombres frente a el – o el conde perdonaría el deshonor… - se burló ante la mirada de Lean y el asesino.  
\- Ya veo… Lady Ruiseñor… - llamo a su izquierda y la mujer se adelantó – obtener la información que entrego por cualquier medio… - regreso a ocupar su asiento – dejo la tarea a tus manos expertas… - los soldados tomaron al explorador, sacándolo de la sala.  
\- ¿Quiero una explicación? – Lean miro al Maxwell con furia por lo que desconocía de lo ocurrido cuando no estaba en la fortaleza – explica…  
\- No estoy obligado, Cazadora… - miro condescendiente, como quien mira a un niño petulante.   
\- Señor Inquisidor, el siguiente prisionero… - la embajadora giro en redondo al pudo ver a los soldados descender las escaleras….  
\- Aplazaré el juicio para mi regreso después de nuestra misión en el palacio de invierno – ante el intento de cuestionamiento a su razonamiento por los reunidos, ordeno la ruptura de la reunión. Ante miradas confusas, ante el ceño fruncido de Lean y Zevran en la puerta al jardín.

 

.. _ ..

 

Las luces de las antorchas tenían una danza con a suave brisa que cruzaba la gran sala. Observa con creciente confusión los alrededores. Un dolor creció en su pecho ante las acciones que era imposible de evitar al no tener control sobre ellas. La obscuridad de sus recuerdos Salió a la superficie de una manera intempestiva, tomo el camino al jardín. El peso de las vidas pérdidas le golpeo de nuevo, no era la única persona que sufrió pérdidas en esta travesía. Levanto su vista a la luna plateada que iluminaba el cielo del jardín. 

Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos se deslizaran. Dejando el dolor aun lado como cada vez que se sentía abrumado. Una dulce voz rompe la quietud del jardín. 

 

Flores silvestres florecen  
Ah por favor díganme  
¿Por qué las personas pelean  
Y se lastiman mutuamente?

Flores dignamente florecen  
¿Por qué las persona no  
Pueden perdonarse entre sí?

Cambio el color azul  
Volviéndose un tormentoso   
Un verano con mucha lluvia  
Frente a mí   
Sin nada que decir

¿Cuantos de tus amigos muriendo?  
¿Cuánto amor se puede perder?

El sol del verano desapareció  
Su brillo se nublo  
El viento no puede liberarle  
Cantaré, como una prueba  
Viviré como un ser sin nombre

Reconoció la voz…. no estaba cargada de la misma melancolía de antes. Su canto ofrecía un poco de sosiego a su corazón herido. Abrió los ojos nuevamente para ver el brillo plateado bañando el jardín, sin una sola alma que observe... Confundido giro en círculos en busca de la dueña de la voz, solo para descubrir un área vacía.

 

.. _ .. 

 

El edificio antiguo de mármol blanco con brillantes vetas en jade y plata les dio la bienvenida. Una muestra banal de la opulencia y riqueza que los gobernantes querían hacer del conocimiento de todos, desde los sirvientes hasta los opositores de aquellos en el poder. 

\- ¿Sorprendida por la vista del palacio..? – la voz del altus a su espalda le susurraba.  
\- Nunca ha sido una gran vista… - afirmo en un susurro bajo – pocos cambios en los últimos años, como el monumento mortuorio…. Que siempre ha sido y será… 

Al frente pudo ver el grupo de soldados a los que se uniría en esta misión, se alejó con solo una mirada sobre su hombro a su amigo mago. Visiblemente sorprendido por lo revelado en su corta conversación. Dedico su atención a la tarea delante y se concentró en su obtención de secretos y susurros entre la multitud de Shem’len reunidos en torno a un intento de asesinato y derrocamiento. 

 

.. _ ..

 

 

El ala del jardín estaba a pocos pasos de su lugar, su pensamiento regreso a una época específica de tiempo y sus palabras resonaron en su mente. El dolor en sus recuerdos de ese día, el día que le conoció…. El recuerdo de la sonrisa en su rostro cuando le conoció le llena de tristeza… 

Sacudió la cabeza al pensamiento, el lugar no es como lo recordaba en su última visita, ahora es aún más frívolo, pretencioso y mortal que antes. Fue hace tanto tiempo que se siente como en otra vida, una joven mujer recorrió las mismas salas acompañada por su escolta. Inocencia e ingenuidad no son las mejores cualidades que pueden ayudar a la supervivencia aquí.

\- Lady Eveline… - un agente se aproximaba a ella desde la sala de trofeos – tengo un mensaje mi señora…  
\- Adelante con el mensaje… - escucho pacientemente y asintió – asegura a Lady Ruiseñor que observare de cerca a esta…  
\- Cazadora, mi señora… – el nerviosismo del hombre le resulto curioso – como un favor… - le miro con ojos suplicantes – no matarle innecesariamente… - su declaración atrajo su curiosidad.  
\- ¿Puedo saber el motivo? – cuestiono al agente que movió las manos con nerviosismo – le debo… - respiro hondo y cerró los ojos un latido de corazón – sin su intervención hoy no estaría de camino hacer abuelo… - susurro con una pequeña sonrisa – o podría haber perdido a mi hija, a manos de ese hombre…. – observo con detenimiento como una furia agito el pecho del hombre, poco mayor que ella cuatro décadas tal vez… pensó en su hija dos décadas o menos y pensó en ella misma… - observare a esta Cazadora, no atacare hasta estar segura de que es necesario… te prometo esto Jay – le miro a los ojos y extendió su mano.  
\- No pido más mi señora… - avergonzado bajo su mano.  
\- No somos diferentes Jay... – tomo su mano en descenso y la estrecho. 

 

Le tomo poco tiempo convencerlo de seguirle vestido como el resto de los sirvientes, en lugar de los trajes de los agentes. En su conocimiento tener como guardia personal a un elfo vestido de manera simple ofrecía poco interés al resto de la sala. Teniendo oportunidad de observar sin destacar. 

\- Mir asha, Lady Du Pierre tiene una historia de su viaje a Skyhold desfavorable viajando de señor en señor – susurro al llenar su copa de vino con suavidad deliberada.  
\- He escuchado la historia ma’falon - susurro a cambio - ¿Qué piensas de esto?  
\- No me sorprende la reacción del Lady Du Pierre, un humano con amante elfo tiene siempre el mismo efecto… como ejemplo la emperatriz no está exenta de tales reacciones – se alejaron del centro de la sala en busca de privacidad.  
\- ¿Consideras posible una masacre de elfos en Skyhold? – afirmo Eveline frunciendo el ceño – defendió a todos los elfos frente a los nobles, señalándolos como iguales… - un pensamiento le obligó a cerrar los ojos – hasta que la presión externa lo lleve a dar la espalda o relegarla a la sombra…  
\- Lo has visto antes – afirmo Van mirándola – lo tomo, yo…  
\- Lo he vivido… - susurro en voz queda – nos veremos de nuevo ma’falon. 

 

Observo su vaivén suave al alejarse, es fascinante las sorpresas que aun descubre de ella. Un movimiento borroso de una corona de cabello negro con un par de orejas puntiagudas llama su atención, lentamente observa… una cabeza más baja que él… contraste de su piel color a miel oscura. El uniforme de agente de la inquisición lo sobresalta... ¿Qué hace ella en la Inquisición? 

A corta distancia Lady Du Pierre se aleja de la sala del baile. Es innegable que le está siguiendo… sus movimientos son de un animal al acecho, es un lobo en cacería. El entendimiento lo golpea y avanza lo más rápido que puede, al girar a la derecha el pasillo este vacío… cierra los ojos y respira para captar su olor, encontrándola en la habitación al final. 

Cruza la puerta para descubrir a Lady Du Pierre acompañada de un hombre en armadura… un mago Venatory. Tiene sus armas consigo mismo… ¿Ella tiene armas? ¿Está sola en este lugar? ¿Le acompañara? 

\- Oh hemos atraído a la nueva mascota del señor Inquisidor… – la mujer se burla caminando detrás del mago – tendré mi venganza y tu un premio para tu señor.  
\- Muchas gracias por tu aportación… - paso su brazo izquierdo por detrás de su cintura y la atrajo a sí mismo – mi señor lo agradece… - una daga se clavó en la espalda de la mujer que se desploma en el suelo sin gracia.  
\- Ahora pequeña… - el mago afirmo limpiando su daga en el vestido de la mujer noble muerta en el pisio – tenemos algo pendiente entre manos… - una mirada torcida la miraba de arriba abajo.  
\- ¿Qué te ha prometido? – cazadora cuestiono al enemigo delante al preparase para pelear – no deberías de confiar en sus promesas… tiene el hábito de no cumplir su parte… - con esas palabras el mago lanzo un ataque de una bola de fuego, con un paso deslizado evito el ataque…

Salió de las sombras y se aproximó a la refriega. Las dos dagas de hierro azul en sus manos eran familiares y una declaración en sí mismas. Un hechizo de hielo del mago golpeo en el pecho de su atacante. Recuperándose de su sorpresa tomo ambas dagas y las clavo en la espalda del mago desprevenido… cuando se aseguró de que estaba muerto, corrió a ella… ahí en el suelo cubierta de escarcha… con algunos mechones negros rebeldes fuera de su trenza intrincada… tenía los ojos cerrados pero no existía posibilidad de error, delante estaba la mujer de su amigo le presento…

El susurro a su espalda lo tenso temiendo por un nuevo enemigo volvió su atención a la puerta, buscando cubrirla… herida en el suelo como estaba. Observando con sorpresa como el enemigo mago… muerto momentos antes estaba de pie a corta distancia…. Tomo con fuerza sus dagas, preparándose para la pelea… cuando una mano cayó en su hombro izquierdo...

\- El sirviente es mío…. – gruño con los dientes apretados por el dolor, con un impulso al frente se deslizo hasta detenerse al frente y clavar una daga profundamente en el centro del pecho… - tu ama no es bienvenida aquí – un giro de su muñeca libero la daga y el mago se desplomo sin gracia al suelo.

Seguido del enemigo el segundo cuerpo cayó como una pluma llevada por el aire. Apenas registro su propio movimiento al buscar atrapar el cuerpo flácido. Fue sorprendido por la ligereza y lleno de una capa de sudor o hielo disolviéndose. Acaricio su rostro quitando el cabello húmedo de su frente y observo su respiración.

\- ¡Aleja tus manos de ella…! - una voz con fuerte acento de las marchas libres resonó en la habitación, seguido de una espada desenvainada – no lo repetiré… 

 

.. _ ..

 

Las antorchas bailan al ritmo de la sala mientras el baile continuo después de las conversaciones de paz, se detuvo a un costado en una de las mesas se encuentran reunidos dos miembros de las altas esferas de la inquisición. 

\- Suplico sus disculpas Lady Ruiseñor tengo un informe para usted – un hombre vestido de verde y gris llega su lado, apartándose de la mesa lo siguio – requerimos un sanador para un agente.  
\- En tal caso busca a Eveline debe… - algo en la mueca del hombre le hace detenerse al momento – ¿Qué es? – pregunta escondiendo su ansiedad.  
\- No le he encontrado después de la misión de observación a Cazadora, Van también ha desaparecido – el hombre se tensa al final – Minerva dice que hay un sanador con el partido del Heraldo – le miro con suplica.  
\- Yo me encargo – informa y despide al hombre con la mano – retírense.

Regresa a la mesa el comandante esperaba, explica la situación del agente herido. Terminando con su oferta de buscar al apostata para solicitar su apoyo. Encontrarle cerca del jardín decide contándole lo ocurrido con la esperanza de que acepte ayudar. Acepta y acude a ayudar para descubrir con sorpresa de quien se trata. 

\- Ser Blackwall – llamo la atención del guarda al lado de la sala. Mirando con desconfianza al elfo sirviente que sostenía a una cazadora inconsciente en su regazo - ¿Quién eres tú? – llamo al desconocido en la habitación…  
\- ¿Estas herido? – una voz se unía a ellos desde la puerta. Una dama humana entraba con el traje rojo y azul de la inquisición – no podía encontrarte… - se inclinó ante ambos y reviso al varón…ignorando deliberadamente a la figura inconsciente – dime que sucedió aquí….  
\- Escuche la conversación del mago con Lady Du Pierre. Charlaban sobre capturar a la nueva mascota del inquisidor. Cuando se alejaron en la sala de baile, cada uno tomo su camino. Lady Du Pierre guio aquí a esta mujer… - señalo su regazo – solo para ser asesinada por su compañero conspirador… - señalo el mago al lado opuesto – decidí intervenir en la pelea cuando el mago le golpeo en el pecho con hielo...  
\- Necesito revisarle… - se inclinó ante cazadora y sintió la ola de magia, que barrio en busca de lo que estaba mal. 

El ceño fruncido hizo estremecerse a Blackwall desde el otro lado y se aproximó a la mujer cambiando de ella a cazadora. Con preocupación cruda en su rostro se fijó en el varón elfo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – cuestiono - Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta.  
\- Soy Lady Eveline y este es Van mi guardián… - respondió con sorna deliberada – somos agentes de Lady Ruiseñor en esta misión… ojos y oídos en la sala de baile – se encogió de hombros – el golpe no fue mortal por fortuna y solo tendrá magulladuras….

Cuando alejo su mano de cazadora, esta se revolvió en el sueño. Y balbuceo incoherentemente en el inquieto sueño. 

\- Está a salvo Asa’ma’lin – susurro a su inquieto sueño.  
\- Lo prometiste… - susurro apenas audible – no dejarías la celda si hacia esto por ti… – farfullo entrecortado – Revas… - los ojos abiertos en estado de shock de Van sorprendieron a Eveline.  
\- ¿Dónde está… ? – el sollozo de cazadora que encontró camino en su garganta, le dio toda la respuesta que necesito a su pregunta – lo siento mucho Asa’ma’lin… - acaricio su cabeza y como respuesta ella escondió su rostro en su cuello. 

Curiosa por el intercambio Eveline se inclinó y observo como la chica sollozaba en su cuello. La imagen removió algo en su interior y tomo su decisión. 

\- Nos encargaremos de cazadora – Eveline llamo en dirección a ambos – me encargare de informar a Lady Eveline.

Con la atención de la herida atendida, fue a informar a la maestra espía. 

 

.. _ ..

 

El frio arrullo del viento susurro a su alrededor, la montura que ocupaba… El ciervo rojo avanzaba con paso seguro, reflejando el conocimiento de su camino sin necesitad de guía. Rodeado de los miembros del circulo interno y consejeros de la Inquisición.

\- ¿Cómo esta cazadora? – Eveline llamo su atención al lado derecho –   
\- Está bien – Van apretó la capa de viaje sobre ella.  
\- Debiste dejar que… - el susurro de ella, fue cortado por su gruñido.  
\- No lo haré – siseo el apretando inconscientemente a su paquete en sus brazos. 

Continuaron el camino en un silencio cómodo, el ciervo se detuvo y resoplo mirando sobre su hombro. Los ojos dorados de la montura se clavaron en el… Volviendo su atención al camino y se tensó en respuesta algo o alguien que se aproxima… 

\- Algo se aproxima… - afirmo al grupo que los rodeaban – Mir asha necesito su ayuda con Asa’ma’lin… - un gruñido animal sonó al frente del camino.  
\- ¡Quitaras tus manos….! – una voz femenina llego desde el camino y el ciervo libero su tensión, en reconocimiento de la voz – no será tocada por otro Shem’len.  
\- Tu promesa…. – cazadora murmuro en brazos de Van – Revas…  
\- ¿Qué has hecho a mi Asa’ma’lin? – una mujer elfa con un vestido gastado sucio y roto, cabello rojo suelto que reconoció al momento… montada en un unicornio de pantano - ¿Quita tus manos…? – su frase quedo inconclusa al verlo quitarse la capucha de su capa – ¡Tu! – el grito rompió el hechizo que mantenía a todos a su alrededor.  
\- ¿Qué haces fuera de tu celda Revas? – Maxwell llamo desde la espalda y Van se tensó dedicando una mirada asesina.   
\- Ocupaba una celda en Skyhold… - gruño Van revelando los dientes, al llegar al lado del unicornio permitiendo a Revas tocar a cazadora y revisara su condición. Mirando con incredulidad al hombre – tienes idea...   
\- Está bien Ma’fen… - Revas corto su declaración – no puede confiar en un mago que no se revela a los aliados, por miedo hacer convertido en tranquilo.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo? – Van miro con incredulidad a Revas ante su declaración.  
\- Confió en el juicio de alguien más sabio que yo en este asunto… - susurro en respuesta acariciando la cabeza de Lean que despertaba en sus brazos.  
\- Continuaremos esta conversación más adelante – Maxwell llamo la atención de la pareja – estamos cerca de Skyhold – con el asentimiento del grupo continuaron el camino.

Ante la mirada irritada del elfo cuando deposito a una cazadora semiconsciente con cuidado en la montura de Revas, el unicornio golpeo el suelo que rompió la tensión entre ambos. Con un gemido los ojos de Lean se abrieron. 

\- Encontré a tu compañero… – susurro a Revas soñolienta – espero no te importe…  
\- Agradezco tu ayuda Asa’ma’lin – acaricio su cabeza y barrio un mechón negro, sus brillantes ojos zafiro se fijaron en ella – lamento no poder devolver el favor… - susurro y la única respuesta obtenida fue un abrazo fuerte.

De un salto el unicornio de pantano llevo a sus dos ocupantes camino arriba, con la mirada fija en la montura alejándose. Su mente le jugo una broma cruel, mostrándole la imagen de un joven de rizos en tonos dorados y ojos ámbar con la brillante sonrisa ante la su joven estudiante que acertaba en cada uno de los centros de la diana frente a ellos. Sacudió su cabeza buscando alejar su recuerdo.


	19. Socios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegada de Van y Eveline a Skyhold.

Estar sentado de golpe después del sueño que acaba de tener, fue extraño estos sueños recurrentes… cada uno más extraño que el anterior. Miro fuera de la tienda de campaña y observo que aún faltaban horas para el alba. Se vistió nuevamente y salió en busca del remplazo de la guardia. Felizmente tomaría el resto de su guardia con gusto si eso le alejaba de sus sueños. 

Sacudiendo el pensamiento… frunció las cejas ante la falta de la extraña mujer elfa. El sonido de un ave en un árbol cercano le llevo a observar hacia arriba… descubriendo una figura sentada armada con arco y flecha apuntándole.

\- ¿Amigo o enemigo? – un siseo con ojos plateados y fríos.   
\- Amigo cazadora… - elevo las manos mostrando la falta de armas – no te haré daño…  
\- No es tiempo de tu guardia que haces aquí… - con una mirada pétrea – te llamare cuando sea tu turno….  
\- No volveré a dormir por hoy… - farfullo a modo de disculpa.  
\- ¿Tienes pesadillas? – pregunto al tiempo que saltaba del árbol, con genuina preocupación….  
\- Sueños, extraños sueños… - se alejó de la mujer por instinto – no pesadillas.

 

El paseo por el mercado de Gwaren fue un poco agotador para Kallian… detalle que no pasó desapercibido por él. Giraron al oeste y cazadora golpeo de frente con un joven rubio vestido de verde oscuro y gastado. El golpe de cazadora en el muro de madera a su derecha sobresalto a ambos y Kallian corrió en su dirección.

\- ¿Te lastimo? – llamo a su compañera y por instinto tomo al joven en busca del arma que uso para lastimarla.  
\- No he hecho nada, solo impacte con ella – farfullo el asustado muchacho desgarbado – señor yo no… - un siseo corto la declaración.  
\- ¿Cuándo tomaste Lyrium por última vez? Mago – el gruñido de cazadora le recordó a un lobo – responde…  
\- Hace seis horas… - farfullo ante su agarre.  
\- Libéralo…. – balbuceo algo inteligible y Kallian abrió los ojos en shock.  
\- Aléjalo de ella…. Le hace daño – Kallian volvió una mirada dura al “mago” – largo de aquí y no vuelvas a la ciudad.

 

Postrada en la cama polvorienta de la posada más alejada de la ciudad. A su izquierda Kallian tomaba su mano fuertemente mientras dormía. Tenían la mitad de la noche cuidando de ella, balbuceando incoherencias.

\- Ma’fen – balbuceo – lo siento…. No fue mi intención – un sollozo rompió su frase – perdóname por favor….  
\- Calma cazadora – susurro al poner un paño en su frente – solo son sueños, pesadillas…   
\- Están muertos… todos están muertos por mi… - sollozos siguieron a su declaración y comprendió. La culpa corroía su espíritu… ese día se prometió que encontraría la manera de que obtuviera su justicia. 

 

La ausencia del sonido de los caballos rompió su pensamiento, el sol ya había caído cuando la caravana completa llego a Skyhold. Seguía sin comprender que había ocurrido, el cambio que sufrido en las últimas semanas. 

\- ¡Pediremos que nos acompañe a su celda como prometió, Señora! – un soldado llamo a su espalda a la izquierda – Lady Revas…  
\- ¿Cómo te atreves…?   
\- Ma’fen… - el resto de la frase murió y volvió la atención a la pareja – lo prometí y tu cuidaras Asa’ma’lin…. – su mano derecha en su mejilla fue descubierto al aproximarse – lo he pasado peor… - llevo su mano a los labios y tomo a Lean a su resguardo.  
\- Si te lastiman…  
\- La fortaleza se quemara hasta los cimientos y descongelaremos la montaña congelada… - declaro con una sonrisa, cortando sus palabras – lo tengo en cuenta….

Comprendió que esta pareja de extraños tenían muchas similitudes con Lean y algo le confirmo que no podía permitir que ella regresara a las mazmorras después de que defendió la fortaleza y a todas las personas en su protección. 

\- Alto capitán Rylen… - todos a su alrededor se volvieron a su atención a el, respiro hondo – Lady Revas tiene pendiente un juicio – Lean intento erguirse a sus palabras - por omitir sus habilidades y solo mostrarlas cuando enemigos intentaron asaltar esta fortaleza… - observo a los reunidos – cuando no teníamos suficientes fuerzas para defender, lleno de no combatientes, agradezco su intervención Lady Revas y no ocupara una celda de nuevo… - declaro a la multitud – confió en ti como un aliado…   
\- En tal caso me vendría bien una mano adicional… - Lean extendió su mano a Revas – debes tener mucho que hablar con tu socio…

La última palabra golpeo como una piedra en su estómago, había tenido la sospecha del tipo de relación con la persona perdida de Lean y eso solo lo confirmo… 

\- Adelante – declaro buscando ocultar su agitación interna – deseo hablar con los tres cuando hubieran descansado – Lean asintió y permitió que ambos le ayudaran. 

 

Con pasos vacilantes y la ayuda de dos apoyos llegaron al segundo nivel del patio de la fortaleza. Aun se sentía entumecida después de los días trascurridos desde el ataque, su cabeza era nebulosa e inconexa. Un grito le llevo a fijar su atención al frente.

\- Mamae…. – se tensó instintivamente a la voz infantil.  
\- ¿Tienes un hijo…? – el socio de Revas le miraba con escrutinio desde su derecha.  
\- Ma’falon… papae ¿está contigo? – el cuestionamiento le llevo a mirar al elfo a su lado – tienes noticias….  
\- Da’len – cuestiono frunciendo el ceño al niño delante de le cuando lo reconoció - Tarlin ¿Dónde está tu mamae?  
\- Tienes a mi mamae ahí… - señalo a Lean a su lado – al menos hasta que vuelva papae – entonces lo comprendió el pequeño era huérfano…. – claro Da’len, cuando descanse su mamae le entregare noticias de su padre, acompáñanos – la tensión en el cuerpo a su lado le dejo claro que sabía la verdad… tendría que hablar con Lean y…. miro a Revas del otro lado con la vista fija en el niño…. – conoces a Revas, tarlin…  
\- Si, le debo…. – enmudeció y bajo la mirada.  
\- No me debes nada, somos familia – declaro y el niño disparo su ojos a ella – nosotros tres te protegeremos da’len… - el niño asintió y abrió el camino a su habitación.

 

Observo con detenimiento al grupo que se alejaba del rastrillo después de sus palabras, al ver el trio de elfos desaparecer al final de la escalera cuando sintió que se unía a su lado. Ignoro deliberadamente a la mujer y siguió el camino más largo para ingresar a la fortaleza. Cruzo las caballerizas, las cocinas, el atrio interior….

\- ¿Cómo puede confiar en ella? – siseo a su espalda – ella es peligrosa…   
\- Todos somos peligrosos Lady Ruiseñor – respondió sin mirarla – confió en mi instinto para todas las decisiones que tomo… ninguno de esos tres son un peligro para nosotros….  
\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible…?  
\- Dudaras de mi juicio ahora… - gruño exasperado a la mujer, con su máscara deslizada suavemente por la sorpresa a su reacción – investiga lo que gustes pon un agente tras ellos… - apretó su nariz en dos de sus dedos – solo nos los ataques, no quiero a Revas de enemigo…  
\- Me preocupa más el capitán Harellan…. – una dura mirada se fijó en el – según mis informes… tiene habilidades inusuales como nuestro pícaro espíritu….  
\- Observare esto de cerca… - sacudió la cabeza ante la idea de algún problema...  
\- No es como yo, al menos no ahora… solo tiene un propósito encontrarla y cuidar de ella… está molesto por el trato que recibió y puede hacerlo, quemara la fortaleza hasta los cimientos si es maltratada por cualquiera aquí… - la voz provino detrás de ella y por instinto tomo el arma – no haré daño solo soy yo – el ala del sombrero lo relajo.  
\- ¿Qué puedes decirnos de ellos? – cuestiono al chico vestido en cuero – son un peligro para alguien aquí…  
\- Una chispa estuvo sola hasta que cumplió su promesa y encontró la Libertad… está perdida en su interior, incompleta y confundida… tiene una misión por cumplir que ha olvidado… El lobo negro es el guardián de la libertad, le creía perdida y le encontró… está furioso contigo y te arrancaría la cabeza sin pensarlos dos veces… pero tranquilo ambas no están de acuerdo con su idea y te protegerán… - lo observo con una brillante sonrisa.  
\- Es bueno saber que tenemos un enemigo entre ellos… - Lady Ruiseñor lo miro y señalo con el dedo – un enemigo concentrado en nuestro líder…  
\- Su molestia es por la imagen de Libertad en una celda, nada que ver con su trabajo… - ojos como dagas se clavaron en la mujer antes sus palabras – cuando escuche tu trato a ambas…. impediré que te ataque, no es bueno dejar que los espíritus se corrompan al alejarse de propósito… - con esas palabras desapareció.  
\- ¡Estamos jodidos! – mascullo Maxwell entre dientes a Leliana – tenemos un elfo molesto respirando en nuestro cuello.

 

.. _.. 

 

La luz de las antorchas en la taberna iluminaba tenuemente las mesas, en la sala habían acordaron reunirse para celebrar sus nuevos compañeros. El pretexto perfecto para una fiesta. El bullicio del lugar por doquier conversaciones se escuchaban. En las mesa aledañas se observaban las pintas de cerveza fluir como si fueran agua en medio del verano más caluroso.

Desde unos metros tras ellos, cerca de la puerta de la taberna. Observaban cuidadosamente a los reunidos. Fueron invitados a unirse a todos ellos, sin aceptar un no por respuestas. Pero al llegar se encontró con deseos de observar lo que ocurría solamente. Ver la conversación le llevo a recordar tiempos pasados. 

 

\- ¿Qué ocurre con ese par? – rugió el Qunary a Lean ante la falta de información – ¿Cuál es la historia? – dedico una mirada para hacerle saber que sabía lo que quería esconder.  
\- Si soy honesta no lo sé – dijo a regaña dientes, con el ceño fruncido. Ante la mirada del espía – no les conozco personalmente, pero confió en su palabra…. – sus ojos brillantes con lágrimas apenas contenidas, cuando la pareja se unía a la mesa cambio a una sonrisa y les miro con escrutinio… con un anhelo al verlos.

Cuando la pareja se unió al resto en la mesa, Van tomo su mano derecha dejando un beso con reverencia, separándose y ocupando su lado junto a Eveline. 

\- Tenemos un lugar para ti mi señora – el mercenario Qunary tomo la palabra y ofreció el asiento a su izquierda y manteniendo a Lean a su derecha – si no es un problema – miro hacia el elfo al otro lado…  
\- No es como si no estuviéramos en igualdad de condición – Revas se burló a los ojos entornados del elfo y tomo el asiento ofrecido – ¡celoso ma’fen! – afirmo en un tono seductor, seguida de una ruidosa risa a su lado.  
\- Acabo de encontrar alguien que quiere montar al toro… – afirmo mirando al elfo con dagas por ojos.  
\- ¡Cuidado espía! – siseo el elfo – un solo daño a ella….  
\- ¡Seheron será un cráter humeante, si un hijo del dragón lastima a la Libertad! – el chico vestido de cuero susurro al grupo – no tiene nada contra ti, Iron Bull… 

Ante la tensión en la mesa Eveline en la cabeza pensó en una manera de romper. Van estaba a su derecha y buscando cambiar el rumbo. 

\- Van por favor canta para mí – rogaba entre risas – no tienes manera de negarte – le dijo en tono acusador.  
\- Nunca – afirmo sin mirarle.  
\- Por favor solo una canción y lo dejare, lo prometo – se inclinó frente a él.  
\- Estoy segura que puedo ayudarte, Lady Eveline – Revas menciono al lado de la mesa – si en verdad deseas escucharle cantar.  
\- Yo prefiero que no – espeto Van con convicción – ya he dado mi respuesta, gracias.  
\- Oh, ma’fen Vamos a divertirnos un poco que te parece... – dijo con un brillo en los ojos mientras le miraba con intensidad – recuerdo una…. – su frase fue cortada cuando le vio saltar a Van de la silla.  
\- No, se lo que estás pensando, no es buena idea – supo que estaba atrapado en cuanto se puso en pie – Fenadhis lasa, - juro resignado mientras volvía a su silla. De visible mal humor.  
\- En tal caso convenido – tomo una profunda respiración y comienza. 

Lleno con su voz el aire, se elevó sobre los sonidos llamando la atención de los presentes. Al tiempo que la taberna se encontraba en completo silencio. Reconociendo la voz al momento.

 

Por todo lo que me hace ser yo  
Voy a ofrecerme a ti

Hey es la primera vez  
Que he sonreído tanto  
Estoy seguro que  
Tome todos los caminos equivocados  
Solo para llegar a este día

Siempre todo el camino sola…

Intempestivamente una segunda voz que nadie esperaba, una ola de sentimientos inundo el ambiente mientras escuchaban.

Lejos, tan lejos como los ojos puede ver  
Tomados de las manos por siempre  
Deberemos ser capaces de ir  
Donde queramos

Alternaban en la melodía, mientras escuchaban como embrujados por el torrente de sentimientos y emociones en la melodía. Ella toma la siguiente estrofa.

Me dijiste que no estaría sola nunca más  
Y sonreí de nuevo  
Ahora tenemos algo precioso  
Que debemos proteger  
Pero habrá tiempos  
En que no seremos capaces de hacer nada  
Perderemos todas las posibilidades  
Y la obscuridad te alejara de mí

Lagrimas amenazaban con salir, mientras el calor en la piel se extendía desde el corazón. Aun no se atrevían a mirar la fuente de las voces. Mientras escuchan la respuesta de él.

Cuando la desesperación intente tragarte,  
Me convertiré en la luz que te ilumine  
Incluso impediré que el creador de este mundo  
Te aleje de mí, otra vez

Cada uno de ellos condujo la canción como una conversación, en silencio sepulcral. Los oyentes finalmente buscan la fuente. Mientras ella continúa.

Por todo lo que me hace ser yo  
Voy a ofrecerme a ti  
Hey hay mucha felicidad en este mundo ¿Cierto?  
Si estamos juntos algún día…

Se reunieron en el centro de la taberna, de lados opuestos con la mirada fija en el otro, continuando con la canción. Escucharon movimientos en la segunda planta de todos los que buscaban conocer a los dueños de las voces. Él toma la palabra primero ignorando todo el ruido.

Un día alguien te llamara mentiroso  
Intentaran herirte con palabras crueles  
Intentaran poner te una corona de espinas  
Sin intentar tan solo creer en ti

 

Me convertiré en tu único aliado…  
Conozco la soledad y tu dolor…

Las palabras sonaban a más que una estrofa, era más como una declaración. Sintieron en el corazón un vuelco, mientras miraban a la pareja. Cuando ella levanto la vista para continuar, fue reconocida. 

Si algún día llegas a entender todo de mí  
Seguramente estaré en ese lugar  
Así que incluso si no hay un pedazo de esperanza ahí  
Si me convierto en alguien que no debió existir  
Yo se mejor que nadie…  
Que nunca me olvidaras…

Por todo lo que me hace ser yo  
Voy a ofrecerme a ti  
Yo soy tuya

 

Es consciente de la mirada fija en ellos desde todos los puntos de la taberna, Revas levanta su mano derecha en invitación. Observan el momento en que Van toma su mano, besa su frente y la envuelve en su brazo izquierdo de regreso a la mesa compartida con sus amigos. El hechizo de la melodía rompe en un sinfín de murmullos en todos lados de la taberna.

 

Revas toma asiento al centro de la mesa ante más de una mirada de asombro, dejando que Van regrese al lado de Eveline con una extraña sonrisa. Pasea por los rostros a espera de quien preguntara primero.

\- ¿Que acaba de pasar? – Varric cuestiono a la mesa – no creo conocer esa canción…   
\- Bueno no puedo tomar el crédito por la canción, es muy antigua – dijo mirando a Van al otro lado – recuerdas la historia.  
\- Por supuesto, es muy bella… - dijo con calma – he igualmente triste – concluyo mirándole de regreso.  
\- Me gustaría poder escucharla – menciono Eveline con duda en la voz – no creo conocer una historia así.  
\- En tal caso yo le contare la historia Mir Asha – de este modo inicio la historia.

Conto como antes de que entre los clanes Elfos existiera la costumbre de que los Arlathvhen. La elección del emparejamiento de los magos era de modo distinto, no se permitía a dos magos unirse. Considerando que el unirles aun guerrero daba más posibilidades de hijos con habilidades mágicas, no muy diferente a la idea de los círculos al no permitir matrimonios a los magos en ellos. 

En estas condiciones dos magos se enamoraron y se les negó el permiso para unirse. En su desesperación hicieron uso de la canción para dejar claras sus intenciones, pero no fue suficiente. Se vieron obligados a abandonaron su clan al norte de las marcas libres, para poder continuar juntos.

Años después ella regreso a su clan en medio del luto, perdió a su compañero…. en una ciudad humana. Solo recupero su deseo de vivir al descubrir que estaba embarazada. Fue el momento el que se descubrió que la unión de magos engendra magos más fuertes que sus padres. 

\- Es una costumbre conocida en Tevinter – dijo con calma – no imagine que fuera desconocido en el resto de thedas.  
\- La magia elvhen es un poco diferente – se aventuró Revas – buscamos la afinidad entre la pareja; mientras que el imperio busca en poder político del otro lado – respondió con suficiencia.  
\- no es que estemos exentos de eso – afirmo Van – recuerdo a la niña…  
\- Vehera…. – siseo Revas molesta ante el recuerdo, no me interpondré si fuera la persona adecuada – esbozo una sonrisa cómplice.  
\- En tal caso se da por vencida Asha´ier – Van paso su brazo por los hombros de Eveline, acercándola a su lado – no es propio de ti – dijo en tono acusador.  
\- Te hare saber cuándo eso suceda ma’fen – dijo levantándose de su silla – debo descansar, gracias por todo – camino hasta la puerta. Dejando al grupo reunido en la mesa.

Sus miradas se cruzaron antes de salir pero no agregaron nada más, a su alrededor podía sentir las miradas de los reunidos en la mesa en ella. Estaban haciendo esto apropósito y solo estaba en medio. Sin pensarlo más Eveline se levantó para dirigirse igualmente a la puerta opuesta sin molestarse en despedirse, sabía que su voz no saldría aun cuando lo intentara. Cruzo la sala y salió a la noche estrellada sin desear volver la vista, podía sentir los ojos en su espalda.

 

La penumbra les recibió al dejar atrás la taberna, le vio alejarse solo unos metros antes de recibir compañía el elfo estaba detrás de ella de nuevo. No existía la menor posibilidad de error era ella, desde que le vio en Haven meses atrás tuvo que reconocer sus dudas por un momento. Ahora después de verle de nuevo lo sabía.

Observo atentamente a la pareja alejarse hasta la fortaleza, eso sería un problema. Estaban más protegidos que en su alojamiento anterior, tendría que esperar el momento para acercársele. Ya estaba impaciente por tener una nueva probada de ella. 

Fue entonces que una idea cruzo su mente, tal vez si compartía el premio podía conseguir un poco de apoyo en el asunto. Nunca ha sido egoísta con sus hermanos y después de todo existían más admiradores como él. 

Con ese pensamiento avanzo hasta las barracas en busca de algún otra alma torturada como la suya. No era el único con los mismo pensamientos de eso estaba seguro.


	20. Sangre en nuestras manos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue ampliado.

El viento frio de la montaña parecía no afectar el jardín interior, eso fue peculiar en sí mismo, se inclinó y toco la tierra sintiendo el leve susurro de magia dentro de la tierra bajo sus pies. Con la intención de investigar más se alejó he inspecciono uno de los muros de piedra y sintió la misma leve magia en sus piedras antiguas. 

\- ¿Qué opina de Skyhold Lady Morrigan? – volvió su atención a la voz a su espalda.  
\- Buen día Inquisidor – saludo al hombre – es una fortaleza increíble, ¿Cómo lo has encontrado? – cuestionó con genuino interés.  
\- Fuimos guiados por un aliado… - miro a su alrededor – me gusta… - susurro apenas audible – sobre todo este lugar, una inmensa paz llena mi corazón en este jardín…  
\- Comprendo…. Aquellos que abandonaron este lugar no sabían lo que tenían…  
\- Por supuesto que lo sabían… - una elfa de cabello rojo fresa y brillantes ojos plata, irrumpía en su conversación privada - fueron obligados a abandonar su hogar… - miro a un punto en la nada, fijamente… - fue reclamado por un usurpador…

Con creciente interés miro a la mujer de no más de 3 décadas de vida pero con una mirada anciana cansada. Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando un soldado interrumpió. 

\- Señor Inquisidor… - siseo el hombre tratando de respirar, acababa de correr una gran distancia – se necesita en las caballerizas – una elfa tensa corrió hacia la puerta… el inquisidor siguió sus pasos y ella a él.

Agónicos minutos pasaron antes de llegar al lugar, escucharon los gritos antes de verlas. Dos mujeres discutían acaloradamente intercambiando entre elvhen y lengua común. Finalmente llegaron encontrando a dos elfas furiosas. 

\- ¿Qué te ha poseído? – siseo una elfa de cabello cuervo, sin armas en sus manos… - te has vuelto loca, Ellana.   
\- Una maldición cayo a mi clan cuando te ayudamos – Ellana siseo mirando a la otra elfa como si fuera una serpiente venenosa – ¡tú maldita zorra tocada por Fen’harel!

En un movimiento inusualmente rápido la mujer delante de ellos, se interpuso entre ambas mujeres. Una barrera mágica se elevó con un crepitar, seguido de cerca por Ellana… ambas preparándose para una batalla en medio del patio de las caballerizas. 

\- Cuida tus palabras blasfemas – siseo a la mujer impertinente delante de ella – no te importo cuando entraste voluntariamente a la guarida del lobo – mostrando una sonrisa burlona. 

La batalla solo duro unos instantes, Ellana no era rival para la mujer delante. Cuando el personal del mago se desprendió de su mano. Chillo como un animal, sosteniendo su mano herida. 

\- Levanta tu mano a mi Asa’ma’lin de nuevo y la perderás – gruño con un siseo vicioso. 

Sin otro pensamiento su oponente se abalanzó sobre su protegida detrás de ella, interponiéndose en su camino… tomo su mano, torciéndola para hacerla liberar su daga….

\- Quita tus manos de mí, suéltame perra…. – la otra mano de Ellana intento golpear su rostro para liberarse, cuando un gruñido llego desde su espalda.  
\- Solo tu cachorro ha evitado tu muerte… - otro elfo de cabello oscuro se aproximó con una furia apenas contenida, intercambio una mirada entre ambas mujeres delante – no presiones, tu suerte Da’len – siseo a una Ellana con los ojos en total shock.   
\- Aun no descubro lo que ocasiono el estallido, ma’fen… - susurro liberando a Ellana y empujándola para que se alejara de ellas.  
\- Ayudarla fue una maldición para mi… para mi clan… - Ellana recuperaba el habla después del shock, siseando enojada mirando a la elfa detrás de ella – mi clan caerá ante el shem’len…. Todo por ti….  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Maxwell recuperaba el habla después del último intercambio - ¿Cómo puedes culparla?   
\- He recibido un mensaje… - elevo al cielo un trozo de pergamino con su mano vacilante – la están buscando a ella…. 

La mano pálida de la elfa pelirroja tomo el pergamino y lo leyó con avidez, cuando termino lo dirigió a Maxwell entregandolo. El otro elfo se acercó a la otra elfa, observo el parecido entre ellos y dudo un momento…. 

\- Si me prometes cuidar de ella – dijo señalando a la mujer que acababa de proteger – mantén a Ellana en una habitación y nosotros nos encargaremos de esto – afirmo mirando al varón elfo que solo asintió…  
\- Revas, Van…. no los dejare – chillo como una chica demasiado joven – iré con ustedes.   
\- No puedes, Van tomo su brazo – observando el cambio de su rostro – no tienes por qué preocuparte por nosotros…. Somos fuertes… - sus ojos tristes cambiaron de uno a otro.  
\- Solo volver sanos y salvos… - susurro y en un extraño intercambio Van beso su frente como un padre calmando a su hijo con miedo o pesadillas – por favor.  
\- Tenemos tu palabra – Revas llamo a Maxwell que tenía la vista fija en el intercambio.   
\- Por supuesto, Lady Revas - respondió con voz monótona y fría - ¿Puedo….  
\- Es nuestra hermana más pequeña – susurro Revas en voz apenas audible – si es dañada….  
\- Tendrás mi cabeza… - afirmo a Revas mientras esta negaba con la cabeza.  
\- Van convertirá en cenizas a cualquiera que levante su mano a ella… - dedico una mirada con intención y Maxwell solo asintió en comprensión – partiremos cuando tengamos la garantía de la seguridad de U’unve.

 

 

Un día soleado tenían por delante, los exploradores recorrían las carreteras alrededor del campamento en espera de su regreso. Como de costumbre se aseguró de estar al pendiente de todos los cuervos que llegaron con mensajes o instrucciones que llegaban.

La operación les tomo más días de los que se estimaba. Ahora el territorio contaba con los campamentos necesarios establecidos para garantizar el dominio en la zona. Siguió estando nerviosa ante la idea de establecerse en lo alto de los árboles, la altura de ellos le aterraba. 

Pasos vacilantes le llevaban de un lado a otro por el campamento, se encontraban retrasados. Les esperaban desde el mediodía, casi rompía el ocaso y aun no regresaban al campamento. El temor de un ataque le asalto en el momento, estaba por ordenar una partida de búsqueda cuando una nube de humo gris obscuro le distrajo a su derecha. 

\- Necesita de tu ayuda, Minerva – escucho la voz de un joven – partirá en cuando llegue en un momento, debe ir a ella.

De la misma manera que apareció, se marchó dejándole con la sensación de que debía ordenar que preparan las monturas inmediatamente. Sin recordar de donde venía la orden.

 

Con el cuerpo rígido después del tiempo que ha pasado en la misma posición, se mantiene al tanto del más mínimo cambio en su condición. Cualquier cambio en realidad, no pasa desapercibido… Una respiración más profunda de lo normal o una ligera mueca. 

Su impaciencia se filtra sin poder impedirlo… con puños apretados por la impotencia se mantiene variando entre la frustración, vergüenza e ira… en busca de calmar sus sentimientos toma una respiración profunda.

\- Cuando despierte y te vea con ese gesto en el rostro se enfadará… - una débil voz sonó a su espalda reclamando su atención de improvisto, un niño pequeño que ha visto antes, pero no reconoce… lo mira desde la puerta - Ella estará bien… - afirma al llegar a su lado y colocar una bandeja con la comida del medio día.  
\- ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? – respondió más duramente de lo que buscaba. Ante el encogimientos de hombros del niño, apretó el puente de la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar – lo siento, no fue mi intención – farfulla a modo de disculpa.  
\- No hay daño… aquí esta… - afirmo el niño y le entrego un cuenco con una sopa clara de verduras diversas - ¿Por qué haces esto? – cuestiono con una mirada compasiva.  
\- A que te refieres… - cuestiono con el ceño fruncido al niño a su lado.   
\- Sigues culpándote a ti mismo por su condición… - afirmo con un tono más adulto de la edad que le pertenecía – obsérvala… - afirmo señalándola en la cama a su lado. Confundido por la sugerencia del niño – obsérvala… - repitió y seguía sin saber que esperaba que viera.

Con la mirada barrio la delgada figura posada en la cama, cubierta con una gruesa manta de lana blanca. Su mano derecha descansaba en su vientre, observe su respiración normalizada… continúe mi recorrido hasta que encontré un par de orbes verdes clavados en mí, que si soy honesto empezaba a pensar que nunca vería con luz nuevamente… 

 

 

El bosque que rodeaba el campo ocupado por el clan estaba oscuro, lleno de los habituales animales cazadores. Con paso ligero continuarón hasta llega a enfrentar al Guardián del clan Lavellan. 

\- Guardián Deshanna – saludaron al llegar a la mujer madura – nos encontramos aquí para enfrentar a los shem’len.  
\- No se ofrendan jóvenes… - inicio el guardián - pero solo dos de ustedes, no son mucha diferencia en esta situación.  
\- No, es ofensa… - el varón de la pareja tomo la palabra primero – no se preocupe… Somos capaces de encargarnos de esta tarea… - miro a su compañera, se encogió de hombros y retrocedió – necesito saber si tienen idea de donde provienen estos shem’len… 

 

Una habitación en penumbras y olor rancio, fue su hogar por más de una semana. Ahora remplazada por un pequeño espacio en el jardín con solo una mesa y cuatro sillas. No fue capaz de impedir sentirse flotar en una nube. Observándole inquisitivo ante la mirada que recorrió su cuerpo hasta que descubrió sus brillantes ojos verdes mirándolo con sorpresa. 

\- Cierra tu boca… - una risa infantil conocida volvía a la mesa con la charola de las cocinas – entrara un petirrojo y hará su nido en ella – con un chasquido volvió su atención a Tarlín.   
\- ¿Por qué te empeñas en molestarme niño? – afirmo con fingida molestia – eres un niño y no comprendes mi vista ante una diosa como ella – afirmo señalándola.  
\- Ma’lath deja al pequeño solo… - de pie a un lado con el apoyo de Shivanni regresaba a la mesa para descansar después de su tercera vuelta al jardín – se amable… se encargó de que no murieras de inanición durante mi recuperación… – su sonrisa se tambaleo. De un salto estaba a su lado sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.   
\- Estaba aterrado… - susurro apenas audible - casi te perdí… casi los perdí a ambos - acaricio su vientre con un sonido estrangulado en su garganta – no bromees por favor…   
\- No tenía miedo, confiaba en la ayuda de Lean y Revas… - declaro con una firme convicción, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos – pedí a Revas que salvara a nuestro hijo… - su cálida mirada derritió el miedo en su corazón – me respondió que no tenia de que preocuparme… - un siseo bajo, corto su declaración y ambas manos sobre el vientre sintieron el movimiento bajo la piel – creo que estoy...   
\- Lady Kallian, has roto aguas…. – Shivanni chillo con sorpresa – Tarlin has venir a un sanador. 

 

Al regreso de su misión entraron al campamento con sus armaduras cubiertas de escarcha y restos de humo. Con solo sus armas en la mano ignoraron las miradas cargadas de curiosidad de aquellos que los rodeaban. 

Cuando un cazador de verdes ojos se acercó a ellos y clavo la vista en Revas. Recorrió su cuerpo con gesto apreciativo, provocando un estremecimiento ante la mirada. En gesto protector Van se cruzó impidiendo que siguiera mirándola como un trozo de carne, un gruñido lobuno abandono su garganta antes de poder impedirlo…

\- ¡Están de vuelta…! - el guardián Deshanna se acercaba a ellos después de que las noticias de su regreso llegarán a sus oídos – no puedo creer que ustedes estén de vuelta.   
\- Nos encargamos de los shem’len mercenarios del claro – extendió su mano para saludar a la mujer mayor – no volverán a molestar a su clan…   
\- ¿Solo ustedes dos? – declaro con incredulidad escrita en el rostro – no estoy segura de poder creer…  
\- ¿Cuántas veces intentaste marcarla? – pregunto Revas mientras Deshanna volvía su atención a ella como si la mirara por primera vez…  
\- Discúlpame… - Deshanna farfullo con sorpresa ante la pregunta.  
\- ¿Cuántas veces intentaste marcarla? – repitió con una voz fría – a cuantos de tus dioses intentaste comprometerla… - siseo mirando a la mujer que se encogió.  
\- Tiene espíritu, me gusta… - una voz sedosa llego desde el otro lado, el cazador que había observado de manera tan grosera a Revas se unía a los tres acercándose a ella.   
\- Anthreas has vuelto con los cazadores… – Deshanna llamo al joven de aspecto desagradable.  
\- ¿Cómo esta Ellana? – cuestiono Anthreas al mirar a Revas – estoy seguro de que está siendo de ayuda en la inquisición… Es una pena en verdad que perdiéramos a nuestro segundo para su empresa ¿Qué te parecería permanecer con nosotros, Lethallin? – cuestiono a Revas ignorando deliberadamente a Van…   
\- No estoy interesada gracias… - respondió Revas con dientes apretados, sin dedicarle una mirada.  
\- ¡Oh! no es necesario ser mal humorado, querida… - con su mano sobre sus hombros busco acercarla a su cuerpo – podemos divertirnos… - susurro a los oídos de ella con una sonrisa socarrona.

Un solo paso casi imperceptible los distancio antes de que el frio cubriera la totalidad del cuerpo del cazador, hasta convertirlo en una estatua llenas de estalactitas de hielo anclándolo al centro. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – un siseo inconforme resonó a su alrededor – no es tu enemigo – escucho otro quejido.  
\- ¿Eres el motivo real de la partida de Ellana? – cuestiono Revas al varón en su prisión de hielo.  
\- No sé qué quieres decir… - con un siseo corto su diatriba, cuando sintió que el hielo que lo cubría se extendió hasta su cuello y mordió su garganta.  
\- No soy partidario de las mentiras Anthreas – susurro a su prisionero - ¿Qué te llevo a tomar a Ellana por la fuerza? – declaro a viva voz para que el clan le escuchara.   
\- Hablas de mentiras y llegas aquí con la acusación falsa… - su grito de pánico resonó a los presentes – está bien… está bien… se arrepintió en el último momento y no me detuve…. – grito nuevamente más fuerte que antes – confieso… yo le tome… por la fuerza… - farfullo y cayó al suelo después de que el hielo desapareciera a su alrededor dejando atrás un charco de barro.

Con una mirada fija en ella, Van se aproximó a Revas de pie erguida y orgullosa delante del cazador de rodillas y sollozando presa del pánico y terror que acababa de vivir. Su brazo izquierdo la tomo por la cintura y le permitió inclinarse en su hombro.

\- Su trato a Ma’asha fue descortés – declaro al hombre que temblaba como una hoja al viento – Guardián Deshanna – llamo a la mujer mayor que continuaba con la mirada fija en el cazador en el suelo. Levanto la mirada con la vergüenza escrita en el rostro.  
\- No tenía idea…. – farfullo y llevo su mano derecha para cubrir su boca – Ellana está bien…   
\- Ella y su cachorro están bien… - declaro Van al clan, observando la cabeza de Anthreas levantarse con incredulidad en el rostro, ante su declaración – ella tomara su decisión de regresar al tiempo… - ante su encogimiento de hombros.  
\- Nos encargaremos de la transgresión de nuestro cazador – el guardián Deshanna había recuperado el habla después de algo de tiempo transcurrido – enviare mensaje a mi primero cuando esté resuelto y pueda volver – una mirada gélida y herida al cazador dejo claro que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión. 

La sonrisa lobuna de Revas dejo claro a Anthreas que había ocurrido algo que no estaba seguro de poder comprender. Con un escalofrió recordó una frase que escucho “Un lobo no teme a la nevada, tiene una manada para protegerlo” 

\- No te fue posible tocar a mi Asa’ma’lin… - susurro apenas audible – por eso tu castigo es tan suave…

 

 

Apartados del grupo avanzaban a paso tranquilo entre los arboles a su alrededor. Les recordaba un poco el bosque donde se conocieron y vivieron posteriormente. Estar uno cerca del otro ofrecía una paz que ambos extrañaban.

Las heridas que contenían poco a poco fueron reduciendo a lo largo de los días que compartieron en la zona. Las batallas le llevaron a recordar lo importante entre ellos, dejando de lado el dolor sufrido sin el otro a su lado.

Un pequeño cambio en su entorno les puso alerta, en el momento de sentir su presencia. Alertas esperaron un ataque enemigo. Hasta descubrir una forma conocida materializarse ante ellos.

\- Dolor su cuerpo se quema, esta presa, atrapada dentro de sí misma. Le encontró pero ya tomaron todo de ella, no le queda nada. Demasiado rota para pelear. Ella no le dejara tomar más nada de ella otra vez – tropezaba con sus palabras, ahogándose con su dolor escrito en el rostro.  
\- ¿Qué? – su cuerpo tenso y rígido - ¿Dónde está? – las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta.  
\- Hace tiempo perdió lo único que le hizo sentir feliz, dejando una pequeña parte detrás. Pero se lo arrebataron también, no le queda nada. Solo desea que no sufras por ello, te quiere feliz y sin culpa. No se puede prometer… – su rostro fue escondido por el ala del sombrero.  
\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Ma’fen - tomo su brazo derecho Revas – de ¿quién está hablando? – cuestiono imaginando la respuesta.  
\- Debemos volver, me necesita – respondió crípticamente apresurando su paso al campamento, rogando llegar a tiempo.

Ignorando sus preguntas avanzo debía volver cuanto antes a la fortaleza. Solo esperaba tener la oportunidad de hacer algo.

 

.. _ ..

 

Su viaje le llevo a la ciudad de cadenas como siguiente parada en su camino. Vago por algunas calles y encontró una posada para pasar una noche antes de seguir. Al medio día estando en el mercado local, fue abordada por una patrulla templaria. Una maga desconocida viajando sola fue su primer error de consideración. 

Permaneció en una celda por un día antes de ser informada de lo que se acusaba, dos templarios resultaron muertos en un enfrentamiento visible de un mago de sangre. El interrogatorio llevo horas pero al no obtener las respuestas esperadas. Cambiaron los métodos la tortura preferida por su grupo.

Podía sentir en peso en sus brazos mientras le inmovilizaban, su cuerpo se sentía sin huesos por el uso del silencio en ella, no existía una manera de defenderse. Lucho todo lo que pudo pero no tenía fuerzas para oponerse al ataque, un dolor le atravesó una y otra vez mientras sentía como golpeaban su cuerpo. 

\- Haremos lo necesario para obtener tu confesión, maleficar – dijo mirándole con gran lujuria en sus ojos – no hay motivo para no disfrutarlo – dijo con una mirada malvada.

Dolor quema sus brazos al sentir los dedos hundidos en ella al pelear, no puede defenderse de sus atacantes. Uno tras otro le desgarran por dentro. Cortes y golpes supurantes tiene el todo el cuerpo. Sus palabras se niegan a salir.

No estaba segura del tiempo que duro su tortura, negándose a dejar caer lágrimas, sollozos y gritos rotos. Soporto cada una de las embestidas, cada humillación, cada golpe y corte en su cuerpo. Comprendió al momento el plan de los cuatro templarios al frente de ella. 

Perdió la noción del tiempo como cada uno de ellos tomo su tiempo para mancillarla. Deseo abandonar más de una vez su cuerpo para huir del dolor. Deseo fervientemente una muerte misericordiosa que se negaron a otorgarle. 

Después de una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo se cansaron, del uso de ella a placer contra su voluntad. Vertieron un líquido amargo por su garganta y su dolor disminuyo antes de caer en la obscuridad. 

Luz del día se filtraba por la ventana, cuando por fin despertó. Una extraña mujer de cabello blanco le dio la bienvenida, se encontraba en una cama de una enfermería. Un dolor punzante se extendió por su cuerpo poco a poco. Al recordar lo ocurrido, un ataque de pánico creció en su pecho y trato de protegerse a sí misma.

\- Se encuentra estable, ahora – con nerviosismo le observo - Señora, pero me temo que no tengo las mejores noticias – tomo un profundo respiro – debe escucharme con atención, sus heridas fueron demasiadas y atendidas de manera tardía. Yo lo lamento….

Sus lágrimas le quemaron el rostro y sus gritos desgarraron su garganta, cuando comprende las palabras. Lo sucedido y sus consecuencias, este es el final del viaje. Recuerda preguntarse qué pudo haber hecho para merecerse un castigo semejante. 

 

Penumbra y oscuridad unida al olor de la humedad y suciedad le dio la bienvenida al abrir los ojos, estaba en una superficie llena de tierra y piedras dispersas. Algo restringía sus manos una cuerda o unas esposas, intento llamar a su magia y esta no podía ser alcanzada. Ella había sido silenciada antes para conocer muy bien la sensación. 

Escucho con atención a su alrededor y espero que sus ojos se adaptaran a la escasa luz. Estaba en una habitación o una cueva en medio de quien sabe dónde, el sonido susurrante de los pasos pesados….

Su cuerpo tenso respondió a la espera de un posible enemigo, movió la cabeza al origen del sonido.

\- Estas despierta… - una voz surgió delante de ella… reconociéndola en el momento – oh me recuerdas, esto me enorgullece. Deje una marca en ti pequeña maleficarum…  
\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – siseo Eveline al hombre enfundado en su armadura – no pondrás una mano encima de mi nuevamente.   
\- Y como esperas poder impedirlo…. No tienes tu magia… - se burló de ella con una brillante sonrisa.   
\- En tal caso… es bueno saber que no necesito de magia para matarte… - una voz sedosa sonó detrás de ellos…. – te unirás a tus amigos dentro de muy poco tiempo…


	21. Cacería de Lobos

Desde el alba se habían reunido en la sala de guerra para los preparativos de la nueva misión, no parecía ser algo especialmente difícil. Acudir un lugar apartado de la espesura arbórea solo guiados por quien susurraban era una bruja era una idea escalofriante.

\- Está segura de esto Morrigan – cuestiono por segunda vez mirando a la bruja – ¿no se trata de una trampa, para algún fin? – no confiaba en la mujer a su lado.  
\- Estoy segura inquisidor – afirmo la mujer con cansancio – es la mejor manera.  
\- En tal caso de camino – volvió la vista a los otros reunidos – partiremos en cuanto estemos listos.  
\- Porque la prisa – pregunto la maestra espía, frunciendo el ceño – podemos esperar.  
\- No voy a esperar más, tenemos que terminar esto ahora – respiro hondo antes de seguir – no me detendré tan cerca del final, vamos.

Maxwell salió de la sala sin prestar más atención a las miradas desaprobatorias de todos sus consejeros. Comprendía su preocupación pero su tiempo se estaba reduciendo rápidamente. Solo esperaba tener suficiente. 

 

Los pasos del ciervo resonaban con singular alegría, feliz de volver a ocupar su lugar en la caballeriza dejada atrás por casi una semana. Al subir por la ladera de la montaña congelada, en su lomo portaba una pareja de elfos cansados con una mochila como única compañía, sus respiraciones pausadas a un ritmo regular como único sonido. Un suspiro de la mujer dejo una pequeña nube de vapor a su alrededor al avanzar.

\- Estamos de vuelta – susurro acurrucándose en sus brazos como si muriera de frio de manera intempestiva – espero que esté de acuerdo con lo hecho – las manos de su compañero recorrieron sus antebrazos calentando su cuerpo en gesto tranquilizador.  
\- Entenderá lo que has pasado en el campamento… - susurro a su oído, al tiempo que cubría su cuerpo más pequeño con su capa de viaje.   
\- ¿Aun estas molesto…? – cuestiono con la duda clara en la voz – te juro que…  
\- Ya está hecho… - declaro con énfasis – no hay daño, después de todo era algo que teníamos que tratar tarde o temprano – con dulzura giro su rostro y beso su frente, tranquilizando su miedo creciente. 

Un cuerno resonó y el ciervo empezó a dar saltitos, como un cervatillo en medio del bosque. Retomo las riendas y sujeto fuertemente a su compañera. Permitiendo al ciervo ganar velocidad al ascenso….

 

El característico traquetear de pasos presurosos resonó en el pasillo ante la prisa por llegar cuanto antes a su tarea. Seguido del repiqueo de las pequeñas botellas que bailaban en sus manos temblorosas. Con un suspiro ruidoso giro su última esquina para poder ver la puerta de madera de la habitación del Embajador.

\- Por aquí mesere Irving – llamo el niño de piel oscura que fue enviado a buscarle – si olvido cualquier cosa yo asistiré por ella, de acuerdo – el chico lo miro por encima del hombro.  
\- De acuerdo, niño – respondió el sanador al llegar a la puerta – deberías ir con tu madre… - dijo al niño antes de abrir la puerta, con un gesto de dolor – ¿Esta ella dentro? – pregunto cómo una ocurrencia tardía.  
\- Sin duda ella está dentro – afirmo el niño – esperare aquí – declaro y se alejó un par de pasos de la puerta – con solo un asentimiento cruzo la puerta para encontrar la habitación llena de gente.

En la chimenea a la izquierda una olla calentaba agua con un fuego rugiente. A su derecha dos mujer elfas jóvenes preparaban paños y demás enceres para la tarea por delante. Al centro ocupando la cama con un gesto de dolor y bañada en sudor, su paciente en pleno dolor apretaba las sabanas mientras mordía su labio. 

\- Irving… – chillo Shivanni la encargada de las cocinas cuando le vio en la puerta – acaba de romper aguas, Lady Revas estará fuera por días aun… no sabemos a quién recurrir…  
\- Lady Fiona o Lady Eveline serían mejor opción que yo – farfullo con el rostro pálido a la muchacha delante – no tengo experiencia en…  
\- Ser Irving, no hay otro sanador en este momento que pueda ayudarnos – la otra mujer tomo las manos del mago con cuidado – tenemos experiencia… - volvió la atención a Shivanni que asintió – pero no tenemos posibilidad de sanar si algo sale mal… por favor necesitamos su ayuda… - sin duda alguna se esforzaba por controlar el temblor de sus manos.  
\- Decirme que necesitan, Lady…. – declaro y escucho el suspiro colectivo.  
\- Lean servirá – afirmo la mujer - Hacer favor de revisarle buscar algún signo de sangrado – declaro señalando a la mujer en la cama, asintió y se dedicó a su tarea. 

 

La imagen delante de ellos era desconcertante por decir lo menos, la falta de amigos al recibirles… fue el primer indicativo de que algo estaba mal. La presencia de un capitán en el lugar el comandante fue el segundo detalle notado por ellos… y como si no pudiera empeorar aún más la imagen de U’unve corriendo a su encuentro con el rostro cansado, con bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos….

\- Gracias al creador que han vuelto… - susurro al abrazar a Revas y seguir con Van – tenemos a Kallian despierta pero en trabajo de parto….   
\- Temí que esto pasara… - Revas miro a ambos – faltan algunas semanas pero es posible salvarlos…. – rodeo a Van con el brazo - ¿Dónde está Eveline? debe poder ayudarme…. – Lean sacudió la cabeza.  
\- Fue secuestrada por un grupo de templarios…. – se mordió el labio – los encontré…. Y juro que no le di tiempo de lastimarle nuevamente el chico llego a mi cuando la tomaron…. – tomo la mano de Van en un intento de reconfortarlo – se ha encerrado en sí misma, no he podido hacer nada…  
\- Deja esto en nuestras manos Asa’ma’lin… - regreso a su montura y extrajo dos viales, acompañados por un pergamino – suministrar a Kallian en lo que llegamos a ella…  
\- ¿Y esto? – cuestión mirando el pergamino.   
\- Asegurarse de enviarlo a Ellana, noticias del juicio a Anthreas… - observo la reacción a sus palabras.  
\- ¿Lo saben? – susurro Lean confundida – lo que quiso hacerme…. – la garganta se le cerro.  
\- No tengas miedo…. – tomo sus manos y le obligo a mirarla – saben lo que intento conmigo y que es el padre del carrocho de Ellana… Nada más… - una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.  
\- Perdóname por meterte en esto….  
\- Nada de eso… estoy feliz de darle una lección a ese bastardo…. – el brillo en sus ojos llevo a una tímida sonrisa de Lean – vamos tenemos trabajo. 

 

La penumbra de la habitación se rompió de repente, al levantar la vista encontró la figura del capitán Harellan. Sin siquiera mirarlo se arrodillo al lado de la cama donde reposaba Eveline. Le observo toma su mano, comprendiendo que era el momento de dejarles solos. De camino la puerta una segunda figura se unió a ellos en la habitación.

Recibió el informe de Lean después del rescate de la maga amiga de Van en el camino. Tenía clara la idea de lo que debía hacerse para poder salvarle, observo al comandante que ocupaba la silla a su lado y se levantó para enfrentarla.

\- Cullen, lo lamento tanto. Gracias por cuidar de ella hasta ahora… – le observo tensarse al tacto y aún más a las palabras - ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- No cuide de ella, si no fuera por Lean. Ella estaría muerta ahora…. Realice un pésimo trabajo en mantenerle seguro – apretó los puños en la última parte de su palabras – yo le ruego su perdón.  
\- No es su culpa, no sabías Vheraan. Le traje aquí por mi egoísmo…. – la voz ronca de Van rompió su conversación – esto es mi culpa.  
\- Estoy aquí ma´lin – con una mano en su hombro – pero podemos hacerlo juntos. Están trayendo lo necesario para ayudarla.  
\- ¿Cualquiera que sea tu plan? – mira en busca de sus ojos – gracias Ma´esha. Pero no hay algo que podamos hacer.  
\- Te equivocas. Tengo una idea de quién puede ayudarnos – su vista se fija en el otro hombre a su lado – necesitamos tu ayuda. Por si no tenemos éxito.

Dos soldados entraron en la habitación cargando una serie de suministros, al observarlos supieron cuál era la idea que tenía en mente y el riesgo que podía significar.

\- Solo tú permanecerás con nosotros, puedes hacerlo – pide en un susurro Revas – solo confió en ti para esto.  
\- Si puede ayudarla – respondió con resolución – estoy contigo, cuenta con ello.

 

 

Viaja por el mas allá era una tarea natural para ella, siempre le costó trabajo reconocer a los demonios malintencionados que se encuentran. Un claro en un bosque de abetos le dio la bienvenida mientras un espíritu rondaba el lugar. 

Fija su atención a la recién llegada he informa “yo te conozco de antes” centra su atención al entorno y no reconoce un lugar, no tiene relación con ella, “Que te ha traído aquí” cuestiona dudoso el espíritu como si no fuera un lugar destinado a ella. 

\- No sé dónde estoy, ¿puedes ayudarme? – cuestiona al espíritu – no recuerdo que hacía antes de llegar aquí.  
\- Todo depende de lo que desees – el espíritu se sienta en el suelo – respóndeme algo ¿Tienes algo a que volver?  
\- ¿Volver?... ¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy… - tapa su boca por temor a que la palabras salga – no, estoy muerta – cae de rodillas al suelo - ¿Verdad?  
\- Aún no. Pero debes decidir – informa con paciencia – puedes seguir adelante o… - duda un momento – regresar ¿pero alguien te espera? 

Una voz rompe el sonido del lugar, primero solos son quedos sollozos. Buscan contener las lágrimas, “el no estará solo más” piensa mientras escucha. Pero algo cambia, la voz no es la que imaginó que seria. Claramente la identifica “Lucha Eveline por favor, recupérate. Lamento no haberte protegido. Lo siento tanto” siente el corazón romperse ante las palabras “¿Por qué él?” Resuena en su mente, como puede sentirse culpable.

\- Alguien te espera del otro lado – toma un hombro de la mujer frente a el – cuanto hubiera deseado la oportunidad que tú tienes en su momento…- suspira pesadamente – le extraño tanto…  
\- Él no se merece que regrese – declara tercamente – no soy lo que desea, lo que necesita estoy vacía…. Él no lo sabe.   
\- Puede que tengas razón, pero aun así. Te suplica regresar – piensa un momento - le has dado una oportunidad. Al menos una – le mira con severidad – inténtalo no se pierde nada.  
\- Tiene a alguien ya – concluye derrotada – no yo solo voy a lastimarle de nuevo.  
\- Estas equivocada – le dedica una sonrisa – no le has dejado explicarse a sí mismo – se pone en pie y en un movimiento le cruza por encima y desaparece.

En su pánico se pone de pie y se gira temiendo convertirse en una abominación. Solo para descubrir dos figuras conocidas delante de ella. Un elfo varón y una mujer, recibiendo un abrazo del varón mientras besa su frente, voltea en dirección a ella.

\- Se acaba el tiempo. Deben despertar ahora – desapareciendo en el acto los dos.  
\- Muchas gracias ma elgar-falon, espero que pudieras curarla. No se merece ese destino – susurra a nadie en particular – gracias perseverancia, muchas gracias – dijo antes de desaparecer.

[Como deseo que puedas verles, estarás tan orgullosa como lo estoy yo. A valido la pena el sacrificio Emma sa’Lath. Nunca me arrepentiré de lo hecho] observa desde la distancia a la pareja llegar y observa cuando se marchan.

 

La habitación en penumbras le dio la bienvenida mientras dos pares de ojos, ámbar y zafiros, le observan con escrutinio. Mientras respiraba hondo y se levanta para caer…. Solo para ser atrapada por su socio y llevarla a la silla vacía. 

 

 

Con las manos apretadas sobre ambos viales, avanzo evitando correr por el pasillo hasta su habitación. De frente se encontró a Tarlin saliendo del jardín.

\- Mamae… - grito al verla aproximarse – la escucho gritar, tiene dolor… ¿Qué está pasando? – avanzo a su lado.  
\- Ha llegado Revas… revisaron a Eveline y vendrán aquí – mostro los viales en sus manos – ve a buscarla….  
\- A la orden Mamae, le traeré cuanto antes – con eso se despidieron y entro en la habitación. 

Encontrarlos a un mago con serias dificultades para mantener a una mujer calmada en medio de sus dolores. Kallian mantenía la mano de su amante fuertemente unida a la suya… Sus vistas se cruzaron y ella le sonrió brillantemente mostrando el vial en sus manos. Un suspiro de alivio de Kallian, hizo a ambos hombres conscientes de su presencia.

\- Revas y Van han llegado… - se acercó a la cama y le dio un poco del vial a beber – no tienes de que preocuparte.  
\- Debería irme – Irving cuestiono a Lean a su lado que tomo su brazo-   
\- Necesitará la ayuda de un mago más para estar seguros – con una sonrisa y un asentimiento acepta ayudar.  
\- Los dolores han disminuido… - respiro profundamente – tres días, no puedo creer que al fin se calmaron después de tres dias….  
\- Trata de dormir un poco Kallian – Lean acaricio si rostro – dentro de poco conocerás a tu pequeño…  
\- Gracias Asa’ma’lin… - susurro antes de caer en un sueño tranquilo.

Congelada en su lugar U’unve le observa dormir plácidamente por primera vez en días. Dos orbes dorados le miran brillantes de agradecimiento. 

\- Te debo más que mi vida Lady Lean… - afirma con solemnidad – estoy de acuerdo con mi diosa... estoy agradecido de que estés cerca de ella y nuestro pequeño.   
\- Daría con gusto mi vida… - susurro con la garganta cerrada por la emoción – si con ello este par no se separa… - su mano acaricio su cabeza y sonrió – nadie merece perder a su enasal… - acaricio pausadamente su vientre…  
\- Lady Lean….

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, seguido de cerca por el grito de emoción de Tarlin. Silenciado por el siseo el mago al otro lado. Shivanni entro poco después de la pareja, Revas y Van portaban una caja con suministros. 

\- Irving y yo revisaremos a Kallian… - Revas llamo al grupo – Tarlin informa a las cocinas que Kallian requerirá un poco de sopa en unas horas… - miro alrededor y asintió ante la preparación – Shivanni guía a Zevran a un de las habitaciones que duerma dos horas y tráelo de nuevo – suspiro – Van y Lean revisen a Eveline y vuelvan en dos horas.  
\- Estas segura…. – Zevran interrumpió  
\- Confía en mí, en tu estado cansado no podrás ayudarle – dijo en tomo comprensivo – ve te veré en dos horas y no te preocupes no vamos a perder a ninguno, te lo prometo…

Con un suspiro colectivo rompieron a sus diversas tareas. Revas tomo el asintió antes ocupado por Zevran… Mientras Irving ocupaba su lugar, con una suave ola de la magia Revas reviso su condición y frunció el ceño al mago frente a ella.

\- Por qué no le has acomodado aun… - cuestiono irritada – no tienes experiencia lo tomo - El mago se sonrojo furiosamente.  
\- Sabía que algo estaba mal pero no estaba seguro como solucionarlo – confeso con un peso en la voz – está en peligro.  
\- No en este momento… - dudo un momento – dame la sabana sobre la cómoda… - señalo al mago el mueble tras el – tenemos trabajo Irving…. Debemos acomodar a este pequeño en las dos horas que tenemos…

 

 

 

Revisar la condición de Eveline había tomado más tiempo del requerido inicialmente, había pedido a Lean que se adelantara para poder ayudarle a Revas. Tarlin vino a buscarle para gritarle que había iniciado… extasiado con una brillante sonrisa. Tuvo que reconocer que el pequeño veía la situación como la bienvenida de un hermano pequeño, el pensamiento le hizo doler el corazón. 

Dejo su habitación atrás después de asegurarse de que Eveline tendría ayuda de Josefine si necesitaba algo. Comprobaría la condición de Kallian, esperando que la entrega del pequeño niño habría terminado sin alguna complicación. El hecho de que no hubiera sido convocado de urgencia, era un indicativo de la falta de problemas en la habitación. Se dirigía al jardín en busca de saber qué novedades había…

\- Ma’falon… - giro en redondo al escuchar, reconociendo la voz al instante.  
\- Ma… Marianne… - congelado en su lugar recibió el aplastante abrazo de su amiga perdida hace tiempo - ¿Qué haces aquí? – farfullo torpemente por su sorpresa.  
\- Viajamos aquí buscando seguir a Garreth…   
\- ¡Quita tus manos de mi esposa…! - un marcado acento tevene interrumpió la explicación de Marianne que solo rodo los ojos ante su frase.  
\- Por favor…. No quiero tener esta conversación de nuevo – gimió en frustración al antagonismo.  
\- Finalmente te atreviste a hacer un movimiento Lobezno…  
\- No voy a repetirlo….   
\- No te estoy dejando corromper tu espíritu… - un siseo enojado llevo a todos a mirar al origen – primero me bañare en la sangre de tu enemigo – antes de que Marianne pudiera moverse, Van impidió que se aproximara. Ambos quedaron inmóviles ante el torrente de magia derramado en el jardín….


	22. Hijo prodigo

El sudor le caía por la frente ante el trabajo que estaban realizando en las últimas dos horas. Estaba preocupada por las complicaciones en el nacimiento del pequeño, además de los riesgos para la madre. Se obligó a concentrarse en su atención, sintió el cambio antes de verlo… estaban llegando al final de las fuerzas de Kallian, si no conseguían que se acomoda, irremediablemente perderían a ambos.

\- Irving una vez más – susurro al mago ahora exhausto – Lean sal de aquí…  
\- Estas segura que es necesario… - le escucho preguntar.  
\- No podemos impedirlo más… Lean salir… - escucho sus pasos y la puerta de la habitación – tomo un vial azul y lo haremos de nuevo en cinco minutos.

Escucho con calma el corcho y el trago del mago, con un leve temblor en su mano derecha lo hicieron de nuevo. Sintió el cambio paulatino del pequeño dentro de su madre, seguido del grito de dolor. Las dulces palabras antivanas le ayudaron a concentrarse…

Por el rabillo del ojo observo al mago caer desplomado en la silla detrás de él, resoplando casado y con una sonrisa brillante… lo habían conseguido. Tomo la mano de la joven madre… 

\- Ahora, deja que siga su camino…. – insto al tomarla de la mano – Shivanni todo listo…  
\- Siéntate Revas ya has hecho lo imposible…   
\- No podemos cantar victoria… - declaro al poner su mano izquierda en el vientre. Una cálida sensación recorrió a Kallian; provocando que mirara a sus ojos – estarás bien pero proveeremos cualquier problema – Revas cansada ocupo una fracción de la cama, con los ojos cerrados.

Permaneció concentrada en cualquier indicio de hemorragia o problema. Con la mente cerrada a la madre y el cachorro. Solo el grito del recién nacido le saco de su estupor.

\- Un niño… - declaro Shivanni obligándola abrir los ojos. Al tiempo que Kallian le tomaba el brazo derecho para reclamar su atención.  
\- Gracias Revas – afirmo Kallian cansada - de no ser por ti, ni mi hijo ni yo estaríamos aquí.  
\- Solo soy un eslabón – respondió mirando alrededor – no fui solo yo…  
\- Sin tu intervención en el jardín estaría muerta… - susurro apenas audible. 

Se levantó con paso inseguro y se lavó las manos en la tina de agua caliente. Cuando Irving se aproximó le permitió lavar y despedirse de la habitación para volver a su trabajo en la enfermería. 

\- Gracias por todo Irving… - Shivanni le tomo la mano – informarme de cualquier cosa que necesites.  
\- Solo puedo pensar en una cena y dormir muchas gracias… - con esas palabras se despidió y se marchó.

No mucho tiempo después Lean entro con un Emocionado Tarlin tras ella, siguiendo de cerca a cada uno de sus movimientos. 

\- Al fin ha llegado… – Tarlin observo uno a uno la cara de los adultos en busca de a quien debía dirigir su pregunta - ¿Cuál será su nombre? – cuestiono mirando alternadamente a Zevran y Kallian.  
\- Tenemos el nombre perfecto… - Kallian tomo la mano de su amante.  
\- Fen’ar… - Lean miro a la pareja y después a Revas, sorprendida por la elección de nombre – Fen’ar Aranain…

Alejada de la mirada de los reunidos Revas retrocedió hasta llegar a la puerta y salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación, la elección de ese nombre en particular para el niño que se había empeñado en salvar junto a su madre….

Estaba cansada, exhausta si era justa consigo misma. Hacía más de una hora que el mago humano que le ayudo, se marchó a pasar la noche… se detuvo al llegar a la puerta entre en jardín y la sala del trono… siempre odio las dos puertas siguiente.

Escucho pasos que se aproximaban y decidió que no le importaría esperar. Se recargo en el pilar más cercano y observo a la persona que cruzaba el umbral.

\- Ma’falon… - miro como giraba en redondo al escuchar el llamado.  
\- Ma… Marianne… - observo su gesto congelado en la sorpresa de quien espera ver un fantasma - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Viajamos aquí buscando seguir a Garreth… - conocía a esta mujer bien… siempre rodeado de mujeres bellas.  
\- ¡Quita tus manos de mi esposa…! – una voz conocida llego y vio a la mujer rodar los ojos con exasperación.  
\- Por favor…. No quiero tener esta conversación de nuevo – el gemido lleno de frustración por la frase fue hilarante.   
\- Finalmente te atreviste a hacer un movimiento Lobezno… - su mente giro entorno a la última parte de la frase.  
\- No voy a repetirlo…. – sintió la amenaza detrás de las palabras, erizando sus bellos.  
\- No te estoy dejando corromper tu espíritu… - siseo furiosa ante el enemigo de su compañero – primero me bañare en la sangre de tu enemigo – con un movimiento de su mano derecha el Lobezno se congelo en su lugar.

Rodeado de estalagmitas de hielo, igual que Anthreas en el campamento. Anclo a su enemigo al suelo impidiendo su movimiento. Un grito lejano llego a sus oídos pero no lo registro, no se lo quitarían de nuevo… no si podía evitarlo. 

Pudo sentir las extremidades congelarse y empezar a cristalizarse. Con una sonrisa en los labios, solo restaba cerrar su mano y convertiría al lobezno en trozos de hielo y escarcha. 

\- Liberarle… tienes al lobo equivocado, observa… su color de ojos y cabellos es incorrecto… - susurro una voz – verde no es gris, blanco no es castaño – susurro de nuevo – de los brillantes no un usurpador. 

Concentro su mente en la figura congelada delante, la voz estaba en lo correcto. Ojos verdes y cabellos rubio platinado… Ese tono de cabello le recordó algo, que no podía precisar… entonces vio las marcas de liryum en la piel.

\- Leto Lealanen – susurro al tiempo que le liberaba… y las marcas azules brillaban con intensidad y se apagaban.  
\- Helaine Leandréa – susurro en respuesta… cerrando los ojos.

Como si rompieran una conexión mágica, ambos cayeron al suelo al romper el hielo que los mantenía unidos. Van libero a Marianne que corrió al lado de su esposo, revisando su condición con sorpresa. Estaba dormido en un plácido sueño. Volvió la vista a su amigo y lo encontró tratando de despertarle. 

\- ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? – Marianne gruño a su amigo presa del pánico - ¿Qué la ha hecho?   
\- ¿Ese es su nombre? Su verdadero nombre – cuestiono con una calma antinatural – Marianne en importante…  
\- Leto era su nombre en Tevinter…. – respondió a regañadientes – no recuerda su familia… ¿Ese es su nombre? Helaine….. Lean…. – un gemido de dolor corto su declaración.  
\- Marianne…. – sus ojos como rendijas le observaban con duda como si no pudiera enfocar adecuadamente.   
\- Estoy aquí mi amor, como te sientes… - tomo el rostro y lo sintió calmarse con su toque.  
\- No dañes a ella – respira profundamente – sin su ayuda seguiría en Tevinter – susurra y vuelve a dormirse.

Confundida por el giro de la situación vuelve la vista a Van que habla con la otra elfa de su grupo en voz baja. Coloca la cabeza de su esposo en su regazo y respira a espera de poder comprender que sucede.

 

.. _ .. 

 

Dos semanas tomo a la inquisición estar listos para partir a la espesura arbórea, en el tiempo dedicado planearon la mejor manera de separarse para apoyarlos. Lean fue elegida para acompaña a Maxwell y su grupo, cubriendo la retaguardia en compañía del mago tevene.

\- En nuestro viaje durante la fortaleza Amarantine un demonio de miedo atormento a Maxwell – susurro en un descanso – su mayor miedo fue sacado a la luz, como el resto de nosotros…- ella solo asintió - su mayor miedo, tiene algo que ver contigo… en el viaje de regreso a Skyhold no podía pensar en otra cosa que asegurarse de que estabas bien - entonces ella le miro.  
\- ¿Qué tipo de miedo? – cuestiono con un gesto pétreo inestable.  
\- No accedió a compartir alojamiento con ninguno de nosotros… - lanzo un hechizo mientras Lean continuaba con sus flechas – escuche sus gritos durante la última noche que durmió… - trago visiblemente – era lo suficientemente malo como para no volver a dormir en días…  
\- ¿Días? – susurro mirando en su dirección, clavando una flecha en la espalda del guarda que lo atacaba… - ¿Por qué me dices esto? – dos ojos fríos miraron a Dorian, con sus ojos brillantes por lo que acababa de ver en ella…  
\- No sé qué paso entre ustedes pero es obvio que te preocupa… - Lean se alejó molesta por la intromisión del mago – espera yo no quise…  
\- Déjalo Dorian – Lean siseo como una serpiente enojada – lo que buscas solucionar no tiene remedio alguno… estuvo muerto antes de nacer… - se alejó de él saltando al siguiente claro lleno de enemigos. Con una mirada fría he indiferente. 

 

Van se posiciono entre un grupo de soldados como defensa de las carpas de curación, donde Eveline y el resto de los sanadores atiende a los heridos que son traídos de la pelea. Una explosión cercana ocasiono un caos en el campamento de sanadores… provocando la dispersión de todos. 

Un grupo de templarios rojos se cierra sobre un pequeño equipo de chicas jóvenes ayudantes, en busca de una brecha para su escape. Eveline pelea contra seis de ellos derrotándolos para permitir la huida de las chicas, cuando el número crece se ve superada…. Temiendo por su caída… un gruñido cercano a su espalda rompe su concentración un momento… temiendo que más enemigos se unieran a su gran grupo ya. Solo para descubrir el hielo cubrir a sus enemigos más cercanos, volviéndolos estalagmitas de hielo ancladas al suelo sin poder moverse.

\- Detrás de mí se aproximan los soldados y el comandante, te protegerán… – una voz llego desde su espalda, descubriendo a Van con un personal en sus manos – corre yo me encargare de ellos… Corre ahora… - insto antes de saltar a sus enemigos de apariencia congelada. 

Una Eveline palida llega a los soldados que son guiados por le comandante. Cinco de las chicas se apretaban una contra la otra en busca de protegerse. Se aproxima al enemigo con cuidado ante las protestas de ella… descubriendo solo trozos de hielo rodeando una figura de un mago elfo al centro con su personal… el capitán Harellan…

 

Revas se une a los soldados que acompañan a Minerva y el profesor de la universidad de Orlais, cuando el primer grupo de elfos en armadura atacan a los templarios rojos… al igual que las fuerzas de la inquisición. Un enorme templario rojo cubierto de cristales ataca a una pequeña figura cubierta por una armadura completa, visiblemente cansada por la batalla extendida. Cuando está segura de que no podrá evitar el golpe, interrumpe y repele el ataque. Salvando la vida a una extraña elfa más pequeña que el resto. 

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – cuestiona al acercarse a ella, solo para capturarla cuando se desmaya.

Revisa en busca de las heridas y venenos. Para descubrir cansancio en una piel clara y rizos de cuervo, reconociéndola como alguien ligada a una de sus personas… Solicita la ayuda de uno de los soldados para llevarla a la carpa de los sanadores.

 

Dejando atrás al equipo de soldados que protegen al explorador y el científico. Aproximándose al grupo más avanzado encontrando a Van, Eveline, Lady Ruiseñor y el comandante buscando entrar en el templo, las enormes puertas doradas estaban cerradas a cal y canto… 

Con creciente inquietud Revas vagabundea por las inmediaciones del puente. Hasta que un fuerte chillido deja claro que las puertas están libres del hechizo que las mantenía cerradas. 

\- Me adelantare… - Revas toma la palabra antes de que puedan refutarle – no cruzaran hasta saber que es seguro…  
\- Puede tratarse de una trampa…. – Lady Ruiseñor está de acuerdo.  
\- Es peligroso, ¿Qué ocurre si es herida? – el siseo en acento fereldeno no pasa desapercibido.  
\- Por eso le acompañare – Van se une a ella – si somos atacados retrocedan más allá del puente… no tendrán motivo de atacarles más allá – con crecientes dudas asienten y se preparan con sus armas.

Cruzan el puente y las puertas doradas sin la más leve insinuación de un ataque. Continúan con cuidado hasta la cámara de los solicitantes. Bajo la sensación de que son observados todo el tiempo. 

La siguiente cámara llena de una extraña belleza fue dañada por las peleas llevadas a cabo dentro de ella. Gira para descubrir que más oculta la sala y definir un camino, cuando algo llama su atención. Un guerrero elfo con la misma armadura de la joven salvada por ella se aproxima a su encontró con sus ojos dorados en la penumbra de una capucha, fijos en ella. Dos lunas plateadas parecen sus ojos al verlo de cerca.

\- Amelan – susurra en sorpresa agradable - ¿Cómo puedes ser posible? – el silbido de una flecha corta el aire en su dirección. Con un movimiento fluido y grácil, corta la flecha en dos y eleva un escudo arcano sobre ambos.  
\- ¿Quién esta ahí? Muéstrate – grita al lugar de origen de la flecha – ahora.


	23. Verdades Confusas

El campo de entrenamiento estaba lleno con los nuevos miembros que se unían a ellos en el lugar. Recorrió con pausa hasta que encontró una mirada de ojos brillantes como plata liquida, una joven mujer cercana a su propia edad… tensa y asustada por el hecho de encontrarse entre extraños. Tal vez el miedo de lo que pudiera suceder de ahora en adelante.

\- Encontraste piezas interesantes… - su maestro llamaba la atención del líder de los guardias mientras se acercaba a la muchacha que acababa de notar – tenemos algo interesante aquí… - observo el gesto de ella en busca de alejarse de su toque, cuando retrocedió le tomo por el cuello forzándola en su lugar e inclinarse sobre su rostro – calma pequeña... – ella susurra algo en voz temblorosa - Envíala a mis cámaras… - afirmo soltando a la muchacha que templaba como una hoja con una helada repentina – asegúrate de que está preparada… 

Esa fue la primera vez que le había visto y descubrió que tenía algo que despertaba un deseo de protegerle… un deseo que nunca comprendió del todo. 

Un crujido especialmente ruidoso llamo su atención al campo de entrenamiento, cuando giro descubrió los trozos de las estalagmitas de hielo esparcidas por el suelo. Se congelo en su lugar al descubrir de quien se trataba…

\- Eso es maravilloso, pequeña… - Erwyn elogiaba su trabajo mágico…  
\- Me alegra complacerte amo… - respondió con voz monótona - ¿Qué sigue ahora?

Sus ojos plata se clavaron en él, desde el otro lado del campo. Ergio su postura y elevo su personal por encima de su cabeza. Su cuerpo desgarbado y frágil fue dejado atrás en los meses después de su llegada. Descubrir su talento mágico fue un pase a un trato mejor que le promedio. Intrigado por el hecho de que ella siempre parecía ser consciente de su presencia… 

En ese momento comprendió que su uso de la magia le resultaba tan fácil como respirar. Sin lugar a dudas que era una poderosa maga, que incluso podría ser más poderosa que algunos aprendices de su maestro…. 

 

El corredor oscuro era su único compañero cuando terminaba las secciones de entrenamiento, cada día recorría el mismo camino en compañía de Ostern… que por alguna parecía odiarlo… por algo que no tenía claro.

\- Apresúrate no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías… - su mano en la espalda le impulso a trastabillar – mascota… - siseo con la voz cargada de veneno.

Ignoro el hecho y continuo con los puños apretados, buscaba una reacción de su parte para poder castigarlo… como un animal… no le daría la satisfacción de obtener una de él.

\- Al fin has aprendido tu lugar… - se burla empujándolo para golpear el muro a su derecha - me pregunto… - susurro a su oído mientras una de sus manos entraba en sus pantalones….  
\- Amo Ostern, mi señor solicita a Leto en sus cámaras… - una voz pequeña llegaba desde atrás de ambos…   
\- ¿Cómo? – farfullo con la expresión de horror en el rostro - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – gruño en dirección a los ojos de plata vacíos he inexpresivos que le miraban.  
\- Mi señor solicita a Leto en sus cámaras… - repitió sin inmutarse por la mirada del hombre delante de ella – de esta manera Leto… - se giró ignorando deliberadamente a Ostern…  
\- No te atrevas a… - de dos zancadas le tomaba el brazo izquierdo y le giraba con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda viajaba a su cuello, sin alcanzarlo…. Congelado como una estatua de hielo se mantuvo en su posición.  
\- Solo mi señor y los elegidos por le pueden poner una mano en mi… - afirmo con voz clara – tócame de nuevo y serás un amasijo de extremidades y hielo en el suelo – declaro mientras le liberaba de su prisión… más como un hecho que una amenaza, fue escalofriante y fascinante a partes iguales… 

 

Un sentimiento de aprensión contrajo su corazón ante la imagen…. Si descubrieran los poderes de su interior, se convertiría en una pieza más en manos de su amo…  
Los rumores del torneo que su amo estaba planeando fue la comidilla de los susurros entre todos por dos días, antes de verle de nuevo después del enfrentamiento en el corredor entre Ostern y ella. Empezaba a sospechar que había ocurrido algo, el nuevo hombre que le cuidaba, constantemente veía sobre su hombro como si temiera que de la nada aparecía una creatura.

\- ¿Eres nuevo en este lugar? – cuestiono ante la conducta extraña del hombre.  
\- No fui transferido… - susurro con miedo de ser escuchado hablando con el – no te enteraste del enorme lobo que acecha a esta hora… - dijo mientras le miraba disimulando su miedo.  
\- Estamos en una fortaleza… no puede entrar un lobo pequeño… - respondió al tiempo que consideraba al hombre loco o ebrio… - menos uno grande… - se burló.  
\- Se tratara de un espíritu o lo que sea… se comió a Ostern y no quiero seguir su camino – declaro tajante y entonces noto la espada en su cinturón.

Una creatura se había comido a Ostern, por eso no le volvió a ver…. No estaba seguro de como sentirse por la noticia de que su torturador ya no estaba en este mundo.

\- Llegas tarde – una voz llamo al frente y el hombre salto visiblemente sorprendido – lo siento, te asuste… - la burla escondida en la palabra casi lo hace reír.  
\- Por supuesto que no – afirmo recuperando la compostura delante de ella – aquí esta tal como mi señor ordeno… - dijo y se alejó para dejarle pasar.   
\- Sera llevado a su lugar cuando mi señor lo ordene – con ello lo guio a la cámara circular conocida… extrañamente vacía. Con el ceño fruncido le interrogo con la mirada – mi señor no ha llegado, esta de camino – el asintió pero no retiro la mirada – se llevara a cabo una competencia para elegir al más fuerte de los guerreros para someterlos a un ritual… - afirmo en un susurro al aproximarse – al ganador se le otorgara un regalo – se paseó de un lado al otro en la habitación - como te informe… tu madre está enferma y no quiere morir como esclava, eres fuerte y sé que ganaras la competencia con facilidad Leto… solo necesitas pedirlo a nuestro señor y te dará la oportunidad.  
\- ¿Está segura de esto? – ella solo asintió - ¿Puede ser libre si hago esto?  
\- Si ella y Varania puede ser liberadas cuando ganes y sé que lo harás… confía en mí…

Esa acción sello su destino sometiéndolo a un ritual que lo despejo de su memoria, su familia y su amiga. Con ambas manos revolvió su cabello en frustración por toda la información revelada ahora. 

 

\- ¿Qué ocupa tu mente para tener ese gesto en tu rostro? – una voz desconocida llego desde su espalda - ¿Puedo unirme a ti?  
\- No te conozco…. – respondió con escepticismo  
\- Mi nombre es Kallian y este es Fen’ar mi hijo… - afirmo meciendo el paquete en sus manos – algo me dice que tienes algo en tu mente…  
\- No te he invitado, porque estás aquí… - respondió con dureza.  
\- Has despedido de mala manera a tu esposa, que en su preocupación llego a nuestro amigo enano. Él me ha buscado para ayudar… - dedico una mirada inteligible - no quiero saber lo que sucede en tu mente, solo no le lastimes…. Te ha cuidado por dos días a espera de que despiertes, pese a… - guardo un silencio abrupto – espero que te disculpes con ella y arregles lo que hay en tu mente después – empezó a levantarse y su paquete se quejó ruidosamente – nunca es bueno llorar tanto en su estado…. – la última frase fue susurrada, tan bajamente que temió no haber escuchado correctamente….  
\- ¿Llorado?... – las palabras se estrangulan en su garganta - ¿Cómo..? – la mirada de ella deja claro que no responderá a ninguna de las preguntas…  
\- Búsquela, discúlpese y arregle su mente después…. – con esa declaración le indico la puerta que comunica el jardín y la fortaleza. 

 

Sin otro pensamiento en mente que ver a Marianne recorrió el pasillo frenético por la imagen que se revelo ante las palabras de la mujer desconocida. Cuando giro a la segunda esquina, chocó de frente con una corta figura. 

\- ¿Dónde es el incendio Broody? – farfullo poniéndose de pie – así que Kai te saco de tu encierro voluntario… - afirmo mirándolo con dureza.  
\- Tu amiga y el pequeño jadeante me encontraron en el jardín… - respondió antes de impacientarse - ¿Dónde está Marianne? Necesito…   
\- Me escucharas antes… - declaro su amigo sacudiendo el polvo de su pantalón de cuero - sin Garreth aquí con ella, Bianca y yo guardamos su espalda…  
\- No es necesario Varric – desde la espalda Marianne se unía a ellos. Tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y la piel apagada – sígueme hablaremos en nuestra habitación.

Como una serpiente viciosa el sentimiento de culpa se arremolino en su estómago. Con sus estúpidas acciones de esa mañana podía haber destruido a su compañera. Considero por un momento pedirle a Varric que le golpeara en el centro del pecho… pero no recuperaría el daño hecho de esa manera….

 

 

Con los ojos sigue la figura ponerse de pie y seguir su camino indicado. Su estómago revuelto empieza a sentarse después de lo escuchado esta mañana por accidente. Recorrió el rostro de su hijo y sus propios sentimientos tanto tiempo atrás.

\- Aquí están ustedes dos… - volvió la atención a su derecha – empezaba estar preocupado por su desaparición.  
\- Lo siento, teníamos que dan un empujón… - se encogió de hombros – en la dirección correcta.  
\- Me he topado con el Lobezno en mi camino aquí…  
\- Dejemos a ese par fuera de conversación… - el mordaz tono de Kallian dejo claro que estaba molesta por algo que no le contaría por el momento… - vamos ma’lath, mi pequeño y yo necesitamos descansar.

Pasos suaves llevaron al trio al pasillo lateral cuando un grito llego desde el otro lado del jardín. Habia movimiento en la sala que oculta el eluvian. Con un tenso abrazo resguarda su paquete mientras su amante libera las dagas y se sitúa delante de ella. Un grupo de soldados llega al jardín y se esparcen como un abanico. En busca de defenderse de una posible invasión por parte del espejo mágico resguardado….

\- Plantados en sus pies – el capitán Richard, un hombre joven de menos de tres décadas tomaba el mando de los soldados – ningún enemigo sale del jardín sin importar cuantos caemos. 

Su corazón palpitaba en su pecho, deseo poder hacer algo más que sostener en sus brazos a su hijo y esconderse detrás de su amante.

 

En medio de la sala de los peticionarios, con los soldados de la inquisición de un lado y los centinelas de Mythal del otro. Amelan y Revas se mantienen en el centro. La flecha disparada en contra de Revas por un centinela nervioso desato un altercado entre ambas fuerzas. 

\- Bajen sus armas – Revas llamó al orden de ambas partes – tenemos un enemigo en común, no es tiempo de pelear entre nosotros…  
\- Te han atacado Revas… - Van sisea furioso por su intervención.  
\- Y gracias a Amelan no ha llegado a más… - respondió con irritación.  
\- Los centinelas estamos aquí para evitar la invasión a nuestro templo… - la muchacha que ataco por accidente se defendía…  
\- Basta ya, no tenemos tiempo para…  
\- Comandante… - la voz de un mensajero irrumpió en la disputa – necesitamos la ayuda de Lady Revas…. – se congelo ante la imagen.  
\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Jay? – Revas llamo su atención sin elevar la vista…  
\- Despertó… la señora que trajo a la carpa de sanadores… exige que le dejemos entrar al templo debe encontrar a alguien…. – farfullo el agente.  
\- Amelan envié a los sanadores a una mujer de tus centinelas… rizos de cuervo y ojos de zafiro… - la rigidez de su cuerpo revelo que coincidía con la descripción de alguien conocido – ella está bien... asustada de verte herido supongo…  
\- Te acompañare mientras tú guardián se queda con mis hermanos…. – una mujer con armadura completa y un personal dio un paso al frente.  
\- Los Shem’len han dejado el templo atreves del espejo… - informo y miro al resto de humanos – cuando regrese nuestro líder dejaremos a su guardián libre.  
\- Adelante Asha’ier… - declaró Van relajando visiblemente el ambiente.

En un cómodo silencio Revas y Amelan se dejan conducir a la carpa de los sanadores más allá de la entrada al templo. Escuchan los gritos de la joven exigía que le dejaran salir de ahí, Amelan y Revas corren en busca de evitar un enfrentamiento…. 

Con una frenética mirada revisa su alrededor en busca de una manera de escapar. Necesita llegar al templo… saber que está a salvo. Fue cuanto pudo pensar después de escuchar que el templo había sido tomado por el enemigo corrupto. La solapa de la tienda se abre y con incredulidad se fija en la figura entrante… ahí de pie esta Amelan que corre a ella, aplastándola en un abrazo. 

\- Estas a salvo – afirman al unisonó – ¿Estas heridas? – cuestiona al intentar revisarle con ayuda de su magia impedido por ella tomando su mano – estoy bien fui curada por los shem’len.  
\- Lady Revas le trajo, solo cumplimos su pedido – afirmo el mago – no tiene heridas solo cansancio, necesita alimentarse bien…  
\- Gracias Irving… - Revas llama del otro lado – dejaremos solos a la pareja un momento – al mago asiente y sale de la carpa – si necesitas cualquier cosa hacérmelo saber Amelan…  
\- ¿Ella te llamo…? – susurro confundida - ¿Quién es ella? – le miro con expresión inteligible.  
\- Alguien que no pensé en volver a ver…  
\- ¿Un viejo amante….? – afirmo incomoda… he intento alejarse. Pero Amelan le toma del brazo y la atrajo a su pecho.  
\- Es la hija de un viejo amigo, le creí muerta antes… - susurro a su oído conteniendo la risa – no estas celosa ma’lath… - su inquietud fue rota por un largo suspiro. 

Negaba con la cabeza mientras salían de la carpa, con las manos unidas. Volverían al templo y esperarían, debería elegir… continuar o separarían de sus hermanos, no estaba seguro de que caminos tomarían a partir de ahora.

 

 

Los dos grupos se alejaron por acuerdo táctico en cuanto Revas acompañando al elfo. Eveline se quedó a un lado del comandante hasta el último momento negándose a dejar a su amigo atrás. Cuando Van asintió en dirección a la salida ella solo permitió que le hombre blindado le guiara fuera. Con pasos vacilantes se dejó conducir.

\- No estés preocupada, Revas parece confiar en este hombre… - poso una mano en su hombro en gesto reconfortante – volverá a ti en una pieza….   
\- Yo sé que volverá… - se detuvo en seco, girándose a mirarlo - ¿Piensas que está conmigo? – cuestiono incrédula…  
\- No es mi negocio, con quien mantiene sus afectos…. – se pasó la mano por el rostro sonrojado – me disculpo.  
\- Esta perdido por Revas… - fue el turno de ella de sonrojarse – no tengo oportunidad ahí…  
\- Me alegro – farfullo y ella lo miro con incredulidad – lo siento, yo no quise… – se rasco la nuca con incomodidad.

Desde la distancia observo a sus amigos en su danza torpe e incómoda, una sonrisa tiro de sus labios. “Algunas cosas no cambian nunca…” el pensamiento fue reconfortante. Los pasos de la pareja de centinelas se unió a ella. 

\- Sigues gustando de jugar a la celestina… - afirmo Amelan con una sonrisa irónica – creí que habías aprendido…  
\- No te veo quejándote por mi intromisión antes… - respondió Revas sin mirarle – vamos deseo recuperar a mi guardián – afirmo alejadose de la pareja - ahora que recuperaste a tu socio…. – el sonrojo que provoco en la chica fue adorable…  
\- Mi nombre es Amaya…Lavellan… - afirmo extendiendo su mano frente a ella.  
\- Llámame Revas Lean… - respondió el saludo y la cordialidad - ¿Planeas regresar a tu clan? – cuestiono estudiando la respuesta de la chica.  
\- No lo he decidido, por el momento me quedare… - miro a su socio a su lado – a menos que me despidan.  
\- No estoy seguro de poder hacer eso… - rodeo su cintura con su brazo izquierdo.  
\- En tal caso tomar esto… - extendió un medallón ovalado con la figura de un lobo de plata con ojos de zafiro… - si llegas a necesitar ayuda y tu socio no está cerca… llámame la clave es Fenrir… - afirmo dejándolo en su mano…

Ojos abiertos como platos vagando de uno al otro, la respuesta al ofrecimiento por unos latidos de corazón.

\- Gracias… no sé qué más decir… - farfullo aturdida ante la sonrisa de Amelan.   
\- Solo cuida y has feliz Amelan… – respondió Revas con una radiante sonrisa – se merece ser feliz después de todo lo vivido….- Amaya asintió - Eres mejor elección que la anterior…. – afirmo con intención. Ante el ruedo de ojos de Amelan a su lado y una risa nerviosa de Amaya. Concluyo que le había contado… de ello estaba segura y se alegró de que empezara a sanar su corazón.

 

.. _ ..

 

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo en el jardín, otro grupo de arqueros se aproximó guiados por Lysas. Formados detrás de los soldados con flechas listas para ser liberadas. El crujido de la madera de la puerta al intentar abrirse elevo el nerviosismo apenas controlado. Provocando la liberación de una flecha accidentalmente al abrirse la puerta… la rápida reacción de Lysas elevando un escudo arcano evito una tragedia. 

\- ¡Dorian! – grito Lysas al tiempo que la flecha salía impulsada a un lado de la puerta e impactaba en el muro. Estaba cubierto de sangre y suciedad.  
\- Necesitamos un sanador… - grito cuando se recuperó de lo ocurrido. Y lo cerca que estuvo de ser muerto por una flecha.  
\- Volver a sus puestos soldados… - en el vano de la puerta Iron Bull llamaba la atención de los reunidos – vuestro Inquisidor está a salvo tenemos un elfo herido… despejar el área…  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – gruño Dorian indignado por la pérdida de tiempo – no me importa…  
\- Orden del jefe, no quiere a nadie observando el estado de ella… - con un suspiro asintió al tiempo que Lysas se unía a ellos.  
\- Guíame a Lean…. – susurro al Qunary que lo miro con un ojo asombrado – solo hay dos posibilidades en tu equipo… y no imagino al apostata herido, cuidado celosamente por Maxwell – una sonrisa fue la respuesta del enorme hombre.   
\- Buena observación pequeño hombre – respondió al tiempo que permitía el acceso y cerraba la puerta. 

El olor a sangre y enfermedad conocido golpeo a Lysas al entrar en la pequeña habitación, en el suelo con Maxwell de un lado y la bruja del otro tratando de contener una herida sangrante en el costado izquierdo. La piel pálida y cetina dejaba claro que había perdido mucha sangre por la herida.

\- Déjame darte una mano con eso… - afirmo y se inclinó para revisar su costado.

Lo fiebre fue el primer indicativo de algo muy mal… seguido por el brillo rojizo, comprobó que tenían entre manos un enorme problema. Conmocionado volvió su atención a Maxwell a su lado salpicado de sangre, pero sin heridas de consideración…. Tomo un vial de su cinturón y lo extendió a la bruja.

\- Necesitamos asegurarnos que no continúa perdiendo sangre… Dorian congela la herida… necesitamos moverla a una habitación y contactar a Revas… - Maxwelll le tomo por la muñeca y lo giro en su dirección.  
\- Revas continua en Arbor Will… - siseo confundido y molesto por sus palabras – tienes que hacer algo…  
\- Veneno en su sangre, dolor amplificado… perderá su mente. Pesadillas y temores corromperán su espíritu hasta que le quiebren y ella desaparezca… - una mano fría acaricio con cariño la frente perlada de sudor de Lean que gimió en el sueño – lo vio antes en Risco Rojo, fue aterrador… pero solo era polvo en su cara…. Creador hay cristales bajo su piel….  
\- Recibió el golpe directo de una arma hecha de Liryum rojo… - Lysas trago audiblemente, a sus propios pensamientos escuchados en voz alta – pequeños fragmentos permanecen dentro de su cuerpo envenenándola…   
\- La pócima que usaste antes… - ante la negativa de Lysas con la cabeza, el corazón de Dorian se hundió – el veneno corre por su sangre ahora no tengo idea…  
\- Puedo llegar al campamento de Arbor will, hablar con Revas y traer sus instrucciones… - afirmo la bruja poniéndose de pie.  
\- Ella es un cambia formas, se convirtió en cuervo… - Maxwell recuperaba el habla tranquila – Lady Morrigan…  
\- No es necesario dar las gracias, tomare suministros y partiré cuanto antes – dirigiéndose a la puerta – se lo debo por convencerlo de permitirme beber del pozo…   
\- Dorian encárgate de que Kallian conozca su condición, le llevaremos a mi habitación para atenderla y guardarla de ojos curiosos – Maxwell tomo su mano.

Con el asentimiento de Dorian, recordó fugazmente las múltiples ocasiones que había intervenido para salvarle la vida. Como si se tratara de su deber... Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo herido al sentir el movimiento. Maxwell tomo con cuidado a U’unve Lean, cazadora de un clan desaparecido, ligada por azar o destino a Kallian, Revas, Van o el mismo. 

Elevándola del piso de una habitación sucia y maltratada, que guardaba el Eluvian en el jardín de Skyhold, pelando una batalla por su vida de nuevo... una que temía no podría ganar.


	24. Veneno

Apenas había dormido en las horas del día dejado atrás pese a las insistencias de sus compañeros. Aprendió de Kallian a mantener bajo control la fiebre. Siguió el consejo de Varric de contarle historias, para relajar su mente. Con Cole como única compañía constante se dedicó al cuidado de ella. 

\- Dolor, quema, sus mente se perderá, dejara de ser ella… olvidara lo que le importa, los que le importan…. No quiere olvidar, a ninguno de ellos… son parte de ella ahora… - susurraba al pasar de un lado al otro de la cama, con la vista fija en ella – no quiere esto, ser atrapada dentro del sí misma… perdida…  
\- Cole ella estará bien, Morrigan volverá en cualquier momento – Maxwell llego a su lado al notar la daga en su mano.  
\- Ella sabe la verdad, lo supo en el momento en que vio la cuchilla descender en tu dirección… “No estoy permitiendo esto de nuevo, voy a pelear seré su escudo…” calor llamas, quema profundo… dolor naciendo en el costado… un pago justo por su vida… solo deseo una muerte misericordiosa… - tomo su daga y miro a los ojos a Maxwell – no quiere sufrir más, déjale marchar….   
\- No… - susurro tomando el rostro cálido y sudoroso – no me estoy rindiendo a dejarte morir… Morrigan volverá… me oyes U’unve, tendremos una manera de ayudarte….   
\- Puede funcionar, puedes hacerlo… - Cole llamaba a Lysas que se unía a ellos en la habitación – si me ayudas a guiarla puede funcionar…  
\- Ayudare sé a dónde llevarla… - toco en hombro de Maxwell – podrá esperar un poco más donde voy a llevarla… - solo asintió en respuesta…

 

La suave brisa que cubría el campo de entrenamiento, como una madre cuidando de su pequeño con una manta en una noche fría. Así se sintió ante la caricia del viento y sus aromas transportados por ella. Estaba sola y rodeada por la penumbra que precede al alba. Con una respiración más… libero la flecha entre sus dedos con sus agudos ojos fijos en la diana a pocas millas de ella. Con un movimiento fluido se impulsó a la derecha liberando otra flecha. Saltando hacia atrás y libero dos más, que dieron en el blanco. Con un salto giro en el aire y las últimas tres flechas se unieron al resto.

De pie observo su obra, con ojo crítico. Ocho flecha clavadas al centro de la diana de entrenamiento, en solo un latido de corazón. Tendría que reconocer que había tenido razón… tenía una habilidad innata para el arco. 

La delicada pieza en sus manos hecha de madera flexible y prácticamente irrompible era maravillosa… “para ser el juguete de un niño” pensó con amargura cuando se le entrego para su entrenamiento. Sacudiendo la cabeza busco alejar el pensamiento traidor, era un recluta… no debía perder el tiempo ociosamente. 

\- Me alegra ver tu mejoría con el arco… recluta – la voz le sobresalto por un momento, girándose en el acto con el arco preparado – calma pequeña brillo…. – su sonrisa brillante le ruborizo, dejando caer sus manos.  
\- Yo me disculpo capitán, no le escuche… - farfullo a modo de explicación inclinándose a su superior.   
\- A pesar de tener un rango, no soy más que tu…. – afirmo al tiempo que ella elevaba el rostro con sorpresa por sus palabras – estoy seguro que mi señora Leandréa se lo informo… - su sonrisa brillante, era fácil de liberarse en su rostro a la menor provocación.

 

Desde la distancia distinguió a la joven pareja de pie, en un escenario extrañamente familiar. Un muro de piedra al fondo y a la derecha, y las escaleras del servicio a la izquierda. Desde donde había observado su avance con cada hora en ese lugar, liberando las mismas ocho flechas una y otra vez. Oculto en las sombras se fascino por la vista de ella, su dedicación para aprender el uso del arco de esa manera. Finalmente decidiendo que era momento de abandonar las sombras y unirse a ella.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – cuestiono Lysas al espíritu a su lado, que solo asintió.   
\- Ella está a salvo en este lugar – afirmo al mago a su lado, señalando una burbuja que cubría un área del fade – recuerdos de tiempos felices… cuando le conoció y extendió un arco de niño para que lo usara.  
\- El recuerdo es borroso en los bordes… - afirmo aproximándose al área en cuestión.  
\- No es tuyo para ingresar en el… - declaro el espíritu y dejo caer su mano antes de llegar a la superficie – un dolor familiar que podría hacerte recordar tu propio, reabriendo viejas heridas… - con el ceño fruncido volvió la atención al espíritu.  
\- ¿Tratas de…? – un grito desde la burbuja alerto a ambos de que algo estaba pasando dentro.  
\- Sangre brota de su vientre que no de estar ahí, una flecha sobre sale…. Su grito en desesperación… cálidos brazos cubriendo su cuerpo mientras la pequeña vida se escapa de ella junto a su sangre… - susurro frenético en espíritu – no está bien no es correcto, rodeados de agua… frio calando hasta los huesos – se acaba el tiempo necesitamos su ayuda él puede hacerlo….

 

Por segundo día consecutivo se encontraban en la biblioteca en busca de algo para distraerle de su estado debilitado actual. Después de lo ocurrido al despertar de su enfrentamiento a Revas. La imagen de Marianne pálida y gastada se gravo en sus parpados, felizmente se abriría el pecho y sacaría su propio corazón para ofrecerlo como disculpa si ella mejoraba. 

No estaba seguro de que estaba mal con ella, dormía demasiadas horas al día y continuaba sin descansar lo suficiente. Afirmar que estaba preocupado era un eufemismo, lo tenía al borde su negativa de visitar un sanador para que le revisara. 

Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios en un intento de liberar la tensión de sus hombros y espalda. Que rápidamente fue silenciado por un silbido bajo detrás del estante a su derecha. Seguido del grito de una voz familiar…

\- Broody…. Broody estas aquí… – el narrador le llamaba desde la puerta de la rotonda bajo la biblioteca. Se inclinó a la barandilla temiendo por malas noticias de la condición de Marianne – baja necesitamos de tu ayuda… - grito y desapareció por donde había llegado. 

Con el tomo en sus manos olvidado en la mesa más cercana corrió escaleras abajo, con el pecho contraído por el miedo del motivo de la urgencia. Llego a la sala del trono y el narrador lo esperaba en la puerta a las cámaras del inquisidor con el ceño fruncido en confusión y un poco aliviado de no ser conducido a su habitación compartida… avanzo hasta él.

\- ¿Qué en el vacío te sucede Varric? – siseo una maldición y le dedico una mirada agria.  
\- Necesitamos de tus habilidades, ven conmigo Broody… - cruzo la puerta dejándola abierta para el – sígueme te explicare dentro… 

Confundido sigue al narrador por las escaleras de madera de la torre más alta de la fortaleza. Llegaron a otra puerta interior, cerrada con llave. Tres golpes a la puerta, esta fue abierta para que pudieran entrar. 

\- El jefe está esperando arriba… - el mercenario Qunary resguardaba el interior de la puerta. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al recuerdo de los guerreros de la bruma…. Sacudió la cabeza alejando el pensamiento de su mente.  
\- Hey Max… encontre a Broody….  
\- No tienes un apodo para el inquisidor, eso es algo extraño en ti Varric… - se burló Fenris desde la espalda de Varric.  
\- ¡Oh! el tenia uno para mi…. – sonrió Maxwell, a pesar del cansancio visible en su rostro, bolsas bajo los ojos y una aspecto descuidado.  
\- Solo fue convencido de no hacer uso nuevamente… - respondió el Qunary a su espalda subiendo la escalera – bajo la amenaza de ser desprendido de sus preciosas bolas… - el rugido de la risa del mercenario lleno la habitación.   
\- Lo dice el que fue amenazado en su lengua materna con algo que le hizo estremecerse… - respondió el enano cortando la risa del guerrero… generando risas del resto reunido, estaba perdiendo en una parte de la dinámica de este extraño grupo.  
\- Ella es más aterradora que un ejército de demonios… - se defendió inútilmente el guerrero, murmurando una maldición por lo bajo….  
\- Lamento interrumpir – agrego Fenris haciendo ruido con su garganta - puedo saber ¿Qué hago aquí? – cuestiono al no comprender su llamado.  
\- Zevran y Varric me informan que tienes una habilidad inusual que te permite penetrar en cuerpos físicos… - Maxwell le miro con esperanza en sus ojos.  
\- Es correcto…. Mis marcas me permiten aplastar el corazón de un hombre desde el interior…. – asintió a la espera de una explicación más extensa.  
\- No es el tipo… - Maxwell paseo de un lado al otro perturbado por sus pensamiento – ¿Podrías extraer algo de un cuerpo físico? … - cuestiono con delicadeza – pequeños fragmentos de liryun rojo de hecho… - declaro con temor de la respuesta… - nos encargaremos de atender un posible daño en ti, tenemos todo preparado…  
\- ¿Por qué necesitas extraer liryum rojo de un cuerpo? – cuestiono recordando a Meredith y se abstuvo de estremecerse…  
\- Recibió un golpe salvando mi vida…. – trago visiblemente el nudo en su garganta – fragmentos permanecen dentro… envenenándola… - sacudió con su mano derecha su cabello con frustración – si no son eliminados no pueden tratar la herida adecuadamente… - sintió empatía por el hombre delante de él, recordándole su imagen dos días antes.  
\- No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo… - susurro y Maxwell le miro esperanzado – pero intentare mi mejor esfuerzo… - un suspiro colectivo lleno la habitación en respuesta a su declaración. 

 

 

El calor sofocante de la selva era dejado atrás con cada hora de avance, como de costumbre se ofrecieron voluntarios para explorar en la vanguardia del grupo de regreso a Skyhold. Divididos en cuatro grupos los soldados estaban distribuidos para proteger el centro de la caravana, ubicación de los consejeros y aliados de la Inquisición. Un escalofrió continuaba recorriendo su espina dorsal cada vez que estaba cerca de la Marquesa de los valles, recién nombrada no confiaba en la mujer por un motivo que no podía identificar por completo…

\- Déjalo Asha’ier… - llamo al llegar a su lado con el ceño fruncido – tampoco me gusta la mujer…  
\- No puedo hacer eso ma’fen… es inquietante…. – suspira y remueve su cabello atrapado en la cola de caballo – algo me grita que no confié en ella, que no es digna de mi confianza de ningún tipo….   
\- Siempre has tenido un buen instinto… - corto su frase y volvió la atención al frente. De dos pasos llego a un árbol cercano he inicio el avance hacia la copa del árbol.  
\- Es un cuervo… - llamo Revas desde un árbol cercano – pero no uno natural….

El ave negra impactó en el suelo de un claro delante de su posición cubierto de una neblina oscura. De un salto ambos exploradores estaban de pie frente a su visitante. Revelando la figura de la bruja shem’len que acompañaba a Athisan’len y Asa’ma’lin… Revas dio un paso instintivo al frente.

\- ¿Dónde está el resto de tu grupo, Bruja? – cuestiono en una pose relajada y atenta…  
\- Viajamos a Skyhold atravesando el espejo en el templo… - respondió recuperando el aliento, lo que hizo que sospechara más de ella – tenemos a un herido con un arma de Liryum rojo… - la pareja intercambio una mirada de complicidad y asintieron. 

 

 

Tomando la delantera Van busco a cada uno de los oficiales para ordenar un alto total en lo que discutían la información traída por Lady Morrigan. Solo necesito sumar dos más dos para saber que el “herido” no podía ser otro que Lean en busca de salvar al inquisidor… un peso se instaló en su estómago negándose a irse. 

Estaba casi seguro que si era el caso no tenía muchas posibilidades de salvarle sin llegar a ella cuanto antes. Solo dos pasos le separaban de la solapa de la tienda improvisada como puesto de mando, en un vano intento de privacidad. Misma que fue dejado de lado al murmullo de alivio de los consejeros, seguido de una voz cortante y exasperada… muy familiar.

\- En vista de que vuestro Inquisidor está sano y salvo… - dijo Revas dedicando una mirada fría al embajador - me corresponde atender a mi Asa’ma’lin, Lady Morrigan saldremos en media hora…  
\- No puedo esperarte, dame las instrucciones necesarias… - declaro cansada del debate.  
\- No puedo darte instrucciones… es un hechizo lo que se requiere para esto…. – gruño con ferocidad a la bruja – vuelve por tus medios con los frascos de poción que te entregue…   
\- Nos tomara dos días estar de vuelta… - llamo desde la puerta rompiendo la conversación – solo Revas y yo… Lady Morrigan vuelve a Skyhold y mantenle con vida, por favor…  
\- Son unos necios… - siseo la bruja – solo montando un dragón cumplirían ese plazo… - declaro con voz amarga.  
\- Te ha tomado dos días volar aquí con tu forma de cuervo… - Revas llamo al otro lado con impaciencia… - vamos ma’fen… - empezaron a salir de la tienda.  
\- Es literal… - susurro Morrigan con los ojos estrechos ante la pareja de elfos.  
\- ¿Qué significa eso? – cuestiono Josefine mientras Eveline sonrió como un niño en satinalia.   
\- Tienes que ver esto – declaro Eveline y siguió a la pareja fuera de la tienda hasta la colina más cercana. 

Cuando cruzaron al otro lado del campamento, fuera de miradas de curiosos. Revas se detuvo a pocos pasos de ellos. Van continuo avanzando hasta el límite del bosque que les rodeaba, despojado de su armadura y personal. Con un brillo azul cubriéndole cambio su forma hasta convertirse en un lobo negro de gran tamaño con ojos brillantes de zafiro.

\- Vamos ma’fen… - Revas acaricio la oreja izquierda de la enorme bestia. Que se inclinó a su toque permitiéndole montar en su espalda – te encontraremos en Skyhold Bruja….  
\- Nunca lo habría imaginado… - susurro Josefine a su lado.  
\- Y debe seguir de ese modo… - declaro tajante Eveline al grupo – sus sentidos son influenciados cuando está en esa forma…   
\- ¿Qué tan influenciados? – inquirió la bruja ante su comentario – lo domina la bestia… - sus ojos ambarinos se fijaron en ella que solo rio sin humor.  
\- Cinco hombres con armadura atacaron a una mujer en medio del bosque… - Eveline susurro en un tono oscuro – extremidades esparcidas en un charco de sangre fue el único vestigio dejado atrás… y no era un miembro importante para el, solo alguien que se encontró en medio del bosque…  
\- La ferocidad de un Lobo alfa al ver su manada amenazada…. – afirmo Morrigan buscando las palabras.  
\- Es brutal… - declaro Eveline con firmeza.  
\- Lean dijo algo similar en Haven…. Amenazar a los lobos podría provocar que la manada invadiera el pueblo – recordó el comandante con aire ausente.  
\- Van ofreció un tributo al lobo plateado, el alfa de la manada… - Josefine clavo sus ojos marrones en Eveline.  
\- ¿Por qué arria eso? – cuestiono con creciente duda y admiración – por su cuenta, quiero decir… - busco corregir su exabrupto.   
\- Si atacaban el pueblo sin nosotros en el sería un serio problema… nunca imaginamos que Lean estuviera en el lugar… - se encogió de hombros – o que pudiera manejar la situación.   
\- Tienen tiempo de ventaja… - afirmo la bruja al ser cubierta por una capa de humo. 

Cambiar a un cuervo y volar en la misma dirección que había partido el Lobo. Cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente Eveline trato de recuperarse de la ansiedad de estar sola de nuevo por las siguientes noches. Cuando sintió un peso en su hombro derecho, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

\- Preparémonos para tomar la delantera con algunos exploradores y soldados… - afirmo el comandante a su lado – Revas puede necesitar tu ayuda como sanadora – le sonrió y ella solo asintió incapaz de formas las palabras.  
\- Comandante no puede abandonar las tropas…. – Josefine susurro a la pareja.  
\- El capitán Denis puede tomar el mando temporal – afirmo a su compañera consejera – es imperativo llegar a Skyhold – con eso se despidieron de la mujer.

 

 

El dolor de sus músculos fue el recordatorio de que estaba vivo. Gimiendo al intentar dar vuelta alerto de su presencia. Una mano acaricio su frente con cariño. Abrió los ojos para descubrirle mirándolo con la preocupación grabada en el rostro. 

\- Marianne estas bien – susurro en un hilo de voz - ¿Dónde?  
\- Es nuestra habitación han pasado dos días… - le observo morder su labio impaciente – Van me explico que fue agotador tu experiencia…. Sospecha que pudieras recuperar algunos recuerdos…. – comprendió su preocupación después de escuchar la palabras, la última vez que recupero parte de sus recuerdos…. No fue muy bien….  
\- Si, recupere algunos… - con su ayuda se sentó en la cama – recuerdas la noche que hablamos de mi pasado… - afirmo al tiempo que Marianne se sentaba a su lado en la cama.   
\- Por su puesto es algo… difícil de olvidar – respondió en un tono que le dejo claro que pensaba en lo ocurrido después de la conversación…  
\- ¿Tu mirada me recordaba a alguien? – cuestiono y ella asintió – era ella…  
\- El aprendiz que volvió con Danarius para recuperarte de los guerreros de la bruma… - pincho – el que ataco, liberándote de atacar a tus aliados….  
\- ¿Quién creí muerto al liberarme y atacar a su amo? Si la misma…..  
\- Pero no recordabas quien era ella…. La llamaste Helaine Lean… - Marianne frunció el ceño – Van la llamo Revas… Libertad en Elvhen según me explico…..  
\- Recordé algo que debo contarte… - el tono sombrío no pasó desapercibido por ella tensándose en el acto… - me convenció de tomar el ritual convencida que lo sobreviviría.  
\- Por ella terminaste así… - siseo con su temperamento explotando en respuesta.  
\- No es su culpa – gruño en respuesta a su exabrupto – tome el consejo y combatí por el honor, Varania era correcta – las palabras sabían terrosas en su boca.  
\- Eso no es… - sus palabras cortadas dejaron claro que no estaba de acuerdo.  
\- Lo importante es… también me explico que una vez que el ritual tuviera éxito el amo usaría a todos los aptos como sementales… - espero un momento a que las palabras se hundieran y cuando intento cuestionar siguió – asegurando esclavos fuertes y con posibilidades de sobrevivir el ritual.  
\- ¿Tienes hijos que son esclavos…? – farfullo con ojos como platos y llenos de lágrimas sin derramar…  
\- No, yo… ofreció una opción para que no convirtiera en eso… - trago visiblemente – hemos intentado por años y conozco el motivo – sus manos temblaron - gravo una runa en mi cuerpo con ayuda de liryum… para que no tuviera descendencia…  
\- ¿Estás seguro…? - susurro incrédula – puede revertirse, cambiar….  
\- Es definitivo Marianne… - trago visiblemente el nudo en su garganta – si aún tienes en deseo de ser madre… no me opondré – miro a sus ojos con lágrimas – eres libre de hacer lo necesario, yo lo aceptare…  
\- Como puedes decirme eso… - chillo Marianne frete a el - ¿Qué ocurriría si estuviera esperando un hijo ahora? – cuestiono con un remolino de emociones.   
\- Aceptaría a tu hijo sin cuestionar tu desliz o cuestionar quien es el padre… - la bofetada fue inesperada dejando su rostro ardiendo.  
\- Nunca te he dado motivos… - siseo - ¿Cómo puedes pensarlo…? – con esas últimas palabras lo dejo solo en la habitación…   
Hundiéndose cada vez más ante el hecho de ser abandonado por su esposa, herida por ser incapaz de darle el niño que deseaba… por sus palabras descuidadas a sus temores y esperanzas….

\- Debemos salir de aquí… te hace daño… ella espera fuera de la puerta… - una voz llego desde su espalda tras el muro de piedra – síguela, ve tras ella… espera por ti…  
\- ¿Quién eres tú? – cuestiono confundido a la voz creyendo estar volviéndose loco.  
\- No loco, confundido sí, no demente… cruza la puerta ella está detrás… - con paso vacilante llego a la puerta y la abrió la luz plateada lleno la habitación y el pasillo delante hasta desaparecer…..

 

Gimiendo de dolor un cuerpo se revolvió en el sofá, con pasos presurosos llego a su paciente, revisándole por secuelas del daño ocasionado por la exposición al mineral contaminado. Respiro de alivio al observarle con indicios de despertar. 

\- Atrapado en su declaración… desesperación por el daño ocasionado a ella. no merece su afecto…. – el chico de vestido de cuero estaba a su lado – puedes ayudarlo decírselo. Él te creerá, confía en ti…  
\- Hablare con él… lo prometo… como esta ella….  
\- Confundida y asustada no quiere ir a un sanador…. Miedo si el la rechazara…   
\- Cuida de ella… llévala a mi habitación la revisare y hablare con ambos…  
\- Gracias Libertad, eres un buen espíritu…. – con esas palabras se despidió. 

 

Observo como abrió los ojos, confundido de donde se encontraba y con las pupilas un poco dilatadas por la escaza luz del alba que apenas llegaba a la casa de sanadores. 

\- ¿Cómo te siente ma’falon? – cuestiono Revas sentada junto a su cama - ¿Tienes dolor?  
\- ¿Dónde está Marianne? – farfullo intentando sentarse y fallando miserablemente.  
\- Le he impedido entrar pasaste medio día inestable por la exposición al mineral contaminado… en que estabas pensando – gruño – vamos te llevare a tu mujer… no es bueno tenerla preocupada en su estado.  
\- Se niega ver a un sanador…   
\- Por ello voy a acompañarte, no puede negarse a verme si ya estoy ahí…. – la sonrisa de su amigo fue un indicativo de su acuerdo.

Con la ayuda de ella no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la habitación en el jardín, el ceño fruncido de su amigo le dieron ganas de reír. 

\- No es adecuado una habitación en el segundo piso en el estado actual de ambos… - su asentimiento en comprensión fue tranquilo – además mi habitación estará vacía por un tiempo… y es más cómoda que la anterior…  
\- Nos estas dejando tu habitación…. – cuestiono confundido cuando entraron. La habitación era más grande y espartana que la otorgada antes. Le indico que ocupara una silla junto a la cama.  
\- Estamos aquí, necesito ir… - Marianne fulmino con la mirada al chico pícaro.  
\- Suficiente… - Marianne corto la diatriba del chico y Revas sonrió – estas mejor – correo al lado de Fenris ignorando a los dos en la habitación.  
\- Estoy bien lamento si te he asustado….   
\- Recuéstate en la cama te revisare… - Revas llamo desde la espalda de la pareja.  
\- No es…  
\- Es necesario Marianne por mi… - tomo la mano de su esposo y esta asintió con el nerviosismo en la actitud. 

Con cuidado se instaló en la cama con los nervios a flor de piel. Sintió la magia de entrar en zarcillos lentamente revisando todo su cuerpo. 

\- Todo está bien… - la declaración dejo confundidos a Marianne y Fenris que se miraron un momento – pedir a Shivanni que envié un poco de asado de conejo y verduras… pan y vino… tenemos una celebración en orden…..   
\- ¿Qué tenemos que celebrar? – cuestiono irritado – está enferma….  
\- Y lo seguirá estando por meses si no eliminamos sus preocupaciones… - Revas le miro duramente – Marianne ¿Alguna vez has faltado a tu esposo? – cuestiono sin malicia. Observando la mirada horrorizada… seguida de una negativa con la cabeza – ma’falon recuperaste tus recuerdos como yo los míos de la época compartida en Tevinter…  
\- Si recuerdo y le he contado a Marianne sobre ellos… - la ceja arqueada de Revas divirtió a Fenris – le conté de la runa que gravaste para mí y sus consecuencias…. – la risa de Revas sobresalto a la pareja.  
\- Perdón fue inapropiado… - respiro recuperando la compostura - recuerdas mis palabras exactas…. – ante su negativa siguio – el hechizo se debilitaría con el tiempo… - puntualiza deliberadamente – si encontrabas un socio afine… existía la posibilidad de que desapareciera….   
\- ¿Qué significa eso? – cuestiono irritado – no me gustan los acertijos…  
\- Muéstrame la runa… - insto sin hacer caso a sus protestas.  
Elevo su camisa y busco bajo el hueso de su cadera izquierda la marca azul y plata en su piel… encontrando el espacio vacío… miro a Revas en busca de una explicación.

\- ¿Cuándo la vista por última vez…? – cuestiono Revas sin apartar la vista.  
\- La mañana antes de salir de Kirkwall… Leandra la señalo – respondió mirando a Marianne siguiendo con la mirada a ambos elfos.  
\- Eso fue hace trece semanas… - respondió con duda y una voz empequeñecida.  
\- Aclarado esto… Felicidades… - Fenris confundido recorrió con la mirada a Revas y Marianne, que luchaba por contener las lágrimas.   
\- ¿Qué ocurre amor? – pregunto a su esposa – esto es bueno… - susurro – tendremos el hijo que he deseado darte desde hace tiempo… - ella elevo su mirada para encontrase con la de su esposo.  
\- Esto…. - ella guio su mano a vientre – lo he recibido… - susurro y espero que las palabras fueran comprendidas.  
\- Tu…. – farfullo – nosotros… - beso a su esposa en la pérdida de palabras.

Desde la puerta Revas observo a la pareja alejándose de la habitación, una parte de su viejo dolor reavivado con la cercanía a cada pareja unida y feliz…. A la espera de su descendencia. Cerro los ojos y avanzo para encontrase con su socio.


	25. Dama Dragón

Las primeras luces del día entraban por la ventana del piso superior de la casa de sanadores. Después de horas de deliberación con Athisan’len, Revas consiguió que accediera a permitirles trasladar ahí a U’unve… 

Su argumento sobre los rumores que motivaría que continuara en sus cámaras privadas no tenía nada que ver con su decisión de alejarla de esa habitación… estaba segura de que no agradecería despertar en esa… de todas las habitaciones en Skyhold. Con un hondo suspiro le reviso nuevamente, dos días atrás rompió la fiebre. Dejándole fuera de peligro, permitiendo un respiro a sus amigos dentro de los muros.

\- Tienes una visita abajo… – Van llamo su atención desde la escalera – me quedare cuidando de ella…  
\- Gracias… aprovechare para traer el desayuno… - una sonrisa irónica fue su respuesta.   
\- Tarlin lo trajo hace un momento… atiende tu visita y comeremos juntos – Revas agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza e inicio el descenso – no fue tu culpa… estarán bien… - le toma el brazo para girarle, con un beso su frente le dejo seguir adelante. 

Aun no estaba segura de poder creer sus palabras bien intencionadas. Con calma descendió los últimos escalones a la planta baja. Si trataba nuevamente con él a esta hora obtendría un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sacudió su cabeza despejando su pensamiento sombrío. 

\- ¿Espero no ser inoportuna? – Marianne estaba de pie a un lado de la puerta – puedo volver más tarde si…  
\- Adelante que puedo hacer por ti, esta mañana…. – respondió con una sonrisa observándola – ¿hay algún problema?   
\- No… no estoy aquí por eso… - miro insegura en dirección a Revas – he venido a disculparme contigo… y darte las gracias… - Marianne afirmo mirando a Revas con las mejillas rosadas – y ofrecerte cualquier ayuda que puedas necesitar de mi parte…

En silencio analizo el lenguaje corporal y las facciones de Marianne Hawke, parecía sincera en sus palabras “Confía en tus instintos” sus palabras resonaron en su mente, ella era honesta en sus palabras. Se había granado el corazón de un amigo y fue encontrada digna de ser su socio, decidió que podía confiar en esta mujer.

\- Lamento el inicio tortuoso en nuestra relación… - reconoció en busca de romper la tensión en la postura de Marianne – me alegro saber que defenderás a mi amigo, no te culpo por tus palabras o acciones.   
\- Gracias no sabes cuánto significa para mi… - respondió liberando el aliento que estaba conteniendo.  
\- Marianne… - un grito lleno de pánico hizo saltar a ambas.  
\- Creo que fue mala idea dejar la nota… - murmuró Marianne al escuchar el grito de su esposo, mirando la sonrisa entre dientes de Revas – es imposible…  
\- ¿Qué está mal? – cuestiono al tiempo que le tomaba el rostro, buscando algún indicio de dolor o malestar.  
\- Estoy bien, te lo he dicho el día de ayer… estar embarazada no significa que pasarpe el día en cama… - Marianne alejaba las manos de su esposo del rostro. Revas observo atenta el intercambio de la pareja – pasaste dos días durmiendo casi en su totalidad… comiendo poco y me preocupa tu caída de ayer… 

Ante las palabras una alarma sonó en el fondo de la mente de Revas y dudo un momento antes de intervenir en la conversación poco privada delante de ella.

\- ¿Me permites revisarte? Marianne… – su cuestionamiento rompió la animosidad de la discusión – sospecho… deseo comprobar algo.  
\- ¿Puede haber un problema? – Fenris cuestiono atrayendo con su brazo izquierdo a su esposa a su costado.  
\- Acompáñame a una cuna – informo ignorando su pregunta, ya que no estaba segura de la respuesta – respira hondo y conserva la calma… - con un suave zarcillo azul y plata recorrió el abdomen en círculos suaves, una chispa azul pálido salto seguida de una rosa dorado…. – con que eso tenemos entre manos… - Revas zumbó con una sonrisa secreta.  
\- ¿Qué está mal? – farfullo su esposo sosteniendo su mano.  
\- Hay gemelos en tu familia Marianne… - cuestiono Revas al levantarse para buscar algo en el gabinete de las pociones.  
\- Soy gemela de Garreth si es lo que preguntas… - respondió con duda y sospecha en su dirección… observando la sonrisa de Revas y los dos viales en sus manos de color marrón rojizo.   
\- Estas llevando gemelos… - afirmo entregando los viales – necesitaras dos cucharadas antes de cada comida… los gemelos toman mucho de sus madres… - dijo con expresión seria – incluso sus vidas sin el cuidado adecuado… - un escalofrió visible en Fenris le llevo a arrastrar a su esposa a su regazo…  
\- ¿Hay Riesgo para Marianne? – cuestiono sin mirar a ninguna de las mujeres.   
\- ¿Tu madre sobrevivió a tu nacimiento? – cuestiono Revas en dirección a Marianne.  
\- Ella vive actualmente tuvo otra hija después de los gemelos – respondió Fenris en un susurro.   
\- En tal caso deja de preocuparte… fen… - elevo la vista a su amiga – no debe pelear, no levantar ningún tipo de peso y no montar más… tomara los viales como indico y hará el resto de su vida normal… si te llegas a caer en cualquier momento o altura deposítale en la cama más cercana y envía a buscarme…  
\- Gracias, no sé cómo pagarte… - susurro Fenris cuando se recupera de la nueva revelación – ¿Donde esta Tamlen? No pude preguntar antes… – cuestiona a Revas que se tensa en el acto…. Empezaba a temer no obtener una respuesta, cuando una voz se unió a ellos.  
\- Su corazón fue atravesado por una flecha… - U’unve Lean estaba de pie en la escalera – un arquero humano rubio en preparación para templario nos embosco a las afueras de la cuidad de cadenas hace tres años… acusándonos de apostasía… - el movimiento de su mano se congelo en su costado derecho – jure que lo matare cuando vuelva a verlo… - Revas se aproximó a ella y le abrazo, después de mirar a Van le guio al piso superior…  
\- Como estoy seguro que lo imaginan… fue Sebastián Vahell… – Maxwell estaba de pie en el vano oculto de la vista de Lean por la puerta entre abierta – lo sé y estoy seguro – afirmó a la mirada de la pareja que asintió en acuerdo silencioso.   
\- En tal caso tengo una tarea… - Van movió sus hombros y cuello en círculos. Mirando con intensidad en dirección a Maxwell - ¿Te atreviste a volver? – cuestiono con un tono mordaz.  
\- Vine a preguntar su estado… - irguió su postura y cuadro los hombros – saldré en unas horas a una misión… quería conocer su estado antes de partir…  
\- Esta fuera de peligro y es cuidada por los suyos, buen viaje en su misión Inquisidor… - Revas respondio detrás de Van, Maxwell sintió la última palabra como una bofetada. 

Aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, extraño el cariño visible en el apodo con que siempre le llamo… hasta el día que llego a su habitación para encontrar a U’unve bajo la influencia del veneno del liryum. Sabía que el vial azul hacía daño a su cuerpo, nunca imagino que le rojo quemaba su espíritu. Las palabras susurradas por Cole aun resonaban en su mente, pesadillas llenas de dolor y terror.

\- Me estoy encargando de la investigación de lo ocurrido… - un bufido despreciativo de Van corto su declaración.  
\- Podemos encargarnos de esto, tienes tu propia guerra… no interfieras… - el tono amargo de Van sorprendió a Marianne, no estaba segura de que molestaba tanto de la situación... hasta que la comprensión le golpeo.  
\- ¿Es quien buscabas? Fang… - interrumpió las miradas asesinas de ambos hombres – el rastro que encontraste en Kirkwall… ¿Era un mago?  
\- El mejor guerrero arcano en lugar de paz… - en un movimiento intuitivo Van cubrió a Revas y murmuro algo en su oído – mi mano será la que reclame justicia por el daño a ambos… si me disculpan tengo un paciente que atender.   
\- Estarías de acuerdo con ella en su situación…. – Fenris miro a su esposa – no puede perdonar y olvidar a quien tomo la vida de su hermano…

Desde la puerta Maxwell no estaba tan sorprendido como debiera. Después de todo observo el sueño o pesadilla esa noche en las llanuras exaltadas. Volvió su atención a Van, sus ojos zafiro fijos en sus movimientos. Como un depredador cazando a su presa, se plantó firme… no sería intimidado, era el Inquisidor. 

\- Una vez que terminemos con esta guerra me estoy encargando de lo ocurrido… - declaró firmemente – no hay posibilidad de impedirme cumplir la promesa de obtener justicia para ella – sin esperar una respuesta dejo atrás la casa de sanadores. 

 

 

La luz que se filtra por entre las vides que cuelgan del abeto en el jardín le recordaba el roble a un lado de la ventana de la habitación que ocupaba de niña. Perdida en su recuerdo los pasos detrás de ella le asustan, saltando de sorpresa como efecto reflejo.

\- Lo lamento no tenía intención de asustarle – la voz suave que reconoce – solo quiero saber cómo se siente – seguía nervioso uno al lado del otro.  
\- Yo lo lamento estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, Cullen – observo su sonrisa ante sus palabras, tirando de una sonrisa involuntaria – ¿a dónde se dirige? – cuestiona al verle en el jardín.  
\- Me dirijo a la capilla – se rasca el cuello con nerviosismo – puedes acompañarme si lo desea, Evie – ofrece su mano.  
\- Por supuesto – acepta su mano para acompañarlo – hace tiempo que no la visito.

El silencioso lugar les dio la bienvenida, solo un bracero y la estatua de piedra gris para recibirlos. Toman asiento en una de los bancos de madera. Comparten un incómodo silencio hasta que es roto por una voz dudosa.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – cuestiona en un intento de romper la tensión – las pesadillas quiero decir.  
\- No son tan malas… dentro de estos muros – susurro revolviendo sus manos en el regazo – ayuda el vial que Revas me entrego… ¿Cómo lo llevas? Las pesadillas… soy un desastre… - farfullo pasando una mano por su rostro avergonzada.  
\- Son cada vez menos… - levanto su vista para mirarle a los ojos – entre más cerca de ti estoy… - confeso con los ojos fijos en ella… 

Su mano derecha acariciaba sus manos, mientras la izquierda toma su rostro y lo atrae hasta descansar su frente con la de ella. Respira con calma hasta que un beso casto lo sorprende a ambos. Antes de permitirle apartarse ella es capturado en un beso apasionado. Con un barrido con su brazo la atrae a su regazo entre un chillido de sorpresa seguido por suspiros, su pecho agitado y respiración dificultosa les lleva a buscar un poco de aire.

\- Estas… seguro, yo soy un mago… – susurra Eveline entre respiraciones – acusado de magia de sangre – declara con énfasis.  
\- Te conozco Evie… – declara con convicción – confió en ti, no eres nada de lo que te acusan. Te protegeré. 

Con renovada confianza retoman sus mimos y caricias, hasta que un sonido en la puerta les lleva a recordar el lugar en donde están. 

\- Comandante, el partido se encuentra listo para salir – llama un soldado del otro lado – me enviaron a informarle.  
\- En un momento – mira a la mujer en su regazo – gracias, Dylan.  
\- Debemos reunirnos con ellos – susurra Evie con una sonrisa socarrona – antes de perder el control aquí.  
\- De acuerdo… – susurra antes de un beso suave – no es el mejor lugar para dejarse desbordar.

Se levanta para continuar juntos fuera de la capilla, deben despedir a sus amigos en la siguiente misión. Están cerca del fin están de acuerdo con ellos. No deben perder la oportunidad de estar juntos.

 

 

En búsqueda de algún daño o dolor, con los ojos fijos en el arco dibujado por sus brazos. Van observa como Revas ayuda a U’unve en el trabajo para la recuperación de sus músculos después de nueve días en la casa del sanador. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y nada de lo vivido estuviera detrás de ellos.

\- Se recuperara... siempre lo hace… - giro a su espalda la amiga de Asa’ma’lin – solo fue un poco más lento esta vez…  
\- ¿Antes fue dañada por le infección? – cuestiono sin mirar a la mujer - ¿Cuánto hace que paso? – un quejido incómodo y exigente le llevo a prestar atención a su lado…  
\- Calma Fen’ar… - llamo al paquete en sus brazos – calma ma’len…   
\- Llamaste a tu hijo Fen’ar… - cuestiono controlando su tono bajo – sabes su significado…  
\- Corazón de lobo… Lean me contó la historia del hombre que le salvo la vida a ella y su madre… - arrullo al niño que sonrió en respuesta – me gusto el nombre para el…  
\- También fue el nombre del guardián de un clan… que sacrifico su vida para la vida de los que le importan… - la mente de Van se perdió en el recuerdo – le llame amigo, cuide de su hija como me pidió… aun lo hago…  
\- ¿Ella lo sabe? … - cuestiono mirando a las dos mujeres a poco distancia con los arcos en alto – la promesa a su padre, quiero decir… - Van negó con la cabeza.  
\- Ha perdido mucho con el paso del tiempo… - ambas mujeres volvieron su atención a ellos y sonrieron al acercarse – han terminado acompáñame Kallian… - un cuerno corto el aire y Lean se tensó ante el sonido…  
\- El inquisidor está de vuelta…. – Kallian confirmó las sospechas de Van. que solo respiro hondo y siguió su camino. 

En el límite del segundo patio frente a la taberna el grupo observo la llegada del pequeño grupo liderado por Maxwell y la bruja de la espesura. Ambas mujeres armadas con sus arcos toman la delantera observando, con cuidado el intercambio. En un movimiento fluido sin palabras Revas da un paso para subir al parapeto bajo, con una flecha lista en el arco. Mientras Lean vuelve su atención a Kallian impulsándola a retroceder hasta llegar al muro de la escalera. Van sigue a Revas que avanza por la cornisa y se desliza por la escalera.

\- Detente y serás prisionero… - afirmo a un punto entre ambos caballos descartados – mueve un musculo y serás un cadáver… 

Cambio de dirección su arco al centro del rastrillo y la flecha fue liberada a un punto aparentemente vació. Un sonido estrangulado siguió a una nube de humo negro azulado. Un cuerpo golpeo el suelo en medio de un charco de agua de las lluvias del día anterior. Van se colocó frente a ella recorriendo con la vista el área en busca de más enemigos.

\- Era el único… - afirmo Revas bajando el arco y tocando el hombro derecho de Van - ¿Qué has hecho para molestar a los centinelas Bruja? – cuestiono en dirección a la mujer humana.  
\- No sé de qué estás hablando… - siseo en respuesta mirando al enemigo caído.

El cuerpo en el charco era un elfo varón joven, con una armadura completa y dos dagas en su espalda. Su cabello sujeto en una trenza hasta los hombros. La flecha impacto en el centro de la espalda, con la mitad del eje dentro del cuerpo. Sorprendidos por la penetración a escasa distancia, dos soldados se aproximaron con la intención de levantar el cuerpo…   
\- Espera un momento… - Revas salió de la espalda de Van – puede haber una… 

Con un movimiento de su mano ambos soldados fueron impulsados sobre su espalda y un escudo cubrió el cuerpo en el suelo que exploto…. Barreras fueron vomitadas alrededor de los reunidos ante los gritos de pánico desde establo. 

\- Calma, mantengan la calma… - la voz del comandante resonó en los muros – hay algún herido – llamo mientras se disipaba el polvo y tierra del rastrillo.  
\- Ninguno las barreras funcionaron bien… - Van bajo las manos y se aproximó a Revas que observaba el lugar donde el cuerpo había estado hace un momento – estas bien…  
\- ¿Cómo supiste que eso pasaría? – Maxwell cuestiono con intención y sospecha en dirección a Revas. Van respondió con una mirada helada.   
\- Tomaste algo de la Dama Dragón… - Revas volvió la atención a la bruja – si deseas conservarlo te sugiero que te prepares para la pelea - dedico una mirada al suelo antes de volver a la escalera – no se rendirá para obtenerlo…  
\- Crees que puedes oponerte a mi… - una risa rugiente siguió a la declaración – no tienes el poder… - Revas solo necesito un paso del fade, para colocar una daga negra de obsidiana en la garganta de la bruja.  
\- Si pones en peligro a estas personas… te perseguiré… te cazare… morirás por mi mano Dama Dragón… - con un siseo furioso la bruja se derrumbó en el suelo. 

Las espadas a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar, Van se colocó a su lado cuando retrocedió alejándose de la bruja que intentaba levantarse del suelo. 

\- Revas estas bien… - U’unve llego a su lado y se adelantó entre ambos – ¿recuperaste tu cuerpo bruja? – cuestiono ganando una mirada furiosa de la mujer al levantarse.  
\- ¿Cómo descubrirte lo que estaba pasando? – respondió a cambio.  
\- No te imagino del tipo que busca entrar en los pantalones el Inquisidor… - Revas respondía desde la espalda de U’unve que observaba estoica su respuesta. Observando el gesto de repulsión al mirar a Maxwell de arriba abajo – llámalo corazonada – dijo con una sonrisa, ante el horror de varios hombres alrededor.  
\- Sí, estoy en control ahora – admitió a regañadientes.  
\- Eres una abominación… - cuestiono el comandante tenso ante la conversación.  
\- No se unió aun espíritu… - Van tomo la palabra ante las espadas que bajaban los hombres a su alrededor – un hechizo fue el responsable de sus acciones, pretendía dejar entrar al pícaro descubierto. Posiblemente con una misión específica.  
\- ¿Cómo fue posible que notaras su entrada? – cuestiono Cullen a Revas cada vez más sorprendido por sus acciones - ¿Quién esta Dama Dragón? Que mencionaste antes.  
\- Una bruja… - Van respondió por ella, dedicado una mirada extraña a Morrigan delante de ellos – ataco nuestro clan… casi nos extermino… - después de un par de latido en que no agrego nada más.   
\- Me alegra poder aclarar esto… - U’unve declaro al grupo reunido – regresemos a la casa del sanador tenemos trabajo – sin dedicar una mirada más a Maxwell tomo el brazo de Revas y le guio de regreso mientras Van seguía a ambas. 

Con una mirada confundida siguió las tres figuras hasta que se perdieron de su vista en e piso superior de la fortaleza. Con el ceño fruncido se mantuvo en su lugar mientras el comandante ladraba órdenes a sus hombres. Una voz suave lo saco de su pensamiento.

\- Los celos son un arma peligrosa… - declaro la bruja con la mirada fija en la parte superior de la escalera – aún recuerdo cuando Amell y el asesino empezaron a pasar tiempo juntos y el templario se volvió loco…. – una risa entre dientes delato el deleite por el recuerdo – solo necesito de tres días para tomar la decisión de acercarse a ella… algunas semanas para atreverse a besarla… lastima quera tan tonto para dejar que el hombre mayor tomara la decisión por el…  
\- Nunca habría imaginado que tienes amigos, Morrigan…. – la bruja miro en su dirección.  
\- Solo uno… al que le debo la mayor felicidad en mi vida… - su expresión cambio a seria y bajo la voz – no cometas el mismo error que el templario idiota… no dejes que nadie elija por ti… - miro en dirección a la escalera – ni siquiera ella… - con esa palabras dejo el rastrillo atrás con un Maxwell pensando en sus palabras.


	26. Libera mi Alma

La fortaleza era un caos total, por las almenas soldados corrían en busca de algún avistamiento enemigo. El Inquisidor había partido el día anterior en compañía de su grupo, al templo de las cenizas sagradas. 

Las fuerzas en la fortaleza estaban a cargo del consejero militar. U’unve no completamente recuperada corría por el patio superior armada con sus dagas y arco. Al pie de la escalera Revas esperaba su llegada.

\- La fortaleza es segura… - afirmo al llegar a su lado – hay un grupo de soldados dentro…  
\- No te alejaras de mi lado bajo ningún motivo… no estas al límite de tus capacidades… si es posible no salgas del rastrillo – un bufido era la respuesta esperada, en cambio recibió.  
\- ¿Por qué Van lo acompaño? Le odia después de lo ocurrido – cuestiono mirando hacia el puente delante de ellas.  
\- No estabas en condiciones de acompañarle… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - esa tarea recaería en mí. Por eso lo ha hecho, te aseguro que lo protegerá si es necesario… - un grito corto sus palabras.  
\- Enemigos… tenemos enemigos al frente un contingente de magos Venatory se aproxima desde el sureste… - un soldado informaba desde las almenas. 

 

No estaba feliz con la idea de salir de los muro pero no podían permitir que la pelea fuera dentro de la fortaleza… muchos no combatientes estaban dentro de ellos. 

\- Listos para marchar…. – el grito del comandante de las fuerzas resonó en los muros de piedra – acabaremos con las fuerzas enemigas. Mantendremos a salvo a los civiles.

Gritos de acuerdo sonaron por todos lados. Mientras los soldados marchaban Revas respiro hondo y siguió la columna en compañía de los arqueros y magos. Haría lo posible por salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas en esta batalla. 

 

 

A escasas millas del bosque un claro fue el campo de batalla elegido por ambas fuerzas. Con la ayuda de Lysas y algunos de los magos rescatados de Risco rojo, Revas resguardo bajo escudos a tantos de los soldados como pudo. 

\- ¡Arqueros! Un nuevo grupo se une desde el bosque – llamo en dirección a sur, donde un grupo de veinte se unía a la refriega. Descubriendo un mago al final de la columna – magos atrás… 

El llamado llego tarde al ver rayo impactar en la barrera de Lysas e impulsarlo volando hacia atrás. Impactando en contra de una saliente como un colmillo. Una tormenta de nieve rugió alrededor del campo de batalla impidiendo la visibilidad un momento. El crujido de hielo lleno el aire mientras la tormenta se calmaba. Con una brisa el campo de batalla se limpió mostrando un sin fin de estatuas de hielo, el grito de júbilo fue empañado…

\- Comandante… - grito un soldado señalando el cielo - La brecha… - con un estallido el cielo se iluminó verde….

Por un momento angustioso decenas de gargantas contuvieron el aliento. Cuando el tono gris del cielo nublado regreso a la normalidad los gritos de júbilo regresaron hasta que la vibración en sus pies sobresalto a la mayoría de los presentes.

\- ¡Revas! ¡Revas! – el grito de U’unve lleva a varios de los magos presentes a mirar en su dirección. Un mago Venaroty le tiene prisionera con una daga en su garganta.  
\- Mi señor ha vencido, ríndanse ahora…. – afirmo clavando más la daga en su cuello – necesitaremos esclavos al servicio de nuestro dios….

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos liberando la daga y empujando a U’unve a un lado en un vanó por huir de la masiva creatura que se cernía sobre el como una sombra. El crujido de los huesos rompiéndose bajo el peso de la bestia, seguido del desgarro de la piel; fue más sonoro que los gritos del hombre… congelada en su lugar Mirtha llego al lado de U´unve y elevo una barrera sobre ambas mientras le revisaba encontrando solo golpes menores. Levanto la vista para encontrar a la bestia… un lobo enorme con los ojos de plata miraba con atención a ambas, su pelaje blanco visible en algunas partes estaba cubierto casi por completo de sangre del hombre que había amenazado a U´unve. 

\- No te acerque – la voz de un arquero llama la atención de la bestia a su izquierda – no sé de donde saliste pero no le harás daño.

Se sorprende al descubrir una punta de flecha en su dirección. Regresa su vista a U´unve y retrocede cuando sus ojos estos llenos de pánico y terror a su visión… Unos pasos se aproximan y al mirar a su alrededor descubre a Cullen y Rylen que le miran amenazadores buscando defender a Lean de la creatura enorme… que le amenaza.

Mira a todas direcciones descubriendo el bosque de donde el enemigo ataco. De un alto evade la mayor parte de los magos que pretendían rodearle y salta aun árbol cercano provocando su huida del lugar. Cuando le vio desaparecer del campo de batalla Mirtha llama a U´unve… 

\- Se ha desmayado – grita en pánico a su aldededor.  
\- Le llevaremos a Skyhold – afirmo el comandante – Rylen encárgate de que los heridos sean traídos… - con ello pide a dos soldados que ayuden con Lean…

 

Al llegar a la fortaleza, Eveline espera en el rastrillo acompañada con Kallian, corren a recibirle preocupada de que se encuentre herida de gravedad, Eveline revisa sus heridas mientras Kallian llega a ellas. 

\- ¿Qué necesitas? – cuestiona al verla dejar de atenderle.  
\- Tiene una contucion… el resto de las herida fueron sanadas – levanta la vista y ve a Lysas traido por dos magos – necesimos recostarlo aquí – señala un lugar al lado de Lean.  
\- Tengo que decirle… - susurra entre siseos – tengo que contarle que…  
\- Tendras tiempo – afirma Eveline y acuesta al mago – déjame ayudarte. Shivanni… - llama y la chica se aproxima – dale un poco de poción para dormir, lo necesita. 

 

 

Trozos del templo rodeaban al grupo mientras descendían después de la batalla. Con el cuerpo magullado y cansado se reunieron nuevamente. 

\- Una daga descendió en su cuello, cree que ha ganado y quiere hacerlos esclavos, no puede permitirlo… nunca permitirá que sus personas sean esclavas nuevamente… nadie amenaza a su manada, el lobo tomo el control en su deseo de poder defenderle… - Cole declaro al grupo que le dedicaron miradas confusas – la bestia esta dominando… esta tan enojado que no puede doblegarlo… se perderá, debes ayudarle… - mira en dirección a Van.

Dejando su personal caer en el suelo… dos pasos después cambia aun lobo negro que corre montaña abajo. Morrigan grita pero es ignorada…

 

 

Despojada de sus armas y armadura, ocupa una cuna limpia. Un niño está a su lado cantando con paciencia… una mujer se aproxima cargando a un pequeño niño, ocupa una silla al otro lado.

\- ¿Por qué no despierta? – chillo Tarlin frente a ella.  
\- No está herida…. – afirmo Kallian con su hijo en brazos – sufrió un shock, despertara… En poco tiempo, te lo aseguro da’len – el niño dejo su cabeza descansar en su regazo, permitiendo que acariciara su cabeza con suavidad. 

 

Cada uno libera una flecha en su entrenamiento en el campamento de arco. Como cada mañana en compañía de Tamlen. Su sonrisa es cada vez mas común mientras practican. 

\- Naciste para esta disciplina, pequeña luz - afirma al verle respirando dificultosamente ante sus últimas flechas.  
\- El arco y las flechas, son como una extensión de mi - afirma con convicción y una sonrisa brillante.  
\- Por supuesto dudabas de mis habilidades para detectar la mejor disciplinas para mis hombres… - su frase se corta y su mirada se carga de una aprensión… - ¿Estas segura en seguir adelante? – cuestiono suavemente – aun puedes…  
\- Gracias por su preocupación capitán pero seguiré adelante… - afirmo sonando segura, pero en el interior…  
\- Vamos recluta continua con tu ejercicio, hablare con mi señora… - con eso giro en dirección a la escalera del servicio… con el corazón encogido siguió la figura desaparecer en la fortaleza. 

“Nunca debiste hacerte ilusiones” se reprende mentalmente. “No es para ti, el adora a la señora Leandrea… nunca te dará más de una mirada” con un suspiro rompe su diatriba interna, regresando a su entrenamiento.

 

A la hora de la cena no le ve por ningún lado, es momento de llamar a la noche cuando lo encuentra en los jardines hablando con la señora… está a punto de regresar cuando es notada…

\- Recluta tienes un momento… - se gira para encararlo furiosa por no tener la cortesía de usar su nombre.  
\- Solo soy un recluta para ti…. – sisea al hombre que es su capitán y superior - no te has molestado en saber mi nombre…  
\- U´unve Lealanen, hija más joven de Enuve Lealanen primer guardián de la Reina consorte… - inclino su cabeza respetuosa a ella.  
\- ¿Esta es la dama que desea cortejar Capitán Tamlen? – la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa “Cortejar”…  
\- Me uniré a ella con su permiso mi Señora…. – afirmo con esa sonrisa brillante que siempre tenía para ella.

Lagrimas picaron y cayeron por sus mejillas… sin poder evitarlo. Mientras la imagen a su alrededor se volvía un nubarrón. Cerró los ojos y se sentó en el suelo hecha un ovillo. Susurrando que le dejara seguirlos… 

\- Mamae… mamae… - una voz infantil cruzo su mente confundida – mamae despierta… - su mente se enfocó en la voz y levanto la vista. 

Un masivo lobo negro le miraba con escrutadores ojos de zafiro. El guardián que le pidió ayuda para liberar a su señora…

\- Fen’amelan…. – susurro a la creatura delante de ella – cumplí tu solicitud ¿Qué haces aquí?... – cuestiono al sentarse en el suelo….  
\- Nunca me he resistido a las solicitudes de los niños…. – se giró para marcharse – ven te guiare de vuelta a tu pequeño amigo - Ella no se movió.  
\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero volver?… - siseo irritada… estaba cansada de todo esto…. – déjame aquí quiero unirme a ellos… - con un suspiro cansado se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros.  
\- Nada me gustaría más… - afirmo bajando la mirada – pero mi señora difiere… - sacudió la cabeza – hay algo en ti… liberaste la parte escondida de ella misma… necesito tu ayuda para traerle de vuelta… por favor… - rogo mirándole a los ojos. Ella suspiro y se puso de pie.  
\- ¿Puedes Prometerme algo?… - cuestiono a la creatura…  
\- Cualquier cosa…. – afirmo sin duda - ¿Qué necesita Asa’ma’lin? – el desliz de su lengua fue palpable – lo hablaremos al despertar… 

 

 

Su carrera solo deja el sonido crujiente de las ramas y hojas rotas bajo sus garras. Su pelaje sisea ante los arbustos y verbas. En la cima próxima la fortaleza se irgue, se encuentra cerca de los puestos de observación. Salta al tronco más cercano impulsado su cuerpo al frente al tocar el suelo nuevamente… es un elfo sin armas con las manos en alto.

\- ¡Alto! ¿Quién se aproxima? – grito una voz seguida del siseo de una cuerda de arco.  
\- Explorador Capitán Harellan, miembro de la primera fuerza a cargo de Minerva Harding… - una mujer se unió a ellos.  
\- Si eres quien dices… ¿En qué misión coincidimos? – afirmo plantada delante de el con dos dagas en las manos.  
\- Lissette caíste prisionera con la patrulla en la ciénaga… y tu tobillo fue atendido por Eveline en Ala del grifo… - su sonrojo furioso fue confuso para él, vergüenza e ira a partes iguales.  
\- No conozco esas historias… - farfullo su compañero al lado – debes contármelas…  
\- Cállate Jay… - declaró bajando sus dagas – solo el Lady Eveline conocían esos detalles…  
\- Me disculpo no tenía idea del hecho, habría respondido de otro modo…  
\- No hay ningún daño… - con un gesto le informo que lo siguiera – los heridos y cuerpos fueron recuperados del campo de batalla… Lady Lean fue llevada a la casa de sanadores. Buscamos a Lady Revas pero no hemos encontrado aún….  
\- No es necesario informar a sus compañeros que me encargare personalmente… - Lissette asintió confundida – me adelantaré para mirar a Lean, el Inquisidor estará aquí dentro de poco permanecer atentos – ante el asentimiento de la mujer continuo el avance montaña arriba. 

 

 

Cruzo la puerta de madera de la oficina del comandante, reunido con Rylen y los demás oficiales. Daniel se adelanta con el pergamino en alto, la mirada osca de los oficiales deja claro que consideran su intromisión poco respetuosa.

\- Comandante tenemos un mensaje desde el puesto de observación en la base de la montaña – eleva la vista y toma el pergamino con fuerza. Lee las líneas vuelve la atención a sus hombres.  
\- Concentren los esfuerzos en enviar una patrulla a encontrar al partido del Inquisidor, llegara en pocas horas – deja el pergamino en la mesa y los oficiales salen de inmediato.  
\- Lady Ruiseñor ha ordenado dejar de buscarle – Rylen cuestiono incrédulo – salvo la vida de todos ahí fuera…  
\- El Capitán Harellan está de camino – afirmo entregando el pergamino a su segundo al mando – como puedes hay algo pasando aquí que no sabemos…  
\- Lady Lean no ha despertado – afirmo Daniel – Lysas el mago herido pidió hablar con usted cuando despertó hace una hora…  
\- Rylen estas a cargo me encargare del joven mago – cuando el hombre asintió salió a las almenas para llegar a la casa de sanadores. 

 

El camino fue corto y más relajado ahora con la noticia de la llegada del Inquisidor y su grupo en cualquier momento. Descendió por la escalera frente a la taberna para rodear el edificio y llegar a su destino. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta al escuchar un llamado.

\- Comandante, también fue informado de su llegada – proviniendo de la fortaleza Leliana se unía a él.  
\- El Mago Lysas ¿Solicito tu presencia? – cuestiono.  
\- El Capitán Harellan llego hace poco tiempo… - sin dejarle continuar se apresuró a cruzar la puerta.

Efectivamente el mago cambia forma estaba a un lado y Tarlin el pequeño niño del otro de la cuna ocupada por Lean. Llamándole para que despertara, como había continuado desde que se desmayó en el campo. 

 

 

Corrió presurosa siseando con una respiración dificultosa, su paso por el bosque es un nubarrón de verde y negro. Se detiene en un espejo de agua flanqueado por dos estatuas antiguas y gastadas, sentada al centro de ambas levanto su cabeza y observo a la luna plateada en el alto del cielo… dejando escapar su canción…

Un lobo con su pelaje blanco cubierto de sangre de su enemigo, aúlla en signo de luto a una luna llena frente a un espejo de agua flanqueado por dos estatuas de lobos. Un lobo negro se acercó a consolar a su compañera en su luto, lamiendo su frente para limpiar la sangre de su rostro observando sus ojos de plata y permitiéndole esconder su cabeza en su cuello. 

Ambas creaturas son cubiertos con pequeño zarcillos azul y plata, ambas formas de lobos son dejadas atrás revelando a dos elfos en armadura de batalla. Un jadeo ruidoso los insto a mirar a quien interrumpía… descubriendo a un grupo de personas desconocidas y familiares a la vez. 

\- Andrasta presérvame…. – el susurro fue seguido de una maldición a su lado – ¡tú eras ese lobo! – farfullo confundido Cullen.  
\- ¿Cómo? – cuestiono otra voz, Maxwell estaba detrás de Lean que se adelantaba al grupo.  
\- Fenrir y su Fen’banal… - gimió con su mano cubriendo su boca, mientras sonreía a su hermana pequeña….afirmo a la pareja de estatuas flanqueando el espejo de agua – Fenrir el lobo blanco… - afirmo señalando la estatua de ópalo a su derecha – Fen’banal su sombra – señalo la estatua de obsidiana a su izquierda – Guardianes de la Reina blanca… como no pude verlo… - gruesas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.  
\- Igual que tu Asa’ma’lin… - Revas dejo el lado de su socio y se aproximó hasta tomar sus manos – si no fuera por ti seguiría en la oscuridad… - afirmo barriendo sus lágrimas con el pulgar – tengo una deuda que no puedo pagarte… - se detiene frente a ella – tengo una promesa que cumplir, deseo liberarte…  
\- No – grito Lean delante de ella – no fue a ti la promesa…  
\- Acompáñame… - toma su mano y la guía al agua hasta que esta cubre sus rodillas.

Girándola para dar la espalda a los reunidos, liberándole de la capa de viaje que esta sobre sus hombros. Revelando la figura grabada en su espalda, una delgada filigrana se ilumina mostrando la reconocible forma de dos orejas puntiagudas, dos ojos estrechos, un hocico lleno de dientes… un lobo tatuado con una sustancia azul plateada…. 

\- Eso es Liryum… - declaro Fenris al grupo – son como mis propios tatuajes… - sisea ante la perpectiva de que ella sufrirá un destino como el suyo…

Con los ojos cerrados Lean esta delante de Revas a solo un brazo de distancia. Mientras dibuja con sus manos un zarcillo plata alrededor de su frente y espalda, bajando hasta sus pies… una nube azul plata dibujo una figura espectral, un varón elfo con largo cabello rizado…

\- Es el momento mi pequeño rayo de luna…. – susurro su socio - te esperare del otro lado con nuestra pequeña Ena’sal - una figura de un pequeño niño se materializo en su regazo - te amo, siempre te amaré - desapareciendo al tocar su frente con sus labios – un sollozo roto se abre paso en la garganta de Lean.  
\- Tu promesa Fen’Amelan… - gira su atención a Van  
\- ¿Está segura de esto? – cuestiona sin aparatar la vista. mientras dejaba atrás el agua.  
\- No tengo nada amas que me ate a este mundo… Revas y tú lo comprenden… - afirmo tomando la daga negra de su muslo y entregándosela.  
\- ¿Qué hay de mí? – declaro Maxwell mirándole con una mezcla de dolor y frustración.  
\- Oh de mí – su amugo enano dio un paso al frente de la multitud.  
\- ¿Qué será de Tarlin? – cuestiono Kallian con ojos brillantes – ¿o de mí? – agrego en voz baja.  
\- Tienes a tu socio a tu Ena’sal… Tarlin será responsabilidad de Shivanni está arreglado…  
\- La Bruja tiene razón… - declaro Maxwell caminando a zancadas para llegar frente a ella – necesitas ser salvado de ti mismo – afirmo secamente tomando la daga de ella, turnándola a Varric que se aproximó a ellos – no te será fácil dejarme atrás….  
\- Tienes un deber…. – con un pulgar suavemente corto su declaración.  
\- Mi señora deseo su permiso para cambiar su mente… - afirmo mirando a Revas y después a Van – me someteré a sus tradiciones…  
\- ¿Sera libre de irse cuando lo desee? ¿Tomara sus decisiones? ¿Respetaras sus acciones? – U’unve miro con incredulidad a Revas…  
\- Me estas exiliando… – cuestiono con una voz fría alejándose de Maxwell… que le tomo fuertemente la mano sin lastimarle.  
\- Te ofrezco la opción de elegir darte una oportunidad… - tomo la mano de Van – no tiene prisa porque te unas a ellos, lo sabes…. – con un apretón de manos dejo a su socio detrás – mi promesa consiste en ayudarte a vivir… - sacudió la cabeza – me arriesgare con una oportunidad hijo de la paz…. – afirmo mirando a Maxwell a los ojos – tu abuelo nunca me defraudo, espero lo mismo de ti…  
\- Cuenta con eso – con su brazo derecho atrajo a U’unve a su lado y beso la parte superior de su cabeza – me asegurare de que sea feliz… - ante sus palabras volvió su atención al hombre que la sostenía contra su pecho y le dedico una sonrisa tímida…  
\- Mi promesa sigue en pie – Van se unió al trio y concentro su mirada en U’unve – cualquier daño, por pequeño que sea…  
\- Lo sabrás y te dejare tratarlo – respondio U’unve y Van se relajo….  
\- Una celebración está en orden – llamo Varric a los reunidos. Revas observo a su alrededor la primer batalla estaba terminada…  
\- Tienes razón deberíamos volver – Maxwell estaba de acuerdo con su amigo narrador. Atrajo a U’unve y guio al grupo de regreso a Skyhold. 

 

 

La euforia que se siente en la fortaleza es vigorizante. Por todos lados la felicidad y la dicha por la victoria de la inquisición ante un enemigo autoproclamado dios. Por doquier parejas se dispersan, en busca de continuar sus conversaciones y negocios en mayor privacidad.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer relacionarte con un elfo? – cuestiona al llegar al patio de entrenamiento. con un suave le gira para enfrentarla a él.  
\- Déjame contarte algo que no sabes sobre mi… - dice mientras acaricia su rostro – Leena era el nombre de mi madre… ella no era la esposa de mi padre… - respira hondo – era doncella de mi abuelo Alphonse… la mitad de mi sangre es… elfo… nunca me avergoncé de mi madre después de saberlo… - su pulgar acaricio su labio inferior – nunca me avergonzare de tenerte a mi lado….  
\- Besame… - su pedido fue interrumpido por un casto rose de labios…

 

En la sala del trono solo algunos de los miembros del círculo interno permanecen aún en torno a la mesa de la cena. Con una sonrisa descubre a la Shivanni a un lado de Thom y Tarlin, que aún a la espera del regreso de su padre. 

Ese pensamiento tira de su corazón un momento, antes de recordar que al igual que él, muchos otros niños quedan huérfanos después de una guerra. El peso en su corazón se aligera ante la perspectiva, será una opción para compartir en su momento.

Perdida en su pensamiento mientras observa al niño y la chica, ve claramente su anhelo ante la escena y lentamente se acerca para abrazarla.

\- Puedo ver tu pensamiento – Van susurra mientras la rodea con los brazos – están a salvo gracias a ti.  
\- Solo espero que Eveline se dé la oportunidad de obtener lo que desea – se gira para encontrar el par de ojos azules, descansando sus manos en su pecho – estoy agotada ma’fen – suspira con calma – puedes ayudarme.  
\- Claro asha´ier – la conduce a su habitación – siempre estoy para ti.

Con una gran sonrisa les observan marcharse, hasta desaparecer tras la puerta del jardín. Toma su decisión de que es el momento de marcharse. 

\- Considero que el momento de despedirnos a llegado – dice con suavidada su compañero tomando su mano – no te parece – con una mirada intensa espera su respuesta.  
\- Por supuesto – tartamudea un poco – debe estar muy cansada – observa divertida sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
\- Solo un poco cansada de tanto bullicio – confiesa con seguridad – que tal un cambio de escena – se levanta y toma una botella de vino de la mesa.

Avanza lentamente hasta la puerta a la rotonda y se dirige a la puerta que conecta con el puente de piedra. Su atrevimiento se debe a la cantidad de vino que ha tomado esta noche, cuando el frio le muerde en el rostro. Siente el pánico construirse en su interior, se congela en la puerta sin abrirla. Teniendo miedo de voltear la vista y descubrir que no está detrás de ella.

Le toma un poco de tiempo comprender su acción, solo un suave giro necesito para capturar sus labios en un beso apasionado como el de la mañana en la capilla. Le empujo dentro de su oficina, con hambre en sus ojos. 

Se darían una oportunidad de continuar con la vida que creyó perdida hace tanto tiempo. Su camino fue lento y extraño, pero con un inesperado final. 

 

 

Solo un par de horas les esperan para el alba, la fortaleza esta en silencio después de las celebraciones durante la mayor parte de la noche. Con pasos descididos llega al final… donde una parcela solia estar en la esquina del lugar.

Se inclina tomando un puchado de tiera en su mano y elevándose erguida. En este jardín, en esta fortaleza una pareja establecio su hogar, donde dos guardianes protegieron a su pueblo. Un vestido blanco ondula al viento junto a una armadura de cuero de acechador, negro como la medianoche. Se encuentra con las manos cruzadas con su vista fija en la luna en el cielo…

 

Oh mírate al espejo, pareces tan triste  
Hace tanto frio como en aquel lugar  
El invierno como solía ser  
Ya no lloro, pero me siento tan herida

Así que ya no te necesito cerca de mí  
Como no me escuchaste,  
Me dijiste “no sé porque las cosas  
Han cambiado desde ayer”

¿Esto podría volver a ser amor?  
Tú eres todo lo que necesito  
Vuelve te estoy esperando,  
En todo momento

La lluvia cae con fuerza  
Sigo recordando esos días junto a ti  
No puedo mirarte el rostro  
Oh me siento triste y miro al pasado  
Por favor regresa a mi

Para estar siempre junto a ti  
Eres mi mundo y mi sueño  
Asi que puedes quedarte con tu espada  
¿Cómo te sientes tan bien?  
Eres mi mundo y mi sueño  
Me robaste el corazón hace mucho tiempo

Oh libero tu alma  
Para que puedas sentir mi canción…

 

Cuando la voz termina la canción dos aves baten sus alas y se elevan en el cielo nocturno tratando de alcanzar la luna llena de ilumina el jardín de Skyhold… Skyhold el nuevo nombre otorgado a la antigua fortaleza, al último Bastión de la rebelión, al lugar que una vez llamo hogar…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin he cerrado esta parte de la historia. Aun faltan dos mas que se publicarán en cuanto termine la revision... Espero que disfruten leerla como yo escribirla... Bienvenidos comentarios o señalización de errores.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia continua con pequeños cambios. Y la corrección de los errores que tenia espero terminarla este año. Ya trabajo en dos historias posteriores... Pero primero terminemos la que tenemos en manos.


End file.
